Aun estas en mi mente
by LilyMalfoyBlack
Summary: Ginny esta casada con Harry su vida aparentemente es perfecta, pero aun recuerda sus años en Hogwarts principalmente a su amor Dean Thomas de quien sigue profundamente enamorada ¿como podra sobre llevar esto la hermosa pelirroja? Entra y lee
1. Chapter 1 Introduccion

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa y mágica J.K. Rowling

Nota de la autora: Ahora vuelvo con este mágico fic de esta parejita que me vuelve loca, Dean & Ginny, basado en el quinto y sexto libro, la mayoría de las situaciones son recuerdos de nuestra querida Ginny y cosas que me invente ya que sobre esta pareja no tenemos muchos datos. Espero y les guste dejen reviews

PD: cuanta pendejada digo ¿verdad?

AUN ESTAS EN MI MENTE

Y aquí estoy después de tantos años de espera, de ansías y de dolor por no estar con él, sin sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, sin su mirada sobre la mía y sin sus besos, esos que tantas veces disfrute y que hoy continuo deseando más que cualquier otra cosa en la vida. No niego que mi nueva vida sea buena, tengo todas las comodidades que una mujer puede desear, sigo con el quidditch una de mis principales pasiones, lo cual me hace recordarlo aún más, tengo un maravilloso esposo al cual he llegado a querer mucho y una hermosa hija a la cual amo profundamente. Pero lo extraño, lo extraño tanto, aún lo amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo, aunque me muera y vuelva a nacer, Dean Thomas es y será mi único y verdadero amor.

Sé que soy la envidia de muchas mujeres, yo Ginebra Weasley, bueno Potter, aunque aún no me acostumbro a llevar ese apellido. Cuando terminó la batalla y tuve que despedirme de Dean, Harry sin comprender lo que pasaba me pidió que nuevamente fuéramos novios, yo que estaba muy triste y desesperada acepté sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que hacía, aunque debo confesar que en el fondo tenía la vaga esperanza de que Dean regresaría y yo me iría con él sin importarme lo que pudiera pasar.

Los días pasaron y mi relación con Harry se formalizo, el dolor que aún reinaba en mi familia por la muerte de mi hermano en esos días desvaneció un poco, todo era felicidad cuando Harry me propuso matrimonio y mi hermano Ron se comprometió con mi mejor amiga Hermione, que gracias a ella pude sobrevivir en ese tiempo ya que ella es la única que se entero de mi dolor y gracias a sus consejos pude seguir adelante con mi vida, aunque con una vida exterior y superficial ya que por dentro he estado muerta desde que él se fue aquella tarde.

-Recuerda que por algo pasan las cosas-Me decía Hermione tratando de animarme

-Pero yo lo quiero, lo quiero más que a mi vida y no puedo casarme con Harry, yo solo quiero estar con Dean-Le decía a Hermione, mientras ella me abrazaba fuertemente y yo lloraba desconsolada.

Y así fue como paso el tiempo y hoy sigo arrepintiéndome de las decisiones erróneas que he tomado a lo largo de mi vida, pero por las cuales ya poco puedo hacer, y de lo único que no me arrepiento es de mi hijita, de mi dulce niña que es lo mas bueno que he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque Harry me ama y me trata como a una reina y él fue mi primer amor desde que lo conocí en el andén 9 y 3/4, no puedo quererlo tal y como se merece porque mi corazón sigue con mi gran amor de Hogwarts, el primer hombre de mi vida y el único al que siempre voy amar.

-Ginny, Ginny, MI AMOR….-Dijo Harry con cierta diversión

-¿Qué paso?-Preguntó Ginny exaltada y saliendo de su ensimismamiento

-Te digo que regresamos en una hora, voy con la niña al parque a dar un paseo dragoncita-Respondió tiernamente Harry y con una hermosa niña pelirroja en brazos-¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?

-No Harry, discúlpenme pero prefiero quedarme, me duele un poco la cabeza-Contestó con una leve sonrisa y acercándose a ellos-Depositó un beso en la cabeza de su hija y otro en los labios de su esposo-Diviértanse y no se te olvide comprarle su globo

-Si amor, no te preocupes y por favor tómate una pastilla, no me está gustando que últimamente te este doliendo tanto la cabeza, y ya no escribas tanto en ese diario, que ya me estoy poniendo algo celoso, siento que lo quieres más a el que a mí-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-Está bien ahora mismo me tomare algo, pero dejar mi diario jamás-Contestó con una gran sonrisa, a lo que su esposo asintió sonriendo y salió por la puerta con la niña en brazos, mientras ella los observaba.

Ginny se quedo en la sala de su casa y continuó escribiendo, ya que era en lo único que podía desahogarse, desde hacía años que escribía ese diario y no había una sola página en que no mencionara a Dean y cuanto lo echaba de menos. Aún con el diario en manos se dirigió a un gran ventanal que había en la lujosa mansión donde vivía con Harry y su hijita, empezó a sentir el aire fresco de las 5 de la tarde, era su hora favorita del día ya que siempre en ese horario acostumbraba a verse con Dean en la torre de astronomía o en la sala de menesteres cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts, los recuerdos le llegaron enseguida y no pudo aguantar más la tristeza y comenzó a llorar sin miedo alguno de ser escuchada por alguno de los elfos domésticos que estaban a su servicio, ya no le importaba nada, solo quería dejar de ser ella misma y volver a ser aquella chica rebelde y feliz que era cuando estaba en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, precisamente cuando Dean le pidió ser su novia. De pronto Ginny dejo de llorar y comenzó a recordar los momentos más felices de su vida…

Flashback:

Era sábado e irían a Hosgmeade, todos los de la casa de Gryfindor y algunos de ravenclaw y Hafflepuff habían sido invitados por Hermione para reunirse en cabeza de puerco para apoyar a Harry en su lucha contra Voldemort, por lo que Ginny estaba muy emocionada y el poder ayudar a Harry era algo que le gustaba mucho ya que no olvidaba por completo a ese chico del que se había enamorado tanto, aunque él solo la viera como la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

Ella estaba saliendo con Michael Corner y era muy feliz al estar con él, se lo había contado a Hermione quien se había convertido en una muy buena amiga desde que la conoció y le daba muy buenos consejos y le ayudo a superar su amor por Harry Potter, ya que este andaba interesado en Cho Chang. La opinión de sus hermanos le importaba muy poco, ya que ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Esa tarde cuando se reunieron en cabeza de puerco ella llego con Michael y pudo notar la cara de disgusto de su hermano Ron, cosa que a ella y a Hermione les divirtió muchísimo, pero ese día se sentó con su novio y al otro lado estaba su compañero Dean Thomas, un chico en el que ella casi no había reparado, solo se le hacía muy simpático por su forma de hablar y su afición por un extraño deporte llamado fútbol, que ella no se imaginaba como es que le gustaba tanto, aunque él era un año mayor que ella, algunas veces la había saludado muy amable y hasta en algunas ocasiones le sonreía en el gran comedor, pero no fue hasta ese día cuando ella pudo observarlo y hablar tan cerca con él.

-¡Genial!, esto de tomar clases de defensa con Harry me gusta mucho-Dijo muy sonriente Dean, volteando hacia donde estaba Ginny

-¿Qué significa genial Dean?-Pregunto curiosa-¿Por qué siempre lo dices?-Le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

_P-p-pues es es es una expresión muggle, ya sabes yo vivo en el mudo muggle-Dijo tartamudeando y un poco sonrojado Dean

-Ahh entiendo, ¿pero por que la usas tanto?-Pregunto divertida

-Pues, pues, no, no s. sé, solo la uso cuando algo me parece muy bien

Ginny observó detenidamente al chico y pudo notar lo guapo que era, cosa que nunca antes se había fijado, le encantaron sus hermosos ojos negros y penetrantes, el color de su piel morena y sus hoyuelos que se le hacían en sus mejillas al sonreír, su sexy y varonil voz y aunque era muy flaquito le gusto su cuerpo y pudo fijarse que era muy alto, incluso más que ron. Pero ¡Por Merlín!, que estaba haciendo, le estaba atrayendo otro chico, cuando ella ya tenía novio y estaba justo al lado de ella, que en ese momento platicaba con Luna algo confundido por lo que esta le decía.

Ginny se escandalizo un poco por lo que estaba sintiendo pero al mismo tiempo pensó que solo era un gusto físico y recordó algunas palabras de Hermione, que conociera a más chicos y se divirtiera, total con Michael no había tanta formalidad tampoco se estaban casando y pues Dean solo le estaba atrayendo físicamente, tampoco era que esa noche lo fuera a citar en la torre de astronomía para un buen faje, todo esto lo pensó muy divertida, mientras seguía observando a Dean que según lo veía este parecía cada vez más sonrojado y un poco mas callado de lo normal, cosa que a ella le extraño un poco.

De pronto dieron por terminada la reunión y Michael se puso de pié y ella lo imito, su novio se acerco a ella y le susurro: -No le entiendo a Lovegood nada de lo que me dice, por favor rescátame de ella-Ginny algo molesta le dijo: -Recuerda que es mi amiga y no me gusta que hablen así de ella y rápidamente se volteo hacia Dean que en ese momento se ponía de pie junto con Seamus Finnigan

-Nos vemos Dean, gracias por explicarme lo de "genial" y ya luego me tendrás que contar en qué consiste el famoso futbol-Dijo muy divertida y sonriendo

-Cla- claro Ginny cu-cu cuando gustes yo te explico- Dijo muy sonrojado, mientras que Seamus los veía muy divertido, cosa que Ginny no logro entender en ese momento, por lo que se despidió de ellos con un gesto con la mano y muy contenta se fue con Michael que un poco apenado la tomo de la mano.

Cuando iban entrando al castillo después de que Michael le pidiera disculpas por el comentario que hizo sobre Luna, este se despidió de ella y le dijo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca a consultar un libro para una tarea, Ginny un poco resignada se despidió de él con un suave beso en los labios y siguió caminando en dirección al gran comedor, de pronto la alcanzó Luna y al verla le sonrió y Ginny en respuesta la abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luna era al igual que Hermione una gran amiga para ella y le molestaba mucho que se rieran de ella, por eso siempre la defendía de todos.

-¿y Michael?- Preguntó una soñadora Luna

-En la biblioteca, ya sabes Michael es la versión en hombre de Hermione-Dijo riendo

-Tú le gustas mucho a Dean Thomas-Soltó Luna sonriendo

-¿¡Qué Dices Luna?-Pregunto una Ginny casi girando en un tacón

-De veras, se le nota a leguas y no sabes todo lo que hizo para poder sentarse a tu lado y poder platicar contigo, además cada vez que se cruza contigo su cabeza se llena de nargles.

Ginny apreciaba mucho a Luna y le molestaba los comentarios que hacían de ella, pero en ese momento ella misma estaba a punto de decirle LOCA. Lo que Luna decía no podía ser cierto, además ella tenía novio y era muy feliz con él y pues aún estaba lo que sentía por Harry, aunque sentía que ya le dolía menos verlo detrás de Cho. Aún así sintió mucha curiosidad por saber más de aquella locura que Luna decía.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?-Preguntó curiosa y algo nerviosa

-Yo me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, y escuche cuando le rogó a Seamus que le diera su lugar, ya que tú estabas a lado de él. Ginny ni siquiera recordaba quien estaba al lado de ella cuando llego de pronto vio a Dean justo a su lado.

-Eso no puede ser, además yo tengo novio

-Lo mismo le dijo Seamus, y que mejor se olvide de ti, pero Dean le dijo que no importa que nunca salgas con él, que solo se conforma con tenerte a su lado. Las palabras de Luna le llegaron directo al corazón por lo que se sonrojo mucho y sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el gran comedor, Luna se fue a su mesa y ella se sentó junto a Hermione que estaba al lado de Harry.

-¡Hola nena! ¿Cómo te fue con Michael?- Preguntó Hermione alegremente

_ ¿Qué?... ahhh con Michael mi novio si este….. Bien-Contestó muy nerviosa y confusa

-Ginny ¿estás bien?, claro con Michael tu NOVIO-Dijo Hermione algo confusa-¿qué tienes otro?-soltó divertida

Ginny soltó una sonora carcajada –Claro que no, lo siento estaba distraída amiga

Hermione se acerco a ella y en susurro le dijo:-Si te preocupa tu hermano, no te preocupes ya lo sabe, y aunque no está muy de acuerdo, te prometo que no habrá problemas-Dijo guiñando un ojo

Ginny sonrió y volteo a ver a Ron que estaba frente a ellas que las observaba con cara de malhumorado, pero sin dejar de comer. Mientras Ron y Harry platicaban Ginny se acerco lo mas que pudo a Hermione y le susurro: -Tengo que preguntarte algo- Hermione un poco sorprendida la volteo a ver y justo en ese momento Dean y Seamus se sentaban a solo unos pasos de ellas y sintió la dulce mirada de Dean en sus ojos y que la saludaba con una tierna sonrisa, ella sin saber qué hacer le devolvió la sonrisa muy sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Hermione en un susurro

-En cabeza de puerco, por favor dime ¿quien estaba sentado a mi lado antes que estuviera Dean?, yo se que tu eres muy observadora, por favor dime

-mmmm, deja me acuerdo-Dijo Hermione pensando-¡Ya!, Seamus ¿Por qué?

-Gracias amiga, te adoro-Gritó Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione, cosa que hizo que casi todos los de Gryffindor las observara, pero Ginny se limito a decir: -¿Qué?, ¿acaso ustedes no tienen amigos a los que quieran mucho?, y además no tiene nada de malo ser lesbiana y que te guste tu mejor amiga-Dijo riéndose a carcajadas y los demás la imitaron al darse cuenta que era una broma. Hermione se doblaba de la risa junto con ella y Harry, pero Ron casi se atraganta con el jugo de calabaza, por lo que Parvati le grito:

-Tranquilo Ron, es broma no tienes una hermana gay. Ante tal comentario todo el comedor estallo en carcajadas.

Ginny no dejo de observar a Dean en el comedor y veía que este de vez en cuando la volteaba a ver y que le sonreía muy apenado, pero aún no podía creer lo que Luna le había dicho, tal vez era una suposición, pero no entendía porque le daba tanta alegría el que hubiera una posibilidad de que le interesara a Dean.

Los días pasaron a la velocidad de la luz y ese día era el partido final de quidditch, que jugarían contra Ravenclaw, los ánimos estaban por los suelos sobre todo para Ron quien era el guardián del equipo y para colmo de males ni Harry ni los gemelos jugarían ya que estaban castigados, así que ese partido iba a ser muy difícil. Ginny iba con el resto del equipo hacia los vestidores, minutos antes Hermione y Luna le habían deseado suerte y eso la había reconfortado un poco, sin embargo al llegar a los vestidores los nervios volvieron a atacarla y Ron estaba aún más nervioso por la estúpida cancioncita que los babosos de Slytherin le habían compuesto, por lo que ella trataba de darle ánimos.

-Te prometo que les lanzare un moco murciélagos a todos esos idiotas.- Ron esbozo una sonrisa y en ese momento Angelina les dio la orden para salir al campo de juego, todos salieron pero ella se quedo amarrándose los tenis, cuando se disponía a salir corriendo, no supo ni cómo pero se tropezó con Dean que iba entrando a los vestidores

-Ay Ginny lo siento, perdón-Dijo muy apenado

-No no te preocupes Dean, pero ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa

-E-e-e- este yo venía, bueno vengo a de-de desearte mucho. No digo a desearte mucha su-su suerte-Dijo muy sonrojado y temblando un poco- Tú eres la mejor y vas atrapar la snitch

-Gracias Dean, tus ánimos me hacen muy bien, eres muy lindo- Dijo sonriendo y se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que sonrojo aún más a Dean y no supo qué hacer ni que decir.

Ginny salió muy de prisa al campo y el juego comenzó. Durante todo ese partido Ginny se sintió muy segura de sí misma y con mucha rapidez y más destreza que Cho, atrapo la snitch, tal como se lo predijo Dean. Al tener la pelotita en sus manos, lo busco entre el público y al encontrarlo este le sonrió muy contento.

Al terminar el partido los de Gryffindor tuvieron su tradicional fiesta en la sala común, donde Ron no dejaba de contar a Harry y Hermione todo lo sucedido y de cómo ella Ginny había atrapado la snitch en las narices de Cho y como esta había roto su escoba del coraje. Ginny se sentía muy orgullosa y satisfecha al darle ese triunfo a su casa, por lo que estaba muy relajada y feliz. Se levanto a servirse cerveza de mantequilla y al llegar a la mesa de los bocadillos ahí estaba Dean junto con Seamus.

-Estuviste estupenda Ginny-Dijo Seamus muy contento-Wow, le ganaste a Chang

-Gracias Seamus-Dijo Ginny muy contenta. Seamus observó a Dean y haciendo un gesto de resignación se fue dejándolos solos

-Eres genial Ginny-Dijo Dean muy emocionado

-Eso quiere decir que estuve muy bien ¿no?-Preguntó divertida

-Sí, ¡GENIAL!, ERES LA MEJOR

Ginny se sonrojo un poco, pero vio con tristeza que Dean se fue enseguida y la dejo ahí sola. Después de lo ocurrido en cabeza de puerco, casi no habían tenido contacto hasta ese día por lo que ella pensó que lo que había dicho Luna eran solo alucinaciones y con un poco de tristeza vio como Dean se sentaba junto a Parvati y esta lo abrazaba muy cariñosa, por lo que intuyo que tal vez estaban saliendo. Definitivamente no le interesaba y además ella tenía novio, por lo que mejor regreso a celebrar con el trío dorado y sus hermanos.

Al día siguiente del partido Ginny y Michael terminaron su relación, ya que él estaba muy molesto porque su casa había perdido, por lo que Ginny le dijo que no le interesaba andar con personas que no sabían perder y aunque si se entristeció un poco, rápidamente lo superó. Después pasaron muchas cosas en el colegio, vinieron los timos y aunque ella aun no los presentara podía sentir la presión de sus amigos, por lo que casi no estaba con ellos para dejarlos estudiar, el ataque a la profesora McGonagall, la expulsión de sus hermanos, cuando descubrieron el ED, y finalmente aquel horrible día en el ministerio lo cual comprobaba el regreso de Voldemort.

Ginny luchó en el ministerio su misión era ayudar a sus amigos y aparte que era una Gryffindor y no se daba por vencida, y al igual que Harry ella lamentaba mucho la muerte de Sirius Black, a quien le había tomado un cariño especial, soporto las groserías de Harry aunque la mayoría de las veces lo ponía en su lugar y ahí pudo darse cuenta que este ya no le intimidaba tanto como antes, por lo que se sentía muy bien.

Y por fin el último día del curso había llegado, todos estaban en sus salas comunes esperando la hora del almuerzo para después irse en el expreso directo a sus casas. Ese año definitivamente había sido muy trágico y aún estaban consternados por todo lo ocurrido, por lo que Ginny se encontraba muy triste y deprimida.

-¿Cuándo tendremos un año tranquilo?-Preguntaba Ron con la mirada perdida

-No lo sé, tal vez nunca lo tengamos-Contestó Hermione muy triste. Harry estaba sentado entre sus 2 amigos sin decir una sola palabra, Ginny se sentía muy mal al verlo así pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Ginny estaba sentada al lado de Hermione cuando de pronto Parvati se acerco a ella muy sonriente

-Ginny, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, por favor

-Sí claro, ¿pasa algo?-Preguntó un poco sorprendida

-No, no es nada grave, pero me gustaría que habláramos a solas-Dijo aun sonriendo

-Está bien-Volteo a ver a sus amigos y su hermano pero ninguno se dio cuenta ya que Ron y Hermione estaban como de costumbre discutiendo y Harry absorto en sus pensamientos, por lo que se fue sin despedirse de ellos.

Parvati condujo a Ginny hasta las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de las chicas y con mucho misterio le entrego un hermoso pergamino envuelto

-Toma es para ti, te lo manda Dean Thomas-Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

Ginny no podía creer lo que escuchó, Dean Thomas le mandaba un pergamino y ella que pensaba que Dean y Parvati eran novios.

-¿Estás segura que es él quien me lo manda?-Preguntó aún confundida y tomando el pergamino

-Claro, él mismo me lo dio, creo que es una declaración de amor-Dijo riendo y suspirando

-Ah o sea que ya lo leíste, ¿sabías que es de mala educación?-Pregunto con cierto fastidio

_ ¡Claro que no lo leí! Por dios Ginny me ofendes-Dijo indignada-Pero ¿qué más puede ser?- y soltó una risita, que le indico a Ginny que ya había leído el pergamino.

-Lo siento Parvati, no quería ofenderte ya sé que tu serías incapaz-Dijo sarcástica Ginny

-Dean es tan chistoso cuando piensa en ti que hasta empieza a tartamudear, por eso decidí ayudarlo-Dijo muy divertida Parvati

-Gracias Parvati-Dijo Ginny algo impaciente, ya que Parvati no se iba-Ya te puedes retirar-Dijo finalmente

Parvati volvió a sonreír y antes de irse dijo: -¡Suerte!, la carta es muy bonita- y muy contenta se fue saliendo por el retrato, por lo que Ginny intuyó que para su compañera ese iba a ser el chisme del año y que en pocos segundos todo Hogwarts lo sabría.

Ginny muy nerviosa abría el pergamino, cuando de pronto Ron y Hermione se asomaron a las escaleras –Ya es hora del almuerzo hermanita, tenemos que irnos-Dijo Ron entusiasmado

-Este sí, vayan ustedes yo ahorita los alcanzó-Dijo muy nerviosa y tratando de ocultar el pergamino

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto curioso Ron-¿y por qué no vienes con nosotros?

-Esto es un pergamino que olvide guardar en mi baúl y eso voy hacer, ahorita estoy con ustedes-Contesto muy nerviosa

Ron solamente asintió y se fue, mientras que Hermione se quedo parada observándola muy confusa -¿Estás bien nena?-Preguntó-No sé te noto rara, ¿qué tienes?-Pregunto con una sonrisa pícara

Ginny bajo las escaleras y se acercó a su amiga y le dijo: -Por favor distrae a Ron, acabo de recibir esto, me lo envía Dean-Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Ahh entiendo-Exclamo Hermione riendo muy divertida y haciendo un guiño-No te preocupes yo entretengo a Ronald, pero no tardes tanto y salió detrás de sus amigos muy divertida.

Ginny subió muy de prisa las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación que afortunadamente ya estaba vacía ya que todos se encontraban en el comedor. Se sentó en su cama y abrió el pergamino, que en realidad eran 2 y uno de ellos traía un hermoso dibujo y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que en el dibujo aparecía ella atrapando la snitch, en ese momento recordó que Dean era muy buen dibujante y observó que al pie del dibujo había una leyenda que decía: Ginny eres Genial y quiero que tengamos una vida genial juntos…. Al leer aquello la chica se emociono mucho y desenrolló el otro pergamino y pudo observar la hermosa caligrafía de Dean, y muy emocionada comenzó a leer:

_Ginny:_

_Quiero decirte que eres la chica más hermosa que conozco y también la más genial, ya sé que mis palabras se te hacen muy raras pero es que aun no encuentro la adecuada para decirte que lo eres todo para mí, me gustas mucho y si no me había atrevido a decírtelo era porque tenias novio y me daba miedo de que me rechazaras. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Te espero a las 9 en la torre de astronomía no quiero que te vayas sin darme tu respuesta._

_Te quiero mucho…. Dean Thomas__**.**_

La emoción que Ginny sentía en ese momento era inexplicable, no sabía qué hacer, nunca se lo había imaginado que Dean estuviera interesado en ella, ¡Por Merlín!, entonces lo que Luna le había dicho era cierto y ella que la había tomado a loca a su amiga. Siguió observando el hermoso dibujo que Dean le había hecho y leyó muchas veces más la carta, estaba muy emocionada pero no sabía que le iba a responder, se levantó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación muy nerviosa, la verdad era que le encantaba que un chico como Dean quisiera ser su novio, por lo que busco en su baúl el reloj muggle que Hermione le había regalado y vio la hora, eran exactamente las 9, si no se apuraba tal vez Dean pensaría que no le interesaba, por lo que salió muy de prisa de la habitación y se echo a correr por los jardines del colegio hasta llegar a la torre de astronomía.

Al llegar a la torre buscó a Dean con la mirada y lo vio que estaba sentado en el suelo en un rincón, parecía muy nervioso y consultaba su reloj con mucha tristeza, por lo que ella sonrió al verlo y se acerco lentamente. -Hola Dean-Saludo muy contenta

El chico levantó la cara y sonrió muy emocionado –Hola Ginny, creí que ya no ibas a venir-Dijo levantándose.

-Siento la demora-Dijo un poco apenada

-No, no te preocupes. Te- te- te ves m-m-muy bonita-Soltó muy nervioso

-Gracias-Contesto muy sonrojada y aflojándose un poco la corbata del uniforme

-¿Te gusto mi dibujo?, tu eres más bonita claro, pero me empeñe mucho para hacerlo bien y que se pareciera a ti-Dijo un poco tímido y sonriente

-Es hermoso Dean, muchas gracias, eres muy buen dibujante, tu dibujo es mucho más hermoso que yo

-No, no Ginny tu eres lo más hermoso del mundo para mí, no hay nada que se compare contigo-Dijo tiernamente y acariciándole las mejillas

La chica se sonrojó aún mas y lo observó detenidamente, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, excepto en cabeza de puerco, pero ahora era distinto, nuevamente vio sus ojos en los cuales se perdió por completo, expresaban tantas cosas, amor, sinceridad y mucha paz, definitivamente los ojos de ese chico la volvían loca, observo sus labios delgados y tan apetecibles, que sintió muchas ganas de probarlos y de que recorrieran toda su piel, el contacto de sus manos las cuales eran grandes y suaves y sus dedos cálidos y protectores.

Dean la tomo de las manos y la condujo hacia la ventana de la torre y la observaba con mucha dulzura –Hace mucho tiempo que me gustas pero no te lo dije por miedo, ya sabes lo que dice mi carta y pues ahora ya no tienes novio, pero no pienses que soy un aprovechado, por favor-Dijo temeroso

-No Dean, claro que no pienso eso de ti-Dijo Ginny sonriendo-¿Sabes?, tu también me gustas mucho, fue hace poco que me di cuenta

-¿E.e-e en serio? ¿Te gusto?-Pregunto emocionado y temblando

-Sí y mucho, pero ya no tiembles más tonto, no pasa nada, tranquilo-Dijo Ginny muy divertida

-Lo siento, pero es que me pones nervioso-Dijo sonrojado-No puedo creer que te guste, pensé que tal vez preferías a alguien más guapo e inteligente, alguien como Harry

-Claro que no Dean, además tú eres muy guapo e inteligente

-Ginny solo dime una cosa ¿ya no sientes nada por Harry?, todos sabemos que antes te gustaba

-Es cierto de niña yo estaba enamorada de Harry pero el de mi no, y eso ya paso, el solo fue mi primer amor, mi amor de niña, es todo-Dijo muy segura

-¡Genial!, entonces Ginny ¿quieres ser mi novia?-Preguntó muy nervioso

Ginny sonrió tiernamente y muy segura contestó –Sí Dean, por supuesto. Y en ese momento sin pensarlo ni planearlo Los dos juntaron lentamente sus labios y comenzaron un dulce y tierno beso, durante el cual ambos sintieron cosas muy bonitas, Ginny se sentía en las nubes y quería seguir ahí junto con Dean, hasta que minutos después se separaron y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

-¡Genial!, ya somos novios, te quiero Ginny y te voy a cuidar siempre-Dijo sonriendo tiernamente y estrechándola contra su pecho

-Yo también te quiero, y si ya somos novios-Dijo muy emocionada.

Un rato después ambos se encontraban en un rincón de la torre, Ginny estaba sentada en las piernas de Dean y él le acariciaba el pelo tiernamente y ella se recostaba en su pecho. –Hueles delicioso, a flores, me encanta el color de tu cabello-Dijo tiernamente Dean y deposito un beso en su cabello pelirrojo.

-Mmmm tu también hueles muy rico y me encantan tus ojos-Dijo besándole los ojos y sonriendo

Nuevamente se besaron, pero este beso fue aun más intenso que los anteriores, Dean entreabrió los labios y Ginny metió la lengua en su boca encontrándose con la de él y comenzaron sus lenguas una guerra interminable. A Ginny le encantaban sus besos, al principio habían sido tímidos pero conforme paso el tiempo se fueron haciendo más apasionados, cosa que la volvía loca. Le encantaba probar sus delgados labios y su suave lengua dentro de su boca, definitivamente aquella experiencia era la mejor de su vida.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho, dentro de un rato nos tenemos que ir-Dijo tristemente Dean abrazándola aún más fuerte

-Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho, por primera vez no quiero irme a mi casa-Dijo con una sonrisa triste y besándolo nuevamente

-¿Crees que Ron este de acuerdo con esto?-Preguntó Dean algo temeroso

-No lo sé, pero tampoco me importa, yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y él no tiene porque opinar sobre mi vida-Contestó Ginny muy segura

-Solo espero que cuando se entere no quiera matarme o lanzarme una maldición-Dijo muy divertido

-Pues si lo intenta no te preocupes, yo estaré ahí contigo para defenderte-Dijo Ginny sonriendo y abrazándolo nuevamente

-En serio no crees que haya algún problema con tu familia, lo digo porque soy muggle y por mi color de piel-Exclamo muy apenado

-Por supuesto que no Dean, mi familia no es así, al contrario ellos adoran a los muggles y en cuanto a tu color de piel es lo que más me gusta de ti-Dijo muy segura-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!

-Lo siento preciosa, pero es que aún no me lo creo que tú la chica más hermosa del colegio este conmigo y que seas mi novia

-Pues así es, ya créelo-Dijo divertida-Y yo no soy la más bonita, también están Parvati y Padma por ejemplo

-Para mí tú eres la más hermosa, y aunque el año pasado dije que las Patil eran muy bonitas, ahora me doy cuenta que tu les ganas mi niña hermosa-Dijo besándola y acariciándole el pelo

Ginny se rio muy divertida y se sintió muy feliz por lo que su novio acababa de decirle. –Por cierto tu mensajera resultó muy divertida aunque un poco indiscreta

-No me digas que ¿Parvati leyó la carta?-Preguntó molesto y sorprendido

-Todo indica que sí-Dijo muy divertida. -¿sabes?, pensé que tú y ella andaban

-¡¿Qué? No para nada, Parvati es una muy buena amiga y si nos llevamos mucho es porque ella y Seamus saben lo que siento por ti y me daban consejos para conquistarte-Dijo muy divertido

-Ahora entiendo porque siempre estaban contigo-Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. –Y que buenos consejeros resultaron. Y nuevamente se fundieron en un apasionado beso sin importarles el tiempo, Ginny estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera se acordaba que su hermano estaría esperándola.

Una persona iba subiendo lentamente las escaleras de la torre hasta llegar a la puerta y con mucho cuidado la abrió y al entrar lo primero que vio fue a la pareja en un rincón besándose apasionadamente, con mucha calma cerró la puerta y fuertemente dijo:-¡GINNY!

Los 2 chicos se separaron muy asustados y voltearon a ver hacía la puerta. –Ay Luna, que susto nos diste-Dijo Ginny con cierto alivio en la cara y quitándose algunos mechones de su cabello de la cara, mientras que Dean suspiraba más tranquilo.

-Lo siento Ginny, pero Hermione me mando a buscarte, tú hermano está muy desesperado porque no llegas y en un rato nos vamos-Dijo Luna sonriente y soñadora

-Si es cierto, me había olvidado que Ron me está esperando en el comedor-Dijo Ginny con cierto fastidio y levantándose junto con Dean

-Es mejor que vayas al comedor, porque como vi a Ron parece estar de mal humor y ya amenazo con salir a buscarte por todo el colegio, pero Hermione está tratando de calmarlo

Ginny y Dean se vieron a los ojos y un poco resignados se abrazaron y nuevamente se besaron sin importarles que Luna los observara. La chica al verlos esbozo una sonrisa y dijo: -Sabía que ustedes terminarían juntos, lo nargles no se equivocan nunca.

Ante el comentario de Luna los chicos soltaron una leve risa y un poco sonrojada Ginny le dijo a Luna –Yo sé que tú me vas a guardar el secreto amiga, esperare hasta el tren para decirle a mi hermano y pues Hermione ya algo sospecha

-No te preocupes Ginny que yo no he visto nada, pero es mejor que se despidan ya que Hermione a de estar hasta la madre con tu hermano-Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y saliendo de la torre

Los chicos soltaron una carcajada y la siguieron tomados de la manos, hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras, Dean aun sin soltar a Ginny le esbozo una triste sonrisa y se acerco un poco más a ella quedando a la altura de su oído y le susurró: -Te quiero mi niña, por favor vente conmigo en el tren aunque sea la mitad del viaje, estaremos en un compartimento.

-Ok, te prometo que ahí estaré y yo también te quiero-Dijo con una tierna sonrisa y en ese momento volvieron a besarse. Luna los observaba detenidamente, no quería interrumpirlos pero tenía que hacerlo ya que era algo tarde. –mkjmkjmkjj Ginny es mejor que nos vayamos, ya tendrán más tiempo de besarse en el tren

Ginny y Dean se separaron contra su voluntad, aunque muy sorprendidos de que Luna haya escuchado que planeaban irse juntos en el tren. –Te veo al rato preciosa Dijo Dean sonriendo y soltándola mientras que Ginny se iba junto a Luna y le sonreía tiernamente.

-Gracias Luna-Gritó Dean, mientras que esta volteaba a verlo y le sonreía. Dean se quedó parado observando como la chica de su vida se iba y de vez en cuando volteaba a verlo, definitivamente ese era un día precioso en su vida y al verlas desaparecer comenzó a dar saltos de felicidad y echo a correr hacía al castillo ya que esa felicidad la tenía que compartir con su mejor amigo Seamus, aunque tal vez ya lo sabía debido a que Parvati ya se lo habría dicho.

-¡Ronald, por favor cálmate!, Ginny no ha de tardar en venir, recuerda que esta ordenando sus cosas-Grito muy furiosa Hermione, ya que Ron estaba muy disgustado porque Ginny no llegaba a desayunar

-Hermione ¡Por Merlín!, tiene horas que debía estar aquí, además Ginny nunca ordena sus cosas, tal vez está con ese idiota de Michael Corner, pero te juro que ahora si lo mato-Grito furioso Ron

-Ron, por favor ya no grites, ahí viene Ginny junto con Luna-Dijo muy tranquilo Harry, que aunque seguía muy triste por lo de Sirius la discusión de sus amigos lo hizo reaccionar. Ginny y Luna se acercaron a la mesa y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el trío, pero Luna después se fue a sentar junto a Neville, que al verla los ojos se le iluminaron y un poco sonrojado comenzó a platicar.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!, canturreó muy contenta Ginny con una gran sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos

-¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS?-Preguntó un enfadado Ron

-Pues en mi cuarto… ordenando mis cosas, como te dije hermanito-Contestó muy relajada-Hay ya quita esa cara hermanito-Dijo sentándose al lado de Hermione, quien la observó un poco divertida ya que sospechaba la causa de su alegría

-¿Y de cuando acá eres tan ordenada?-Preguntó Ron aún de mal humor

-Párala ya no hermanito, la verdad hoy estoy de muy buen humor como para discutir-Dijo aún sonriendo

-De seguro estabas con ese imbécil de Corner, pero de una vez te digo Ginny que ahora si…-De pronto él mismo se interrumpió y se la quedo viendo fijamente -¿Por qué tienes los labios hinchados?-Preguntó asustado

En ese momento Hermione y Harry voltearon a ver a Ginny y esta muy nerviosa no supo que hacer y con mucho nerviosismo tomo un vaso de jugo de calabaza y luego respondió: -Claro que no los tengo hinchados, ya alucinas hermanito- y con nerviosismo se frotaba los labios. ¡Mierda! Pensó Ginny, Ron se había dado cuenta, si supiera porque los tenía hinchados, en ese momento recordó los ricos besos de Dean y deseó volver a estar con él, definitivamente se iría con él en el tren aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a Voldemort nuevamente.

Mientras pensaba esto algo divertida no se había dado cuenta que Hermione se había acercado un poco más a ella y le susurro muy divertida: -Me tienes que contar todo lo que paso con Dean y es cierto tienes los labios muy hinchados.

-ahorita te cuento, deja que el ogro de mi hermano se clame-Dijo riéndose-Fue estupendo

Hermione soltó una risita y se volvió hacia su vaso de jugo y continuó platicando con Harry, mientras que Ron seguía observando a su hermana muy disgustado. De pronto llegaron a la mesa Seamus, Parvati, Lavender y Dean que al verlo a Ginny se le aceleró el corazón y él le esbozó una tierna sonrisa, mientras que Parvati y Lavender juntaban las cabezas de seguro comentando la noticia del nuevo noviazgo, pues ya tenían buen material de chisme para el viaje de regreso.

-Entonces no me vas a decir por qué tienes los labios hinchados-Exclamo Ron

-Ay ya Ron, no seas antipático con tu hermana, se le hincharon por el frío tonto, a mí también me ha pasado-Dijo Hermione señalando sus labios, cosa que sonrojo un poco a Ron y se quedo callado.

-Mejor ya vámonos, ya casi sale el tren-Dijo de pronto Harry levantándose seguido por Ron. –Las vemos en la estación chicas-Se despidió Harry.

Camino a la estación Ginny le contó todo a Hermione, quien se emocionaba al escuchar todo, atrás de ellas venían Luna y Neville que últimamente andaban muy raros y siempre estaban juntos en lugares poco transitados. -¡WOW!, pues me alegra que andes con Dean, es un buen chico y muy guapo

-Sí, la verdad es muy romántico, aunque ya sabes que eso me da un poco de flojera, pero me gusta que sea así

-Ginny, ¿piensas decírselo a tu hermano? – Preguntó titubeante Hermione

-Sí, hoy mismo en el tren y la mitad del viaje voy a ir con Dean

-Ok, pero antes dile que ya terminaste con Michael, porque él piensa que sigues con él.

Al llegar a la estación se reunieron con Ron y Harry, y juntos subieron al tren, mientras los chicos buscaban un compartimento para irse todos juntos Ginny y Hermione esperaban a Luna y Neville a que subieran cuando del fondo del pasillo llego Dean y se dirigió hacia ellas y abrazó tiernamente a su novia, mientras Hermione los observaba embelesada.

-Ay, hola Hermione, perdón no te había visto-Dijo un poco apenado

-Tranquilo Dean, me viste todo el año, no me voy a sentir porque no me saludes ahora que estás con tu chica-Dijo divertida –Ahh por cierto felicidades hacen una pareja muy bonita

-Gracias Herms-Dijeron ambos antes de empezar a besarse. Luna y Neville subieron al tren y al verlos Neville se sorprendió un poco pero Luna se lo llevó rápidamente, mientras que Hermione un poco apenada dijo: -Mkmkjmj perdón Ginny, mira ahorita tú hermano y yo vamos a hacer una ronda, procura estar ahí antes de que terminemos para que hables con él

-Sí Herms, Gracias nena. Hermione se fue dejando a la feliz pareja, segundos después el tren comenzó a moverse.

-Voy a hablar con Ron y después te alcanzó en el compartimento

-¡Genial! Mi niña, ahí te espero. Espero y Ron no se enoje mucho-Dijo nervioso

-Y si se enoja no me importa- dijo muy segura y sonriente. –Bueno mejor me voy

-Nos vemos aquí mismo chiquita-Dijo sonriente antes de besarla nuevamente.

Ginny se dirigió al compartimento donde ya estaban Harry, Luna y Neville, esté último muy sonrojado y acariciando su mimbulus mimbletonia que ya había crecido mucho. Ginny se sentó en un rincón y muy sonriente le preguntó a Harry -¿Aún no terminan la ronda mi hermano y Herms?

-Ya casi, no han de tardar-Contestó Harry un poco más animado que los últimos días. Luna le dio un ejemplar del quisquilloso a Ginny y esta comenzó a hojearlo muy divertida. De pronto Ron y Hermione entraron en el compartimento y se sentaron, Hermione sacó de su mochila un ejemplar de el Profeta y comenzó a leer en voz alta, mientras que los demás escuchaban y Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez mágico. Cho Chang y Marrieta pasaron junto al comparrtimento y al verla Harry se sintió un poco incómodo y siguió jugando.

-¿Cómo te va con ella?-Preguntó Ron vacilante

-De ningún modo, entre nosotros no hay nada

Ginny que había estado tan enamorada de Harry pensó que al escuchar aquello sentiría algo, pero noto con sorpresa que no sintió absolutamente nada, lo que su mente ocupaba en ese momento solo era una cosa: Su relación que acababa de empezar con Dean.

-He oído que ahora Cho sale con otro chico-Dijo Hermione vacilante

-¿Con quién?-Preguntó curioso Ron

-Con Michael Corner-Soltó Ginny muy tranquila

-¿Qué?, pero no ese idiota ¿sale contigo?

-No, ya no, no le gustó que Gryffindor ganará aquel partido de quidditch contra Ravenclaw, y como a mí no me gustan los que no saben perder, lo planté y él se fue a consolar a Cho-Dijo en un tono despreocupado

En la cara de Ron se dibujo una sonrisa y exclamo –Pues que bueno hermanita, la verdad nunca me gusto para ti ese idiota, tú te mereces a alguien más divertido, ojalá y la próxima elijas a alguien mejor.

-Pues mira, he elegido a Dean Thomas, ahora salgo con él ¿Qué te parece?-Comentó Ginny muy sonriente

-¿CÓMO?-Gritó Ron al mismo tiempo que tiraba el tablero de ajedrez y Crookshanks y Hedwig y Pigwidgeon se asustaron mucho.

-Ay hermanito, eres un desastre-Soltó divertida Ginny y salió del compartimento.

-RONALD, ASUSTASTE A MI GATO-Dijo enfadada Hermione mientras cargaba y acariciaba a su gatito y Harry levantaba el tablero de ajedrez. Luna y Neville parecían en otro mundo y muy contentos seguían leyendo el quisquilloso.

-Con Dean Thomas, y yo que creía que era mi amigo el muy maldito

-Claro que es tu amigo, no seas dramático Ron-Repuso Hermione, mientras Harry se volvió a sentar resignado a escuchar otra discusión entre sus amigos.

Ginny llegó corriendo al pasillo y Dean ya la esperaba algo impaciente, y al verla corrió hacía ella y la abrazó fuertemente –Creí que no vendrías chiquita

-Ya se lo dije a mi hermano, y reacciono muy chistoso, hasta tiro el tablero de ajedrez-Comentó muy divertida

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Dean temeroso, mientras caminaban hacía el compartimento.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes ya se le pasará-Dijo mientras entraban al compartimento y se sentaban.

Al estar ahí solos, empezaron a besarse y abrazarse sin temor de que los vieran. Dean estaba completamente feliz y en ese momento poco le importaban los celos de Ron al igual que Ginny.

-Besas delicioso-Dijo Dean mientras la seguía besando apasionadamente

-Tú también alcanzó a decir Ginny, mientras se abrazaban tiernamente.

Después de un rato de apasionados besos, Ginny se acurrucó en el pecho de su novio mientras este le acariciaba y besaba su pelirrojo cabello. –Estás vacaciones se me harán eternas-Dijo triste Dean.

-A mi también, te voy a extrañar

-Pero podríamos vernos-comentó alegre Dean. –Bueno no sé si quisieras ir al Londres muggle, yo ahí vivo

-Claro, me encantaría, siempre he tenido curiosidad cuando Hermione me cuenta del mundo muggle

-Pues entonces te mandare una lechuza y nos ponemos de acuerdo preciosa

Ginny levantó la cara para quedar más cerca de la de su novio y volvieron besarse nuevamente con mucha pasión e intensidad, definitivamente los besos de Dean la volvían loca y no quería dejar de besarlo ni un solo momento. Mucho tiempo después lograron despegarse de esos besos aunque en contra de su voluntad, Ginny miró por la ventanilla y algo triste se volteó hacia su novio. –Ya estamos por llegar, es mejor que regrese con mi hermano, porque si no es capaz de buscarme por todo el tren

-Sí preciosa lo sé-dijo tiernamente y volvieron a besarse -¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No, así está mejor, no quiero que mi hermano haga un show

Después de otro largo beso, Ginny salió del compartimento y se dirigió al otro donde estaban sus amigos y su hermano. -¿Dónde ESTABAS?-Gritó furioso Ron, al verla entrar muy sonriente, pero su hermana simplemente le guiño el ojo y se sentó

-Ronald, ya basta-Gritó Hermione. Ron iba a volver a hablar pero de pronto el tren empezó a disminuir su velocidad hasta que se detuvo, en ese momento todos comenzaron a bajar con sus baúles hacia la estación de King's cross. Al bajar todos cruzaron la barrera mágica y del otro lado divisaron a sus familiares y vieron que estaban ahí también los miembros de la orden.

Ginny y Ron corrieron a abrazar a su madre, mientras que Hermione iba con sus padres y Harry saludaba a los de la orden y a los señores Weasley. Ginny buscó con la mirada a Dean, pero no lo localizaba hasta que de pronto se acercó a ella Luna muy sonriente y le señalo hacía una esquina, y ahí estaba Dean con una señora muy joven y guapa muy parecida a él y un señor que se veía muy simpático, y que lo abrazaban cariñosamente, por lo que ella intuyó que eran sus padres y detrás de ellos unos alegres niños llamaban a Dean.

De pronto Dean volteó y vio a su pelirroja y muy emocionado y un poco sonrojado le aventó un beso y se despidió de ella con un movimiento de la mano, mientras que ella le respondía con el mismo gesto y lo veía alejarse. Se quedo muy triste y pensando en todo el tiempo que estaría sin él, pero sin embargo una alegría la invadió cuando recordó la cita que tenían en el Londres Muggle y también al recordar sus besos, esos que aún sentía en sus labios.

-¡Ginny, ven!-Gritó su madre, y resignada se acercó al resto de sus familiares, Hermione y la orden.

Fin de flashback.

CONTINUARA…

N/A: Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, espero y haya sido de su agrado

Chaito


	2. Chapter 2 Cita Muggle

CAPITULO II

CITA MUGGLE:

Ginny seguía absorta en sus recuerdos en el ventanal de su casa, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus años de estudio en Hogwarts y en esa tarde cuando llegaron a la estación y tuvo que despedirse de Dean imaginándose lo aburridas que serían esas vacaciones sin él, aunque tuvieran solo unas horas de ser novios, sentía que ya lo extrañaba.

De pronto un ruido proveniente de la puerta principal de la casa la saco de sus recuerdos exaltándola brevemente, con lentitud volteó y vio que Harry entraba con la niña en brazos la cual ya se había dormido, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ellos con una tierna sonrisa al ver a su pequeña Lily Luna.

-¿Se acaba de dormir?-Preguntó tomando a la niña en brazos con mucho cuidado para no despertarla.

-Sí, se quedo dormida justo cuando entrabamos al jardín-Contestó Harry muy sonriente. -¿Se te quito el dolor de cabeza mi amor?-Pregunto preocupado

-Sí, ya me siento mejor-Contestó la pelirroja contemplando a su hijita en sus brazos. –Voy a acostar a la niña ¿vienes?

-Claro mi amor, te acompaño-Y siguió a su esposa hacía las escaleras. –Nos encontramos a Ron y Herms que andaban paseando a nuestra ahijada Rose-Comentó Harry muy sonriente

-¿Así?, hay mi pequeña Rose-Dijo tiernamente Ginny mientras entraban a la habitación de Lily. -¿y cómo están mi hermano y Herms?-Preguntó mientras acostaba a su hija en su cuna

-Muy bien, y como siempre cada vez más empalagosos-Dijo divertido. –Me preguntaron por ti y me regañaron porque según ellos no te cuido lo suficiente

-Ay mi hermano y Herms como siempre de protectores, debiste haberles dicho que estaba indispuesta

-Claro eso les dije, pero no pude evitar que se preocuparan y Herms dice que quiere verte

-Es cierto no he visto a mi amiga, la extraño mucho-Dijo esbozando una triste sonrisa. Ginny y Hermione eran muy cercanas pero hacía varias semanas que no se veían debido al estado de ánimo de Ginny, pero como necesitaba hablar con ella para que la aconsejara como siempre lo hacía.

Harry y Ginny dejaron a la niña acostada y ambos le dieron un suave beso y se retiraron de la habitación y se fueron a la suya para descansar. Mientras Harry se ponía la pijama Ginny se lavaba los dientes en el baño y veía su rostro en el espejo, en el cuál a pesar del maquillaje se podía notar la tristeza que la invadía.

-Ah por cierto mi amor, me dijo Hermione que si mañana la puedes acompañar a una cita que tiene con un médico muggle, ese al que van ustedes las mujeres

Ginny salió del baño y sonriendo dijo: -Al ginecólogo Harry

-Sí a ése-Dijo un poco distraído-Creo que ya piensan en tener otro bebé. Harry se quedó observando a su esposa que se estaba quitando la ropa y poniéndose una sexy pijama que consistía en un baby doll de seda blanco. –Eres tan hermosa-Dijo con la mandíbula caída y los ojos fijos en ella, pero Ginny que se encontraba nuevamente absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera le escucho. –AMOR, ¿ME ESCUCHAS?

-¿Perdón?, ¿Qué decías?

-Que me encantas con esa pijama-dijo sonriendo con malicia

-Harry, por favor no empieces

-Perdón, perdón amor-Dijo divertido. -¿Irás con Herms mañana?, me dijo que le enviarás Una lechuza para confirmar

-Sí claro, ahora mismo se la mando- Y se acercó a la mesita de noche y empezó a escribir en un pedazo de pergamino:

Querida Herms: Claro que te acompañare mañana a tu cita con el médico, necesito verte nena, quiero hablar contigo de muchas cosas me siento tan perdida que no se qué hacer, aún lo recuerdo Herms y no puedo ni quiero olvidarlo, necesito tus consejos amiga. Nos vemos mañana en la cafetería de siempre. Te quiero mucho.

Ginebra Weasley.

Inmediatamente mando la nota con la lechuza y después de verla desaparecer se volvió a su cama donde un sonriente Harry la esperaba. Ginny se acostó un poco alejada de su esposo ya que en ese momento no le apetecía tener ningún tipo de contacto con él, pero al poco tiempo sintió que éste se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en los labios y le susurraba :-Buenas noches preciosa

Preciosa, así le decía Dean, ese fue el primer pensamiento de Ginny al escuchar a Harry, rápidamente abrió los ojos y un poco disgustada se incorporó y se puso de pié, aunque lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar ni un solo segundo en Dean.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Harry un poco asustado

Ginny nuevamente se metió a la cama y un poco más tranquila volteó hacía Harry y fingiendo una sonrisa le contesto –No, nada. Hasta mañana Harry y acercándose a él le dio un suave beso en los labios. Segundos después Harry apagó la luz y se dispusieron a descansar. Harry se quedo dormido muy rápido y Ginny al darse cuenta se separó un poco de él y cerró los ojos dispuesta a seguir con sus recuerdos aunque estos solo fueran en sueños, esos dulces sueños en los que siempre aparecía aquel guapo moreno, Dean Thomas, su Dean.

FLASHBACK:

Ginny dormía profundamente en la madriguera, aún eran vacaciones que por cierto se le estaban haciendo tan largas y aburridas, pero afortunadamente Hermione había llegado la tarde anterior y así no tenía que estar sola con sus hermanos y ahora con Fleur su cuñada quien no le caía nada bien ya que era muy superficial y presumida.

-GINNY, GINNY DESPIERTA

-Mmmm Hermione déjame dormir un poco más por favor-Decía aún dormida y triste, ya que la castaña había interrumpido un bonito sueño que estaba teniendo con Dean

_Ginny, Harry ya está aquí, llego anoche, vamos a saludarlo-Dijo Hermione alegremente

Ginny entreabrió los ojos y vio que su amiga daba vueltas por la habitación quitándose la pijama -¿Te cae que Harry ya está aquí?-Preguntó con mucho sueño, mientras trataba de incorporarse

-Sí yo lo escuche llegar anoche

-¿Hagui ya está aquí?- Preguntó Fleur alegremente y levantándose de la cama

Hermione volteo a verla y asintió, mientras que Ginny la veía muy disgustada a su cuñada.

-Yo también voy a saludaglo entonces-Dijo Fleur muy contenta.

Hermione y Ginny esperaron a que Fleur saliera de la habitación donde estaba Harry y después entraron a saludarlo, mientras estaban ahí la señora Weasley le pidió a Ginny que la ayudará con el desayuno, por lo que un poco disgustada bajo a ayudar a su madre.

Después de platicar un rato con Harry, Hermione fue al cuarto de Ginny para buscar una chaqueta para ponerse y bajar a la cocina a ayudar, cuando se disponía a salir vio que por la ventana entraba una hermosa lechuza de tamaño mediano y color café y que se poso justo en la cama de la pelirroja, Hermione se acercó y vio que en la pata traía un pergamino muy bien envuelto, con mucho cuidado lo examino pero sin quitarlo y se dio cuenta que era para Ginny y supuso que era de Dean por lo que rápidamente bajo a la cocina donde se encontraban la señora Weasley, Fleur y una muy aburrida Ginny.

-Buenos Días-Saludo la castaña mientras entraba y se dirigía al lado de su amiga

-Oh Hermione, buenos días-Contestó alegremente la señora Weasley

Hermione aprovechó que Molly enseñaba a Fleur a pelar unas papas con la varita y se acercó a Ginny susurrándole –Llego algo para ti, está en tu cama

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó curiosa la pelirroja

-Es mejor que lo veas tú-Dijo sonriendo

Ginny que aún no entendía a su amiga se dirigió hacía su madre: -Mamá, tengo que subir en un segundo bajo, y aún sin esperar la respuesta salió corriendo de la cocina

-¿Qué?, ¿Pero a dónde va?- Preguntó Molly dirigiéndose a Hermione

-Mmmm, no sé creo que se le olvidó algo allá arriba-Dijo mientras ella también salía de la cocina

-Es el colmo con estas chicas, se van con cualquier pretexto con tal de no ayudar-Dijo un poco disgustada Molly.

Ginny entro a su cuarto y una gran sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro al ver aquella lechuza en su cama, se dirigió hacia ella y saco el pergamino que traía, mientras lo abría Hermione entró y cerró la puerta para sentarse a su lado. Ginny sonrió aún más mientras leía el pergamino del cual identificó rápidamente la hermosa caligrafía de Dean.

Hola Preciosa:

No sabes cómo te he extrañado todos estos días, estas vacaciones se me han hecho eternas y sin ti todo está muy aburrido y nada tiene sentido, necesito verte mi niña, extraño tus ojos, tu cabello y tus besos. Te espero en una conocida cafetería Muggle llamada "Belle epoque", sé que tu no conoces el Londres muggle pero le puedes pedir ayuda a Hermione ella sabe dónde queda, espero y puedas venir, yo estaré ahí esperándote a las 5 de la tarde.

Te quieroooo muchisimooo…. Dean Thomas.

-Esa sonrisa significa que esa carta es de Dean ¿verdad?-Preguntó divertida Hermione

-Si Herms, por favor me tienes que ayudar, ¿Conoces la cafetería "Belle epoque"?-Preguntó muy emocionada

-Sí, por supuesto, yo siempre voy en vacaciones ya que es muy tranquila y sirven el mejor cappuccino del mundo ¿Ahí te cito Dean?

-Sí y me dijo que te pidiera ayuda, ya que tu sabes donde esta

Hermione soltó una risita y dijo: -Maldito Dean, aún se acuerda

Ginny se quedó un poco confundida y sintió un poquito de celos, ya que Hermione había sonreído tanto al recordar algo sucedido con Dean ¿De qué sería que aún se acordaba Dean?

-¿De qué hablas Hermione?-Preguntó muy seria

Hermione al ver los celos de su amiga soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras que Ginny aún muy seria la seguía cuestionando -¿Puedo saber de qué diablos te ríes? ¿Qué acaso ustedes tuvieron una cita ahí?, digo con eso de que ambos son muggles-Y se levantó muy furiosa de la cama

Hermione riéndose aún más fuerte dijo: -¿Ginny estás celosa?

-Pues tú dime si debo estarlo

-Ginny ¡Por Merlín!, no tienes porque estarlo, mira lo que pasa es que cuando termine el cuarto año fui a esa cafetería con alguien pero no con Dean, sino con Viktor que vino a visitarme y cuando estábamos ahí en mitad de un buen faje llegó Dean y nos vio, pero el juro no mencionar nada a nadie y hasta se sentó un rato con nosotros a platicar y tomar un café.

-Ahh entiendo-Dijo aliviada Ginny-Ya me imagino que chistoso fue eso ¿Y Viktor qué hizo?

_Pues ya te imaginarás, se puso nerviosísimo mientras que Dean y yo nos moríamos de la risa, la verdad que tu novio se portó muy lindo al ser tan discreto. ¿Ya no estás celosa?-Preguntó riendo

_Ay claro que no amiga, lo siento fui una tonta en pensar otra cosa, además si hubiese pasado pues sería lo más normal-Dijo sonriendo ampliamente

-Pues no amiga, entre Dean y yo nunca ha pasado nada, aunque somos muggles siempre hemos sido solo amigos, y no te preocupes tienes razón en celar a un muñeco como ése-Dijo soltando una carcajada

Ginny se ruborizó un poco y soltó una carcajada. -¿Entonces me acompañas?

-Claro, solo buscaremos la forma de salir de aquí sin dar tantas explicaciones

-Sí, pero no sé qué decir, quiero verlo Herms, necesito verlo, lo extraño mucho ¡por favor ayúdame!-Suplicó Ginny

-Claro que te voy a ayudar, no te preocupes, solo déjame pensar en algo, porque obvio no vamos a decir que tienes una cita amorosa, ya me imagino lo que diría el anticuado de Ronald

-No quiero ni pensarlo-Dijo con amargura mientras se frotaba suavemente el vientre y hacía un gesto de dolor

-¿Qué te pasa?-Inquirió Hermione preocupada y acercándose a su amiga

-Ay, es que está por bajarme y siempre siento mucho dolor cuando esa fecha se acerca. En serio Herms tengo que ir a esa cita-Exclamo desesperada

-¡YA ESTA!, LO TENGO-Gritó de pronto Hermione, y Ginny pegó un saltito de exaltación. Respóndele a Dean que ahí estarás.

Ginny sin comprender tomo un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir muy emocionada:

Hola Dean:

¿Sabes?, yo también te extraño mucho y tengo ganas de verte, estás vacaciones se me han hecho muy lentas y aunque no tengamos mucho de novios siento que cada día te necesito más. Te prometo que ahí estaré, Herms me acompañará, por favor espérame.

Te quiero….. Ginny Weasley.

Enrollo perfectamente el pergamino y lo amarro a la lechuza y la sacó por la ventana, para que emprendiera el vuelo, una vez la perdió de vista, se volteó hacía su amiga. -¿Y bien qué plan tienes?-Preguntó curiosa, mientras la castaña sonreía maliciosamente.

La señora Weasley servía el desayuno a Harry y Ron que acababan de entrar en la cocina, mientras Fleur se servía el suyo y se sentaba al lado de ellos y trataba de hacerle platica a Harry mientras este solamente se limitaba a sonreírle sin mucho ánimo.

-CHICAS, YA BAJEN A DESAYUNAR-gritó la señora Weasley

De pronto se escucho un fuerte gritó proveniente del cuarto de Ginny, por lo que todos en la cocina se exaltaron y Ron se atragantó con su desayuno, mientras que Harry tiraba su jugo de calabaza.

-¡AHHHHHH!, MAMÁ VEN POR FAVORRR-Gritó la pelirroja

La señora Weasley salió corriendo de la cocina, seguida por Harry, Ron y Fleur, Molly entró muy afligida al cuarto de su hija y vio que está venía saliendo del baño y que Hermione trataba de calmarla -¿Qué pasa mi amor?-Preguntó con dulzura Molly acercándose a su hija

-Mami me acaba de bajar mi primera menstruación-Dijo un poco apenada

-¡QUE!, Pero no puede ser si tu apenas eres una niña mi amor-Dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Por favor mamá ya no soy una niña ya tengo 15 años, a varias de mis compañeras les vino desde los 13

Molly abrazó aún más fuerte a su hija y lloraba desconsolada. A los pocos segundos Ron, Harry y Fleur entraban a la habitación y al ver a Molly llorando Ron muy preocupado se acerco a ellas -¿Qué pasa mamá?, ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Te pasa algo hermanita?

Ginny se puso aún más nerviosa y del color de su cabello al ver que Harry y Fleur los observaban desde la puerta muy confundidos y desesperada volteó hacía Hermione quien hacía esfuerzos por no reírse delante de todos. –Nada Ronald, no te preocupes todo está bien-Dijo Hermione tratando de calmar la situación

-Sí hijo, no te preocupes, solo que hoy tu hermana se ha convertido en mujer pero todo está bien-Dijo volteando hacía su hijo-Por favor vuelvan al comedor, en un rato bajo

Ron aún muy confuso encogió los hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta y bajo junto con Harry y Fleur que seguían sin entender nada, Hermione cerró la puerta de la habitación y volvió a la cama de Ginny donde la señora Weasley la seguía abrazando.

-Aún recuerdo cuando a mi me paso esto y que mi madre me llevó al ginecólogo un médico muggle que me explicó todo lo que esto significaba.

-Mamá ya por favor no llores, ya cálmate, tampoco es tan grave-Dijo Ginny despreocupada

-Lo sé hijita, pero no puedo evitar ponerme sentimental, te prometo que te llevaré al ginecólogo pero ahora no puedo ya que hay muchos problemas con la orden-Dijo muy preocupada

-Señora Weasley, si gusta yo puedo acompañar a Ginny al ginecólogo, yo voy con uno en Londres y podemos ir hoy mismo-Se ofreció Hermione

-Ay Hermione que amable eres mi vida, te voy agradecer mucho que acompañes a mi niña-Dijo Molly levantándose de la cama y abrazando a Hermione.

-No tiene nada que agradecerme lo hago con mucho gusto-Dijo Hermione muy sonriente

-¿Y a qué horas se irían?-Preguntó alegremente Molly

Hermione echó un vistazo a su reloj y muy segura respondió: -Nos iremos como a las 4 de la tarde

-Ah perfecto, entonces las dejo para que se arreglen-Dijo Molly levantándose de la cama y antes de salir de la habitación les lanzó un beso.

Ginny y Hermione lanzaron una carcajada y la castaña se lanzó a la cama encima de su amiga haciéndole cosquillas, mientras la pelirroja estallaba en risas.

-Todo salió tal y como lo planeamos-Dijo Hermione jadeante después de haber estado jugando a las cosquillas con Ginny durante casi media hora.

-Sí, la verdad estuvo mucho más sencillo de lo que pensé-Exclamo Ginny aún muy roja de la risa y recostándose sobre el hombro de su amiga. –Aunque la verdad me da un poco de pena haber engañado a mi mamá sobre lo de mi menstruación, si supiera que me bajó desde el verano pasado pero no se lo dije ya que la vi tan preocupada con tantas cosas y no quise darle otra preocupación.

-Y por eso me mandaste una lechuza avisándome a mí-Dijo Hermione divertida

-Pues sí, tú eres la única amiga que tengo, después de Luna claro pero pues ella es de mi edad y tampoco es muy experta en esto y que yo sepa a ella aún no le baja

-¿En serio?, pues bueno ya le ayudaremos cuando le llegue su momento y mejor porque no empiezas a arreglarte, hoy tienes que verte radiante-Dijo sonriendo pícara

Ginny se levantó de la cama muy divertida y se dio un buen baño, cuando salió Hermione hizo lo mismo, al poco rato Ginny estaba terminando de vestirse mientras Hermione le peinaba su largo y rojo cabello –Tu cabello es precioso, tienes suerte de tenerlo lacio y manejable-Decía la castaña sonriendo

-Dean me ha dicho que le gusta mucho-Dijo sonrojándose un poco

Hermione sonrió divertida y le pregunto -¿Y a ti que te gusta de él?

Ginny suspiró y sonriendo tiernamente dijo-Sus ojos, no sabes cómo me gustan y el olor de la fragancia que usa, creo que es una muggle, huele a una mezcla de madera y menta es delicioso

-Nena, tengo que preguntarte esto, espero y no te incomode ¿Ya no estás enamorada de Harry?

Ginny sonrió –Pues aunque te parezca increíble, la verdad es que tiene mucho que deje de pensar en él, nunca voy a olvidar que fue mi primer amor, pero ya no siento lo mismo cuando lo veo y aunque ya no ande con Cho ya no me importa, ahora mi pensamiento está en Dean, solo en él-Dijo muy segura

-Pues que bueno-Dijo Hermione -¿Pero estás segura?

_Sí totalmente

-Ginny, ¿Estás enamorada de Dean?

-Pues enamorada no sé, lo único que te puedo decir es que me encanta estar con él, que me besé, que me abracé y todo eso, ya sabes-Dijo algo ruborizada

-Uyyyy si claro entiendo, pues que bueno amiga, parece que mis consejos te han servido de algo-Dijo riendo

La verdad Herms, creo que enamorarse de Dean es muy fácil y pues tal vez llegué a hacerlo y tus consejos son la base de todo esto-Dijo muy divertida

Cuando ambas estuvieron listas, Hermione consultó su reloj y muy alarmada exclamó: -Ginny son casi las 4, vámonos. Las 2 chicas bajaron a la sala donde Harry y Ron jugaban ajedrez mágico, cuando las vieron bajar Ron se levantó y las observó escrutadoramente -¿Ya se van al filecólogo?

-Ginecólogo Ronald-Contestó Hermione

-Sí hermanito

-Voy con ustedes, y Harry también viene es en el Londres muggle ¿no?, y no quiero que vayan solas

-¿QUÉ?, Estas loco, tú no vas a ningún lado-Dijo severamente Ginny-Hermione y yo podemos ir solas, esto es cosa de chicas

-Nada de eso Ginebra, nosotros vamos con ustedes, necesitan que las cuidemos-decía mientras Harry observaba la situación y muy apenado se dirigió a ellas –Ron tiene razón, si gustan podemos acompañarlas

-Gracias Harry, pero no es necesario-Dijo Ginny con una leve sonrisa-Y tú no me llames Ginebra tonto

-Pero Ginny no es correcto que vayan solas, ustedes son chicas y la situación ahorita es peligrosa

_Ron, somos mujeres no inútiles-Bramó Hermione –Además llevaremos nuestras varitas

-Hermione ¡Por Merlín!, hay mortífagos sueltos les puede pasar algo y además van muy provocativas, esa no es ropa para ir a una cita médica-Dijo señalando la mini falda que Ginny llevaba.

-Como vayamos vestidas eso es algo que a ti no te importa-Dijo Ginny ya muy enfadada-Además tengo que llevar ropa muggle, voy al mundo muggle hermanito

-Pero eso casi no te cubre nada hermanita, mira se te ven mucho las piernas, ¿por qué no llevas pantalón como Hermione?, aunque también ese pantalón está muy pegado-Dijo mientras veía a Hermione y se sonrojaba un poco

-¿Y a ti qué te importa mi pantalón?-Preguntó furiosa Hermione, -Y por favor deja que tu hermana se vista como ella quiera. Harry se alejó un poco de ellos y se paró junto a la puerta de la cocina y vio que Fleur se reía muy divertida en unos de los sillones de la sala, mientras observaba tal escena –Pego Gon, la falda de tu hegmana no tiene nada de malo-Dijo de pronto Fleur –De hecho es muy bonita. En ese momento todos voltearon a verla y Ron se ruborizó aún más.

Ante tal escándalo la señora Weasley salió de la cocina -¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué gritas tanto Ron?

-Mamá Ginny y Hermione no quieren que las acompañemos al filecologo, yo les digo que es muy peligroso que vayan solas y además mira la falda que lleva Ginny es muy corta.

Molly volteó hacia su hija y exclamo: -Ginny mi vida te ves preciosa con esa ropa y tú también Hermione-Exclamo muy emocionada y las abrazo fuertemente.

-Pero mamá que no le vas a prohibir salir así con ese pedazo de tela nada más-Dijo Ron con los ojos desorbitados

-Ya basta Ron, deja en paz a tu hermana, esa falda es muy bonita, además van al mudo muggle y tienen que dar una buena impresión. –¿Chicas seguras no quieren que las acompañen?-Preguntó Molly

-No mamá, estaremos bien te lo prometo, además Hermione conoce muy bien a donde vamos y ella mejor que nadie sigue las reglas de protección contra los mortífagos

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, está bien vayan con mucho cuidado y no tarden, recuerden que no les debe agarrar la noche-Y se despidió de ellas con un beso.

Ambas chicas salieron muy sonrientes pasando junto a Ron que estaba rojo de la ira. –Adiós hermanito-Dijo Ginny al cerrar la puerta de la madriguera.

-Pero mamá-Protestó nuevamente Ron –Aunque sea Harry las hubiera acompañado sino querían ir conmigo al filecologo

-Ginecólogo cielo-Dijo Molly –Ya no te preocupes tu hermana va con Hermione y ella es muy centrada e inteligente

-¿Y qué es el filecologo?-Preguntó curioso Ron

-Es el médico que atiende a las mujeres cariño-Dijo Molly antes de volver a la cocina

-Tía Petunia iba también-Dijo Harry con aburrimiento-a veces nos llevaba a Dudley y a mí, pero era muy aburrido y había mucha gente, es mejor que no hayamos ido con ellas

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, ¿jugamos quidditch?-Preguntó alegremente. Harry asintió sonriendo y ambos salieron al armario de escobas.

Las 2 amigas caminaban muy contentas y cuando se alejaron un poco de la madriguera las 2 sacaron sus varitas y las levantaron hacía el frente, segundos después apareció ante ellas un autobús color rojo y un chico bajo de él y las ayudo a subir. Después de un breve tiempo las 2 bajaban del autobús en una transitada calle de Londres, ambas venían un poco despeinadas debido al ajetreo del autobús.

-Maldita sea-Exclamo disgustada Ginny-Odio viajar en el autobús noctámbulo, ya me despeine toda. Hermione la vio divertida y la tomo de la mano y la jaló hacía un baño público donde nuevamente se peinaron y acomodaron sus ropas después salieron y se dirigieron a la cafetería.

-Aquí es-Señaló Hermione. Se encontraban frente a una cafetería tipo antigua, el lugar era discreto pintado de color avellana y con una enorme puerta de cristal y madera y hasta arriba había un pequeño anuncio de madera con letras grabadas que decía: Cafetería "Belle epoque". Ginny quedó fascinada con el lugar y exclamó –Wow, es preciosa Herms

-Y deja que pruebes el cappuccino que sirven aquí, te va a encantar

-Es el café espumoso del que siempre me hablas ¿Verdad?

-Sí, vamos a entrar de una vez, Dean ya ha de estar esperándote. Hermione abrió la puerta y entró seguida por Ginny que para ese momento ya estaba un poco nerviosa. Al entrar buscó con la mirada a Dean pero no lo veía por ningún lado hasta que de pronto Hermione exclamo. –Allá esta, ya nos vio y viene para acá. Ginny sintió una profunda emoción al ver aquel chico alto y moreno que se acercaba a ellas con una gran sonrisa, se veía tan guapo que sintió enormes ganas de besarlo y no soltarlo nuca.

Dean llego hasta donde ellas estaban y con cierto nerviosismo exclamo-¡Hola chicas! Y sin pensarlo más se acercó a la pelirroja y ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo después sin decir nada más comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente sin importarles nada ni nadie y es que después de tanto tiempo de no verse lo que más deseaban era eso. Hermione que los observaba con mucha ternura se acercó un poco a la barra para darles privacidad.

Después de varios minutos de besos y abrazos la pareja por fin se separo un poco y entonces Dean la observó tiernamente –Te ves hermosa mi niña, bueno siempre te ves hermosa-Y con cierta timidez vio como iba vestida y casi se quedo con la boca abierta al ver la mini falda que llevaba, las preciosas botas, la sexi chaqueta de piel que completaban su atuendo y por supuesto su hermoso cabello rojo que le caía hasta la cintura.

Ginny se ruborizó y exclamo: -Tú también te ves muy guapo, me encanta tu chamarra-Dijo sonriendo

-Es de West Ham mi equipo favorito de fútbol, el deporte muggle que tanto me gusta-Dijo alegremente el moreno y le dio un suave beso en los labios a su novia. De pronto ambos buscaron a Hermione con la mirada y la vieron en la barra y se dirigieron hacia ella –Hola Hermione, disculpa porque otra vez no te salude-Dijo apenado y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Dean, no te preocupes-Dijo Sonriendo y devolviéndole el beso-Bueno pues ya están aquí, misión cumplida, yo de mientras me voy a una librería que está aquí cerca y en 2 horas regreso por ti Ginny-Exclamo mientras se levantaba

-¿Estás segura Herms?-Preguntó Ginny-Recuerda que esta peligroso que andemos solos

-Es cierto Hermione, por que no te quedas mejor con nosotros-Dijo un poco preocupado Dean

-¡No!, ¿Cómo creen?, ustedes necesitan estar solos y además tengo que comprar un libro, no se preocupen sé cuidarme sola, además yo aplico el onceavo mandamiento ¡NO ESTORBAR!-Dijo alegremente

-Está bien, vete con cuidado y en 2 horas nos vemos aquí-Dijo la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a su novio. Hermione les guiño el ojo y salió muy contenta de la cafetería. Dean condujo a su novia hacía una mesa que estaba en un rinconcito -¿Te gusta aquí?-Pregunto mientras le acomodaba la silla para que se sentará –Si no te gusta nos podemos sentar en otro lado

-Aquí está bien, me gusta este lugar-Contestó mientras se sentaba. Dean asintió sonriendo y se sentó a su lado y cogía la carta y se la enseñaba a Ginny –En esta cafetería sirven las mejores bebidas calientes, desgraciadamente aquí no hay cerveza de mantequilla-Dijo sonriendo

-Sí me imagino, Herms me recomendó el cappuccino, un café espumoso, me hablo tanto de él, que muero por probarlo

-Claro aquí sirven el mejor del mundo

-Bueno pues quiero uno y un pastel de chocolate

-GENIAL, yo también amo el chocolate y el cappuccino. Después de que ordenaron Dean se acercó más a su chica y la abrazó tiernamente mientras ella se acercaba a su cara y nuevamente se besaron tiernamente. –Te extrañé mucho bonita, que hasta quería ir a tu casa solo para verte

-¿En serio querías ir a la madriguera? –Preguntó sorprendida

-Sí, por supuesto por ti voy al fin del mundo-Decía mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello-Pero sabía que si iba te provocaría problemas con tu familia, sobre todo con Ron

-Ay mi hermano es un anticuado-Dijo sonriendo-No le hagas caso por favor, ya se le pasará solo esta celoso

-Ay Ginny eres tan hermosa, me gustas mucho y te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo-Dijo tiernamente acariciándole las mejillas y Ginny se ruborizó al máximo.

-Tú también me gustas mucho Dean y siento que te quiero

-Yo te amo Ginny-Soltó de pronto. Ginny no supo que decir solo lo vio muy sorprendida y Dean sonrió tímido y le dijo –Yo sé que tu no me amas, pero esperaré a que eso pase, porque tengo fe en que llegarás a amarme como yo a ti-Dijo y volvió a besarla.

Ginny correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad, aún no sabía si estaba enamorada pero lo que si sabía era que le encantaba estar con él y sus besos. -¿Sabes?, contigo me siento protegida, es algo que nunca había sentido con nadie, cuando estoy contigo siento que ya nada importa

-Gracias preciosa, yo te voy a cuidar y a querer siempre mi vida-Dijo dulcemente y el beso siguiente fue aún más apasionado que los anteriores, Ginny rodeó el cuello de su novio y lentamente lo atrajo más hacia ella mientras el acariciaba su cabello lentamente y sus lenguas y labios se entrelazaban con desesperación.

Mientras se besaban apasionadamente sintieron que alguien se acercaba a ellos y algo sonrojados se separaron y vieron que una sonriente chica les dejaba lo que habían pedido.

-Mmmmm está delicioso, Herms y tú tenían razón este café espumoso es lo mejor-Decía Ginny mientras tomaba sorbos de su café y se manchaba los labios con la espuma de su café, Dean la observó divertido y lentamente se acercó a ella y con la lengua poco a poco le limpio los labios, ella volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, saboreando su lengua y aspirando el delicioso olor de su fragancia muggle, ese olor que le encantaba y la volvía loca.

Dean comenzó a darle el pastel en la boca a Ginny mientras ésta sonreía muy divertida y ella hacía lo mismo con él e intercalaban besos apasionados y abrazos. No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban ahí ni les importaba, solo querían seguir así por mucho tiempo más y no pensar en nada ni nadie.

Después de una intensa serie de besos apasionados Ginny se acomodó en el pecho de su novio mientras él le acariciaba el cabello y las manos. –Este año me gustaría jugar quidditch-Dijo de pronto Dean, dándole un beso en la cabeza

-¿Así?, pues es una buena idea, puedes hacer audición en las pruebas ahora, Harry será el nuevo capitán del equipo, yo creo que si te aceptaría

-Es cierto ahora será Harry el capitán, pues entonces haré las pruebas, sería genial que me aceptarán, así podríamos estar juntos más tiempo-Dijo emocionado -¿Crees que Harry sea muy exigente como capitán?

-Pues no lo sé-Dijo mientras volteaba a verlo y le daba un suave beso en los labios. –Tú solo preséntate a las pruebas, que yo haré lo mismo y espero quedar nuevamente en el equipo pera ya no como buscadora sino como cazadora-Dijo muy contenta

-Estoy seguro que tú si vas a quedar chiquita, eres muy buena jugando y la más hermosa también-Dijo sonriendo pícaro y dándole otro tierno beso.

-Pero es quidditch Dean no un concurso de belleza-Dijo riendo mientras él le hacía cosquillas en la oreja y le daba muchos besos en las mejillas y boca.

-Pues yo sí fuera Harry te escogería sin pensarlo, es más desde hace mucho te habría escogido

Ginny se incomodo un poco al escuchar aquel comentario de Dean y él pudo darse cuenta al instante por lo que muy apenado exclamo: -Lo siento nena, no quise decir eso, en serio por favor discúlpame soy un idiota

-No, no Dean tranquilo por favor, no pasa nada no me incómoda que digas eso, pero quiero que te quede algo claro yo ya no siento nada por Harry, ahora tu eres mi novio y estoy segura de que pronto podre enamorarme de ti y amarte-Dijo muy segura y sonriente, mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

En el rostro de Dean se dibujó una hermosa y tímida sonrisa -¿Y qué puedo hacer para que te enamores de mí? La pelirroja lo observó sonriendo maliciosamente y sensualmente le dijo –Esto-Y con mucha decisión comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, mientras él le respondía de la misma forma. Cuando por fin se separaron de aquellos intensos besos Dean la recostó nuevamente sobre su pecho y le dijo -¿te gusto este lugar?, tal vez no sea tan cómodo como un pub pero es muy tranquilo aunque esté lleno de muggles

-¿Qué dices?, claro que me encanto, este lugar es el mejor al que he ido, incluso me gusta más que un pub-Dijo muy emocionada

-Me alegra que te haya gustado-Dijo tiernamente –Quiero que juguemos un viejo juego muggle pero es muy divertido-Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y Ginny asintió muy feliz.

-El juego consiste en que 2 personas se miran fijamente pero sin parpadear, y el primero que parpadeé pierde y tiene que besar 3 veces a la otra persona-Explicó muy divertido

-Ese juego me gusta, y prepárate por que te voy a ganar y tendrás que besarme mucho-Exclamo muy divertida. Se pusieron frente a frente y se miraban fijamente tratando de no parpadear, aunque ambos estaban a punto de estallar en carcajadas. A los pocos segundos Dean sin poder aguantar más la risa comenzó a parpadear y se reía sin control.

-PERDISTE, PERDISTE-Decía Ginny muy divertida. Dean se acercó más a ella y aceptando su derrota la besó apasionadamente, la pelirroja introdujo su lengua en la boca de su novio y él hizo lo mismo en la suya y así estuvieron hasta que Dean hubo terminado su castigo muy feliz, ya que para él besar a su pelirroja no era un castigo sino un privilegio. La siguiente ronda del juego la derrota fue para la pelirroja quien muy sonriente aceptó su castigo y comenzó a besar con mucha pasión a su novio.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y por ella entraron 2 señoras de un gesto antipático, ambas eran altas, blancas y delgadas, platicaban muy alegremente y una de ellas hablaba con un tono altanero y despectivo -Ya verás Yvonne no te arrepentirás de haber aceptado mi invitación a este lugar, aquí sirven el mejor café americano y pastel de chocolate

-Sí Petunia, me imagino que así es, tú siempre me recomiendas buenos lugares. Ambas mujeres se sentaron en una mesa cercana de donde estaban Dean y Ginny, cuando una de ellas volteó hacía la mesa donde estaba la pareja y vio como se besaban apasionadamente en su cara se reflejo un gesto de horror y sorpresa e inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¡LILY!, ¿ERES TÚ?-Bramó la mujer

Al momento se oyó el ruido de 2 bocas despegándose y tanto Dean como Ginny voltearon muy asustados -¿Perdón?-Preguntó Ginny muy asustada y ruborizada

-Perdón, pensé que eras… pero si tú eres de esa gente rara ¿verdad?, si claro tú estabas ese día ahí, tú eres de los que protegen a mi sobrino Harry-Dijo la mujer escandalizada

Ginny al instante se acordó de aquella mujer, era nada más y nada menos que la Tía de Harry, la tía Petunia de la que él tanto se quejaba, y que ese día que regresaron del colegio la orden y su familia hablaron con ellos para que dejaran de tratarlo tan mal.

Ginny iba a contestar pero de pronto Dean exclamo: -¿Señora Petunia Dursley?

-Oh, ¡Dean Thomas!, pero si eres tú, el hijo de Kate Enoch-Exclamo sorprendida -¿Pero qué haces aquí con esta chica besuqueándote?

-Ella es mi novia señora-Contestó muy molesto y serio

-¿Tu novia?, esta chica tan rara ¿sabes lo qué es?-Preguntó con cierto asco

Dean se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y furioso exclamo: -Le prohíbo que hable así de mi novia y claro que sé lo que es, es una excelente bruja y yo también lo soy

-¡¿Qué!-Preguntó tía Petunia escandalizada, cosa que hizo varias de las personas que estaban ahí voltearan a verla.-Tú también Dean, eres uno de esos, ¡no puede ser! ¡Qué horror!

-¡BASTA YA SEÑORA!-Bramó Ginny –Le prohíbo que siga refiriéndose a nosotros como si fuéramos bichos raros

-Tú familia y esa gente rara nos amenazaron a mi familia y a mí, para que tratáramos mejor al raro de mi sobrino pero afortunadamente el director de esa escuela a la que van ya lo alejo de nosotros y espero y no vuelva jamás

-Harry esta mejor con nosotros que con ustedes-Dijo Ginny muy seria –Y no permitiremos que le sigan haciendo daño

La tía Petunia se escandalizo aún más y no dejaba de observar a Ginny, mientras que pensaba que esa chica era tan parecida a su hermana Lily, sobre todo por el cabello pelirrojo.

-No puedo creer que tú Dean, tan decente que te veías tú y tu familia. Y ahora te veo aquí con esta chica haciendo cosas indecentes, si tu madre te viera. -Exclamo-aunque pensándolo bien ella ha de ser igual de rara que tú, ¡qué horror!

-LE PROHIBO QUE HABLE MAL DE MI MADRE-aseveró Dean, mientras tomaba de la mano a Ginny –Y nosotros no estamos haciendo nada indecente señora y ya sabe que nosotros protegemos a Harry. Ginny volteó a ver a su novio muy orgullosa y esbozó una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él y le daba otro beso en la boca delante de la tía Petunia.

La tía Petunia se quedó aún más escandalizada y tapándose la boca de la impresión exclamo. –Sucios, cochinos, raros, gente indecente, desvergonzados…

-¿Ya terminó su letanía? -Pregunto divertida Ginny, mientras Dean sonreía ampliamente y la abrazaba.

Tía Petunia a punto de vomitar del coraje se dio la vuelta y salió muy enfadada seguida por su amiga que no había entendido nada de lo que había pasado.

Dean y Ginny se quedaron riéndose a carcajadas por lo sucedido, minutos después un poco más tranquilos Dean preguntó -¿Sabes dónde está Harry?

-En mi casa, el profesor Dumbledore lo llevo hoy, necesita estar en un lugar seguro y pues que mejor lugar que la madriguera

-Sí claro entiendo, el profesor Dumbledore hizo muy bien en sacar a Harry de la casa de sus tíos, él siempre se ha quejado de sus malos tratos-Dijo Dean tristemente .Y que mejor que este en tu casa-Dijo con cierto resquicio de celos

Ginny al darse cuenta de los celos de su novio exclamo –Dean, no tienes porque ponerte celoso, ya sabes que ya no siento nada por Harry y además para él yo siempre he sido solamente la hermana de su mejor amigo eso es todo ¿ok?

-Lo sé preciosa-Dijo sonriendo-Lo siento, pero todo lo que dijo esa señora me puso un poco mal

-¿De dónde la conoces?-Preguntó curiosa Ginny

-Es amiga de mi madre, la conocemos desde hace años pero no sabía que ella fuera la tía de Harry, ya que ella nunca lo mencionaba y ahora entiendo por que

-Esa señora es muy rara, odia todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia y me dijo el nombre de su hermana-Dijo Ginny extrañada

-Sí te llamo Lily, la mamá de Harry ¿no?

-Sí Lily Evans, una gran bruja

-Sí ella y el papá de Harry eran muy buenos. Le diré a mi madre que ya no le hable a esa señora, aunque después de saber que yo también soy mago de seguro nos dejará de hablar y será lo mejor, ni a mi madre ni a mí nos gusta tener contacto con gente así sin escrúpulos-Dijo el chico muy seguro.

Ginny esbozó una tierna sonrisa a su novio y se besaron nuevamente. Después Ginny le preguntó -¿así que tú mamá se llama Kate?

-Sí y es muy guapa -Dijo muy contento. Me gustaría que algún día la conocieras, te caería muy bien y tu también a ella

-Claro a mí también me gustaría-Dijo sonriendo. Y sin más que agregar volvieron a su anterior tarea de besarse, ya que dentro de poco la cita terminaría y querían aprovechar el tiempo que quedará. Un rato después una castaña entraba por la puerta de la cafetería con varios libros en las manos y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba la feliz pareja comiéndose a besos, al verlos sonrió y un poco vacilante dijo:

-Mmkkjjmkj he vuelto chicos

Dean y Ginny se separaron y voltearon muy sonrientes.

-Perdón, no me gusta ser portadora de malas noticias pero ya nos tenemos que ir Ginny-Dijo muy apenada

-Ay sí lo sé Herms, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?-Preguntó esperanzada y aferrándose a los brazos de su novio

-20 minutos solamente

Ginny y Dean voltearon a verse tristemente y se abrazaron, mientras Hermione los observaba divertida y se sentaba –Ok tienen un rato más

Los 2 voltearon a verla muy contentos y Ginny dijo –Tenemos que contarte algo

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó preocupada –Ay no me digas que Ronald nos siguió y los vio-Dijo con temor

-No, no lo que paso no tiene que ver con mi hermano sino con Harry. Hermione se quedo aún más confundida -¿Harry? Sus amigos le contaron a Hermione con detalle lo sucedido con Tía Petunia, mientras que esta se sorprendía cada vez más y se tomaba un delicioso cappuccino.

-Wow, ¿Entonces tú conoces a la tía de Harry?

-Por desgracia-Respondió Dean. Pero le he dicho que yo también protejo a Harry y que no está solo.

-Ay gracias Dean, eres muy lindo-Exclamo Hermione -¿Contamos con tu discreción verdad?

-Claro Hermione, eso no tienen ni que pedírmelo, sé que nadie debe saber donde está Harry

Ginny se abrazó a su novio y siguieron besándose. –No le diremos nada de esto a Harry, es mejor que no sepa que viste a su tía-Dijo Hermione

-Sí no te preocupes, no le comentaré nada, aunque recuerda que tú y yo nunca vinimos acá, sino que fuimos al ginecólogo-Dijo Ginny divertida

-¿Al ginecólogo?-Preguntó Dean confundido

-Es una historia muy larga, que ya te contaré-Dijo Ginny antes de besarlo nuevamente.

Hermione terminó su café y se puso de pié observando a la feliz pareja –Mkmjkjk

Mientras tanto Ginny y Dean seguían besándose con mucha intensidad y sin intenciones de separarse. Minutos después aún en contra de su voluntad lograron despegarse uno del otro y tristemente Dean exclamo-Te extrañaré mi amor, te veo el 1 de septiembre en el tren

-Sí, ahí nos vemos-Dijo Ginny muy triste y volviendo a besarlo. Dean las acompaño hasta la salida de la cafetería y se despidió de Hermione y después de su novia.

-Te amo-Le susurró Dean al oído, -Lo sé….. Te quiero-Respondió Ginny y nuevamente se besaron con pasión. Hermione casi tuvo que jalar a Ginny para que se separara de su novio, cruzaron la calle y tristemente volteó hacía la cafetería donde un Dean muy triste le sonreía y le aventaba un beso, mientras que ella se lo devolvía.

Aunque quedaba ya muy poco tiempo de vacaciones y sabía que volvería a verlo, algo en su interior le pedía a gritos seguir ahí con él. En el camino de regreso solo pensó en él y en sus besos y que ya lo extrañaba mucho. Definitivamente Ginny Weasley estaba experimentando sentimientos nuevos con aquel moreno que cada día que pasaba le gustaba más y más y el recuerdo de Harry Potter su primer amor se había desvanecido por completo….

Fin de fashblack

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3 El Regreso

CAPITULO III

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa y mágica J.K. Rowling.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola a todos, ahora regreso con este tercer capítulo, aunque hasta ahorita creo que nadie ha leído mi fic, pero bueno no importa yo seguiré escribiendo hasta que el cuerpo aguante jejeje y reciba un comentario jejejeje. Por cierto quiero pedir una disculpa a todas las fans de Harry/Ginny, pero pues este fic es exclusivamente de Dean y Ginny, así que no se me enojen, ya que Harry pronto tendrá su recompensa ¿Ok?, aunque pues todos sabemos que en los libros el ganon fue él, al quedarse con la pelirroja. Bueno pues solo me sobra decirles que disfruten este capítulo y si tienen alguna duda, critica o comentario me lo hagan saber…..

REGRESO A HOGWARTS

Ginny despertó de pronto y al abrir los ojos nuevamente la tristeza se apodero de su ser, justo en ese momento había dejado de soñar con aquellos lindos momentos para darse cuenta de su realidad, la luz del día lastimaba sus ojos y con pesar volteó hacía donde dormía su esposo, pero al ver que éste ya no estaba se imagino que ya se había ido al ministerio, se levantó lentamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana, era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba y el cielo lucía inmensamente azul , el clima era perfecto, hacía frío y eso a ella le encantaba.

Se quedo parada ahí viendo el hermoso paisaje y volvió a recordar el hermoso sueño que tuvo y no pudo evitar que varias lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos y tristemente exclamo para sí misma:

-Aún estas en mi mente Dean-Tiempo después cerró la ventana y recordó la cita que tenía con Hermione, por lo que se dirigió al baño y rápidamente se baño, cuando salió vio que en la mesita de noche había una nota, la levanto y vio que era de Harry:

_Mi amor: Me tuve que ir más temprano al ministerio porque hubo una emergencia, pero no te preocupes nada grave, no me esperes para comer y no se te olvide que hoy vas a salir con Hermione, por favor me la saludas, llego como a las 5 para llevar a pasear a la nena. Te amo. Harry Potter._

Sin darle mucha importancia volvió a dejar la nota y siguió arreglándose, cuando peinaba su hermoso y pelirrojo cabello Kreacher uno de sus elfos llamó a la puerta y ella le ordeno que pasará, el elfo entró y haciendo una reverencia exclamo –Señora Potter, la nana de la niña acaba de llegar

-Gracias Kreacher, ahorita voy a darle instrucciones, puedes retirarte-Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿La señora Potter va a desayunar?-Preguntó el elfo

-No Kreacher, gracias. Voy a salir con mi amiga Hermione. El elfo asintió y nuevamente hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Ginny se dirigió a su tocador y tomo su reloj, mientras se lo ponía vio una hermosa cajita de madera que hacía tiempo no abría debido a los recuerdos que le traía, con curiosidad la tomo y la abrió, dentro había un hermoso dije de oro en forma de una snitch y que colgaba de una delgada cadena, el dije brillaba y en él se veían grabadas 2 iníciales _G Y D_, al verlo sonrió y con ternura se coloco la cadena y salió de su habitación.

Entró al cuarto de su hija y vio que la pequeña Lily ya estaba despierta y que la nana le estaba dando su desayuno en su silla entrenadora, se acercó a su pequeña y la levanto llenándola de besos –Hola preciosa, mi chiquita-Decía tiernamente mientras Lily le sonreía y decía –Ma mi, ma mi

-Por favor a medio día la baña y manténgala arropada-Le recomendó a la nana

-Si señora, no se preocupe. Disculpe ¿vendrá a comer con la nena?

-No lo creo y el señor tampoco vendrá, no la baje al comedor, hace mucho frío

-Sí señora Potter como usted diga.

Ginny nuevamente besó a su niña y la volvió a poner en su silla para que le continuaran dando su desayuno y salió un poco más animada, ya que su hijita era lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir con esa vida.

A las 9:15 de la mañana la pelirroja entraba muy de prisa a una cafetería muggle donde Hermione ya la esperaba un poco preocupada - ¡Hola nena!-Saludo alegremente la castaña-Creí que ya no venías

-¡Hola Herms!-Contesto la pelirroja mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga-Jamás te dejaría plantada-Dijo sonriendo-Y además solo me retrase 15 minutos, no exageres

Las 2 amigas se sentaron en una mesa que se hallaba en un rincón, mientras Ginny volteaba hacía todos lados y suspiraba con una sonrisa nostálgica, cuando les tomaron la orden las 2 sin pensarlo pidieron 2 capuchinos y 2 rebanadas de pastel de chocolate y después rieron divertidas.

-¿Y bien amiga?, ahora si me dirás que es lo que te pasa, y no me digas que no te pasa nada, porque se te nota a leguas-Inquirió Hermione

-Tú ya sabes lo que me pasa-Contestó tristemente mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro

Hermione muy preocupada se acercó más a ella y con una servilleta comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas -¿Aún Ginny?-Pregunto la castaña

-Siempre Herms, siempre… Aún no lo olvido, aún lo quiero, aún lo deseo, aún está en mi mente

Hermione la abrazó fuertemente y le susurró –No puedes seguir así Ginny, mira cómo estás, cada vez más delgada, más pálida, más triste, por favor piensa en tu hija.

-Ella es lo que me da fuerzas cada día Herms, por ella sigo viviendo. Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos-Suspiró nostálgica

-Sí aquí fue tu primera cita con Dean, aún lo recuerdo-Dijo sonriendo. -¿Ginny, nunca te volvió a escribir desde aquella vez?

-No, jamás volví a saber de él, ni siquiera Harry que lo buscó tanto, solo hasta que supimos de aquella matanza de muggles por mortífagos en Escocia y suponemos que él murió ahí, ya que encontraron restos de algunos de sus hermanos y otros cuerpos que estaban irreconocibles-Dijo llorando desconsolada.

-Ya chiquita, tranquila por favor nena-Decía mientras la abrazaba. Minutos después la pelirroja estaba más tranquila y ambas tomaban su café y comían su pastel. –Siento mucho haberte hecho recordar eso-Dijo Hermione de pronto.

No te preocupes, llevo años viviendo de recuerdos, solo de eso-Dijo sonriendo triste.

-¿Y mi ahijada como está?-Preguntó la castaña

-Preciosa, cada día se parece más a su papá-Dijo sonriendo la pelirroja. -¿Y mi pequeña Rose?

-Preciosa también, cada día crece más-Contestó alegremente Hermione.

-Herms ¿A qué hora es tu cita?-Preguntó Ginny con preocupación

-Tranquila, tengo cita abierta puedo ir a la hora que quiera, todavía tenemos tiempo. ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Harry?

-Bien, todo como siempre, ya sabes Harry es muy metódico y ordinario, pero aún así lo quiero mucho, es muy buena persona

-Ginny, conmigo no tienes que fingir, se que lo quieres pero no eres feliz, dime cómo va el sexo

-Pues bien, lo hacemos 3 veces a la semana, de noche y en la cama-Dijo Ginny resignada-Somos el típico matrimonio después de 5 años de casados. –Me imagino que a ti te va distinto ¿no?-dijo divertida

-Uff, tú hermano es una bomba, lo hacemos diario y en todos lados, hasta en el comedor ¡Imagínate!-Dijo riendo divertida. –Pero no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti-Dijo algo sonrojada, mientras Ginny estallaba en carcajadas.

De pronto Hermione vio el dije que traía su amiga y muy sorprendida exclamo: -Ginny este es el regalo que te dio….

-Si Herms, me lo dio Dean cuando recién empezamos a andar, aún recuerdo ese hermoso día-Dijo sonriendo

-Tú empezabas quinto año y nosotros sexto-Recordó Hermione-Ese año estuvo muy movido y también romántico-Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-Es el año que más recuerdo, fue lindo y triste a la vez-Exclamo Ginny mientras prendía un cigarro

-No te incomoda recordar ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Hermione

-Para nada, es lo que más me gusta ya que de ese modo puedo nuevamente sentirlo conmigo-Dijo con una gran sonrisa y junto con su amiga nuevamente se hundieron en el inmenso mar de recueros cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts.

FLASHBACK:

Hermione lanzaba una lechuza por la ventana con una carta, aún estaban en la madriguera por fin al día siguiente regresaban a Hogwarts y ese último día de vacaciones había sido muy largo para todos. Tristemente la castaña se volvió hacía su amiga que estaba en la cama y le hacía señas que se sentará a su lado.

-Ven nena, ya tranquila-Decía mientras la abrazaba-¿Crees que fue lo mejor terminar tu relación con Viktor?

-Sí, definitivamente-Contestó muy triste su amiga, mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas-Este año tengo que estar aquí con Harry para ayudarlo y bueno no quiero dejar a mis padres

-¿Te pidió que te fueras con él a Bulgaria?-Preguntó sorprendida, mientras le secaba las lagrimas con su playera de las brujas de Macbeth

-Sí, cuando fui a pasar parte de las vacaciones allá con él, pero no acepté porque no podría estar sin mis papás-Dijo algo contrariada

-Herms, ¿Segura qué es por tus papás, no hay algo o alguien más?-Preguntó la pelirroja mientras acariciaba su micropuff.

-Claro que no-Contestó un tanto indignada-Pero bueno eso ya paso y es mejor que lo olvide, ya vendrán cosas mejores-Dijo sonriendo

-Claro amiga, tú eres muy bonita y hay muchos chicos que se mueren por andar contigo, yo conozco a muchos-Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras su amiga se ruborizaba y se le lanzaba a hacerle cosquillas. Después de un rato de hacerse cosquillas las 2 amigas cayeron rendidas y Ginny se recostaba sobre Hermione

-Ron es un idiota-Dijo de pronto Ginny algo molesta

Hermione soltó una risita y dijo -¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta amiga?

-Les dijo a Fred y a George que ando con 5 hombres al mismo tiempo y que salgo con Dean

-Sí lo escuché, cuando Fred te preguntaba todo eso muy celoso por cierto-Dijo divertida

-Eso no es asunto de ellos-Dijo con fastidio-Mi vida personal es solo mía y no tengo porque dar explicaciones

-Lo bueno que yo no tengo hermanos-Replicó Hermione-Y mañana por fin regresamos al castillo

-¡sí!, por fin mañana-Dijo emocionada Ginny, mientras Hermione arqueó las cejas y le pregunto -¿Estás emocionada por volver a la escuela o por ver a Dean?

Ginny se ruborizó y muy segura contestó –Por las 2 cosas.

Hermione tomó un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a leerlo. -¿Son los resultados de tus TIMOS?-Preguntó Ginny a lo que la castaña sin muchos ánimos contesto –Sí y ya les conté a mis padres

-Hermione, no entiendo porque no estás feliz con tus resultados, sacaste 9 extraordinarios y un supera las expectativas, ya quisiera Ron haber sacado esas calificaciones

-Lo sé, pero ese supera pudo haber sido un extraordinario

-Herms, ya no seas tan dura contigo misma-Dijo abrazándola nuevamente y en ese momento una lechuza se poso en la ventana, al verla Ginny la reconoció de inmediato y de un salto se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la lechuza.

-¿Carta de Dean?-Preguntó sonriente Hermione

-Sí-Respondió alegremente Ginny y comenzó a desenvolver el pergamino

_Hola preciosa:_

_Mañana por fin volveré a verte mi niña, y cuento las horas para que eso pase, aunque no tiene mucho que nos vimos en la cafetería ya te extraño mucho. Me gustaría que mañana te fueras conmigo en un compartimiento, claro si tú quieres, sino no hay problema y te entiendo. Te espero en el tren y no llegues tarde._

_TE AMO…..DEAN THOMAS_

Ginny sintió una profunda emoción y se imagino lo maravilloso que sería el viaje junto a su novio, tomo un pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

_Hola Dean:_

_Yo también estoy muy emocionada porque mañana te veré, y también te extraño mucho y aún recuerdo ese día en la cafetería, fue muy bonito. Y por supuesto que me voy contigo en el compartimiento, te veo en el tren y estaré puntual. _

_TE QUIERO…..GINNY WEASLEY_

Después de enviar la carta, le contó a Hermione sus planes para al día siguiente, estuvieron platicando un rato más hasta que el sueño las venció por completo. Al día siguiente se levantaron, se arreglaron y se fueron en el coche que les había enviado el ministerio, al llegar a la estación se sintió aún más feliz ya que en pocos segundos vería al moreno, cruzaron rápidamente la barrera y al encontrarse del otro lado se despidió de sus padres y se subió al tren.

Al subir al tren se encontró con Katie Bell su compañera de quidditch y Leanne la mejor amiga de esta. -¡Hola Ginny!-La saludaron Katie y Leanne.

-Hola chicas-Dijo muy alegre mientras al fondo del pasillo veía a un sonriente Dean que le señalaba un compartimiento y muy divertido se metía en el, por lo que se ruborizo al instante -¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Katie

-No nada-Respondió rápidamente, mientras que vio que Ron y Hermione se dirigían al vagón de prefectos y Luna y Neville subían al tren tomados de la mano y muy sonrientes, aunque Neville iba muy sonrojado.

-Espero y este año quedemos nuevamente en el equipo de quidditch-Dijo emocionada Katie

-Por supuesto que así será-Contestó muy segura la pelirroja, aunque estaba un poco inquieta ya que Katie Bell seguía sacándole platica cuando ella en realidad lo único que deseaba era reunirse con su novio. Y así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que de pronto escuchó unas risitas nerviosas y un cierto alboroto de chicas, por lo que confundida volteó y vio que Harry caminaba hacía ella muy nervioso.

-Bueno Ginny, nos vemos al rato-Se despidió Katie y su amiga

-Si chicas nos vemos. Volteó divertida hacia donde Harry venía, se le hacía tan gracioso que todas las chicas se escandalizarán con él.

-¿Buscamos un compartimiento?-Le preguntó Harry

-Lo siento, Harry pero he quedado con Dean-Dijo muy contenta

-Ah, sí entiendo-Contesto el chico algo desanimado, cosa que ella no notó en ese momento.

Y sin decir nada más se retiró con una gran sonrisa para ir con su novio. Cuando llego al compartimiento Dean se levantó inmediatamente y con una gran sonrisa le abrió la puerta y la tomo de las manos y como siempre lo hacían se fundieron en un tierno abrazo para luego pasar a un apasionado beso y olvidarse del resto del mundo.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe preciosa-Exclamo Dean mientras se sentaban y Ginny sacaba de su mochila la jaula de su micropuff

-Yo también te extrañe muchísimo-Dijo sonriendo y mostrándole su mascota

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó emocionado y tocándolo suavemente

-Es un micropuff, se llama Arnold lo compré en la tienda de mis hermanos

-¡GENIAL!, me gusta, bueno no tanto como tú preciosa-Dijo sonriendo pícaro

-¿Sabes?, ya extrañaba tus expresiones muggles-Soltó divertida y saco el micropuff de la jaula y se lo puso en la mano a Dean.

Dean lo acarició y algo ruborizado la miro fijamente a los ojos y comenzó a acariciarle las mejillas mientras le decía –Estas vacaciones siempre estuviste en mis sueños

La pelirroja se sonrojo tanto que no se podía distinguir su cara de su pelo y tuvo unas ganas inmensas de besarlo y confesarle que ella también había soñado con él todas las noches, pero solamente se limitó a besarlo tiernamente.

Después de otra larga y apasionada sesión de besos, Ginny se recostó sobre las piernas de su novio mientras él le acariciaba el cabello y la veía tiernamente.

-Tengo algo para ti preciosa-Dijo de pronto el chico, sacando de su mochila un paquetito y un pergamino enrollado. La pelirroja tomo los regalos de su novio muy emocionada y se incorporó dándole un suave beso en los labios y empezó a abrir el paquetito, el cual era una hermosa cajita de madera con su nombre grabado -¡Es hermosa Dean!-Exclamo emocionada

-Ahora ábrela-Dijo él sonriendo

La chica obedeció y al abrirla se quedo sin palabras, dentro había una cadena muy delgada y brillante de oro con un hermoso dije en forma de una snitch con 2 iníciales _D y G_. -¡Wow!, Dean esto es precioso-Exclamo, mientras el sonreía y se la ponía con mucho cuidado.

Ginny abrió el pergamino y se encontró con un hermoso dibujo de un ángel con enormes alas y de fondo el escudo de Gryffindor y hasta abajo con una leyenda: _Gracias por estar conmigo preciosa._

A Ginny se le hizo un regalo muy bonito aunque algo cursi y sin pensarlo más le dio un enorme beso que lo dejo sin aliento y después exclamo: -Gracias por todo este amor, precioso

Dean se ruborizo como nunca, ya que la pelirroja jamás le había dicho "Precioso", era algo completamente nuevo, se sintió muy emocionado y nuevamente la atrajo hacía él y comenzó a besarla con mucha pasión.

Ron y Hermione entraron al compartimiento donde estaban Harry, Luna y Neville.

-¿Por qué hay tantas chicas afuera?-Preguntó Hermione

-Son admiradoras de Harry-Contestó Neville

Hermione y Ron soltaron una risita, mientras que Harry los fulminaba con la mirada. -¿Y Ginny?-Preguntó de pronto Ron

-Está en un compartimiento con su novio Dean-Soltó Luna recostada sobre Neville quien estaba un poco sonrojado

-¿QUEEE?, PERO QUE SE HA CREIDO, AHORA MISMO VOY A BUSCARLA, HARRY ACOMPAÑAME POR FAVOR-dijo levantándose

-Tú no vas a ningún lado Ronald-Bramó Hermione-Deja a tu hermana en paz, ella sabe lo que hace ya no es una niña

-Para mí todavía lo es, es mi hermanita Hermione y Dean ese desgraciado es un traidor

-Basta Ron-Dijo furiosa Hermione-No digas eso de Dean solo porque sea novio de Ginny

-Le di mi confianza, mi amistad, y así me paga el muy maldito

-Ron, ya cálmate-Dijo de pronto Harry-Hermione tiene razón, Ginny ya no es una niña, déjala que salga con quien quiera-Dijo algo sonrojado, cosa que nadie noto en ese momento

-Pretenden que me quede aquí muy tranquilo, mientras ese traidor se besuquea y quien sabe que mas a mi hermanita-Dijo rodando los ojos y rojo de ira

-Ron, no seas tan anticuado por favor, lo que estén haciendo no es asunto tuyo-Dijo Hermione mientras acariciaba a su gato Crookshanks

-Ahora mismo voy por ella-Dijo levantándose nuevamente pero Hermione se paro en la puerta del compartimiento y muy segura exclamo – ¡Tú no sales de aquí, mientras yo esté presente!

Ron muy sorprendido volteó hacia Harry, quien se encogió de hombros y agacho la cabeza. Resignado Ron volvió a sentarse y con cierto asombro vio que Luna y Neville parecían no haberse enterado de la discusión ya que iban muy sonrientes y Neville le susurraba algo al oído a Luna que la hacía sonreír ampliamente.

-¿Y cómo te fue en tus Timos?-Preguntó Ginny a su novio mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-Muy bien preciosa, pude sacar 8 timos, solo reprobé adivinación e historia de la magia, afortunadamente las que menos me importan-Dijo alegremente el chico, mientras besaba una de las manos de su novia

-¡Qué bien!-Exclamo sonriente-Entonces te fue igual que a Ron y Harry

-GENIAL, ¿y a Hermione como le fue?, me imagino que excelente

-Sí, por supuesto, saco 9 extraordinarios y un supera las expectativas-Dijo alegremente

-WOW, Hermione es la mejor del curso-Dijo contento-Y tú eres la más hermosa de todo el colegio y de todo el mundo mágico y muggle-Exclamo dándole un tierno beso en la boca, mientras su novia lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿Y qué paso con tu mamá y la tía de Harry?-Preguntó de pronto Ginny, mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en las piernas de Dean

-Pues esa noche le conté todo a mi mamá y le recomendé que ya no le hablará a esa señora y pues ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, pero la señora Petunia se adelantó y le envió al día siguiente una nota a mi madre diciéndole un montón de tonterías y que ya no quería ser mas su amiga-Dijo algo molesto

-¿Y tu mamá como se lo tomo?

-Pues si se puso un poco triste ya que eran amigas desde hace mucho, pero pues no le gusto nada que se expresará así de nosotros y menos que hablará mal de ti-Dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos

Ginny esbozó una tierna sonrisa y le acarició lentamente las mejillas exclamando: -Que linda es tu mami Dean

Dean sonrió tímido y exclamo –Ella, mis hermanos y tú son lo más valioso y hermoso que tengo. La pelirroja sintió cosas inexplicables al verse reflejada en los ojos de aquel chico tan lindo, cosas que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera con Michael que había sido también su novio y que decir con Harry que con él nunca paso nada ni pasaría y que ya no le importaba.

Y sin poder aguantarse más lo acercó lentamente a sus labios y comenzaron a besarse, sintiendo sus lenguas y labios en la profundidad de sus bocas y fundiéndose en intensos abrazos a medida que el tren avanzaba.

Conforme pasaron los minutos el expreso de Hogwarts se internaba en los campos del camino, los alumnos iban en sus compartimientos conversando con sus amigos sobre sus vacaciones y sobre lo duro que sería ese nuevo año, todo transcurría tranquilamente, justo afuera del compartimiento donde Ginny y Dean se comían a besos, se encontraba Zacharias Smith un antipático chico de Hufflepuff que al verlos empezó a tocar la puerta.

-¿Quién toca?-Pregunto Ginny incorporándose y acomodándose el cabello

-No lo sé, creo que es Zacharias Smith-Contestó Dean, mientras se levantaba. Ginny abrió la puerta del compartimiento y con un gesto de disgusto preguntó -¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que paso en el ministerio, Weasley-Exclamo con autosuficiencia

-Creo que eso ya todos lo saben-Dijo Ginny con fastidio –

-No Weasley, no soy idiota para creerme eso, solo quiero que me digas porque Harry es el elegido

-¿De qué diablos hablas?, Harry no es ningún elegido

-Weasley, tú fuiste con él, no te hagas-Dijo con desdén

-Quieres dejar en paz a mi novia, IMBECIL-Dijo de pronto Dean muy molesto-

-Tú no te mestas Thomas, esto no es asunto tuyo-Dijo altaneramente

Ginny que estaba ya muy nerviosa y molesta alzó su varita y con voz fuerte y clara exclamo-¡MOCOMURCIELAGOS!

Ginny ¿Qué hiciste?-Dijo de pronto Dean, que se encontraba atrás de su novia

-Este idiota nos estaba molestando-Dijo algo disgustada

-Pero preciosa ¿No tendrás problemas por esto?-Preguntó Dean muy asustado

La pelirroja iba a contestarle a su novio pero de pronto se escucho una voz que venía del fondo del pasillo -¡MAGNIFICO, EXCELENTE, BRILLANTE SEÑORITA!, ESTO ES ALGO NUNCA ANTES VISTO.

Hacía ellos se acercaba un hombre bastante gordo y con una prominente barriga y un poco entrado en años, que Ginny reconoció como Horace slughorn, que supuso que era su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Ginny y Dean se quedaron sin decir nada solo lo miraban fijamente, mientras Zacharias Smith se alejaba muy enojado y exclamando. –Esto no se va a quedar así Weasley, me las pagarás

-No te atrevas a amenazar a mí novia, imbécil-Replicó Dean muy molesto, mientras que Ginny lo agarraba fuertemente de la mano

-No te tengo miedo maldito engreído-Exclamo la pelirroja, mientras Smith se alejaba muy enfadado

Slughorn que parecía seguir encantado con la pelirroja dijo: -Nunca había visto a alguien utilizar tan bien este maleficio

Ginny sin saber que responder se limitó a sonreír, mientras que Dean estaba muy nervioso, ambos lo único que deseaban era entrar nuevamente es su compartimiento y continuar con lo que estaban, pero de pronto el profesor le hizo una invitación a la pequeña Weasley.

-Señorita, me encantaría que nos acompañará a mí y a otros de sus compañeros al compartimiento C, donde daré una de mis acostumbradas comidas

La pelirroja quiso negarse pero aún sin responder Slughorn le decía –Venga, vamos. Ginny volteó a ver a Dean, mientras que este se encogía de hombros y asentía tristemente, por lo que ella se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios y en un susurro le dijo –No tardo, espérame aquí-El chico asintió y le dijo –Cuídate preciosa.

Ginny siguió al profesor hasta que llegaron a un lujoso compartimiento y al entrar se encontró con 2 personas con las que jamás se imagino estar: Blaise zabini y Marcus Belby, el profesor le señalo donde sentarse y fue justo al lado de él junto a la ventanilla. Ginny se sentó sin muchos ánimos ya que lo último que quería era estar ahí. Segundos después llego otro chico de Gryffindor Cormac McLaggen.

-Bueno pues ya casi estamos todos-Dijo el profesor muy contento-Solo faltan Potter y Longbottom

-¿Neville y Harry también vendrán?- Preguntó la pelirroja esperanzada

-No me digas que los conoces ¿eh?

-Sí claro, son mis amigos-Contestó muy segura

-Oh, qué maravilla-Exclamó el profesor mientras Zabinni la fulminaba con la mirada y ella hacía lo mismo. De pronto se abrió la puerta y entraron Harry y Neville quienes iban muy confundidos y Ginny se hundió en su asiento imaginándose lo aburrida e incómoda que sería aquella reunión.

El profesor comenzó a presentarlos a cada uno de ellos aunque ya todos se conocían, y cuando le toco el turno a Ginny, ella solamente se asomó por la panza del profesor e hizo una mueca para saludar a sus compañeros. Conforme pasaron las horas aquella reunión se fue haciendo mas y mas aburrida y la pelirroja lo único que quería era salir de ahí y volver al compartimiento con su novio de quien ya extrañaba mucho sus besos y el olor de su fragancia.

Ginny casi no hablo durante la reunión, solamente lo hizo cuando el profesor le preguntaba algo o cuando salió a relucir de que Harry era el "Elegido" y ella al igual que Neville lo defendieron y negaron todos los rumores respecto a lo sucedido en el ministerio aquella noche cuando ella y sus amigos lucharon contra los mortífagos. Con desesperación vio por la ventanilla que ya se hacía de noche lo cual significaba que pronto llegarían a Hogsmeade y ya no tendría más tiempo de estar con Dean, sin la mirada acusadora de su hermano.

Afortunadamente el profesor Slughorn dio por terminada la junta al ver que anochecía y los despidió alegremente recomendándoles que se fueran a sus compartimientos a ponerse sus túnicas. Después de que un prepotente Blaise Zabinni saliera sin despedirse siquiera, Ginny junto con Harry y Neville salían hacía el pasillo, mientras comentaban la reunión.

-Aún no entiendo porque me invito-Decía Neville muy confundido

-Esta reunión ha sido una estupidez-Exclamo Ginny muy aburrida

-¿Cómo viniste a parar aquí Ginny?-Preguntó de pronto Harry

-Por que el profesor Slughorn me vio lanzarle un mocomurciélago al idiota de Zacharias Smith y en vez de castigarme me trajo para acá, que tontería-Exclamo divertida.

Harry sin nada que decir se fue muy de prisa y Ginny solamente se despidió de Neville con un ademán de la mano y salió presurosa hacía donde estaba su novio. Al llegar al compartimiento vio que Dean daba vueltas muy desesperado y al verla corrió hacia ella, juntos entraron y ahí estaba Seamus Finnigan quien estaba muy divertido.

-Hola Seamus-Saludo alegre Ginny mientras abrazaba a Dean

-Hola Ginny, que bueno que llegaste, tú novio ya estaba muy desesperado por no verte-Soltó muy divertido, mientras que Dean lo fulminaba con la mirada

Dean sin decir nada y muy sonriente comenzó a besar a Ginny, quien ya esperaba con ansías ese beso. Esta situación puso muy incómodo a Seamus por lo que rápidamente se disculpo y salió del compartimiento.

-¿En serio querías ir a buscarme?-Preguntó divertida mientras se sentaban

-La verdad sí, ese profesor no me dio mucha confianza y pensé que tenía que protegerte

Ginny soltó una carcajada –No seas exagerado, además sé cuidarme sola, soy mujer no tonta, recuérdalo por favor

-Sí preciosa lo sé, eres la chica más valiente que conozco, pero yo solo quiero cuidarte

-Y te lo agradezco pero en serio, no te preocupes tanto, sé andar sola-Dijo mientras se tomaban de las manos

-Ok preciosa, lo siento-Exclamo algo tímido-¿Y para qué te quería ese profesor?

-Ay, la verdad fue una reunión muy aburrida y absurda, a ese mago le encanta relacionarse con personas famosas y aunque yo no lo soy me llevo por el maleficio que le lance al idiota de Smith

-¿Y quienes más fueron?-Preguntó curioso

-El imbécil de Zabinni, Belby de Ravenclaw, McLaggen, Neville y Harry

-Pues menos mal que habían 3 de nuestra casa-Exclamo el chico mientras la recostaba sobre su pecho

-Pues sí, la verdad que cuando los vi me tranquilice un poco y me controle de no mandar otro maleficio al estúpido de Zabinni. –Pero bueno ya no sigamos hablando de esa tonta reunión

-¿Quieres qué sigamos en lo que estábamos?-Pregunto sonriendo pícaro

-Exacto-Respondió Ginny volteándose y besándolo nuevamente.

Un rato después el tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha en señal de que pronto llegarían. Tristemente Ginny se separó de su novio y exclamo –Ya casi llegamos, me voy con mis amigos para ponerme la túnica

-Sí, preciosa, pero nos vemos en un ratito ¿sí?

-Sí nos vemos en el comedor-Dijo haciendo un guiño y dándole un beso rápido.

Ginny llego al compartimiento donde estaban sus amigos y rápidamente se puso la túnica, el tren paro completamente y cuando se disponía a salir su hermano muy furioso la reprendió -¿Por qué traes los labios tan hinchados Ginebra?

-Tú porque crees, hermanito-Contestó divertida antes de salir

-Ronald, no empieces por favor-Dijo Hermione muy aburrida, mientras salía detrás de Ginny, dejando a un Ron muy enfadado

Ginny viajo en el mismo carruaje con sus amigos, su hermano, Katie Bell y Leanne. En todo el trayecto ella y Katie fueron hablando de Quidditch y de las escobas que habían salido a la venta ese año, mientras que Hermione iba muy preocupada ya que Harry no estaba en la estación. Al llegar al castillo se dirigieron al gran comedor, aunque más preocupados ya que Harry no había bajado de ningún carruaje.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?-Preguntaba Hermione muy nerviosa

-Tranquila Herms, no ha de tardar-Decía la pelirroja tratando de calmarla

La ceremonia de selección comenzó, para después dar paso al banquete y minutos después apareció Harry, lo que hizo que todos se tranquilizarán. Ginny estaba sentada al lado de Dean y de Katie Bell y enfrente tenía al trío dorado, mientras que Ron fulminaba con la mirada a Dean, cosa que lo puso muy nervioso.

Al término del banquete Dean se levantó inmediatamente y se despidió de su novia con un apretón de manos y un tímido beso en la mejilla, ya que Ron no dejaba de mirarlo, algo que divirtió mucho a Ginny que se quedó un rato mas platicando con sus amigas. Después se fue rumbo a la sala común con la esperanza de estar otro rato con Dean. Cuando se disponía a entrar por el retrato, una mano la jaló y ella muy asustada volteó y vio con alivio que era Dean quien la conducía hacia un pasillo solitario y la abrazaba fuertemente.

Entre besos y arrumacos, finalmente pudo decir: -¡Que susto me diste, tonto!

-Lo siento preciosa, pero ya no aguantaba las ganas de besarte, ya que en el comedor no pudimos, porque Ron quería matarme con la mirada-Dijo divertido

-Sí, mi hermano está loco-Exclamo mientras lo besaba nuevamente. De pronto escucharon una fuerte risa seguida de un gritito –Uuyyyyyyy, entonces es cierto lo que me contaron al final del curso

Ambos voltearon muy asustados y con alivio vieron que Katie Bell los observaba muy divertida

-Ay Katie, que pinche susto nos diste-Exclamo la pelirroja

-Tranquilos, no pasa nada-Dijo sonriente la chica-Ah por cierto ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias Katie-Contestaron

-Bueno, me voy ustedes sigan con lo suyo y no te preocupes Ginny si veo a tu hermano por aquí, yo misma lo ahuyentó-Soltó divertida-Ah y me dijo Granger que la nueva contraseña es "Fajar en un pasillo oscuro", jajajajajajaja, no es cierto solo bromeaba

Ginny y Dean soltaron una sonora carcajada aunque muy sonrojados. –La contraseña nueva es "El elegido"-Dijo finalmente

-Ok, gracias Katie-Dijo la pelirroja. –Que contraseña tan estúpida, pobre Harry, este año no lo dejarán en paz

-Es cierto, pero bueno nos tiene a sus amigos para apoyarlo-Dijo Dean muy seguro

-Claro, pero mejor seguimos ¿no? Y sin más que decir la pareja se perdió nuevamente en un mar de apasionados besos y abrazos, hasta ya muy pasada la media noche que entraron a la sala común y se despidieron para irse a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos.

El inicio de clases transcurrió de lo más normal, aunque con un poco más de presión ya que ese año Ginny presentaría sus TIMOS, por lo que Hermione ya le había ofrecido su ayuda. En cuanto a su relación con Dean todo iba de maravilla, aunque con ciertos momentos incómodos en el comedor por la mirada escrutadora de Ron, pero fuera de eso todo iba viento en popa.

Todas las tardes se encontraban en la torre de Astronomía justo a las 5 de la tarde o en la sala de menesteres, ya que en esos lugares nadie podría molestarlos. Durante esos días Ginny se encontraba muy feliz, como nunca lo había sido, le encantaba toda esa adrenalina al esconderse de su hermano y cuando en arranques de pasión a cualquier hora se metían en un aula vacía o en un pasillo oscuro solo para besarse sin que nadie los viera.

-Sabes que a mí no me importa que nos vea mi hermano-Decía la pelirroja sentada en las piernas de su novio en la torre de Astronomía

-Lo sé preciosa, pero es que Ron siempre fue mi amigo y ahora casi ya no me habla

-No le hagas caso, ya se le pasará y si sigue así tendré que hablar con él

-No, no es necesario mi amor, ya lo haré yo después-Dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

Conforme pasaban los días Ginny se daba cuenta que era adicta a los besos de Dean, a su lengua, sus labios, sus manos, el olor de su fragancia, en fin a todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Aunque su hermano no estuviera de acuerdo con esa relación a ella no le importaba y por nada del mundo lo dejaría.

Una tarde Dean y Ginny se encontraban nuevamente en la torre, la pelirroja estaba muy cansada ya que las clases de ese día habían sido muy pesadas y los maestros les dejaban muchos deberes, por lo que Dean trataba de ser más cariñoso y atento con ella cosa que a Ginny la verdad le aturdía un poco, pero aun así le encantaba estar con él.

-¿Quieres dormirte un rato mi amor?-Preguntó Dean mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la recostaba sobre sus piernas.

-No, si me duermo en la noche ya no podré hacerlo-Dijo bostezando

-Hazlo preciosa, y en la noche te doy una poción para dormir

-No, Dean en serio prefiero no dormir, mejor hacemos otra cosa-Soltó riendo pícaramente y Dean se sonrojó muchísimo, pero rápidamente accedió y comenzó a besar a la pelirroja sin perder más el tiempo.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Dean un poco agitado dijo –Estoy algo nervioso

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó curiosa, mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en sus piernas

-Pues mañana son las pruebas de quidditch, y yo quiero entrar al equipo

-No te preocupes, ya verás que nos irá bien

-Pero Katie Bell se va a presentar a las pruebas y de seguro ella quedará, es de las mejores, claro después de ti-Dijo algo tímido

-No, la verdad que ahí si llevo las de perder, Katie Bell es la mejor del equipo, hasta yo tengo miedo

-Tú no temas mi amor, ya verás que vas a quedar-Dijo sonriendo mientras la besaba nuevamente.

La pelirroja se acomodó frente a su novio y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente sin importarle la cantidad de deberes que tenía que hacer o que Hermione la estaría esperando para repasar algunos hechizos en la biblioteca y peor aún el acostumbrado interrogatorio de Ron cada vez que la veía llegar de la mano de Dean a la sala común.

Aún estaban absortos en los besos cuando la puerta de la torre se abrió estrepitosamente, asustando horriblemente a la pareja, que al voltear hacía la puerta se quedaron como petrificados al ver algo que jamás se hubieran imaginado. A solo unos metros de ellos estaban Luna y Neville besándose apasionadamente que ni siquiera notaron que ellos estaban ahí y con desesperación se quitaban las túnicas y se arrebataban el uno al otro las corbatas y se desabrochaban la camisa del uniforme, lanzando suaves gemidos de placer.

Dean y Ginny sin saber qué hacer ahogaron una risita ya que no querían interrumpirlos, aunque no sabían cómo salir de ahí sin que la pareja se diera cuenta, hasta que cuando se disponían a tirarse en el piso para empezar a hacerse sabrá dios que cosas, Neville los divisó y muy apenado se soltó de Luna que al verlos les dirigió una gran sonrisa soñadora.

-Hola, chicos no sabíamos que ustedes también estarían aquí-Dijo como si nada pasará y con la camisa desabrochada dejando ver el sosten que llevaba puesto

-P-ppp perdón no los vimos c-c-c-cuando e-entramos-Dijo Neville muy nervioso y rojo de la pena y tratando de abrocharle la camisa a Luna

-No pasa nada chicos, ustedes tranquilos-Dijo Dean muy sonriente

-Sí, miren nosotros ya nos íbamos-Dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba junto con su novio

-NO,NO,NO mejor n-n- nos vamos nosotros-Replicó aún más nervioso Neville

-Sí, aún está la sala de menesteres-Soltó Luna sonriendo y abriendo aún más sus ojos

Ginny no podía aguantar más la risa al igual que su novio, por lo que empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta y antes de salir Dean exclamo –Por cierto no sabíamos que fueran novios ¡Felicidades!, mientras la pelirroja sonreía ampliamente

Neville se sonrojó aún mas y trataba de cubrir a Luna con su túnica mientras que ella muy sonriente dijo: -No Dean, nosotros no somos novios, aún no llegamos a eso, solo estamos experimentando, por lo pronto somos amigos con derechos

Neville asintió muy nervioso y Ginny y Dean muy impresionados exclamaron –OH, QUE BIEN

-No se preocupen, quédense aquí y diviértanse-Soltó Ginny muy divertida y guiñándoles un ojo, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al bajar las escaleras ninguno de los 2 pudo aguantar y soltaron sonoras carcajadas, mientras se dirigían al castillo. -¿Puedes creer lo qué acabamos de ver?-Exclamo Ginny muy divertida mientras abrazaba y era abrazada por su novio

-No, no me lo puedo creer-Dijo Dean aún riéndose-Aunque ¿sabes preciosa?, ¡Me encanta esa pareja!

-Obvio a mi también, no manches Luna y Neville, las únicas personas decentes de este colegio-Decía la pelirroja doblándose de la risa. Dean acompañó a su chica a la biblioteca donde ya la esperaba Hermione. Se despidieron con un tierno beso y prometiendo que para la próxima pondrían un hechizo protector a la torre para que nadie más pudiera entrar mientras ellos estuvieran ahí, aunque lo que había pasado era algo para recordar toda la vida.

FIN FLASHBACK…..

Las 2 amigas que aún estaban en la cafetería estallaron en carcajadas al recordar lo sucedido en la torre, mientras la pelirroja depositaba otra colilla de cigarro en el cenicero que ya estaba a rebozar.

-Aún recuerdo cuando me lo contaste-Exclamó Hermione ahogada de la risa-Casi me meo de la risa en la biblioteca, que hasta nos corrió madame Pince por el escándalo que hicimos

-Sí, me acuerdo, ese día fue uno de los más divertidos-Comentó Ginny mientras le prendía otro cigarro a su amiga

-¡Ginny!, ya te has fumado una cajetilla entera mientras yo llevo apenas 5 cigarros-Exclamo con preocupación Hermione

-El cigarro es mi único refugió-Replicó tristemente Ginny, mientras se tomaba su décima taza de cappuccino y comía su séptima rebanada de pastel de chocolate

-No digas eso, por favor ya no fumes tanto-Rogó su amiga

-Tranquila Herms, sabes que fumo solo cuando estoy deprimida

-Todo el tiempo entonces, Ginny fumas desde que te casaste y algunas veces lo hiciste en Hogwarts

-Sí, pero entonces era para probar solamente, aunque si reconozco que me cuidaba más

-Ginny, estás demasiado delgada. ¿Qué acaso Harry no se da cuenta?

-No lo sé, casi nunca está en la casa, ya sabes lo malo de casarse con un auror, tienes suerte de que mi hermano no se haya dedicado a eso

Ginny, te estás dejando morir, por favor nena, piensa en Lily, ella es el amor de tu vida

-Es en lo que más pienso amiga-Dijo muy triste-Por ella sigo viva y por el recuerdo de Dean, por supuesto

Hermione abrazó tiernamente a su amiga y la lleno de besos, hasta que finalmente la pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa y muy contenta le dijo –Los espero el sábado en el partido

-¿El partido?-Exclamo confundida Hermione

-Si Herms, el partido, ¿Se te olvido?, Herms por favor el sábado jugamos las Holyhead harpies, no puede ser que no te acuerdes-Dijo muy enojada

-Ah, sí claro que me acuerdo amiga, como crees que se me iba a olvidar-Mintió Hermione-Y más cuando mi mejor amiga es la capitana del equipo, por eso no debes fumar, estás en entrenamiento

-Parece mentira Hermione, que aún no te guste el quidditch, cuando todas las personas que te rodean lo jugamos, incluso mi hermano lo jugo en Hogwarts y por si no te acuerdas todos tus novios fueron jugadores de Quidditch

-Es cierto, lo siento mucho amiga, solo bromeaba, y no tenías que recordarme a mis ex novios-Exclamo indignada

La pelirroja soltó una risita y prendió otro cigarro –Mejor nos vamos a tu cita-Dijo de pronto

-Está bien, solo pido la cuenta y nos vamos

-Mañana tengo entrenamiento ¿me acompañas?-Dijo la pelirroja haciendo puchero

Hermione muy divertida respondió –Sí, nena no te preocupes. ¿Puedo llevar a mi niña?

_ ¡Por supuesto!, muero por ver a mi ahijada y de paso la adentramos en el mundo del quidditch _exclamo muy sonriente la pelirroja

Hermione asintió muy feliz y después de que pagaron la cuenta salieron de la cafetería. Al salir Ginny volteó nostálgica y recordó todo lo que había vivido en esa cafetería en su cita con Dean, se acordó tanto de él que de pronto le pareció haberlo visto ahí parado y sonriéndole, por lo que se quedo como paralizada

-¡GINNY!-Gritó Hermione haciéndole señas con las manos frente a la cara. La pelirroja volvió en sí y agitó la cabeza para salir de sus alucinaciones.

-¿Nos aparecemos?-Sugirió la castaña

-No, mejor vámonos a la usanza muggle, en tu carro o en el mío

-Ok, entiendo-Sonrió Hermione

_vámonos en el mío-Dijo Ginny-Quiero manejar

Mientras se dirigían a su coche, la pelirroja lanzó una última mirada a "Belle epoque" y no pudo evitar que una lágrima le escurriera, por lo que Hermione se acerco a ella y le pregunto ¿Aún Ginny?

-Siempre Herms-Contestó tristemente

¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?-Preguntó angustiada Hermione

-Seguir siendo mi amiga, solo eso-Dijo sonriendo. A lo que la castaña contestó muy segura -¡Siempre nena, siempre! …..

CONTINUARA…..

Bueno pues hasta aquí llega este tercer capítulo, espero y lo hayan disfrutado, porfa dejen sus comentarios o criticas, porque necesito saber si alguien lo está leyendo… Gracias.

Byeeeee.


	4. Chapter 5 El juego de la botella y

CAPÍTULO IV

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa y mágica J.K. Rowling.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola!, ya estoy aquí de vuelta con este cuarto capítulo, espero y sea de su agrado y se diviertan mucho al leerlo, o al menos se les quite un poco el aburrimiento jejeje…., Bueno bla,bla,bla,bla lean , no importa en que año esten léanlo (estoy segura que esto se leerá en el futuro)

* * *

><p>EL JUEGO DE LA BOTELLA Y VISITA A HOGSMEADE<p>

-Tranquila chiquita-Masculló Ginny, colocando un paño de agua fría en la frente de su pequeña Lily

-Amor, ¿qué la niña está mal?-Preguntó Harry entrando a la habitación de la pequeña, muy preocupado

-Sí, tiene mucha fiebre-Contestó muy disgustada sin voltear a verlo

-Kreacher dice que se puso así, después que me fui – ¿Qué tiene?

-¿Dónde diablos andabas?-Preguntó enfadada

-Tuve que ir al ministerio, hubo una emergencia y aunque saben que no me gusta que me molesten cuando estoy en casa…

-Sí, entiendo-Lo interrumpió Ginny, aún sin verlo

-Amor, no te enojes preciosa por favor, solo dime que tiene nuestra hija-Exclamo muy triste y acercándose a la pequeña

-No estoy enfadada, estoy preocupada por mi hija, tiene mucha fiebre Harry y no sé porque si está bien abrigada y aquí no entra ninguna corriente de aire

-Mi chiquita-Exclamo Harry colocándole otro paño a la niña mientras Ginny ponía en un gotero una poción sanadora para la nena. –Tal vez le hizo daño el paseo por el parque-Dijo de pronto Harry

-¡¿QUÉ DICES!-Grito furiosa -¿Sacaste a mi hija con este frío?

-Sí, mi amor, pero siempre lo hago, ya sabes su paseo y la abrigue bien-Dijo muy nervioso

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la temperatura?, hoy no la tenías que llevar idiota -Bramó la pelirroja y se acercó a su hija para darle la poción con el gotero

Harry se sintió muy mal al escuchar lo que su esposa le había dicho y se sentía culpable de que su hija estuviera enferma por su culpa, por lo que muy triste exclamo: -Lo siento, mi amor, sé que fue mi culpa pero no pensé que se fuera a enfermar, la abrigué bien y nos regresamos temprano

-Harry, no manches, está hasta nevando, los niños no aguantan temperaturas tan bajas

-pero a esa hora no nevaba-Replicó desesperado y acercándose a su esposa, que cargaba a la niña

-Eso no justifica nada Harry, sabes que en cualquier momento neva, el frío esta insoportable y por eso le di ordenes a la señora Simons que no la bajará al comedor porque allá abajo está muy frío, mi hija solo tiene 2 años Harry y está expuesta a las enfermedades y eso tú lo sabes-Exclamo aun muy enojada

-Lo sé mi amor, perdóname por favor, pero es que pensé que no iba a pasar nada-Dijo muy angustiado. –Mira, vamos a llamar a un medimago-Exclamo Harry sacando su celular mágico

-Ya lo hice, no te preocupes-Contestó fríamente la pelirroja. Harry sin saber qué hacer se quedo ahí parado observando a su esposa que estaba muy desesperada.

TOC, TOC, TOC. –Pasa Kreacher-Dijo la pelirroja. El elfo entro y haciendo una exagerada reverencia exclamo: -El medimago ha llegado

-Dile que pase-Contestó rápidamente Harry. El medimago entró y Ginny colocó a la niña en su cuna. El medimago pidió que saliera una persona de la habitación, por lo que Harry muy triste se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué tiene mi hija?-Preguntó angustiada Ginny, cuando el medimago termino de revisar a la niña

-No se preocupe señora Potter, lo que su hija tiene es un simple refriado, debido a una larga exposición al frío, pero todo está bajo control, la fiebre le bajará enseguida con esta poción-Exclamo sonriente, mientras la pelirroja suspiraba aliviada

-Muchas gracias-Dijo agarrando la poción y acercándose a la niña, que en ese momento ya estaba más tranquila

-Le recomiendo que no la saque a ningún lado y de hacerlo abríguela bien, y es mejor que viaje con ella por red flu-Sugirió el medimago

-Si claro, muchas gracias, mi elfo le dará sus honorarios-Contestó mientras acariciaba a su hija.

El medimago salió muy sonriente y se encontró a un angustiado Harry que en cuanto lo vio exclamo -¿Cómo esta mi hija?, ¿Ya puedo entrar?

-Sí señor Potter, no se preocupe su hija está bien. Sin escuchar nada mas entró a la habitación y un poco temeroso se acercó a su esposa.

-El medimago me ha dicho que ya está mejor nuestra hija

-Sí, ya no te preocupes, mi hija está bien-Contestó fríamente

-¿Puedo acercarme a ella? preguntó vacilante. –Si claro-Dijo Ginny mientras se paraba y se sentaba en un sillón junto a la cuna. Harry se acercó a la pequeña y comenzó a acariciarla tiernamente y la llenaba de besos.

Ginny se enterneció un poco, pero aún seguía muy enfadada con su esposo. ¡Por Merlín!, en que pensaba Harry cuando saco a la niña a la calle con ese frío, definitivamente esto no se lo perdonaría tan fácil y además era su hijita, el amor de su vida, si le pasaba algo a su pequeña ella se moría. Un rato después ella y Harry dormitaban cada uno en un sillón junto a la cuna, por lo que ella consulto su reloj y vio que eran las 12 de la noche.

-Harry, vete a la habitación-Exclamo de pronto –Yo me quedaré aquí con mi hija

-Ok, amor pero yo me quedo contigo-Dijo muy seguro

-No, no Harry, tú necesitas descansar, anda vete a la cama

-¿Pretendes pasar la noche en ese sillón Ginny?-Preguntó sorprendido

-Harry, ¿se te olvida qué somos magos?, puedo convertir este sillón en una cama

-Es cierto, a veces se me olvida, soy tan tonto-Exclamo con una sonrisa

Ginny también sonrió y en tono despreocupado le dijo –Anda vete a la cama

-Pero me gustaría quedarme aquí con ustedes-Insistió

-Harry James Potter, ¡Por favor!-Exclamo furiosa. Harry conocía a su esposa y sabía que cuando le decía sus 2 nombres era porque ya estaba fuera de sus casillas y era mejor no repelar, así que aún en contra de su voluntad se levantó y se despidió de su hija dándole un suave beso y al acercarse a ella le dio otro en la mejilla, aunque ella solo se limito a decirle –Buenas noches.

Ginny pasó toda la noche al pendiente de su hija y durmiendo entre ratos, al día siguiente despertó y tocó a su hijita en la frente y alegremente noto que ya no tenía fiebre y le coloco el termómetro mágico y este le corroboro que todo estaba bien. Harry entró a la habitación ya listo para irse al trabajo.

-¿Cómo amaneció mi princesa?

-Todo bien, ya no tiene fiebre-Dijo Ginny muy sonriente

Harry muy contento se acerco a la pequeña y la beso, para luego despedirse de su esposa, que aún estaba enojada con él y solamente le dio un beso rápido en la boca y muy fría le dijo –Hoy tengo entrenamiento, y llevaré a la niña a la madriguera con mi mamá

-Ah, si mi amor no te preocupes, tú concéntrate para el partido

-Herms ira conmigo y llevará a mi pequeña Rose

-Que bien, mi amor, le das muchos besos de mi parte a nuestra ahijada-Dijo muy contento

-No vendré a comer, estaré con Herms y con las chicas del equipo

-Ok, entiendo, tal vez yo tampoco pueda venir-Dijo tristemente y salió de la habitación.

Después de darse un baño y de arreglarse, Ginny salió muy de prisa con la niña para dirigirse a la madriguera por la red flu, al llegar le encargo a su mamá a su pequeña y nuevamente regreso por la red flu hacía el estadio de Quidditch donde entrenaban las Holyhead Harpies.

Cuando llegó el resto del equipo estaba en los vestidores y alegremente la saludaron y se pusieron a sus órdenes. Salieron al campo y comenzaron a entrenar, mientras ella como capitana corregía algunos errores y daba algunas técnicas de juego. Entrenaron 2 horas seguidas y después dio un descanso, cuando aún estaba volando, en las gradas divisó a Hermione y a su querida ahijada, por lo que muy contenta bajo y se dirigió hacia ellas.

Las 2 amigas se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo y Ginny cargo a su ahijada y la lleno de besos.

-Hola mi niña preciosa, mi terroncito de azúcar-Exclamo cariñosamente

-Hoña mañiña ñiñy- Al escuchar esto la pelirroja la abrazó aún más fuerte y algunas lágrimas se le escaparon de la emoción, mientras la castaña las observaba tiernamente. Ginny se sentó junto a su amiga con la niña en sus piernas. Rose jugaba con una escobita de juguete que Ginny le había regalado, mientras su tía la llenaba de besos.

-¿Y esas ojeras? -preguntó de pronto Hermione

mi niña se enfermó, tenía mucha fiebre

-¡¿QUÉ! Y POR QUÉ ME LO DICES HASTA AHORA-Exclamo molesta Hermione

-Tranquila Herms, no fue nada grave solo un resfrío, por culpa del idiota de Harry-Dijo molesta

-¿Por culpa de Harry?-Preguntó sorprendida

-Sí, el muy idiota la saco ayer al parque con el frío que hacía, fue un irresponsable

Hermione observó a su amiga y exclamo –Tranquila nena, es cierto que estuvo mal lo que hizo, pero te aseguro que no fue intencional, Harry es muy distraído

_pues, si Herms, pero es mi hija, es lo que más cuido-Grito Ginny

-Claro amiga, entiendo que es tu hija, yo también cuido mucho a mi hija, pero no te pongas así nena, ¿Discutieron?

-Pues no, él se sentía muy mal y me pidió disculpas, pero yo estaba muy enfadada lo llame idiota

-Ay Ginny, no debiste haber hecho eso, pobre Harry, ya me imagino cómo se siente

-Sí, ya sé que estuvo mal pero es que estaba tan enojada, que lo único que quería era matarlo. Pero ya no te preocupes, esta noche hablaré con él.

-Por favor, hablen y ya no seas tan dura-Dijo Hermione tranquilizando a su amiga

En ese instante se apareció al lado de ellas una hermosa chica muy esbelta de cabello negro, piel morena y ojos azules, quien era la buscadora del equipo y que muy contenta exclamo: -Hola Hermione, que bueno que vienes a apoyarnos

-Hola Caroline-Exclamo muy contenta la castaña, saludándola con un beso y un abrazo

-Ay, que hermosa niña-Dijo de pronto -¿Es tu hija Hermione?

-Sí ella es mi pequeña Rose-Dijo orgullosa

-Hola Rose-Dijo tiernamente mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso

-Hoña-Contestó Rose. La chica se emociono mucho y la cargo, mientras decía: -Ay mi sueño es algún día tener una hermosa niña como tú. Ginny y Hermione sonrieron ampliamente.

-Hay Ginny, de veras vengo a preguntarte si puedo comer algo

-Sí, claro, pero algo ligero Caroline, ¡Por favor!

-Sí, ya sé, además yo siempre desayuno ligero-Exclamo indignada aunque sonriendo mucho

-Uy, si como no-Soltó Ginny riéndose

-Bueno chicas, pues las demás vamos a desayunar aquí en la cafetería del estadio ¿Vienen?

-En un rato bajamos-Dijo Ginny, mientras Hermione asentía sonriente

-¿Puedo llevar a esta muñeca con nosotros?-Preguntó Caroline muy sonriente y con Rose en brazos. Hermione dubitativa volteó hacia Ginny y está muy sonriente le dijo: -Déjala Herms, con las chicas no hay problema son de fiar y si Caroline se ve un poco loca pero es buena gente -Soltó divertida.

-Bueno, pues si es así puedes llevarla-Dijo la castaña dándole un beso a su hija

-Vas a ver Ginny-Dijo divertida Caroline. –Si estoy loca pero soy la mejor buscadora -Soltó riéndose mientras se alejaba con Rose.

Ginny y Hermione rieron ante el comentario de Caroline y se quedaron observando el campo. De pronto Ginny soltó un suspiro y exclamo –Que recuerdos me vienen al estar aquí

-¿Por ejemplo?-Pregunto sonriendo Hermione

-Las pruebas de Quidditch en Hogwarts, ¿te acuerdas?

-Claro-Sonrió la castaña y en susurro dijo –Confundus…. Ginny sonrió y se recostó sobre su amiga y comenzó… Recuerdo que ese día….

FLASHBACK:

Ginny se levantó muy feliz, ya que ese día eran las pruebas de Quidditch y ella y Dean irían juntos, se baño rápidamente y se puso el uniforme para después salir muy de prisa hacía el comedor. Al bajar a la sala común, su novio ya la esperaba y muy alegre se lanzó hacía él y se dieron un tierno beso y un fuerte abrazo, ante la escandalizada mirada de Parvati y Lavender.

-Buenos días, preciosa-Dijo Dean muy sonriente

-Buenos días-Respondió dándole otro beso

-Hoy es el gran día de las pruebas-Exclamó alegre Dean

-Sí, hoy por fin, ¿estás nervioso?

-La verdad, sí mucho

-No te pongas así, tú tranquilo, recuerda que yo estaré ahí también-Dijo sonriendo pícara

-Lo sé preciosa, pero creo que eso me pone más nervioso aún-Exclamo sonrojado.

Ginny sonrió ampliamente y de una forma muy coqueta se acerco al oído de su novio y le susurró: -No te pongas nervioso, ahorita te voy a dar algo para que se te quiten los nervios- y sin previo aviso comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, a lo que él respondió de la misma forma. En la sala común solo quedaban ellos y Parvati y Lavender que al verlos así, soltaron unas risitas y salieron corriendo por el retrato.

Un rato después Ginny y Dean bajaron al comedor. La pelirroja se sentó junto a Hermione quien junto con Ron le daban ánimos a Harry, ya que ese día era su debut como capitán del equipo de Quidditch. En esos días Dean ya no se sentaba junto a su novia, ya que cada vez que lo hacía Ron parecía que lo quería matar, por lo que estaba junto a su amigo Seamus Finnigan, aunque esto no impedía que la pareja se lanzara miradas furtivas durante las comidas o se mandaran besos.

Cuando termino el desayuno se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch, las pruebas comenzaron y había candidatos muy buenos, aunque también había sus excepciones, como el caso de unas chicas muy tontas que solo fueron por ser fans de Harry, pero que al estar volando no sabían qué hacer. Cuando le toco el turno a Ron, ella trato de darle ánimos y muy contenta vio que su hermano lo hizo muy bien y pudo notar la alegría de Hermione que se encontraba en las gradas algo sonrojada.

Ginny hizo sus pruebas y muy segura de sí misma sintió que quedaría en el equipo, ahora buscaba el puesto de cazadora y al bajar Dean muy contento la felicito y ella le dio ánimos. Dean voló muy bien, hizo unos buenos movimientos y por un momento la pelirroja pensó que si iba a quedar, pero sus esperanzas se acabaron cuando fue el turno de Katie Bell y ésta lo hizo más que excelente y pudo ver la satisfacción en el rostro de Harry, quien le había dicho a Katie que ella no era necesario que hiciera pruebas ya que era la mejor cazadora-

Y tal como lo predijo Dean, él no quedo en el equipo ya que Katie Bell había arrasado en las pruebas quedando como cazadora junto con Ginny y Demelza Robinson. Ginny pensó que su novio estaría muy triste por lo que al terminar las pruebas fue corriendo a los vestidores a buscarlo y al entrar éste la recibió con una gran sonrisa y cargándola le dio un gran beso.

-¡FELICIDADES! PRECIOSA, tú fuiste la mejor-Exclamó contento

-Gracias-Contesto sonriente la pelirroja –Siento que tu no hayas quedado, aunque lo hiciste muy bien

-No te preocupes preciosa, estoy satisfecho con lo que hice, pero la verdad es que Katie es una rival muy fuerte y nunca le podría ganar

Ginny sonrió ampliamente y volvió a besarlo, pero justo ahí comenzó a sentir algo muy especial al besarlo y verlo a los ojos.

-Nos vemos chicos-Exclamo Katie al salir de los vestidores

-Adiós Katie-Contestaron mientras seguían abrazados, afortunadamente Ron no estaba ahí y ya no quedaba nadie en los vestidores. Ellos solo querían seguir besándose un rato más hasta que fuera la hora de la cena. Ginny en cada beso sentía nuevas cosas, el sabor de la boca de Dean, su lengua la cual buscaba desesperadamente en cada beso y lo que más le encantaba era escuchar los latidos de su corazón al recostarse sobre su pecho.

Esa tarde decidieron quedarse ahí, ya que el frío era muy intenso para ir rumbo a la torre de Astronomía, aunque pensaban encontrarse ahí un poco más tarde.

-Mañana hay visita a Hogsmeade-Exclamo alegre Ginny

-Sí, mi amor. ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos al salón de té de madame Pudipié? -preguntó muy sonriente Dean

Ginny recordó que ese lugar era famoso porque ahí iban las parejas de enamorados y sin pensarlo 2 veces contestó muy contenta –Sí, vamos –Y nuevamente se besaron.

Mientras estaban ahí muy acurrucados, alguien entro muy de prisa a los vestuarios, a quien inmediatamente reconocieron, era Cormac McLaggen, que al verlos exclamo. –Oh, lo siento pero es que hace un rato olvide mi bufanda-Dijo señalando hacia el suelo donde estaba una bufanda

-Sí, no te preocupes-Contestó Dean

-Ah, por cierto Felicidades Weasley, lo hiciste muy bien, nada que ver con tu hermano

-Gracias Cormac, pero también mi hermano lo hizo muy bien, por algo quedo en el equipo-Exclamo molesta.

-Weasley, tu sabes que si tu hermano quedo fue porque es amigo de Potter-Dijo muy seguro

-Claro que no, no seas idiota

-Ginny tiene razón, Ron lo hizo muy bien-Agrego de pronto Dean

-Claro Thomas tú lo defiendes porque es tu cuñado, pero la realidad es otra en cambio yo si quede por ser un buen jugador-Dijo altaneramente

-Quieres dejar de ser tan pinche presumido-Exclamo Ginny –Mejor lárgate. -Cormac con una sonrisa burlona salió de los vestidores, dejando a una Ginny muy enojada.

-No le hagas caso preciosa, ese McLaggen es un imbécil-Dijo Dean acariciándole el rostro a su novia. –Tienes razón, es un imbécil-Dijo Ginny y tiernamente volvieron a besarse.

Katie Bell entro estrepitosamente en los vestidores junto con Leanne y Demelza, cuando los vieron soltaron una carcajada y Katie muy divertida exclamo: -¡Puta madre!, ¿por qué siempre los encuentro así?

-¿Y tú por qué siempre nos interrumpes así?-Preguntó divertida la pelirroja, lo que hizo que todos estallaran en carcajadas

-Prometemos tocar antes para la próxima-Exclamo Demelza

-Diles de una vez Katie-Sugirió Leanne

-Ahh, si es cierto, esta noche los invito a la torre de Astronomía, pero no para que vayan a fajar eh-Soltó divertida

-¿Entonces para qué?-Preguntó Ginny riéndose

-Esta noche daremos una fiesta para celebrar que quedamos en el equipo, nos escaparemos después de la cena, los invitados somos los mismos del ED, así que cuento con ustedes ¿Verdad?

Ginny y Dean voltearon a verse y con una sonrisa maliciosa contestaron –Por supuesto.

* * *

><p>Después de cenar todos los de Gryffindor fingieron irse a la sala común, mientras que Ginny y Dean se fueron a un aula vacía para estar un rato juntos, ya que sabían que en la fiesta estaría Ron y no podrían besarse tanto. Un rato después se fueron a la torre de Astronomía y al llegar notaron que por fuera todo se veía oscuro y no se escuchaba ningún ruido, por lo que intuyeron que habían puesto un tipo de hechizo, subieron las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta salieron de la capa invisible de Harry, Ron y Hermione que les abrieron la puerta.<p>

-¿Ustedes aquí?-Preguntó Ginny muy sorprendida

-Claro, no íbamos a perdernos esto-Exclamo muy sonriente Hermione-Además somos los prefectos y debemos mantener el orden

-Pasen, antes de que nos cachen. Ya bastante nos costo que Harry nos prestará su capa-Dijo Ron fulminando con la mirada a Dean

-Gra-gra-gracias-Dijo Dean con una sonrisa nerviosa y tomando muy fuerte de la mano a Ginny

-¿Por cierto donde diablos andaban?-Preguntó muy enfadado Ron -¿Por qué llegan hasta ahorita?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo hermanito-Dijo Ginny jalando a Dean hacía la entrada de la torre

-¿Cómo que no es mi asunto Ginebra?, oye ven acá escúchame-Bramó Ron

-Ya basta Ronald, déjalos, vas a hartar a tu hermana ya no seas tan asfixiante-Exclamo Hermione enfadada y entrando a la torre. Ron muy enojado por las palabras de Hermione entró a la torre y se puso al lado de Harry quien estaba en un rincón solitario escondiéndose de la cámara de Colín.

La torre de Astronomía estaba irreconocible por dentro, habían adornos de fiesta por todos lados, velas flotando, snitchs volando y una mesa enorme con bocadillos, cerveza de mantequilla y whisky de fuego. Ginny y Dean se acercaron a la mesa y cada uno agarró una cerveza y se fueron junto con Hermione se sentaron en una de las mesas que habían puesto. Se escuchaba música por toda la torre, de las brujas de Macbeth y una que otra de algún grupo muggle que Hermione había proporcionado.

Y como había dicho Katie Bell todos los presentes eran los mismos del ED, algunos trataban de platicar con Harry y otros lo felicitaban por sus hazañas, pero todos eran ahuyentados por Ron quien les decía que lo dejarán en paz.

-¿Está bien Harry?-Preguntó Ginny a Hermione

-Sí, solo está un poco cansado por las pruebas pero todo bien-Contesto Hermione muy alegre tomándose su quinta cerveza

-¿Y a qué vino el amargado de mi hermano?-Preguntó con fastidio

-Pues como es prefecto, tuvo que venir y claro que también para vigilarte, supuso que vendrías con Dean.

Dean estaba muy nervioso y no dejaba de voltear hacía donde estaba Ron, antes de besar a Ginny, mientras que esta se divertía mucho y le decía que no tomará en cuenta a su hermano. En un rincón oscuro estaban bailando muy pegados y cariñosos Neville y Luna, por lo que todos los observaban muy sorprendidos. Katie Bell llegó a saludar a Ginny y sus amigos y les agradeció por haber ido, ya que estaba muy feliz de haber quedado en el equipo de Quidditch

-Gracias Granger, por dejarme hacer esta fiesta-Exclamo Katie brindando con su cerveza

-De nada Katie, y ya te dije que me llames Hermione ¿ok?-Dijo Hermione muy sonriente, mientras Seamus la sacaba a bailar

-De acuerdo Hermione-Grito Katie y se fue hacía donde estaba Harry y sin preguntarle siquiera lo saco a bailar. Ginny y Dean se levantaron y entre besos y abrazos empezaron a bailar también justo al lado de Katie y Harry, quien de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a la feliz pareja.

Ron seguía en el rincón bebiendo cerveza tras cerveza, muy aburrido y enfadado cuando llego Lavender Brown y muy sonriente se le acercó y exclamo: -¿Bailas conmigo Ron?

Ron muy aturdido la miro fijamente y sin muchos ánimos contestó –Claro que no –Y sin decir nada más se fue hacia otro lado, dejando a una Lavender muy triste y decepcionada. Ron vio a su hermana bailar con Dean, por lo que frunció el ceño, pero su cara se volvió de decepción al ver a Hermione bailando muy contenta con Seamus Finnigan.

Las horas pasaban y la fiesta estaba cada vez más prendida, todos estaban muy contentos bailando, tomando y fumando. La mayoría ya estaban muy borrachos y hacían de todo tipo de travesuras, como en el caso de Luna y Neville que se fajaban sin pudor alguno enfrente de todos, o Hermione que le entraba duro al whisky de fuego y bailaba con quien se le pusiera enfrente y hasta se había quitado la túnica y la corbata, mientras que Ginny y Dean estaban escondidos en un rincón besándose apasionadamente.

-¡ATENCIÓN!-Grito de pronto Katie Bell, quien ya estaba muy borracha y con un movimiento de su varita bajo el volumen de la música. –Les propongo algo sucio-Exclamo sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿QUÉ PASA?-Grito Hermione alzando su vaso de whisky y Dean y Ginny salían de su escondite

-¡Qué todos nos encueremos!-Grito muy divertida y todos estallaron en carcajadas. –No, no, es broma, mejor juguemos el juego de la botella-Dijo finalmente

-Ese juego me gusta mucho-Dijo de pronto Luna fumando un churro de marihuana y que era abrazada por Neville quien ya estaba algo borracho.

Todos al igual que Luna estuvieron de acuerdo en jugar, por lo que Katie les pidió que todos se sentarán en circulo y cambió la música por una más romántica, de pronto muy divertida exclamo: -Hey, ustedes ya dejen de fajar y vénganse para acá-Les dijo a Seamus y Parvati que se besaban en un rincón.

En unos segundos todos estaban sentados en círculo muy divertidos mientras que Harry y Ron ya muy borrachos seguían en el rincón. –Harry, Ron, ¿Qué diablos esperan para unirse?-Gritó de pronto Demelza Robinson, mientras que Leanne colocaba una botella vacía de cerveza de mantequilla en el centro del círculo.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos-Exclamo Ron

-¿Qué?, no claro que no, ustedes no van a ningún lado-Dijo Katie levantándose y dirigiéndose a ellos

-En serio Katie, ya tenemos mucho sueño-Dijo Harry a modo de disculpa

-Harry no puedes irte, tú eres el capitán del equipo-Replico Katie jalando a Harry hacia los demás

-Pues yo si me voy-Dijo Ron muy borracho

-Que aguafiestas Ron-Dijo Katie –Pero bueno si quieres vete, pero Harry se queda. Harry sin saber que hacer ya que estaba algo borracho, se sentó junto a Hermione quien platicaba muy alegre con Neville y Luna.

Ron con paso decidido se acercó a Hermione y exclamo –Hermione, ¿Te vienes o te quedas?

-Por supuesto que me quedo-Exclamo decidida, abrazando a Neville

Ron rodo los ojos y muy sorprendido dijo -¿Qué?, Pero Hermione tú eres prefecta, tú tienes que estar conmigo

-Sí Ronald, soy prefecta pero tú también lo eres, así que hoy te toca hacer guardia a ti-Contestó muy decidida, mientras los demás se reían sin parar al ver la cara de Ron

-Eso es todo Hermione, así se habla –dijo Katie brindando con Hermione. Ron muy furioso se acercó a Harry y le susurró algo y salió de prisa de la torre dando un portazo.

-Vaya, hasta que se fue el castroso de mi hermano-Exclamo Ginny aliviada, recostándose en Dean

-Pues, bien creo que ya todos sabemos cómo funciona este juego-Exclamo Hermione. –Y esta vez será de puros besos ¿Están de acuerdo? –Todos muy emocionados exclamaron –SÍ.

Entre risas y bromas el juego comenzó, Katie Bell giró la botella y está apuntó hacía Seamus y Hermione, por lo que todos soltaron risas y todo tipo de comentarios, mientras que ellos se veían pícaramente y sin pensarlo se acercaron y comenzaron a besarse. Al principio el beso fue suave pero después de un minuto se volvió apasionado y placentero, mientras que los demás se reían sin parar y Ginny muy divertida tomaba el tiempo, debían ser 5 minutos.

-¡TIEMPO!-Gritó la pelirroja muy divertida. Seamus y Hermione se separaron lentamente muy sonrientes y sonrojados. El segundo giro de la botella lo hizo Luna y apuntó a Ginny y Neville, por lo que la pelirroja volteo hacia su novio que muy sonriente le susurró –No pasa nada preciosa, es un juego, tranquila. –Ginny asintió y le dio un beso rápido, mientras que Neville algo nervioso se acercaba a Ginny y Luna exclamaba –WOW, esto no me lo pierdo, tranquila amiga, yo no soy celosa.

Ginny y Neville comenzaron a besarse y los demás estallaron en gritos de sorpresa al ver la intensidad del beso, mientras que la pelirroja trataba de controlar los nervios de Neville. Hermione tenía el reloj y tomaba el tiempo, mientras Dean muy divertido los observaba.

-TIEMPO-Gritó Hermione y Neville y Ginny se separaron. Al llegar junto a su novio lo beso, mientras Neville hacia lo mismo con Luna. Dean muy sonriente le susurro a su novia –Te amo….

El siguiente giro de la botella lo hizo Hermione y en esta ocasión el turno fue para Katie y Leanne, que estallaron en carcajadas y se acercaron muy coquetas y comenzaron a besarse, mientras los demás se reían y las observaban sin parpadear.

-¡Mi sueño hecho realidad!-Exclamo Seamus

-Ustedes si tienen huevos-Gritaron Ginny y Hermione, mientras Dean tomaba el tiempo muy divertido.

-TIEMPO-Grito finalmente Dean y Katie y Leanne se separaron un poco en contra de su voluntad. El siguiente giro lo dio Parvati y la botella apunto hacía Dean y Hermione, que muy sorprendidos voltearon a ver a Ginny. –No, yo no puedo hacerle esto a mi amiga-Exclamo Hermione

-No manches Hermione, va a ser un beso tampoco es que te lo vayas a acoger-Exclamo Demelza-¿O eres muy celosa Ginny?

-No, claro que no, adelante por favor, ustedes bésense por mí no hay problema, solo se van a besar no a coger-Exclamo la pelirroja muy divertida y abrazando a Dean.

Hermione y Dean sonrieron y con timidez se acercaron y cuando estaban a punto de besarse, Ginny exclamo de pronto –Hey, Herms, no se te olvide que esos deliciosos labios son míos-Dijo sonriendo y tomando su cerveza. Hermione volteo hacia su amiga y sonriéndole se volvió hacia Dean y comenzaron un apasionado beso de labios y lenguas, mientras Leanne tomaba el tiempo y Ginny los observaba tratando de no sentir celos, ya que Dean se besaba con su amiga Hermione y no tenía porque estar celosa, aunque la verdad era que no podía contener los celos.

¿Pero por Merlín?, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?-Pensaba Ginny, ¿Estaba sintiendo celos?, eso era imposible y menos de Hermione ella sería incapaz de quitarle a su novio, y ella Ginny Weasley jamás celaría a nadie-Pensó con determinación y agitando la cabeza se deshizo de esos pensamientos. -¡TIEMPO!-Exclamo Leanne muy divertida, y Hermione y Dean se separaron muy sonrientes. Al volver junto a Ginny, su novio la abrazo y ella muy feliz se recostó sobre él, mientras qué Hermione la veía y le sonreía.

El siguiente giro fue para Ernie Mcmillan y Lavender, quien sin pensarlo se acercó estrepitosamente a Ernie y comenzó a besarlo cayendo encima de él. Los gritos y risas se oyeron por toda la torre y Hermione tomaba el tiempo doblándose de la risa. -¡TIEMPO!-Exclamo la castaña, pero Lavender no paraba y a Ernie ya se le veía muy afligido, por lo que Parvati se levantó a separarlos, regresando a Lavender a su lugar.

El beso siguiente fue recibido con muchos elogios ya que les toco a Harry quien hasta ese momento había estado muy callado y a Katie Bell que lo levanto de la mano muy sonriente. –Hay Katie, me da pena besarte-Exclamo nervioso Harry. –Ah, o sea que estoy tan fea, y no me quieres besar-Exclamo Katie. –No, no para nada tú eres preciosa, pero me da un poco de pena. Katie Bell sonrió pícara y le susurró. –Relájate… Y sin pensarlo más lo beso apasionadamente, mientras Harry un poco nervioso correspondía al beso y minutos después lo disfrutaba abiertamente, ya que aquel beso le parecía muy rico, nada que ver con el de Cho. Hermione volteó a ver a Ginny y vio que esta sonreía muy contenta, mientras se abrazaba a Dean y observaba divertida a Harry, y ahí se dio cuenta que finalmente Ginny había superado a su amigo.

Cuando el beso termino Harry regreso a su lugar muy sonrojado y mientras se sentaba Ginny muy contenta exclamo-Bien Harry, ya ves que si podías. Harry le sonrió y nuevamente sintió su aroma a rosas mientras ella besaba a su novio y él opto por seguir bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla. El siguiente giro de la botella lo hizo Hermione y el turno para besarse fue para Hannah Abbot y Ginny por lo que todos estallaron en risas morbosas y comentarios, pero a Ginny no le importó y se levantó y cogió de la mano a Hannah y comenzaron a besarse con mucha pasión. Harry las observaba atónito, mientras veía que Dean sonreía y exclamaba –Esa es mi pelirroja hermosa.

Harry por momentos tuvo deseos de unirse a ellas, pero inmediatamente deshizo esos pensamientos. Al terminar el beso Ginny volvió junto a su novio y lo beso y Harry los observaba tristemente. Seamus giro la botella y apuntó hacía Luna y Harry, quien muy nervioso hasta tiro su cerveza de mantequilla, mientras que Luna se levantó y se sentó junto a él y sin previo aviso lo besó y Neville los observaba un tanto disgustado, mientras que los demás estallaban en risas.

A Harry no le desagrado el beso de Luna, sino todo lo contrario pero no podía dejar de sentirse mal ya que sabía que Neville los observaba. –No besas tan bien-Soltó Luna al terminar el beso. –Ah de ser por los nargles-Dijo y se levantó muy sonriente y llegaba junto a Neville, dejando a un Harry muy decepcionado.

-Uyyyyyy-Gritaron todos al enterarse de quienes se besarían. –Granger y Longbottom-Exclamo Lavender que para ese momento estaba ya muy borracha. Neville muy nervioso se acercó a Hermione y la tomó de las manos y ella le sonrió y tiernamente se acercaron y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. –Eso es todo chiquito, demuéstrales que tú sabes besar muy bien-Exclamo Luna sonriente, mientras los demás miraban muy sorprendidos aquel beso. Al terminar Neville muy sonrojado ayudó a Hermione a sentarse y volvió junto a Luna.

El juego continuo y el turno fue para Seamus y Parvati, que sin chistar se besaron por un largo rato, pasándose de los 5 minutos, después Padma y Justin hicieron lo propio, seguido por un apasionado beso entre Demelza y Luna, quien dijo que este beso había estado mucho mejor que el de Harry. Pero sin duda alguna el momento que mas alboroto causo fue cuando Harry giro la botella y esta señalo hacia Ginny y Hermione. –WOW, por fin se me hará realidad esa fantasía-Exclamo Lee Jordán emocionado. –Vamos mi amor-Grito Dean emocionado.

Las 2 amigas sin pensarlo más se acercaron y justo en medio del círculo se tomaron de las manos y empezaron un divertido y apasionado beso, mientras todos los chicos estallaban en gritos placenteros y las chicas soltaban risitas nerviosas. Al terminar el beso, Ginny pícaramente exclamo –Que bien besas Herms. Y la castaña estallo en risas abrazando a su amiga. Ambas estaban muy seguras de que aquello era un juego y no pasaba nada porque se hubieran besado.

Después de un apasionado beso entre Katie Bell y Lee Jordán y otro de Seamus y Luna, quien nuevamente mencionó que ese beso fue mejor que el de Harry, el turno fue nada más y nada menos que para los grandes amigos Harry y Hermione. –No me puedo besar con Harry, él es como mi hermano-Exclamo Hermione escandalizada. –Es cierto, Herms y yo somos hermanos-Decía Harry muy apenado.

-Pues me vale madres-Exclamo Katie Bell –Ustedes se besan, por que se besan

-Sí, no mamen-Soltó Ginny –Vamos Herms, besa a Harry, no pasa nada-Exclamo haciéndole un guiño a su amiga, a lo que esta entendió que su amiga no se pondría celosa por Harry.

Harry y Hermione se acercaron y sin decir nada más comenzaron a besarse, ninguno de los 2 podía creer lo que hacían, pero segundos después se besaban apasionadamente sin pensar en nada más. Al terminar Hermione le guiño un ojo a su amigo y exclamo –Tranquilo Harry, tú y yo seguiremos siendo amigos, aunque Luna tenía razón, no besas tan bien-Dijo soltando una sonora carcajada junto con los demás, por lo que Harry optó por reírse él también, ya que sabía que su amiga bromeaba.

Lavender Giro la botella y ésta señalo a Parvati y Dean, en ese momento Ginny sintió una punzada de fastidio en el estómago, cosa que no había sentido cuando Dean beso a Hermione. Parvati se levantó muy sonriente y Dean después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su novia se acercó a su amiga y comenzaron a besarse. Dean empezó suavemente pero Parvati le metía la lengua desesperadamente y lo abrazaba fuertemente. La pelirroja ya muy pasada de copas, definitivamente estallaba en celos, a Parvati no le tenía confianza como a Hermione, sabía que a Parvati le gustaba su novio y recordaba que Dean anteriormente había elogiado la belleza de ésta, por lo que los miraba fijamente muy disgustada y en 2 ocasiones estuvo a punto de levantarse y quitarle a su novio, pero se contuvo por las miradas de advertencia que Hermione le lanzaba.

Cuando por fin el beso terminó, Dean y Parvati se separaron y Ginny se levanto y muy segura exclamo: -Bueno, pues creo que hasta aquí dejamos esto, ya es muy tarde y mañana hay visita a Hogsmeade. Las quejas no se hicieron esperar por parte de los demás –No, no, no, la noche es joven-Exclamo Katie Bell, quien ya estaba demasiado borracha y ni siquiera se podía parar.

Hermione aunque también ya estaba muy borracha entendió el mensaje de Ginny y con voz algo firme exclamo: -Es cierto chicos, es mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir, esta noche ya hemos roto muchas reglas-Dijo con cierta culpabilidad.

Aun en contra de su voluntad todos se levantaron y empezaron a salir de la torre, mientras que Hermione ayudada por Dean quien no estaba tan borracho, ya que no había bebido mucho para poder cuidar a su novia, quitaban los adornos y la música con sencillos movimientos de sus varitas.

Al terminar solo quedaban en la torre Harry, Hermione, Dean y Ginny. Harry estaba tirado en el suelo y Dean ayudo a Hermione a levantarlo y a bajarlo por las escaleras. Cuando estuvieron al pie de la torre Harry exclamo –Ginny, Ron me pidió que te cuidará, si quieres te puedes venir con Herms y conmigo en la capa

-Gracias Harry, que lindo, pero no te preocupes, yo sé cuidarme sola y me voy con mi novio-Dijo sonriendo y tomando de la mano a Dean.

Harry muy triste asintió y antes de cubrirse junto con Hermione con la capa ésta dijo –Hasta mañana chicos. –Hasta mañana-Contestaron Ginny y Dean antes de irse rumbo al castillo.

Antes de entrar por el retrato Ginny y Dean se fueron al pasillo oscuro y siguieron con los besos y arrumacos. –Espero y no estés celosa por los besos, mi niña-Dijo Dean apenado

-Claro que no, yo también me bese con otros chicos y chicas-Soltó divertida

-Por las chicas no hay problema-Exclamo divertido, mientras Ginny lo golpeaba suavemente en el pecho y exclamaba –Que tonto eres. Nuevamente se besaron como siempre lo hacían, aunque Ginny notó algo muy raro en ella, conforme se besaban quería acariciar a Dean, quitarle la ropa, besar todo su cuerpo, etc, etc…. Al principio se escandalizo con sus pensamientos pero después pensó que era porque estaba muy borracha.

Después entraron a la sala común y se despidieron antes de subir a sus cuartos y prometiéndose encontrarse ahí mismo al día siguiente. Muy mareada subió a su cuarto y sin quitarse el uniforme se acostó en la cama y noto que su corazón estaba muy agitado y sentía cosas muy raras, pensamientos extraños llegaban a su mente y solo deseaba que a su lado ahí en su cama estuviera Dean y poder besarlo y hacer otras cosas toda la noche. Con esos pensamientos se quedo dormida. ¿Es que acaso ya se estaba enamorando de Dean?

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente la sala común de Gryffindor estaba abarrotada y no precisamente por la visita a Hogsmeade, sino porque todos habían amanecido con una resaca terrible y comentaban todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta de la noche anterior. Ginny Weasley bajo muy contenta y busco por todas partes a sus amigos y a su novio pero no los encontró por ningún lado, por lo que un poco triste se dirigió hacía el retrato para salir.<p>

-Hey, Ginny, espera-Grito Parvati, que le daba un masaje sobre las sienes a Lavender

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó la pelirroja fríamente al recordar el beso entre Parvati y Dean

-Dean, te estaba esperando aquí, pero se tuvo que ir al comedor porque Seamus se sentía muy mal y necesitaba comer algo, y me dijo que te avisara que allá te espera

-Ah, ok gracias Parvati-Dijo un poco más animada, saliendo de la sala común

Al salir de la sala común se topo con la profesora McGonagall quien muy amablemente le pidió que le entregara un pergamino a Harry, a lo que ella acepto gustosa. Cuando bajo las escaleras se encontró con el trío dorado, que estaban en plena discusión.

-¿Y bien Hermione cuéntame besan bien Seamus, Neville y el idiota de Dean?-Preguntaba Ron muy enfadado –Ah, y ¿qué tal el beso de ustedes 2?-Dijo fulminando con la mirada tanto a Hermione y a Harry –Después de eso ya ¿piensan salir juntos, o solo serán amigos con derechos, como Luna y Neville?

-Cállate Ron, mi vida privada no te interesa, además todo fue un juego, y que Harry y yo nos hayamos besado no quiere decir que vayamos a ser novios, idiota-Contestó muy enojada Hermione

-Hermione tiene razón Ron, ese beso fue por el juego eso es todo, entre nosotros no hay ni habrá nada-Exclamo Harry muy nervioso

-Ah, y como estuvo eso de que te besaste con el novio de mi hermana, ¿Acaso ella lo sabe?, ahí si te pasaste Hermione-Bramó Ron

-Por supuesto que lo sé, yo misma los vi y los anime a hacerlo hermanito, ya para tu drama ¿quieres?-Dijo de pronto Ginny acercándose a ellos

-Ah, ahora resulta que eres muy liberal hermanita y dejas que tu novio se besuqueé con tu mejor amiga-Exclamo Ron indignado

-Claro que soy liberal, y si se besaron fue porque era un juego, por favor deja de ser tan anticuado Ron-Dijo Ginny con fastidio. Ron sin más que decir se fue muy enojado rumbo al comedor, mientras que Ginny y Hermione soltaban una sonora carcajada y se abrazaban.

-Ese mi hermano es un ridículo-Exclamo divertida. –Ah Harry, me dieron esto para ti-Dijo dándole el pergamino

Gracias Ginny-Exclamo Harry sonrojado -¿Vienes con nosotros a Hogsmeade?

-Gracias Harry, pero yo voy con Dean, tal vez nos veamos allá-Exclamo muy contenta y se fue hacia al comedor

-¿Por qué diablos le dijiste a Ron lo del juego?-Bramó Hermione

-Lo siento Herms, pero es que me preguntó que había pasado después que se vino y….

-Sí ya sé, abriste la bocota y le contaste todo…..-Exclamo disgustada Hermione caminando hacia el comedor, seguida por Harry que se sentía muy apenado.

Al entrar al comedor Ginny diviso a su novio que estaba junto a Seamus y que al verla sonrió ampliamente y corrió a recibirla, se abrazaron fuertemente y cuando iban a besarse Dean se paró en seco y volteó hacía Ron que los observaba muy disgustado, por lo que solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fueron a sentar. Dean acompaño a Ginny a su lugar y le dijo

-Perdóname, porque no te esperé, pero es que Seamus estaba muy mal, ya sabes la resaca

-Sí, eso me dijo Parvati, no te preocupes, yo entiendo-Dijo sonriente. Dean le dio otro beso en la mejilla y se fue a su lugar junto a su amigo y Parvati, cosa que no le agrado mucho a la pelirroja, por lo que vio a su hermano con severidad. Ginny notó que todos sus compañeros de casa estaban muy raros, debido a la resaca y observó que Hermione y Harry bebían jugo de calabaza como camellos y que se frotaban constantemente las sienes. A ella también le dolía mucho la cabeza y tenía mucha sed y la comida le daba asco, por lo que solo tomo jugo y café cargado.

Cuando salió del comedor se reunió con Dean en la puerta del castillo y después de ser revisados por Filch, se fueron caminando muy contentos hacía Hogsmeade. El clima era pésimo, había lluvia y nieve y el frío estaba insoportable, pero a la pelirroja le encantaba que hiciera frío, mientras que Dean temblaba sin parar. Todo el camino fueron abrazados y platicando, detrás de ellos venía Katie Bell con Leanne, que se notaba que la resaca que traían aun estaba intensa.

-Que onda chicos ¿van a las 3 escobas?-Preguntó un poco aturdida Katie

-No, vamos al salón de té de madame Pudipié-Contestó alegremente Dean

-Uyyy, que se diviertan-Exclamo Leanne sonriendo maliciosamente junto con Katie.

Al llegar al pueblo se dirigieron al salón de té, mientras que Katie y Leanne se fueron a las 3 escobas y los demás se esparcían por las tiendas.

-Este frío esta insoportable-Exclamó Dean, abrazándola aún más fuerte

-¿Tienes mucho frío?-Preguntó divertida

-La verdad sí, ¿Tú no princesa?, si quieres te puedo dar mi chamarra

-No, no gracias, a mi me encanta el frío, esta rico así-Exclamo sonriente. Dean asintió feliz y entraron al salón de té. Al entrar ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que iban, el lugar era pequeño y caluroso decorado con flecos y lazos. Ginny puso expresión de horror al ver todo aquello tan "cursi", pero trato de fingir un poco.

-Por lo menos aquí no hace frío-Exclamo nervioso Dean-Es un poco acogedor ¿no?

-Sí, claro-Mintió Ginny

-Preciosa, sé que este lugar no es tu estilo-Dijo de pronto Dean-Es muy cursi, pero yo no sabía que era así, te lo juro, si quieres nos vamos

-¿Qué dices?, no, no Dean, no te preocupes, es cierto que no es mi estilo pero tampoco quiero irme, ya estamos aquí, a mí me hacía ilusión venir aquí contigo-Respondió Ginny sonriente y abrazando a su novio.

-¿Estás segura?, porque si no, podemos ir a las 3 escobas

-Estoy completamente segura, anda mejor vamos a sentarnos-Exclamo la pelirroja mientras se dirigían a una de las mesitas redondas y se sentaban. Al sentarse observaron que en el lugar había puras parejas de enamorados y que todos se besaban apasionadamente.

De pronto una mujer muy robusta peinada con un negro y reluciente moño, a quien identificaron como madame Pudipié, se acercó a ellos y muy contenta exclamo -¿Qué les traigo? Dean volteó hacía su chica y ésta respondió muy segura: -2 cafés, por favor.

Mientras les servían los cafés Ginny y Dean observaban el lugar, y no podían creer que existiera un lugar tan cursi como ése, pero en el fondo era agradable ya que había mucha privacidad. Cuando les trajeron los cafés, los 2 comenzaron a bebérselos muy sonrientes. Sin embargo Ginny notaba muy nervioso a su novio, por lo que sin decir nada lo tomo de las manos y éste se las apretó suavemente y se le acercó besándola suavemente en la boca.

Y así estuvieron varios minutos entre besos y risas, hasta que de pronto Dean exclamo: -Preciosa, en todo el tiempo que llevamos de novios, te he contado muy poco sobre mí, siento que casi no sabes nada de mi vida

-Sí, eso es verdad, casi no hablamos de nuestras familias, bueno tú sabes un poco más de la mía-Exclamo Ginny sonriente

-Sí, tu familia es famosa en el mundo mágico, pero los míos son muggles y pues no somos conocidos-Dijo sonriendo-Nena, tienes que saber que no soy completamente muggle, soy mestizo-Dijo nervioso

-¿Qué?-Exclamo sorprendida-¿Tienes familia mágica?, ¿Pero por qué siempre dices que eres muggle?

-Sí, preciosa mi papá era mago-Soltó Dean

-¿Murió?-Preguntó Ginny vacilante

-Sí, hace ya mucho tiempo, ni siquiera lo conocí-Respondió muy triste. Ginny sintió una profunda tristeza y sin más que agregar lo abrazó fuertemente y en voz muy baja exclamo: -Lo siento chiquito, no sabía, pero es que ese día en la estación vi que un señor llegó con tu mamá y tus hermanos y pues yo pensé que él era tu papá-Exclamo apenada

-No te preocupes preciosa-Dijo sonriendo-Ese señor no es mi papá, es mi padrastro-Exclamo muy tranquilo –Después de la muerte de mi papá mi mamá se casó con este señor y tuvo más hijos, pero él es muy bueno y yo lo quiero como si fuera mi padre

-Ah, entiendo-Dijo Ginny más tranquila. –Dean, ¿qué le paso a tu papá?-Preguntó de pronto-Claro si tú quieres contármelo, sino no hay problema

-Claro que te lo contaré preciosa, pero no hoy, ya será en otro día, es algo muy triste y no quiero arruinar este momento-Dijo muy triste y con los ojos húmedos.

-Ok, entiendo, lo siento Dean, en serio no debí preguntar eso-Exclamo muy nerviosa

-No, no preciosa, tú tranquila por favor, a mi me gusta que quieras saber más de mí-Dijo sonriendo y besando las manos de su novia. ¿Quieres que te cuente sobre mis hermanos?-Dijo muy sonriente, a lo que la pelirroja contestó muy feliz –Sí, claro.

Ginny escuchó muy divertida a Dean, cuando le conto que tenía 5 hermanos menores que él, 3 niñas y 2 niños, Caroline, Abigail, Marie, Tom y Alfred, y que al igual que a él les encantaba el fútbol, y que durante las vacaciones escucharon cuando él le contaba a su mamá sobre ella y que desde ese momento no dejaron de hacerle preguntas sobre su chica y que se morían de ganas por conocerla.

-¿Te gustaría conocerlos mi amor?-Preguntó tímidamente

-Por supuesto-Respondió Ginny muy sonriente-Así como también me gustaría que tú pudieras conocer a mis papás, ya que a mis hermanos ya los conoces, excepto a Bill Y Charlie

-Para mí sería un placer mi niña, conocer a tú familia-Dijo sonriente –Aunque no sé tus hermanos que opinarían- dijo temeroso

Ginny soltó una carcajada y muy segura exclamo:-Por ellos no te preocupes, ten por seguro que no te harán nada, yo te defiendo, recuerda que me he criado entre hombres. Dean rio abiertamente y la beso apasionadamente. Después Ginny sonriendo exclamo –Ahora si ¿Me puedes explicar en qué consiste el maldito futbol que tanto mencionas?

Dean sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a contarle detalladamente en lo que consistía el famoso deporte muggle del cual era tan fanático. La pelirroja lo escuchaba atentamente mientras seguía bebiendo su café y sonreía aunque un poco aburrida, ya que Dean le daba muchos detalles que ella consideraba innecesarios.

-Ah, o sea que el fútbol no se juega volando en escobas y solo se utiliza una pelota-Dijo finalmente en tono aburrido

-Claro preciosa, se juega en tierra y el objetivo es meter la pelota en la portería

-Oh, que interesante-Mintió Ginny-¿Pero no es algo aburrido, solo jugar con una pelota?-Preguntó dudosa

Dean sonrió abiertamente y exclamo: -Al parecer no te agrado mucho el fútbol, y es lógico porque estás acostumbrada al Quidditch, pero para mí es lo mejor del mundo, hasta juego con mis amigos

-¿En serio juegas?-Preguntó sorprendida

-Sí, en vacaciones llego con mis amigos muggles y me la paso jugando fútbol, para mí es hermoso

-Pues me encantaría algún día verte jugar y ver un partido de fútbol-Exclamo sonriente Ginny

Dean se quedo atónito al escuchar aquello y muy sonriente exclamo -¿En serio nena, te gustaría verme jugar?

-Claro, me encantaría, y pensándolo bien, no ha de ser tan aburrido el fútbol-Dijo divertida

Dean sin saber que decir se abalanzó sobre su novia y la abrazó y beso varias veces, mientras exclamaba: -Te prometo que un día te llevaré a un partido de fútbol mi amor y verás lo hermoso que es.-Ginny asintió muy feliz, mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de su novio y decía:

-Bueno, pues ahora me toca a mí, contarte un poquito más sobre mi vida. Dean escuchó muy sonriente todo lo que su novia le decía y se emocionó aún más al saber que su familia, especialmente su papá Arthur Weasley, tenía una profunda admiración por los muggles. Ginny le contó sobre su mamá y lo cariñosa y sobre protectora que era con ella y sus hermanos, del próximo matrimonio de su hermano Bill con Fleur aunque ella no estaba de acuerdo y de cómo cuando era chiquita se escapaba en las noches de su cuarto para practicar a volar en la escoba y poder jugar Quidditch.

-Wow, ¿En serio hacías todo eso preciosa?-Preguntó sorprendido

-Claro, y muy pocas veces me caí de la escoba, la verdad es que me encanta volar y amo jugar Quidditch

-Eres la chica más valiente y hermosa que conozco-Exclamo Dean abrazándola. Ginny era una chica muy modesta y no le gustaban los elogios, pero sin embargo los elogios de su novio no le molestaban, sino todo lo contrario le encantaba. La pelirroja se incorporó y quedo de frente a Dean, quién tomaba su café y humedecía sus labios que estaban algo resecos por el frío y se quitaba la túnica. Ginny se quedo embelesada observándolo, la verdad era que tenía enormes ganas de besarlo y no sabía cómo se estaba aguantando las ganas, conforme pasaba el tiempo y lo observaba sentía muchas cosas inexplicables y lo único que deseaba era tenerlo junto a ella y besarlo y no soltarlo nunca.

-Nena, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Dean

-Eh, sí claro, estoy bien. –Respondió Ginny algo ruborizada mientras tomaba un largo trago de su café.

-Bueno, pues creo que ya hablamos de muchas cosas y ahora sabemos un poco más de nuestras familias-Exclamo Dean muy contento

-Sí, claro-Respondió Ginny un poco impaciente ya que lo único que quería era comerlo a besos y no hablar de nada más por un buen rato. Dean se acercó a su novia y sin pensarlo más imitaron al resto de las parejas y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. El chico la abrazaba fuertemente mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él, se acariciaban la cara y los besos fueron cada vez más y más intensos hasta que sus lenguas probaron cada rincón de sus bocas.

-Te amo-Susurro Dean muy acalorado al terminar uno de los besos

-Yo tam….. te te quiero mucho Dean-Exclamo la pelirroja y Dean asintió y sonrió aunque un poco triste, ya que su chica aún no le decía lo que él tanto deseaba escuchar, sin embargo se fundieron en un tierno abrazo y ella se recostó sobre su hombro respirando el delicioso aroma de su fragancia.

-¿Pero qué diablos me pasa?-Pensaba la pelirroja muy agitada aferrándose a los brazos de su novio-¿Qué es lo que siento?, ¿Es que acaso me estoy….. no, no no, eso no puede ser -pensó sorprendida. Ella sabía que no podía enamorarse otra vez, no ahora, aunque Dean le encantaba y no podía estar sin él y quería seguir siendo su novia, pero desde que se enamoró de Harry y este no le hizo caso, prometió no volverse a enamorar nunca de nadie, aunque con Dean todo era diferente, todo, completamente todo….Muy confundida agitó levemente la cabeza y se incorporó frente a Dean y éste le brindó una hermosa sonrisa, la más hermosa para ella.

-Eres tan hermosa-Exclamo Dean. Ginny muy sonrojada y sin saber que responder se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó intensamente. Durante el beso la pelirroja volvió a tener las mismas sensaciones extrañas de la noche anterior, las que había atribuido a la borrachera, pero ahora estaba en su sano juicio y las seguía teniendo, esas inmensas ganas de acariciarlo, de besarlo por todas partes y hasta de quitarle la ropa y aspirar el aroma de su cuerpo, de susurrarle cosas al oído y de que él hiciera lo mismo con ella.

Continuaron besándose, y ella sintió como él bajaba una de sus manos hacía la zona de su pecho, luego a su abdomen y finalmente a su pierna. –Menos, mal que vengo bien arropada-Pensó la pelirroja, ya que de estar con poca ropa…. Y al mismo tiempo se lamentó tanto por tener tanta ropa encima y no poder sentir por completo el tacto de su piel. Sentía el delicioso sabor de su lengua, mezclado con el sabor del café que tomaban. – ¡Por Merlín!, esto es delicioso-Pensó la pelirroja mientras devoraba a besos la boca de su novio y poco a poco bajaba una de sus manos a la pierna de Dean y se la acariciaba lentamente.

De pronto sintió que Dean se estremecía y lanzaba un suave gemido e inmediatamente se separaba de ella y muy sonrojado exclamaba: -Lo siento, nena no debí tocarte, por favor perdóname

-No pasa nada, tranquilo-Exclamó Ginny sonriendo, aún sin quitar su mano de la pierna del chico

-En serio, lo siento-Repitió muy nervioso, mientras movía las piernas lentamente sin verla a los ojos y observaba la mano de la pelirroja que estaba sobre su pierna.

Ginny se dio cuenta y retiro rápidamente la mano mientras decía –Tranquilo, no tienes que disculparte tantas veces-Dijo guiñando un ojo y observando que Dean cerraba las piernas y trataba de poner la túnica que se había quitado entre sus piernas como ocultando algo.

Ginny entendió rápidamente lo que le pasaba a su novio y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para no reírse a carcajadas delante de él y no apenarlo más, ya que el pobre de Dean, se notaba que estaba en serios problemas y aunque era morenito, en ese momento estaba igual de blanco que un papel. La pelirroja se acercó lo mas que pudo a él y tratando de darle ánimos exclamo: -Si dejas de moverte un poco, ese problemita que tienes se bajará más rápido- Y muy sonriente le quito la túnica echa bola que se había colocado entre las piernas y pudo ver el enorme "paquete" que se abultaba en la entrepierna del chico, por lo que se quedo aún mas sorprendida y sin habla.

Dean se quedó inmóvil y más sonrojado que nunca al notar que la pelirroja observaba la potente erección que se abultaba en su pantalón y muy apenado dijo: -No, no me pasa nada, estoy bien, no tengo ningún problema. Ginny soltó una risotada y muy divertida exclamo:-Dean, neta que conmigo no te pongas de macho y trates de ocultar eso-Dijo señalando-Sé perfectamente lo que te pasa y no tienes porque avergonzarte, es lo más normal, somos adolescentes

Dean muy sorprendido por las palabras de su novia, sonrió tímidamente y la abrazo tiernamente.

-Tienes razón nena, pero es que me da pena que me pase esto contigo justo ahora, pero es que tus besos me vuelven loco y siempre que nos besamos así, me pasa esto-Exclamo apenado

-¿En serio?, ¿Desde cuándo te pasa?-Preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente la pelirroja, mientras se tomaban de las manos

Pues, pues desde la vez que nos vimos en la cafetería muggle-Dijo tímido-Pero te juro que puedo controlarme y nunca te faltaré al respeto mi vida, te lo juro-Exclamo desesperado

Ginny sonrió pícara y exclamo: -Sé que tú nunca me faltarías al respeto, tranquilo, aunque debo confesarte que es la primera vez que lo notó, en la cafetería ni cuenta me di-Soltó divertida

-Nena, yo te respeto mucho y por favor perdóname, te prometo que lo evitaré, aunque hay veces que es más fuerte que yo, pero algo voy hacer si es necesario me pongo una bolsa de hielo-Exclamo muy apenado

Ginny soltó una carcajada y susurrando dijo:-Tranquilo, esto es algo que no se puede evitar y no es necesario el hielo, y no me molestó que me tocarás, la verdad me gustó que lo hicieras y mucho

-¿De veras te gusto?

-Sí, mucho. Además yo también te toque y creo que eso provocó aún mas esto-Dijo divertida-¿Crees estar mucho tiempo así?

-No, no, en un ratito se me pasa-Respondió nervioso y la pelirroja continuó riéndose.

Minutos después Dean ya estaba más tranquilo, ya que aquel abultamiento ya había desaparecido. Ambos reían muy divertidos por lo ocurrido y Ginny estaba recostada sobre el chico y él le acariciaba y besaba el cabello.

-Me gusta aquí-Exclamo Dean mientras besaba en la mejilla a su novia

-¿En serio te gusta?-Preguntó sonriendo muy sorprendida y volteando hacía él.

-Sí, aquí esta calientito y hay poca gente y sobre todo no está el ojo acusador de tu hermano

-En eso tienes razón, aquí el patético de mi hermano no nos puede espiar-Soltó muy divertida. Ginny se acercó a Dean de forma traviesa y nuevamente se fundieron en apasionados besos y abrazos, la pelirroja saboreaba los besos de Dean y esta vez ella se sintió muy excitada, podía notar el aceleramiento de su corazón y que un calor intenso recorría su cuerpo con una sensación burbujeante que no podía explicar, definitivamente aquello no era normal, sin embargo aún en contra de su voluntad la pelirroja por fin pudo darse cuenta de algo que hasta ese momento había estado negándose. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Dean, pero no se lo diría ahora, no en ese momento, ya habría otro.

Después de aquella intensa sesión de besos, ambos voltearon hacía la ventana y notaron que ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que Ginny un poco triste exclamo: -Dean, se hace de noche, tenemos que volver al castillo, recuerda que mi hermano siempre checa la hora en que llegamos

-Sí preciosa, es mejor que nos vayamos, y tranquila yo hablo con Ron si es necesario –Exclamó muy seguro. Después de pagar la cuenta, se levantaron de la mesa y cuando se dirigían hacia la salida, pasaron junto a una mesa que estaba en un rincón y vieron a una pareja que se besaban apasionadamente y que la chica estaba encima del chico casi quitándole la ropa. Los observaron con curiosidad y se quedaron casi petrificados al darse cuenta que eran Luna y Neville.

-¿Viste lo mismo que yo?-Preguntó Ginny destornillándose de la risa al salir del pub

-Creo que sí-Respondió Dean riendo a carcajadas

-Luna y Neville cada día, me sorprenden más

-¿Ya serán novios?

-Pues, espero y ya, porque si no, pues que modernos

-La verdad yo no lo creo, Luna es Luna y Neville con tal de estar con ella, acepta todo-Dijo Ginny muy sonriente, mientras Dean la abrazaba y tomaba de la mano.

-Pues, yo siempre he dicho que me encanta esa pareja-Exclamo sonriente Dean.

Antes de volver al castillo pasaron a las tiendas y Dean le compró unos dulces y unas plumas a su chica y se dirigieron hacía la escuela entre besos y arrumacos. Al llegar al castillo notaron que los jardines estaban desiertos a pesar de que era sábado y casi no se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera el típico murmullo de estudiantes, por lo que muy preocupados se dirigieron a su sala común.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común vieron que estaba llena y todos tenían cara de susto y rodeaban a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Leanne, quienes estaban muy nerviosos. Ginny y Dean se abrieron paso y se acercaron al trío dorado. -¿Qué paso?-Preguntó la pelirroja muy preocupada

-Qué bueno que llegan-Exclamo Hermione con cara de alivio. –Paso algo horrible, atacaron a Katie Bell-Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazando a Leanne que lloraba desconsolada

-¡¿Qué!-Exclamaron Dean y Ginny. Ron pidió a todos sus compañeros que ya no hicieran más preguntas y que se fueran a sus cuartos, ya que estaban muy aturdidos. Ginny junto con su novio y sus amigos se sentaron junto a la chimenea y les contaron todo lo ocurrido aquella tarde.

-¿Entonces ustedes vieron todo?-Exclamo Dean muy triste

-Sí y fue horrible, aún no se me pasa el susto y el coraje-Dijo Harry muy aturdido

-No puede ser, Katie, por qué a ella-Se lamentó Ginny mientras consolaba a Leanne.

Después de varias horas de estar platicando Leanne se levantó y muy triste se fue a su cuarto, acompañada de otras amigas. Un rato después Dean se despidió de su novia y de los demás y junto con Seamus se retiró a su habitación.

-¿Dónde estaban Ginny?, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-Pregunto Ron con fastidio

-Perdona hermanito, pero no es asunto tuyo, además ahorita no es momento para discutir-Respondió Ginny.

-No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti, pudiste haber sido tú Ginny a la que atacarán

Ron, por favor, no empieces-Exclamo Harry. Ginny agradeció con la mirada a Harry y éste se levantó y se fue aún muy aturdido. Ron no dijo nada más y siguió a su amigo rumbo a su cuarto.

-¿Crees que se salve Herms?-Preguntó Ginny muy triste

-Confiemos en que sí-Dijo Hermione-En San Mungo podrán hacer mucho por ella.

Ginny y Hermione se quedaron platicando hasta muy tarde, hasta que se dieron cuenta que eran las únicas en la sala común. -¿Y cómo te fue con Dean en el salón de té de madame Pudipié?

-Excelente-Respondió Ginny con una sonrisa radiante

-Que bueno amiga, esa sonrisa significa que todo estuvo más que bien

-Sí, fue una cita hermosa. Aunque el lugar es muy cursi, pero lo demás fue precioso

-¿Algo más que contar?-Preguntó la castaña sonriendo maliciosamente

-Sí, mucho, pero ya será mañana-Dijo la pelirroja. Hermione asintió y juntas se fueron a sus cuartos. Ginny se acostó en su cama muy triste, aunque aquel día había sido muy hermoso para ella, la noticia del ataque a Katie la había puesto un poco mal, sin embargo aún recordaba todo lo vivido con Dean aquella tarde, los besos, las caricias y sobre todo que en ella había nacido un hermoso sentimiento hacía aquel lindo chico.

-Herms, debe saber esto-Pensó la pelirroja antes de quedarse dormida.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>Ginny y Hermione habían bajado a la cafetería del campo de Quidditch y estaban en una mesa en un rincón desde donde observaban a las demás chicas del equipo, entre ellas Angelina Johnson, cuñada de la pelirroja, que jugaban y le daban de comer a Rose.<p>

-Ese día fue tan lindo para mí, pero muy triste también-Exclamo Ginny

-Sí, aún lo recuerdo, yo vi todo lo del ataque, fue horrible-Dijo Hermione, mientras tomaba un delicioso café americano y encendía un cigarro.

-¡Puta madre! y yo que ahorita no puedo fumar por el entrenamiento-Exclamo Ginny, tomando un licuado de frutas

-Es cierto nena, lo siento-Dijo la castaña apagando el cigarro

-Sabes que, me vale madres, necesito fumar-Dijo Ginny agarrando un cigarro y prendiéndolo

-No, Ginny, no fumes. Sin embargo la pelirroja no le hizo caso y siguió fumando.

-Aún siento su sabor en mi boca y su olor, ese delicioso olor de su cuerpo Herms, aún no lo olvido

-Nena, ya por favor, para

-Que pare de que, ¿de fumar?, o ¿de pensar en Dean?, porque de una vez te digo que no puedo dejar de hacer ninguna de las 2 cosas-Exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo sé, pero Ginny en serio ya no puedes seguir así, me duele verte así.

-Anoche mientras cuidaba a mi hija, quería que él estuviera ahí conmigo, solo él. Hermione la abrazo tiernamente y no dijo nada más.

De pronto una chica muy sonriente, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes se acercó a ellas. –Hermione deberías traer más seguido a Rose, es tan linda-Exclamo la chica

-Hay gracias Claudia, que linda eres, y bueno ahora traeré más seguido a mi pequeña

-¿Te pasa algo Ginny?-Preguntó Claudia muy preocupada al ver las lágrimas de Ginny

-No, nena tú tranquila todo está bien-Mintió Ginny, mientras se secaba las lágrimas

-Ah, entiendo-Dijo Claudia-Otra vez Dean Thomas. -Ginny no solo soy la guardián del equipo, también soy tu amiga-Exclamo molesta-Puedes contarme ¿sabes?

-Sí nena, lo sé-Dijo Ginny. Hermione se quedo muy sorprendida de que Claudia supiera de Dean. –Todas ellas ya lo saben-Dijo Ginny a Hermione

-Claro que lo sabemos, no hay que ser muy listas para darse cuenta, ya que todo el tiempo en el vaso de su café encontramos escrito el nombre de Dean, en las playeras que usa debajo de la túnica, el dije que usa, la foto que carga de él cada vez que jugamos, esa maldita afición que tiene por ese deporte muggle llamado fútbol y que cada vez que juega ese equipo West Ham nos obliga a ver los partidos y una vez hasta fuimos a verlos en vivo

-WOW, más obvia no pudiste ser amiga-Dijo Hermione divertida

-Por favor Hermione, dile que ya no nos lleve a otro partido de esos, son muy aburridos-Suplico Claudia-Ni a Angelina que vivió un tiempo en el mundo muggle le gusta tanto ese deporte

Hermione y Ginny rieron y Claudia Exclamo:-Sí fuera aurora, no descansaría hasta encontrar a tu Dean, para que dejes de sufrir

-Aún así, te seguiría llevando a los partidos-Dijo Ginny divertida.

Claudia sonrió y antes de irse dijo –Recuerda que no puedes fumar capitana

-En 15 minutos seguimos entrenando ¿ok?-Dijo Ginny

Todas las chicas se levantaron y Caroline y Angelina regresaron a Rose con su madre, Angelina muy sonriente abrazo a Hermione y a Ginny y después de platicar un ratito con ellas se fue a los vestidores con las demás.

-Herms, ¿te podrías quedar más tiempo conmigo?

_por supuesto amiga, aquí seguiremos contigo el tiempo que haga falta, por tu hermano no te preocupes que ya sabe que estamos aquí contigo y además hoy le daré el ray a Angelina ya que su carro se descompuso y George no podrá venir por ella, ya que hoy les llega una nueva mercancía a la tienda y estarán muy ocupados.

-Gracias amiga, no sé qué haría sin ti y sin las chicas. Mientras caminaban hacia los vestidores Ginny cargó a Rose y le hacía cariño.

-Ginny, ¿fue ese día, que te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de Dean?

-Sí Herms, y desde ese día hasta hoy no he dejado de pensar en él-Dijo sonriente.

Hermione cargaba a su hija mientras seguía viendo el entrenamiento, veía que Ginny volaba muy contenta, aunque aún se le notaba la tristeza, cosa que la castaña no soportaba más, por lo que ahí mismo decidió que haría algo por su amiga, aún no sabía qué pero ya tendría tiempo de sobra para pensar en ello….

CONTINUARA….

* * *

><p>¡Listo!, bueno pues hasta aquí finaliza este cuarto capítulo, espero y haya sido de su agrado y que se hayan divertido aunque sea un poquito jejejeje….. Gracias por leer, y prometo que pronto subiré el siguiente… Byeeeeee.<p>

¡TRAVESURA REALIZADA!


	5. Chapter 5 En la torre de Astronomía

CAPÍTULO V

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa y mágica J.K. Rowling.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola!, de nuevo vengo con otro capítulo de esta historia, ya estamos en el quinto y pues solo me basta decirles que ojalá y les guste y que esto se va a poner cada vez mas bueno jejeje.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene algunas partes muy románticas con situaciones un poco explicitas, si no les agrada este tipo de cosas se pueden saltar esas partes ¿ok?, el resto del capítulo es clasificación B15 jajaa.

* * *

><p>EN LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA<p>

Ginny entró muy contenta a su casa, aunque también muy cansada por el entrenamiento, traía un vaso de café cappuccino que Hermione le había invitado en el camino al pasar por una cafetería muggle. Decidió quedarse un rato más con las chicas, porque Harry le envió una lechuza donde le avisaba que él iría por la niña a la madriguera, y que se veían en la noche en la casa.

Eran las 7 de la noche y calculó que Harry ya estaría ahí con la pequeña Lily, por lo que subió muy de prisa las escaleras ya que se moría de ganas por ver a su hijita. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta del cuarto de la pequeña, ésta se abrió y un sonriente Harry la recibió.

-Hola mi amor, que bueno que llegas, la nena se acaba de quedar dormida

-Hola Harry-Exclamó sonriente y le dio un tierno abrazo a su esposo. Harry muy sorprendido la abrazó fuertemente y aspiro el delicioso aroma de su cabello que todavía estaba húmedo, ya que se había bañado al terminar el entrenamiento. –Hay no me digas que ya se durmió mi princesa, y yo que quería estar un rato con ella-Dijo tristemente mientras entraba a la habitación seguida de Harry.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que me comentaba tu mamá que todo el día se la paso jugando allá en la madriguera y pues terminó rendida

Ginny se acercó a la cuna y con mucha ternura observó como dormía su pequeña y muy sonriente exclamo: .Entonces eso quiere decir que ya no siguió enfermita

-Sí mi amor, ya todo está bien, tu mamá le dio la poción y dice que ya no volvió a tener fiebre

-Que bueno, así ya estoy más tranquila-Exclamó alegremente dándole un beso a su hija. Muy sonriente se levantó y se dirigió hacia Harry y levantó el vaso de café ofreciéndole -¿Quieres?

-Por lo visto eres adicta al cappuccino dragoncita-Exclamó Harry muy sonriente tomando el vaso y dándole un trago. Ginny sonrió ampliamente y tomándolo de las manos exclamo: -Vámonos a dormir

Harry asintió feliz y se dirigieron a su recámara, al entrar Harry le devolvió el vaso y ella muy desconsolada exclamo:- Harry te acabaste mi café-

-Nena, ya casi no había nada, la que se lo terminó fuiste tú-Exclamo sonriente, quitándose el saco y la corbata

-Me lo tendrás que reponer-Exclamó sonriente Ginny. Harry se acercó a ella y en susurro exclamo:-Cuando quieras mi amor- Ambos se dieron un suave y tierno beso.

-¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?-Preguntó de pronto Harry poniéndose el pijama, mientras Ginny se quitaba el pans deportivo que traía.

-Excelente-Contestó la pelirroja-Las chicas están más que listas para el partido del sábado-Exclamó muy segura

-Me alegro mi amor, ya verás que ustedes ganarán ese partido. Ginny asintió sonriente y se acercó a su esposo –Harry, discúlpame por la actitud tan estúpida que tuve anoche y esta mañana. Pero te juro que lo hice sin pensarlo, estaba muy preocupada por la niña-Exclamo apenada

-No te preocupes mi vida, todo está bien, no tienes porque disculparte, al contrario el que la rego fui yo por sacar a la niña estando el clima tan feo, pero ya paso todo ¿ok?-Exclamo sonriente y abrazándola

-Gracias Harry, eres muy lindo, pero digas lo que digas no debí tratarte así, tú que has sido tan bueno conmigo-Exclamo sonriendo tímida y abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Shhh, no digas nada mi amor, ya no hablemos mas del asunto, olvidemos eso-Dijo dándole un tierno beso y acariciándole el cabello. –Te has puesto ese camisón que tanto me gusta-Exclamó emocionado Harry.

-Sí, porque esta noche es especial-Exclamó la pelirroja sonriendo pícara-Tenemos algo pendiente

Harry asintió muy emocionado y sin perder más el tiempo la besó y juntos se metieron a la cama. Ginny quería remediar la actitud que había tenido con su esposo y después de escuchar los consejos de Hermione, decidió que esa noche trataría de pasarla bien con Harry, ya que él era su esposo y aunque Dean continuará en su mente, ella tenía que estar con Harry y tratar de ser feliz.

Harry la besaba tiernamente mientras ella le respondía de la misma forma, la acariciaba suavemente y ella trataba de complacerlo con tenues caricias. Harry apagó la luz y se colocó encima de la pelirroja y con mucha ternura siguió besándola, poco a poco llego hasta su cuello y tiernamente se lo beso y acaricio, un rato después lentamente le quito el sexy baby doll que traía y ella le quito la playera y así continuaron hasta deshacerse de sus ropas. Ginny le quitó los lentes a su esposo ya que siempre que tenían relaciones a este se le olvidaba quitárselos.

Los besos de Harry eran suaves y lentos, a Ginny le gustaban, pero no dejaba de recordar los de Dean, aquellos eran intensos, apasionados y el sabor de su lengua la volvía loca. -¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?-Pensó la pelirroja exaltada y separándose un poco de Harry. -¿Pasa algo chiquita?-Preguntó Harry un poco agitado

-No, no pasa nada, tú sigue-Respondió Ginny un poco aturdida, volviendo a besarlo y colocándose encima de él. –Estoy con Harry, no con Dean, ¿Por qué me tengo que acordar de él justo ahora?-Pensaba mientras su esposo la penetraba lentamente….

Un rato después Ginny estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Harry, mientras que éste ya dormía profundamente. El sexo con Harry siempre era satisfactorio, Ginny no negaba que su esposo estaba muy bien dotado, aunque era un poco nervioso y muy pocas veces había tenido un buen orgasmo con él. Sin embargo aquella noche la pelirroja se sentía muy mal, había pensado en Dean mientras hacía el amor con Harry, eso definitivamente no estaba nada bien.

-Dean es parte de mi pasado, ahora estoy con Harry. Dean ya no está aquí-Pensó tristemente levantándose y poniéndose nuevamente su pijama. Se acostó en la cama pero esta vez un poco más alejada de su esposo y colocándose de lado cerró fuertemente los ojos y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correrle por las mejillas. Poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo hasta sumergirse en un nuevo sueño, más bien un nuevo recuerdo de cuando estaba en Hogwarts y era tan feliz.

FLASHBACK:

Hermione soltó una sonora carcajada y acercándose a Ginny le susurró: -¿Entonces al pobre de Dean se le paró ahí justo en ese momento?

-Sí, y no sabes lo incómodo que fue ese momento, bueno al menos para él, porque para mí fue muy divertido-Exclamó Ginny muy sonriente y sonrojada. Ambas chicas estaban paradas junto al lago platicando muy contentas, mientras Ginny le contaba todo sobre su cita con Dean el día anterior, los jardines del castillo estaban casi desiertos, ya que aún era muy temprano y era Domingo por lo que los demás todavía estaban durmiendo.

-Ay, mi vida pobrecito Dean, de seguro te reíste de él

-No, no me reí, bueno no pude evitar que se me saliera una risita, pero nada más, al contrario trate de darle ánimos, diciéndole que no se preocupará, que eso era normal

-¿Qué?, Ginny no manches, como se te ocurre, con eso solo lograste que se apenara más-Dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba junto a un árbol

-¿Tú crees?, ay no me digas eso, pero neta que no fue mi intención Herms-Exclamó Ginny mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga

-Ay amiga, a ver si ya puedes tener un poquito más de tacto con los demás-Dijo Hermione-Y dices que te dijo que la primera vez que su "amiguito" se emociono fue cuando estuvieron en la cafetería ¿no?-Soltó divertida

-No empecemos otra vez con eso Herms, ya sabes que yo soy así, recuerda que me crie entre hombres y pues soy muy ruda-Exclamó la pelirroja-Y sí me dijo que ese día en la cafetería también se le paro-Dijo riéndose

-Ok, ya no te molestaré mas con tu rudeza-Dijo Hermione abrazándola-Y neta ese día en la cafetería ¿no te diste cuenta?-Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Pues no, la neta no, yo estaba más interesada en besarlo que en fijarme de su "amiguito" y pues…-De pronto Ginny se interrumpió muy sorprendida y exclamo: -¿Tú si te diste cuenta?

-Por supuesto-Exclamó la castaña-Nena, ese día a Dean se le notaba a leguas que estaba excitado

-¡Qué!, pero ¿cómo te diste cuenta?, ¿cómo puedes saberlo?, si tú no estabas junto a él, ¿acaso viste cierto "bulto" entre sus piernas?-Preguntó confundida Ginny

-Obvio no nena-Exclamó –Una se da cuenta por cómo actúan los chicos, cuando estés con él fíjate en cómo se mueve, si está muy nervioso, si titubea o acércate lo mas que puedas a su pecho y si su corazón está muy acelerado, es que se encuentra en problemas o incluso si sus manos tiemblan constantemente o da respingos o bien suelta pequeños gemidos al besarte

-Pues ese día a Dean le paso varias de esas cosas-Dijo divertida-Oye pero tu como sabes tanto ¿eh?

-Ginny ¿acaso se te olvida que anduve con Víktor y que él era mayor que yo?, con él pude aprender muchas cosas-Exclamó riéndose maliciosamente

-WOW, entonces ¿Víktor era todo un seductor?

-Seductor no, era muy lindo y romántico, pero muy nervioso y demasiado tímido para esas cosas, pero siempre que estábamos juntos se emocionaba-Dijo levantando el dedo índice discretamente y sonriendo con malicia

-Ah, entiendo-Soltó Ginny divertida. –Herms, él y tú ¿lo hicieron?-Preguntó de pronto Ginny

Hermione sonrió muy sorprendida y exclamo: ¿Te refieres a que si tuvimos relaciones sexuales?

-Obvio-Respondió Ginny sonriendo

Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa y muy sonrojada exclamo: -Ah…. Mejor dime si tú y Dean ya lo hicieron-Preguntó Hermione maliciosa

-No, no, no, Herms para nada, nosotros no hemos hecho nada de eso y no por falta de oportunidad ni de ganas, bueno al menos por mi parte-Dijo sonrojada-El día de la fiesta en la torre, cuando regresamos a la sala común bueno antes de entrar, nos besamos en un pasillo oscuro y sentí muchas cosas raras

-¿Qué cosas?

-Pues … No te hagas tonta y contesta a mi pregunta

Hermione soltó una carcajada diciendo:- Nena… pues…

-Chicas, ¿qué no van a desayunar?-Grito de pronto Ron acercándose a ellas junto con Harry

-Claro hermanito-Dijo Ginny levantándose junto con Hermione

-Buenos días-Exclamó Harry un poco nervioso

-Buenos días Harry-Respondieron Ginny y Hermione

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-Preguntó Ron

-Fajándonos-Dijo Ginny divertida, mientras se ponía detrás de Hermione y se restregaba en ella y fingía gemidos: -Ay, Hermione, que buena estas-Y Hermione le seguía la corriente fingiendo gemidos: -Ay Ginny, me pones loca

Ron y Harry se quedaron paralizados por tremendo espectáculo y justo en ese momento Parvati y Lavender pasaban por ahí, observaron, juntaron sus cabezas y se fueron cuchicheando

Hermione y Ginny estallaron en carcajadas

-Bueno prefiero que seas lesbiana a que andes con chicos-Dijo Ron

-No seas tonto Ronald, solo estábamos platicando-Exclamo Hermione divertida

-Ah-Dijo Ron con cierto alivio-Pues con eso de que el otro día se besaron

-Ron, eso fue un juego-Dijo Harry aun riéndose

-Exacto Ronald, porque yo no dejaría a Dean por nada ni nadie-Dijo Ginny Y Harry al oír esto bajo la mirada

-Sí ya sé-Dijo Ron rodando los ojos –Lo siento pero es que aún sigo ido por lo que paso ayer con Katie Bell-Exclamo con tristeza.

En el rostro de los 4 amigos se dibujo una expresión de profunda tristeza y preocupación.

-Aún recuerdo lo horrible que fue-Dijo Harry-¿Saben?, a veces pienso que ese paquete iba dirigido a mí

-No digas tonterías Harry-Exclamo Hermione-Ya no pienses así por favor

-Hermione tiene razón-Dijo Ron-No te sigas torturando con eso amigo

-Tranquilo Harry, ya verás que Katie pronto se pondrá bien y volverá al colegio-Dijo Ginny tratando de animar a Harry quien le sonrió un poco sonrojado.

De pronto Ron se quedo como petrificado y sus demás amigos voltearon hacía donde el pelirrojo veía muy sorprendido. Todos se quedaron al igual que Ron al ver que Neville venía con Luna en brazos, mientras la besaba y abrazaba tiernamente.

-Hola chicos-Saludó Luna cuando se acercaron a ellos y Neville la bajaba

-Hola-Respondieron muy sorprendidos

-¿De dónde vienen?-Preguntó Hermione sonriendo maliciosamente

-De la torre de Astronomía-Respondió Luna como sin nada y sonriendo ampliamente

Todos asintieron muy sonrientes, pero Ron muy confundido exclamo: -¿Y qué estaban hacien…. De pronto el chico se interrumpió debido a un pisotón que le dio Hermione. –Ahhhhh –Grito Ron, mientras Ginny le lanzaba una severa mirada

-Nosotros vamos a desayunar-Dijo Neville muy nervioso-¿Vienen?

Todos asintieron nuevamente y se fueron tras ellos, que en todo el camino hacia el comedor se fueron dando besos y arrumacos, lo que soltó una ola de comentarios por todo donde pasaban, sin embargo ellos 2 parecían no notar nada de aquello.

Ginny vio muy contenta a su novio que se acercaba a ella muy sonriente. Ambos se abrazaron tiernamente al encontrarse, mientras Ron era jalado por Hermione hacía su lugar en el comedor y Harry sin muchos ánimos los seguía.

-Hola chiquita-Exclamo sonriente Dean. –Te busqué en la sala común, pero como no estabas supuse que tal vez aun estabas dormida

-No, para nada, hoy me levante más temprano de lo normal, lo que pasa es que estuve con Herms junto al lago platicando-Dijo Ginny muy contenta, estrechando las manos de su novio

-Ah entiendo preciosa-Dijo contento acompañándola a su lugar. -¿Ya estás más tranquila por lo de ayer?-Preguntó Dean con cierta preocupación

-Sí, no te preocupes, yo sé que Katie se pondrá bien-Exclamó la pelirroja sentándose

-Claro preciosa, bueno te veo al ratito-Dijo el chico dándole un beso en la mejilla. Dean siempre se sentaba junto a Seamus y Parvati, cosa que a Ginny no le agradaba mucho, ya que sabía que aunque su novio y Parvati fueran solo amigos, algo podía ocurrir ahí, y a parte que no le agradaba el tener que separarse de Dean solo por el capricho de su hermano.

-DEAN-Exclamo la pelirroja al ver que su novio se iba de su lado-Siéntate aquí conmigo-Dijo señalando la silla que estaba junto a ella

Dean un poco sorprendido pero muy contento regreso junto a ella y exclamo -¿Estás segura?-Y con cierto miedo volteo hacia Ron que estaba justo enfrente de ellos

-Sí, estoy muy segura. Eres mi novio y no tiene nada de malo que te sientes aquí conmigo-Dijo Ginny muy segura y viendo a su hermano que fulminaba a Dean con la mirada

Dean un poco nervioso obedeció a su novia y se sentó a su lado, cosa que hizo que Ron se enfureciera aún más y dejará caer el tenedor que sostenía. –Hermanita, me gustaría que habláramos-Dijo de pronto Ron muy enojado

-Ahora no Ron, estoy desayunando-Contestó fríamente Ginny y siguió platicando muy sonriente con Dean

Ron iba a volver a hablar pero Hermione le metió en la boca un pan tostado con mantequilla, por lo que el chico muy sorprendido solamente se limito a masticar –Este pan está buenísimo Ron-Dijo Hermione muy sonriente, mientras le seguía dando a probar el pan, cosa que hizo que Ron se sonrojará muchísimo y Harry los observará un poco incómodo y Ginny observando tal escena hizo grandes esfuerzos por no reír a carcajadas.

Al terminar el desayuno Hermione pidió a Ron y Harry que la acompañarán a la lechuzeria, sus amigos un poco confundidos se fueron junto con ella, aunque Ron muy en contra de su voluntad, ya que no quería dejar a Ginny con Dean. Ginny captó inmediatamente la actitud de Hermione y le agradeció con una gran sonrisa antes de que salieran del comedor.

-Adoro a Hermione, por haberse llevado al tonto de mí hermano-Exclamo Ginny sonriente

Dean sonrió ampliamente y exclamo: -Genial, ahora si puedo besarte, aunque creo que incomodamos un poco a Ron al sentarme aquí

-No te preocupes por mi hermano, él se incomoda hasta porque una mosca vuele. –Y ya no quiero que nos sentemos separados solo porque a él le incomoda vernos juntos

-Como tú digas preciosa, ahora nos sentaremos siempre juntos-Exclamo sonriendo y dándole un suave beso en los labios. Ginny percibió nuevamente el delicioso aroma del perfume de Dean y lo abrazó muy fuerte

-¿Nos vemos hoy en la torre?-Preguntó Dean

-Sí, a la misma hora. Aunque ¿no te importa si llego un poquito tarde?, lo que pasa es que tengo muchos deberes que hacer-Dijo Ginny un poco preocupada

-No pasa nada preciosa, si llegas tarde no hay problema, lo importante es que estemos juntos. Yo también tengo muchos deberes, así que no te preocupes

-Con esto de los TIMOS, tengo que estudiar muchísimo-Exclamo Ginny con aburrimiento

-Si tú quieres podemos estudiar juntos-Propuso Dean-Claro si no te incomoda, yo te puedo ayudar con algunos hechizos, los podemos practicar ahí en la torre

Ginny dudo por un momento, pero recordó que Dean era muy bueno para defensa contra las artes oscuras y que no estaría tan mal eso de estudiar juntos un rato –Está bien, acepto tu propuesta-Dijo sonriente

-¡Genial!, si quieres nos podemos ver un poco antes para que terminemos temprano, y así Ron no se enfade más-Dijo Dean contento

-Me parece perfecto, nos vemos en la torre a las 3 ¿ok?-Exclamo Ginny feliz

-Genial preciosa. Ambos salieron del comedor tomados de la mano y se dirigieron a la sala común, donde el trío dorado estaban platicando junto a la chimenea y Harry tenía un extraño libro en las manos. Dean se despidió de Ginny y se fue hacía donde estaban Seamus y Lee Jordán, mientras Ginny se iba junto con sus amigos un poco impaciente porque dieran las 3 de la tarde.

La pelirroja escuchó con aburrimiento la discusión que tenía su hermano con Harry y Hermione, ya que se sentía rechazado al no ser invitado a las famosas cenas del profesor Slughorn y que sus amigos no lo llevaban. Un rato después Ron muy disgustado se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Harry, por favor ve con él-Sugirió Hermione un poco triste. Harry asintió y se fue detrás de su amigo.

Ginny muy sonriente se acercó a su amiga y exclamo: -No te preocupes Herms, mi hermano es un sentido de lo peor, ya se le pasará

-Si no fuera tan tonto y orgulloso yo lo llevaría conmigo, ya que yo si asisto a esas cenas, Harry nunca va y tú tampoco

-Ay, no que horror ir a esas reuniones para verles las caras al idiota de Zabinni y McLaggen no gracias, la verdad aún no entiendo porque tu vas

Hermione soltó una risita y exclamo: -Pues porque no me queda de otra y siempre el profesor me insiste en que vaya y pues la verdad para mí no son tan aburridas esas cenas

Ginny arqueó las cejas y sonriendo dijo:-Bueno ya no hablemos más de eso, amiga quiero pedirte un favor

-Sí, dime

-A las 3 quede de ir a estudiar y hacer los deberes con Dean en la torre de Astronomía

-¿Con Dean?, uyyyyy-Soltó Hermione divertida-Entonces ¿ya no quieres estudiar conmigo?-Preguntó fingiendo tristeza y haciendo pucheros

Ginny sonrió divertida y abrazando a su amiga dijo: -No es eso tonta, por hoy estudiaré con Dean, pero el resto de la semana seguiré repasando contigo

-Ok, ya me estaba poniendo celosa-Exclamo divertida-No es cierto, me parece muy bien que estudien juntos, Dean es muy bueno para los hechizos, te ayudará bastante y si te queda alguna duda, para eso estoy aquí-Dijo muy contenta-Y supongo que el favor que quieres que te haga es que distraiga a tu hermano ¿verdad?

-Ay si nena, por favor-Exclamó la pelirroja desesperada

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y muy segura exclamo: -No te preocupes amiga, tú vete tranquila yo veré que me invento para mantener ocupado a Ron. Ginny muy contenta se lanzó sobre su amiga y le dio un enorme beso en la mejilla y siguieron platicando un rato más.

* * *

><p>Cuando faltaban 10 minutos para que dieran las 3 de la tarde, Ginny salía muy de prisa del castillo rumbo a la torre de Astronomía, donde seguramente su novio ya la esperaba desde hacía rato, porque siempre llegaba antes de la hora acordada.<p>

La pelirroja llevaba su mochila sobre uno de sus hombros y con la otra mano guardaba su varita dentro del bolsillo de su túnica. El clima era perfecto, el sol brillaba intensamente, hacía frío y un suave viento hacía que su rojo cabello ondulará al caminar. Cuando iba a mitad del camino, escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella y rápidamente volteó a ver hacía atrás y un gesto desagradable se le dibujo en el rostro al ver que detrás de ella venían 2 de las personas que más detestaba del colegio: Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson.

La pareja al verla se apresuraron a caminar más rápido y al pasar junto a ella ambos le lanzaron una mirada arrogante, cosa muy común en ellos, por lo que la pelirroja les devolvió la misma mirada con cierto odio y rencor. Ginny vio que ambos iban abrazados y recordó escuchar ciertos rumores de que eran novios, cosa que a ella le importaba muy poco, ya que le caían muy mal.

Ginny continuó caminando a una distancia considerable de ellos y noto que de pronto ambos voltearon a verla, cosa que a ella le desagrado mucho y considero la idea de sacar su varita y lanzarles un mocomurciélagos, en caso de que la molestarán. Sin embargo ninguno de los 2 le dijeron ni trataron de hacerle nada, solamente vio la fría y arrogante mirada que le lanzaban, aunque en el rostro de Pansy notó cierta tristeza y soledad, cosa que a ella se le hizo muy raro, pero que sin embargo poco le importaba.

Poco a poco los perdió de vista y ella se dirigió hacía la torre y corriendo subió las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta la abrió con mucho cuidado y al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Dean que estaba sentado en un rincón y que muy sonriente se dirigió hacia ella. –Qué bueno que llegas preciosa-Dijo abrazándola. Ginny respondió al abrazo de su novio y sintió una emoción incontrolable al estar ahí junto a él y sin decir nada más comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente

Antes de dirigirse al rincón donde siempre se sentaban, pusieron un hechizo protector en la puerta para que nadie más entrara. Ginny se sentó junto a su novio y abrió su mochila para sacar sus libros y pergaminos, mientras que Dean hacia lo mismo. -¿Y bien preciosa en que quieres que te ayude?-Preguntó Dean

-Pues quiero que me asesores en una redacción que tengo que hacer para Snape, tengo las ideas pero no sé como redactarlas

-Ah, entiendo, si claro vamos a hacerlo, no te preocupes yo ya le agarre la onda a Snape y sus redacciones-Dijo sonriendo el chico, mientras Ginny sacaba una pluma y el tintero. Ambos se quitaron las túnicas para estar más cómodos, aunque el frío estaba muy intenso ahí en la torre, por lo que Dean con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una pequeña chimenea junto a ellos –Así está más calientito-Dijo

-Sí, se siente rico-Exclamo la pelirroja dándole un beso rápido en los labios. Dean sonrió ampliamente y comenzaron a hacer sus deberes ayudándose el uno al otro. De pronto Dean sacó de su mochila un aparato muy pequeño, como del tamaño de un celular, y saco su varita y dándole unos golpecitos se empezó a escuchar música.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó curiosa Ginny

-Es un tipo de reproductor de música, lo hicimos Seamus y yo-Dijo Dean emocionado

-WOW, que interesante, ¿pero cómo funciona?, porque aquí en el castillo ese tipo de aparatos no funcionan-Dijo muy sorprendida

-Pues le hicimos un hechizo para que funcione y solo responda con nuestras varitas

-¡QUE MARAVILLA!-Exclamo la pelirroja sonriente-Pues sí que son ingeniosos

Dean asintió muy contento y exclamo: -Me alegra que te guste preciosa, esta música que estamos escuchando es muggle

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, me gusta, ¿qué música es?, es parecida a las brujas de Macbeth-Dijo emocionada

-Es un grupo muggle llamado Nightwish y el género que tocan es metal gótico, y si tienes razón son como las brujas de Macbeth. Ginny escuchó la música muy emocionada, definitivamente aquel grupo le estaba gustando mucho.

-Es mi grupo favorito-Dijo de pronto Dean-Y esta canción se llama Ever Dream, es mi favorita también, te la dedico preciosa-Dijo tímidamente y acariciándole las mejillas

Ginny se sonrojó muchísimo y muy sonriente exclamo: -Gracias Dean, eres muy lindo, la canción es preciosa. Dean se acercó a su novia y la beso tiernamente, mientras seguían escuchando aquella hermosa canción.

Aproximadamente 2 horas después ambos estaban terminando sus deberes y seguían escuchando música de Nightwish, la cual tenía encantada a Ginny que hasta ya se había aprendido algunas canciones. Después de haber practicado algunos hechizos, guardaron sus cosas en sus mochilas y algo cansados se recostaron en el piso de la torre.

-Definitivamente esta música me encanta-Exclamó Ginny

-¡Genial!, tú si sabes lo que es bueno mi amor-Dijo Dean muy contento, mientras se incorporaba y se recargaba en la pared y tomaba a Ginny de la mano, quién se acomodaba en sus piernas y se recargaba en su pecho.

-Desde hoy me declaro fan de Nightwish-Exclamo la pelirroja sonriendo

-Entonces ya eres metalera-Dijo Dean muy contento

-¿Metalera?

-Sí, así nos llaman a los que nos gusta este tipo de música

Ginny soltó una carcajada y exclamó:-Los muggles si que usan palabras raras, pero bueno yo también ya me consideró metalera. ¿Puedes repetir la canción?

-¿Ever Dream?

-Sí, por favor, es que me encanta-Rogó Ginny haciendo cara de cachorrito

Dean sonrió ampliamente y muy contento exclamo: -Claro preciosa, las veces que tú quieras-Y dando golpecitos en el reproductor con la varita, la canción se volvió a escuchar-Se repetirá varias veces, hasta que ya no la quieras escuchar me dices.

Ginny asintió muy contenta y empezó a besar a su novio. Ambos comenzaron a darse apasionados besos, entrelazando sus lenguas y probando cada rincón de sus bocas, poco a poco los besos se intensificaron y dieron paso a las caricias. El frío de la torre se había desvanecido gracias a la chimenea y ellos estaban ya un poco acalorados debido al acercamiento que había entre ambos en ese momento tan especial que estaban viviendo.

La pelirroja estaba sobre las piernas de su novio y poco a poco se fue incorporando hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él, mientras él hacía lo mismo y continuaban besándose con una pasión incontrolable. Dean se acercó aún más a su chica hasta que quedaron completamente pegados y podían sentir sus cuerpos, Ginny entrelazó sus manos con las de su novio, después Dean la tomo por los hombros y dejando de besarla por un momento exclamo: -Te amo

Ginny muy sonriente volvió a besarlo intensamente aferrándose a su cuello, mientras una de sus manos resbalaba traviesamente por el pecho de Dean hasta llegar a su abdomen, y ahí pudo notar aun por encima de la camisa que su novio tenía un abdomen perfectamente marcado y sintió muchas ganas de verlo, arrancarle la camisa y besarlo hasta cansarse, sin embargo trató de controlarse un poco ya que no quería incomodarlo otra vez.

De pronto sintió que su novio la estrechaba mas contra él y ella hacía lo mismo, lo único que quería era seguir ahí y no separarse nunca de él, poco a poco Dean le fue acariciando su cabello, bajando sus manos a su pecho y su abdomen, donde las deposito por un buen rato, cosa que a la pelirroja no le incomodo en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario le gusto mucho, aunque podía notar el nerviosismo del chico ya que sentía el leve temblor de su cuerpo y segundos después notó cierto "bulto" entre las piernas de esté, por lo que al momento pensó en separarse de él, pero no pudo ya que ella también estaba algo excitada y siguió besándolo, podía notar como los besos iban subiendo de tono, el sabor de la lengua de su novio la volvía loca, sus manos, el olor de su fragancia, y el latido de su corazón, el cual conforme pasaba el tiempo lo escuchaba cada vez más acelerado.

Segundos después sintió que Dean bajaba sus manos hasta llegar a sus piernas y con mucha ternura se las acariciaba y poco a poco las metía debajo de su falda. De pronto Dean se separó bruscamente de ella y muy sonrojado exclamo-Perdón chiquita, te juro que no sé que me pasó, te juro que no quería incomodarte-Dijo con ambas manos en la cabeza

Ginny un poco agitada y sonriendo pícara dijo: -Tranquilo no pasa nada, no me has incomodado, solo estamos teniendo un faje y eso no es nada malo

Dean sonrió un poco más tranquilo y tiernamente la abrazo susurrándole: -Me gustas mucho Ginny, te amo desde hace tiempo y por eso me pongo así

-Sí, ya sé cómo te pongo-Exclamó sonriendo pícara y dirigiendo una mirada hacía la entrepierna del chico, donde noto el "abultamiento" aún mas grande. Dean muy sonrojado no supo que decir y la pelirroja ahogó una traviesa risa. Ambos siguieron besándose mientras la canción de Ever Dream se seguía escuchando en toda la torre.

Ginny sentía cada vez más la potente erección de su novio, y ella misma se sentía cada vez mas excitada sintiendo una humedad en su parte íntima, y por su mente pasaban muchas cosas en ese momento, sin aguantar más llevo traviesamente una de sus manos hacía el miembro sexual de su novio y pudo notar el enorme tamaño, cosa que la excito aún mas, el chico al sentir que su novia lo tocaba dio un respingo y separo sus labios de los de ella quedándose a unos centímetros de su boca, viéndola un poco sorprendido e interrogante, sin embargo la chica se limito a sonreírle sensualmente y él muy emocionado le devolvió la sonrisa y nuevamente la beso con mucha pasión mientras ella seguía acariciando sus partes nobles.

Ambos chicos estaban demasiado excitados y se dejaban llevar por la pasión que sentían en ese momento. Dean sin poder controlarse se dirigió suavemente hacia el cuello de su novia y tiernamente se lo beso y acarició inundándose del delicioso aroma a flores que emanaba de la piel de la pelirroja, la chica al sentir los labios de su novio sobre su cuello se estremeció aún más y experimento una mezcla de sensaciones inexplicables que la volvían loca y hacían que se excitara mas cada segundo, después de besar y acariciar su cuello Dean con mucho cuidado fue recostando a Ginny sobre el suelo y se posó encima de ella con mucha delicadeza sin dejar de besarla, la chica acarició lentamente la espalda de su novio y se deslizo hasta su cuello y con mucha pasión comenzó a besarlo mientras él lanzaba pequeños gemidos de placer al sentir los besos de su chica sobre la piel de su cuello.

Dean estaba ya muy excitado, podía sentir la potente erección que tenía y sabía que dentro de poco aquello tal vez se saldría de control, pero obviamente no quería continuar sin la aprobación de su novia, ya que lo último que deseaba era incomodarla o faltarle al respeto, por lo que haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos se separo de ella y con voz un poco ronca y jadeante preguntó: -Ginny, ¿Estás segura de esto que estamos haciendo?

La pelirroja muy agitada y totalmente excitada respondió: -Sí, estoy completamente segura

-¿Quieres qué siga?

-Por favor…Exclamo la pelirroja antes de volver a besarlo. Esas 2 palabras fue lo único que Dean necesitó para continuar besando apasionadamente a su chica y sin pensarlo más nuevamente comenzó a acariciarle las piernas metiendo una de sus manos debajo de su falda, mientras ella le quitaba la corbata y le desabrochaba la camisa, el chico al notar aquello se incorporo tantito y ayudando a la pelirroja se quito la camisa, Ginny se quedo sin palabras al ver el perfecto abdomen marcado de su novio y sonriendo pícaramente se acercó y comenzó a besar cada rincón de aquel hermoso abdomen, el más perfecto para ella.

Dean disfrutaba al máximo los besos y caricias que su novia le daba en el abdomen, mientras el lentamente le quitaba la corbata y desabotonaba uno a uno los botones de la camisa y hasta llegar al último la pelirroja de forma muy sensual se la quito dejándola a un lado y lo beso con pasión pasando sus manos por los hombros del chico. Dean buscó con la mirada la aprobación de su novia para quitarle el sostén y ella asintió inmediatamente, por lo que él con mucho cuidado y nerviosismo se lo desabrochó y lentamente se lo quito dejando al descubierto los senos de la pelirroja, al principio el chico se quedo embelesado al observar aquellos perfectos senos y pensando interiormente que eran hermosos, de tamaño perfecto, los mejores, pero al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos rápidamente se sonrojo y la observo tímidamente, mientras ella le sonreía ampliamente y le daba la confianza para que él continuara haciendo lo que quisiera.

Poco a poco Dean se acercó y con una tierna sonrisa comenzó a acariciar los senos de la pelirroja, y a besarla nuevamente, que para ese momento disfrutaba totalmente cada beso y cada caricia que su novio depositaba en ella. Sin perder más el tiempo Dean le desabrochó la falda, mientras ella se incorporaba quedando en cuclillas enfrente de él y le desabrochaba el pantalón, hasta que ambos quedaron únicamente en ropa interior. Ninguno de los 2 podían creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder, definitivamente aquello no estaba planeado, sin embargo no querían parar ya que estaban decididos a continuar y sentían una profunda emoción y muchas ganas de demostrarse lo mucho que se querían.

Sin embargo Dean aun dudaba de los sentimientos de Ginny, no sabía si ella en realidad lo quería o si por lo menos ya le tenía algo de cariño, o simplemente era un gusto físico para ella o un intento por olvidar a Harry. El chico se odio por tener esos pensamientos justo en ese momento, por lo que decidió desecharlos inmediatamente y seguir disfrutando de aquel momento tan especial a su lado. Lo que él ignoraba completamente era que Ginny ya tenía muy en claro lo que sentía por él, y que estaba disfrutando mucho todo aquello, incluso ya no podía aguantar más la excitación que sentía y solo rogaba internamente que él no se volviera a detener, ya que no sabría cómo reaccionar ante eso.

Ambos al verse semi desnudos se sonrojaron al máximo, sin embargo sintieron muchas cosas bonitas, ya que sabían que aquello no era nada malo, sino al contrario era algo muy bonito y emocionante. Dean se quedo sin palabras al observar el hermoso bikini negro de encaje que su novia traía puesto, mientras ella observaba el sexy bóxer blanco que él traía puesto y que sintió ganas de arrebatárselo para descubrir lo que había dentro de él. Nuevamente se besaron con mucha pasión y continuaron con las traviesas caricias, y poco a poco Dean nuevamente recostó a la pelirroja sobre el suelo, pero de pronto la levantó nuevamente y muy agitado exclamo: -El suelo está muy frío preciosa, espera en un momento soluciono esto-Dijo mientras agarraba su varita y la agitaba en dirección al piso-Ginny muy sorprendida observó que de pronto aparecía una cómoda colchoneta y sonriendo ampliamente le susurro –Gracias… -Y con mucha pasión volvieron a besarse, cayendo sobre la colchoneta y Dean se colocaba con mucho cuidado encima de ella.

Ginny sintió como Dean besaba nuevamente su cuello, mientras ella le acariciaba tiernamente la espalda y aspiraba el delicioso aroma a madera y menta que emanaba del cuerpo del chico. La pelirroja se sentía muy segura de lo que hacía y de lo que sentía por lo que supo que ese era un buen momento para decirle a su novio que ella también lo amaba, sin embargo la emoción que sentía no la dejo hablar en ese momento y solo emitía pequeños gemidos al sentir aquellos delgados y suaves labios recorrer su cuello.

Sin perder más el tiempo Dean bajo sus manos hasta la ropa interior de su chica y tímidamente la vio a los ojos y ella asintió muy segura, por lo que él con cierto nerviosismo procedió a quitarle el sexy bikini, mientras ella igual con muchos nervios le bajaba lentamente el bóxer. Tímidas sonrisas y expresiones de asombro se asomaron en el rostro de ambos al verse desnudos, Dean se acercó al oído de su novia y depositándole varios besos le susurró: -Eres preciosa, te amo Ginny

-Tú eres muy guapo, me encantas-Exclamó Ginny aun muy sorprendida, al ver el tamaño real del miembro sexual de su chico y sonrojándose mucho. Ambos sabían que el momento que tanto esperaban estaba por llegar por lo que continuaron con los besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo, conociéndose cada rincón.

De pronto Dean se separo de improviso de Ginny, quién muy sorprendida preguntó: -¿Qué pasa?

-No tenemos con que protegernos, sé que hay una poción para esto pero yo no la tengo-Exclamo jadeante

-Es cierto, no había pensado en eso-Dijo la pelirroja muy agitada-Espera, tengo una idea-Dijo de pronto-Y tomando su varita que estaba a un lado de ella exclamo-Hay un hechizo anticonceptivo, si quieres podemos usar ese

Dean sonriendo ampliamente dijo: -Claro preciosa, vamos a usarlo, pero antes quiero que me respondas algo, ¿En serio quieres que hagamos esto?, porque si no estás segura…..

-¡_Anticonceptivus!-_Exclamo la pelirroja apuntando hacía el miembro de su novio, quién muy sorprendido vio como le aparecía un condón perfectamente colocado

-¡Genial!-Exclamo el chico-Ginny en serio yo….

-Shhhhh, ya no digas nada más-Exclamo la pelirroja con voz muy sensual-Antes de volver a besarlo.

Después de aquello las palabras no hicieron falta, ya que estas fueron reemplazadas por besos apasionados, tiernas caricias, sonrisas y miradas cómplices. Dean aunque muy nervioso, trataba de complacer a su chica en todo y era muy tierno cosa que a Ginny la tenía encantada, lentamente el chico y sin poder aguantar más la excitación, le abrió las piernas y suavemente la penetro, mientras que Ginny al sentir aquello se estremeció completamente y se aferró aún más a su espalda. Al principio cuando sintió como su novio entraba en ella, pudo experimentar algo completamente nuevo, un suave dolor que poco a poco se fue haciendo más grande al grado que lanzó un fuerte grito pero que al mismo tiempo sintió como aquel dolor se hacía placentero conforme el chico la penetraba y la besaba apasionadamente, mientras que ella le respondía de la misma forma y se movía lentamente dentro de él, provocando en ambos una sensación de absoluto placer.

Ginny escucho los gemidos de su novio, por lo que se excito aun más y una gran sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, ya que sabía que él estaba disfrutando al igual que ella. Poco a poco fue hundiendo sus dedos en la espalda del chico, quien con cada suave embestida atraía un poco más el cuerpo de su chica hacía su pecho.

La pelirroja sentía que se iba a volver loca de placer con cada embestida, cada beso y cada caricia, por lo que decidió tomar el control montándose sobre el chico dejándolo debajo de ella, cosa que él le agradeció ya que le encanto tenerla encima de él. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad la chica se separo de los labios del moreno y se acomodo perfectamente para seguir disfrutando de aquella conexión que existía entre ellos, por su parte Dean se incorporo para besarla nuevamente a lo que ella respondió con la misma pasión mientras se aferraba y se movía mas, obligando al chico a dejarse caer nuevamente en la colchoneta dejando escapar varios gritos de placer.

Ginny por primera vez en su vida estaba experimentando lo que era tener un orgasmo, y de todas las cosas que había vivido anteriormente ninguna se le hacía tan placentera como ésta y no recordaba haber disfrutado algo tanto como este precioso momento. Poco a poco se acerco a su chico y nuevamente lo beso, las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y podía sentir como su cuerpo se llenaba de energía y placer, experimentando un calor que recorría dentro de ella y la hacía gritar de placer, fue en ese momento que sintió que estaba a punto de venirse por lo que decidió que ya era hora que Dean supiera cuanto lo amaba.

Sabía que no podría controlarse por lo que sin pensarlo más y haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque de su boca salieran palabras en vez de gemidos, tomo las manos del chico y dejando de besarlo exclamo: -Dean ¡TE AMO!, TE AMO, TE AMO- Y al terminar de pronunciar esto, ambos soltaron un fuerte gemido, lo cual indicaba que se habían venido juntos.

Pasaron algunos segundos sin que ninguno de los 2 dijera nada, hasta que Dean que aún la tomaba de las manos, nuevamente la beso y con una gran sonrisa exclamo: -Yo también te amo princesa, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que tú también me amas.

La pelirroja sonrió ampliamente y con mucha pasión volvió a besarlo y continuaron unidos hasta que terminaron. Ginny se recostó al lado de su novio mientras él le recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho y le acariciaba su lindo rostro pecoso. Ambos seguían escuchando aquella linda canción hasta que poco a poco el sueño los fue venciendo, ya que lo que habían hecho los había agotado al máximo.

Una hora después la pelirroja despertó sobre el pecho de su chico y lentamente volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta que el chico la observaba tiernamente y le sonreía.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás despierto?-Pregunto devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Como media hora, no dormí mucho, preferí despertarme luego para observarte dormir-Dijo dándole un suave beso en la frente y acariciando su rojo cabello

-Estás muy loquito-Exclamo sonriendo-¿Y esto?-Preguntó de pronto al ver que ambos estaban cubiertos con una sábana blanca de seda

-Pensé que tendrías frío, y que así estarías más cómoda-Dijo con una sonrisa tímida

-No te preocupes, después de lo que hicimos, ya no me da pena que me veas sin ropa-Exclamo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa

Dean se sonrojo muchísimo y exclamo: -Chiquita, espero y este momento haya sido muy especial, ¿Te gustó?-Pregunto temeroso

Ginny sonrió ampliamente y nuevamente se coloco encima de él y respondió: -Pues no, no me gusto, ¡ME ENCANTO!, me volviste loca Dean y una vez más te digo que te amo, te amo

Dean a punto de las lágrimas sonrió y exclamo: -Yo también te amo mi amor y gracias por estos momentos tan lindos, a mí también me encanto haber hecho esto contigo, me volvió loco-Y con mucha pasión la beso.

Minutos después la pelirroja se recostó sobre su novio y muy emocionada exclamo: -WOW, nunca pensé que esto era tan lindo y tan rico, ¿sabes?, fue mi primera vez-Dijo algo sonrojada

-Sí, mi amor, me di cuenta, y quiero que sepas que también para mí lo fue-Dijo en tono tímido

Ginny muy sorprendida se incorporó y volteó a verlo -¿Qué?, ¿En serio Dean?

-Sí, ya sé que es algo increíble porque soy hombre y pues tenemos fama de mujeriegos, pero pues yo no había tenido novia, tu eres la primera y obvio nunca había estado con nadie, ¿Esto te decepciona?-Preguntó temeroso

La pelirroja se acercó más a él y sonriendo tiernamente dijo –Para nada, como crees que me va a decepcionar eso, al contrario es algo que me halaga mucho, eso quiere decir que yo fui la primera para ti, así como tú lo fuiste para mí

-Sí princesa, tú eres la primera y serás la única mi amor, te lo prometo. Ginny sonrió muy emocionada y sin pensarlo más se fundieron en un tierno y apasionado beso.

Minutos después ambos aún estaban desnudos y entrelazados bajo las sábanas escuchando otra canción llamada Sweet child o mine de Gun´s and Roses que Dean le había dedicado a su novia, y que ésta la escuchaba muy emocionada, mientras él la seguía llenando de besos y caricias.

-Chiquita, ¿Segura que no te lastime?-Preguntó el chico con preocupación

-Para nada, al contrario fuiste muy tierno y cuidadoso, los nervios y el miedo que tenía se me quitaron al sentirte-Exclamo Ginny muy feliz.

Dean sonrió contento y exclamo: -Este día es el mejor de mi vida por 2 cosas, la primera porque me dijiste que me amas y la segunda porque hicimos el amor

Ginny asintió muy feliz y exclamo: -Pensaste que nunca te lo diría, ¿verdad?, dime la neta

-Pues sí, la verdad pensé que ese momento nunca llegaría y que aún no olvidabas a

-Shhhh, ya no digas mas eso ¿ok?-Interrumpió la pelirroja-Yo solo te amo a ti, y aunque traté de negármelo a mí misma, ya no lo pude evitar y fue ayer en el salón de té que pude darme cuenta

-¿En serio? preguntó el chico sorprendido –Pensé que tal vez esa cita no te había gustado mucho por el lugar que es muy cursi

Ginny soltó una carcajada y dijo: -Es cierto que el lugar es muy cursi y no me gusto, pero el haber estado contigo lo cambio todo y nuestra cita fue hermosa-Y volvió a besarlo

-TE AMO, TE QUIERO, TE AMO, TE QUIERO-Grito Dean mientras la besaba y abrazaba

-YO TAMBIEN TE AMOOOOOOO-Grito la pelirroja besándolo.

Después de un buen rato de besos y caricias, Dean vio por una de las ventanas de la torre que ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que en tono preocupado exclamo: -Nena, creo que deberíamos volver, ya está oscureciendo y de seguro tu hermano ha de estar preocupado

-Ay no, no quiero volver-Dijo haciendo pucheros y aferrándose más a su pecho

-Chiquita, yo tampoco quisiera irme, pero la verdad no quiero tener más problemas con Ron

-Es cierto, el tonto de mi hermano aún existe-Dijo con diversión. Se levantaron y después de buscar su ropa, se vistieron, no sin antes echarse unas miraditas, ya que el verse sin ropa los volvía locos. Una vez que ambos estuvieron vestidos y presentables para salir, la pelirroja vio que en la colchoneta había una pequeña mancha de sangre y sonriendo tímida exclamo:-Mira, aquí está la prueba de que era virgen

Dean se acercó a ella y muy seguro dijo: -Lo sé chiquita y no tienes que enseñarme ninguna prueba-Y le dio un suave beso en la frente

-De todos modos quería que vieras esto y sobre todo quiero pedirte que por favor nunca olvides esta tarde-Exclamo la chica acariciándole los labios

-Claro que nunca lo haré, esta tarde ha sido la más hermosa de mi vida-Dijo sonriendo tímido y besando uno de los dedos de su novia.

Dean desapareció la colchoneta y la chimenea, esto último provocó que el frío nuevamente inundara la torre por lo que rápidamente se volvieron a poner las túnicas y aún en contra de su novia, él chico apago su reproductor de música y lo guardo en su mochila.

-Prométeme que la próxima vez también lo traerás-Exclamo Ginny

-Claro mi amor, como tú digas-Respondió Dean emocionado dándole un tierno beso. Ambos recogieron sus mochilas y abrazados salieron de la torre.

Cuando iban rumbo al castillo un poco cerca del lago, la pareja venía comiéndose a besos por lo que avanzaban muy poco, la verdad es que no tenían muchas ganas de llegar, ni siquiera a la cena, por lo que nuevamente se pararon y siguieron besándose.

Mientras seguían con sus muestras de cariño de pronto fueron interrumpidos por unos enérgicos pasos que se acercaban hacía ellos, por lo que un poco asustados se separaron y pudieron divisar a una esbelta figura que venía corriendo en dirección a ellos y que al verlos se detuvo en seco y los observó detenidamente. Debido a la oscuridad que ya reinaba para ese momento, no pudieron reconocer rápidamente de quien se trataba hasta que poco a poco la persona se acerco un poco más y muy sorprendidos vieron que se trataba de Pansy Parkinson.

La chica los observaba sin decir una sola palabra, en su rostro se notaba una profunda tristeza y preocupación y de sus ojos caían algunas lágrimas. Dean y Ginny se preocuparon mucho y aunque no se llevaran con ella trataron de acercársele.

-¿Estás bien Parkinson?-Preguntó Dean muy preocupado

Sin embargo Pansy no respondió, solo se limito a observarlos y de pronto comenzó a temblar, lo que hizo que Dean se preocupara más -¿Te paso algo?, si quieres te llevamos a la enfermería-Se ofreció el chico.

La chica no respondió y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo, lo que dejo muy intrigados a Dean y Ginny.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-Exclamo Ginny extrañada

-Pues quien sabe, pero esa chica no está bien-Dijo Dean. La pelirroja estaba muy sorprendida de ver así a Pansy y más que nada que ésta no les hubiera lanzado una de sus acostumbradas miradas arrogantes o uno que otro insulto.

-Ese rato, cuando iba a la torre, la vi que iba con el imbécil de Malfoy, pero en ese momento iba muy bien, bueno igual de estúpida que siempre pero no lloraba ni temblaba

-¿Hacía donde iban?-Pregunto el chico extrañado

-Hacía el bosque

-¿Crees que ese desgraciado le haya hecho algo?

-La verdad no lo creo, ellos son novios, lo más seguro es que se hayan peleado y por eso viene así

-Ah pues es lo más seguro-Dijo Dean más tranquilo –Aunque nunca la había visto así, ella es tan Slytherin-Exclamo Dean

-O tal vez se dio cuenta que Malfoy la tiene chiquita-Exclamo Ginny muy divertida. Dean estalló en carcajadas con el comentario de su novia.

-Bueno, pues ya si le pasa algo malo, pues ya lo sabremos-Exclamo el chico

-¿Y de cuando acá te preocupa tanto esa idiota?-Preguntó la pelirroja muy celosa

Dean sonrió divertido y exclamo: ¿Estás celosa mi amor?

-Claro que no, como se te ocurre-Dijo Ginny con cierto fastidio

-No tienes porque estarlo mi amor, sabes que yo solo te amo a ti-Soltó Dean besándole la oreja a su chica, lo que hizo que ella sonriera y se besaran nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Dean y Ginny entraron muy sonrientes a la sala común y se dirigieron junto a la chimenea, iban abrazados y seguían dándose muchos besos sin importarles que el mismo Ron los viera.<p>

-¡Por fin!, que bueno que llegan-Exclamo Hermione con cierto alivio y colocando a Crookshanks en el suelo

-Hola Herms-Exclamó la feliz pareja-¿Y los demás?-Preguntó Ginny al notar que su amiga era la única que estaba en la sala

-En el comedor, por si no se han dado cuenta ya es de noche y ya es hora de la cena

-Es cierto, muero de hambre-Dijo la pelirroja-¿Y tú porqué no has bajado a cenar?-Preguntó a Hermione

-Pues porque los estaba esperando a ustedes-Dijo con fastidio y levantándose del sillón

-¿A nosotros?-Preguntó Dean confundido

-Sí, a ustedes, Ginny me pediste que entretuviera a tu hermano, pero no mames ya me tiene hasta la madre, toda la pinche tarde se la paso preguntando por ti

-Ay amiga lo siento, ya me imagino lo mal que la pasaste, debí acordarme de lo castrante que puede llegar a ser mi hermano-Dijo muy apenada Ginny-¿Y donde le dijiste que estaba?

-Le inventé que habías estado conmigo en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes, pero que como tú vas a presentar tus TIMOS, habías decidido quedarte a estudiar un rato más

-Que lista eres Herms-Exclamo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa

-Pero no creas que eso logró convencer del todo a tu hermano, de hecho antes de que bajará al comedor él y Harry querían ir a buscarte a la biblioteca, pero yo los convencí de que no lo hicieran y le prometí que yo iría por ti-Dijo Hermione en tono cansino

-¿Qué?, ¿pero qué diablos le pasa a Ron?, me caga que todo el tiempo me este vigilando, ya me tiene hasta la madre-Dijo Ginny muy furiosa y aventando su mochila

-Mi amor tranquila, es tu hermano y pues es normal que sea así, que te quiera proteger todo el tiempo, recuerda que eres su única hermana-Exclamo Dean tratando de calmar la situación

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que me choca que todo el tiempo quiera estar sobre mí cuidándome, y sobre todo que involucre a Harry en sus pinches celos de hermanito protector

-Pues es lógico mi amor, Harry es su mejor amigo y pues siempre pedimos ayuda a nuestros mejores amigos

-Dean tiene razón amiga, ya no te enfades con el tonto de tu hermano, mejor vamos a cenar que me muero de hambre-Exclamo Hermione un poco más animada y dejando caer unos libros en el suelo

Dean se acercó a su chica y la tomo de las manos dándole un suave beso, y con esto Ginny se tranquilizo por completo. –Siento que mi hermano te haya hecho enojar nena

-Ya olvídate de eso, mejor bajemos, ah y si te pregunta que de dónde vienes, recuerda que estabas en la biblioteca-Dijo la castaña guiñándoles un ojo y sonriendo pícara. Y muy sonrientes los 3 salieron por el retrato.

Cuando los 3 iban entrando al gran comedor se encontraron a las 3 chicas más arrogantes del colegio: Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode y Pansy Parkinson, las 3 iban ya sin la túnica del uniforme y portaban unas chamarras muy pegadas de rayas blancas y negras y al parecer las 3 usaban del mismo perfume ya que despedían un delicioso aroma dulce, aunque ellas no lo fueran sino todo lo contario eran muy amargas.

Las 3 chicas pasaron junto a ellos como siempre lanzándoles sus típicas miradas altaneras, sin embargo una de ellas agacho la mirada y se apresuro a llegar a su mesa. Hermione, Dean y Ginny no les hicieron el menor caso, aunque la pelirroja pudo observar que Pansy ya no lloraba y se veía un poco mas recuperada que hacía unos momentos, pero decidió no comentar nada.

Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor Ginny sintió la pesada e interrogante mirada que su hermano le lanzaba y pudo entender que era porque iba tomada de la mano de Dean, quien al ver a Ron se la soltó inmediatamente y se puso muy nervioso, lo que enfureció un poco a Ginny. Hermione se sentó al lado de Ron y Ginny y Dean lo hicieron justo enfrente de ellos lo que provocó aún más el enfado del pelirrojo.

Ginny esperaba la serie de preguntas que su hermano acostumbraba a hacerle, sin embargo habían pasado algunos segundos y éste no le decía absolutamente nada, solo la observaba detenidamente y le susurraba cosas a Hermione, quien cada vez se veía más enfadada y le contestaba del mismo modo tratando de no perder la calma.

La pelirroja suspiro muy aliviada y comenzó a comer junto con su novio, aunque el chico estaba muy nervioso trataba de pasarla bien con su novia. –Chiquita, creo que Ron está muy enojado, si quieres mejor me voy a mi lugar de antes y así no lo incomodo mas-Dijo de pronto Dean

-Por supuesto que no-Exclamo Ginny muy segura-Si está enojado ese es su problema, no de nosotros, ¿o acaso no quieres estar aquí conmigo?-Preguntó de pronto con cierto fastidio

-Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo mi amor, no vuelvas a decir eso-Exclamo Dean muy seguro-Solo que no me gusta cómo me mira Ron, pero tienes razón no tenemos la culpa que este de mal humor-Sonrió dándole un beso en la frente

-Además no te puedes ir y dejarme aquí sola después de todo lo que me hiciste ese rato-Exclamo la pelirroja sonriendo de forma traviesa, lo que provocó que Dean se sonrojará al máximo

Ron seguía observando a la feliz pareja con mucho coraje, mientras que a Harry se le notaba cierto enfado en la mirada y solo se limitaba a seguir comiendo. De pronto Hermione muy enfadada se levanto y exclamo: -¡Ronald!, ya te dije que a Dean lo encontramos cuando veníamos para acá, él no estaba con tu hermana en la biblioteca, él estaba en su cuarto haciendo los deberes, ¿no es así Dean?-Preguntó de pronto la castaña dirigiendo su mirada al chico

Todos los demás alumnos de Gryffindor, incluida Luna que estaba cenando ahí junto con Neville voltearon a ver a Dean, que muy nervioso respondió: -Sí, si cla-claro, yo hoy estuve todo el día en mi cuarto y baje hasta que me di cuenta que ya era de noche y cuando venía para acá me las encontré saliendo de la biblioteca, ¿hay algún problema con eso Ron?-Preguntó nervioso

Sin embargo Ron no le contestó, solo se limito a verlo con mucho rencor hasta que de pronto Ginny muy enfadada soltó: ¡Ya basta hermanito!, si tienes alguna duda, las preguntas házmelas a mí, no a Hermione o a Dean ¿ok?, y así nos evitamos de dar esta clase de espectáculos tan ridículos enfrente de todos.

Ron se puso del mismo color de su cabello, al notar que ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre él, incluso algunas de los de las otras casas, pero muy seguro de sí mismo exclamo: -Yo solo quería saber dónde te metiste toda la tarde Ginebra

-Estaba en la biblioteca estudiando, ¡y no me digas Ginebra!, ¿algo más que quieras saber?

-No nada-Dijo finalmente Ron, tratando de calmarse, aunque nuevamente se enojo al ver que Hermione se había cambiado de lugar y estaba sentada junto a su hermana.

Poco a poco todo fue volviendo a la normalidad y el ambiente nuevamente se tranquilizo, aunque Ron no dejaba de ver con mucha rabia como su hermana se hacía mimos con Dean y que Hermione ahora lo ignoraba y platicaba muy contenta con Leanne (quien seguía muy triste por la ausencia de Katie) y Seamus.

Ginny y Dean se veían mas enamorados que nunca, a los 2 se les notaba cierto brillo en la mirada y sus sonrisas eran de mas complicidad, sin embargo todo esto nadie podía notarlo, a excepción claro esta de Hermione, que desde hacía un rato los observaba y podía notar que había algo raro entre ellos.

-¿Y qué tal estudiaron?-Pregunto la castaña a su amiga en un susurro

-Fue maravilloso-Respondió la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa

-WOW, y yo que pensaba que a la única que le provocaba placer estudiar era a mí-Sonrió divertida

-Es que no solo estudiamos-Soltó Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa

Hermione ahogo una risita y muy sorprendida exclamo: -¿Tienes algo que contarme?

-Muchas cosas, pero eso será mañana

-Ay no manches nena, venga no seas, adelántame algo-Suplico

Ginny sonrió y de forma traviesa exclamo susurrando: Ok Herms, solo te preguntare algo ¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo rico que era tener un orgasmo?

Hermione que en ese momento le daba un trago a su jugo de calabaza, se atraganto al escuchar aquello, lo que provocó que todos voltearan hacia ellas, mientras Hermione no dejaba de toser y Ginny muy asustada y preocupada le daba palmaditas en la espalda y Dean le alzaba los brazos

Ron muy preocupado y levantándose de su silla exclamo: ¡Hermione!, por favor tranquila

-Mira hacia arriba-Exclamo Harry muy nervioso por ver a su amiga ahogándose. Pero afortunadamente la castaña se fue recuperando poco a poco, hasta que su respiración volvió a ser normal.

-¿Estás bien Herms?-Preguntaron Dean y Ginny ya más tranquilos. La castaña asintió y tranquilizo a los demás, sobre todo a Ron y Harry que eran los más nerviosos.

-¿Pues qué le estabas contando Ginny?-Preguntó de pronto Seamus, pobre Hermione casi se nos va-Con aquel comentario todos rieron incluidas Hermione y Ginny

La pelirroja al ver que todos la miraban exclamo muy divertida: -Ay, pues nada malo, yo solo le comentaba que con esa chamarra la idiota de Millicent Bulstrode parece una pinche cebra embarazada

Toda la mesa estallo en carcajadas, pero la que se rio por más tiempo fue Luna, y por fin Ron sonrió, aunque seguía un poco intrigado por el extraño comportamiento de su hermana y de Hermione.

-Lo siento nena, en serio no quería que te pasara esto-Dijo Ginny apenada abrazando a su amiga

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, solo que para la próxima que me digas algo así, procura que no esté tomando algo

Ginny asintió muy contenta y exclamo: -Mañana nos vemos junto al lago a las 12, tengo muchas cosas que contarte

Hermione asintió y dijo: -Mejor en la biblioteca, ahí nadie nos molestará. La pelirroja acepto la propuesta de su amiga y continuo comiendo un delicioso mouse de chocolate junto con su novio, mientras varias miradas se posaban sobre ellos: La feliz mirada de Hermione, la enfadada mirada de Ron, la triste mirada de Harry y una mirada más por ahí proveniente de la casa de Slytherin, sin embargo ésta era de envidia y de añoranza que era lanzada por Pansy Parkinson, pero que sin embargo nadie notaba, ni siquiera Ginny.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-¿Estás bien nena?-Preguntó Hermione con preocupación-Has estado muy callada desde antes que saliéramos de tu casa

Ginny iba acurrucada en el asiento del copiloto del carro de Hermione, observaba las calles con mucha tristeza a través de la ventanilla y no escuchó lo que la castaña le preguntaba

-¡GINNY!-Exclamo Hermione al ver que la chica no le respondía

-Sí, estoy bien nena, no te preocupes, tú solo conduce-Respondió la pelirroja volteando hacia su amiga

-Nena, ¿qué onda?, tú no estás bien, desde que llegue a tu casa me di cuenta de eso y se me hizo tan raro que aunque sabías que hoy te toca entrenamiento, aun no te levantarás cuando llegué, Harry me dijo que era porque estabas muy cansada por el entrenamiento de ayer, pero yo sé que no es por eso

-Ya nena tranquila no me pasa nada, lo que te dijo Harry es cierto, me levanté tarde porque estaba muy cansada, bueno más bien tú me levantaste-Sonrió con tristeza

-Es mejor que me digas la verdad ahora antes de que yo misma la descubra, dime qué fue lo que paso, ¿Harry y tú discutieron otra vez?

Ginny volteó nuevamente hacia la calle evitando la mirada de su amiga y exclamo: -No, no discutimos, todo lo contrario anoche hablamos y ya se aclaro todo el mal entendido del otro día, de hecho la pasamos muy bien, hasta hicimos el amor

-wow, ustedes sí que saben reconciliarse-Dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Pues sí, ahí si no me puedo quejar, Harry es muy buen esposo-Exclamo sin muchos ánimos y prendiendo un cigarro

-Ginny, si dices que las cosas van tan bien entre ustedes, que anoche hasta hicieron el amor, me puedes decir ¿Por qué diablos sigues con esa pinche cara de entierro?

-Es que estoy preocupada por el partido del sábado-Mintió Ginny

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, nena no te he visto sonreír desde que te desperté hasta ahorita, excepto cuando fuimos a dejar a las niñas a la madriguera, ¿Me puedes decir que madres te pasa?-Exclamo Hermione con cierto fastidio

-Es cierto, a ti no te puedo mentir Herms, pero tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que me pasa, y si ya sé lo que me vas a decir, que olvide todo e intente vivir la vida y eso es lo que pienso hacer de ahora en adelante-Exclamo con decisión-Por favor sigue manejando y yo te digo donde pararemos.

Hermione obedeció a su amiga, aunque estaba muy confundida, pero no quiso contradecirla y solamente aceleró y siguió las indicaciones de la pelirroja hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque en el Londres Muggle. –Aquí es-Dijo Ginny bajando la ventanilla-Acompáñame por favor

Ambas bajaron del coche y se dirigieron a una de las bancas del parque, Hermione estaba desconcertada, mientras que Ginny volteaba hacia todos lados y sonreía ampliamente, después de unos segundos se sentaron y la pelirroja se acurrucó en el hombro de su amiga y dijo: -En este lugar vi por última vez a Dean, aquí nos despedimos aquella tarde cuando tuvo que salir huyendo junto con su familia porque sabía que todavía andaban varios mortífagos sueltos y no quería exponerlos

Hermione al escuchar las palabras de su amiga sintió una profunda tristeza y con fuerza la abrazo y dijo: -Ay nena, cuanto lo siento, que egoísta he sido contigo

-¿Egoísta?, Herms por favor no digas eso, si tú has sido la única que ha estado siempre conmigo y que entiende todo el infierno que he vivido desde que él se fue

-Sí, pero siento que no he hecho lo suficiente para ayudarte, solo te digo que trates de ser feliz con Harry y de lo demás siempre me olvido

-Ya nena, la verdad es que ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, Dean se fue y no volverá-Dijo con tristeza-Me siento tan mal por algo que me paso anoche

-¿Qué cosa?

-Anoche mientras hacía el amor con Harry me acordé de Dean, y por más que traté de sacarlo de mis pensamientos no pude y solo deseaba estar con él, y cuando por fin me dormí soñé con nuestra primera vez en la torre de astronomía

-Pues eso es normal, que aún no lo olvides

-No, no es normal Herms, digas lo que digas no es normal y no es justo para Harry-Exclamo con fastidio y levantándose de la banca-Por eso ya he tomado una decisión

-¿Cuál?-Preguntó con curiosidad Hermione

-Ahora si ya voy a olvidarme de Dean, lo juro, voy a borrar su recuerdo por completo de mi mente y de mi vida, después del partido del sábado tiraré todo lo que me lo recuerda, incluyendo esto-Dijo señalando el dije de la snitch que Dean le había regalado

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y con decisión se levanto de la banca y siguió a su amiga. Las 2 amigas subieron al coche y Ginny sin derramar una sola lágrima exclamo: -Ya vámonos, las chicas me esperan para el entrenamiento.

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

><p>Bueno pues hasta aquí llega este quinto capítulo, espero y le haya gustado aunque sea un poquito jejee o al menos se les haya salido una que otra risa por ahí, por el momento es todo y los invito a seguir leyendo este fic, ya que las cosas próximamente van a estar que arde…. Jajaja.<p>

GRACIAS…

¡TRAVESURA REALIZADA!


	6. Chapter 6 Confesiones

CAPITULO VI

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa y mágica J.K. Rowling.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡HOLA!, he vuelto con este sexto capítulo de esta historia, espero y les guste y disfruten al leerlo.

RECOMENDACIÓN: Para este capítulo les sugiero que escuchen de fondo la hermosa rola de Air supply Making love out nothing at all.

* * *

><p>CONFESIONES<p>

-¡Todas abajo!-Ordenó Ginny descendiendo en la escoba junto con sus compañeras de Quidditch

-¿Qué tal estuvimos capitana?-Preguntó alegremente Claudia la guardián del equipo, una vez que todas estaban en suelo firme

-Muy bien chicas, todas lo hicieron muy bien, ahora si les puedo asegurar que el partido del sábado es nuestro-Dijo la pelirroja muy sonriente-Pero aún así no hay que confiarnos y tenemos que seguir entrenando lo que resta del día

-Pero Ginny ya estuvimos toda la mañana aquí, ya son casi las 2, acuérdate que prometiste que hoy nos dejarías salir temprano-Repuso Caroline en tono cansino

-Caroline te recuerdo que somos una selección de Quidditch, no cualquier equipo amateur y el sábado tenemos un partido muy importante no cualquier pinche partidito amistoso-Respondió Ginny muy seria

-Sí, lo sé, somos un equipo serio pero también recuerda que hiciste una promesa y debes cumplirla, no es justo que todos los días entrenemos hasta en la noche y ya no tengamos tiempo para nosotras, para tener aunque sea un poquito de vida social-Soltó la chica en tono enérgico

Ginny y el resto de las chicas se quedaron totalmente impresionadas al escuchar a su compañera, que aunque sabían que de todas era la más rebelde, pero jamás se imaginaron que iba a tener esa actitud y menos frente a la capitana del equipo, quien para ese momento sintió una enorme ola de enfado y exclamo: -Sí, se que hice una promesa, pero también recuerda que tienes un compromiso con el equipo y al entrar sabías perfectamente a lo que te enfrentabas

-Sí lo sabía, pero tampoco me dijeron que al entrar aquí mi vida se reduciría solo a esto y que me olvidaría que haya afuera hay un mundo que vivir, mi familia, otros amigos aparte de ustedes, mi novio, mi gato… ¡Puta madre!, no es justo Ginny, neta que no lo es, discúlpame sé que estoy siendo muy grosera contigo pero no es justo-Exclamó Caroline muy enojada y se fue rumbo a los vestidores

-¡CAROLINE!, ¡CAROLINE!, VEN AQUÍ, Aún no terminamos de hablar, ¡Carajo Caroline!-Gritó furiosa Ginny aventando su escoba

-Ginny ya tranquila por favor-Dijo de pronto Claudia-Mira Caroline está muy nerviosa y estresada por el partido del sábado, eso es todo, estoy segura que no quiso ponerse así contigo

-Es cierto cuñada, tú sabes que Caroline no es así-Repuso Angelina acercándose a la pelirroja-Son solo los nervios del partido

-Eso y que al parecer está enamorada de un chico muggle que conoció no hace mucho y creo que hoy tenían una cita-Exclamo en voz baja Emily, pero sin embargo todas alcanzaron a escuchar

-¿Qué chico?, ¿Un muggle?-Preguntó sorprendida Ginny

-Sí, el fin de semana pasado todas nosotras nos fuimos a un antro muggle y ahí Caroline conoció a un chico y pues al parecer intercambiaron teléfonos y al día siguiente intercambiaron fluidos-Soltó Emily en tono divertido lo que provocó que las demás soltarán una risita

-¡Vaya!, no sabía que Caroline salía con un chico, es raro que no me lo haya contado-Dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño-¿Y ustedes lo sabían?-Preguntó dirigiéndose al resto de sus compañeras

Todas asintieron con una sonrisa maliciosa incluida Angelina que de forma vacilante dijo: -De seguro no te lo dijo porque sabe que tú ahorita estás concentrada con lo del partido

-Pero ustedes saben que aunque así sea, antes de ser la capitana también soy amiga de todas y pueden contarme lo que quieran

-Pues si nena, pero últimamente has andando muy ausente y preferimos no atormentarte con nuestras tonterías

-Claudia por favor no digas eso, lo que a ustedes les pase no son tonterías, al contrario son cosas que me importan mucho

-Ginny tu sabes que todas aquí te queremos mucho, pero también entendemos que hay veces que tus pensamientos solo estén con ese chico Dean, pero recuerda que no puedes seguir torturándote con eso-Soltó de pronto Mildred una de las golpeadoras, que hasta ese momento había estado muy callada

Todas las chicas se quedaron congeladas de la impresión al escuchar a su compañera, pero Ginny la observó con una tierna sonrisa y exclamo: -Tienes razón Mildred, todo este tiempo he estado obsesionada con el recuerdo de Dean, pero ya no se preocupen mas por eso, les juro que eso pronto se acabara para siempre-Dijo con decisión

Las chicas no se atrevieron a decir nada más solo vieron fijamente a su capitana y asintieron aunque muy confundidas pero ninguna se atrevió a replicar absolutamente nada. –Bueno chicas, es todo por hoy, vayan a las regaderas y de ahí pueden irse a sus casas

Todas sonrieron ampliamente y agradecieron a su capitana y muy contentas se fueron a los vestidores, excepto Claudia que se acerco a Ginny –Por favor no te enojes con Caroline, ahora mismo voy a hablar con ella

-Nena no te preocupes, no estoy enojada con Caroline, nunca podría estarlo-Exclamo Ginny sonriendo-Yo también hablaré con ella

Claudia asintió muy sonriente y abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ginny –Nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana nena. Claudia se dio la vuelta y de pronto de detuvo al voltear hacia las gradas del campo y una gran sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro y con mucha emoción comenzó a saludar con un ademán de la mano a una chica muy guapa que estaba sentada junto a Hermione en las gradas

-Sophie, es Sophie, vino por mi-Exclamo la chica muy sonriente-Esta platicando con Hermione

Ginny observó a la castaña y vio que esta platicaba muy amable con aquella chica que le devolvía los saludos muy cariñosa a Claudia, sin embargo cuando le iba a preguntar la identidad de aquella chica, Claudia ya se había ido, por lo que intuyo que se trataba de alguna amiga o de una prima.

La pelirroja se quedo un rato mas en el campo pensando en algunas estrategias para el partido, cuando se disponía a irse a los vestidores a darse un baño, llego Hermione con un gesto muy serio y preocupado exclamo: -No Ginny, tú no puedes hacer eso, definitivamente no lo voy a permitir

-Hermione, por favor ya no me digas más eso, en todo el camino trataste de convencerme pero la decisión ya está tomada, lo único que te pido es que respetes lo que voy a hacer

-Es una tontería, lo que pretendes hacer es una tontería

-¡Ya basta Hermione!-Exclamo Furiosa Ginny y saliendo a paso muy rápido hacia los vestidores

-Me cae que no te entiendo Ginny, pretendes deshacerte de todo lo que te recuerda a Dean, después de todo el tiempo que has conservado esas cosas

-Sí, eso es lo que voy hacer, porque siento que si no lo hago me voy a volver loca

-Pero Ginny, eso no es un remedio, al contrario cuando ya no tengas esas cosas te vas a arrepentir y lo vas a extrañar mas todavía

-Hermione, en serio ya no quiero hablar más de eso, ya no me tortures mas por favor, hoy he tenido un día muy difícil, ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta del problema que tuve con Caroline?

-por supuesto que me di cuenta, no soy ciega ni sorda, sus gritos se escucharon en todas las gradas, estoy segura que hasta en el Londres Muggle se enteraron

-Entonces por favor ya no hablemos más de eso

-Pues no lo voy a permitir, no voy a dejar que tires todos los recuerdos de Dean, digas lo que digas, yo sé que no quieres hacerlo-Gritó Hermione con decisión

-Por supuesto que no quiero, pero debo hacerlo, porque ya estoy hasta la madre de seguir viviendo a la sombra del recuerdo de un fantasma-Explotó Ginny

De pronto ambas chicas se dieron cuenta que estaban gritando demasiado y al voltear hacía las gradas vieron que la amiga de Claudia las observaba muy confundida, pero les sonreía ampliamente. Ginny le esbozo una media sonrisa y viendo a Hermione muy seria exclamo: .-Mejor me voy a bañar, esta conversación es inútil y solo estamos dando un espectáculo

-Sí, mejor vete a bañar, a ver si así se te baja un poco el pinche mal humor que traes-Exclamo Hermione enfadada

Ginny no dijo nada más y entro a los vestidores. Claudia estaba terminando de cambiarse y muy contenta exclamo: -Ya hable con Caroline, está muy arrepentida

-¿Dónde está?-Pregunto Ginny buscándola con la mirada

-Se fue hace unos minutos, pero dice que más tarde quiere hablar contigo

-Yo también necesito hablar con ella

-Bueno, pues ya me voy me están esperando nos vemos mañana. Claudia salió muy de prisa y a Ginny nuevamente se le olvido preguntarle quien era la chica que la esperaba. Minutos después la pelirroja se dirigió hacia las regaderas y se dio un buen baño, al salir se encontró a Hermione en los vestidores.

-¿Y las demás?-Pregunto Ginny ya más animada

-¿Y también piensas deshacerte de Caroline?-Preguntó Hermione volteando hacia su amiga

-¿De Caroline?-Exclamo confundida Ginny

-Sí, nena no soy tonta y se perfectamente porque tienes a Caroline en el equipo, y no precisamente porque es una excelente buscadora y vaya que lo es, que yo recuerde cuando armaste el equipo lo que más trabajo te costó conseguir fue una buscadora, y entre las opciones tenías a Caroline y a otra chica a Madeleine de la selección alemana, y aunque ella tenía más experiencia en el deporte decidiste quedarte con Caroline

-Por supuesto, porque preferí darle una oportunidad a Caroline y aunque es muy joven, ha respondido muy bien, siempre encuentra la snitch más rápido que cualquier otra incluso que Madeleine

-Sí, es cierto que Caroline es muy buena buscadora, pero tú y yo sabemos el principal motivo por el cual la escogiste

-¿Y según tu cuál es?-Preguntó con nerviosismo

-Por que Caroline te recuerda a Dean

-Herms, estás loca-Dijo con una risa nerviosa

-Caroline es mestiza al igual que Dean, su color de piel es del mismo tono que el de Dean, usa muchas expresiones muggles, se llama igual que una de las hermanas de Dean y sobre todo le encanta el fútbol ese deporte muggle que Dean tanto mencionaba, y de todas las chicas del equipo Caroline es la única que vive en el mundo muggle y que llora contigo cuando te emborrachas pensando en Dean

Ginny no supo qué hacer ni que decir, solo veía a su amiga con mucho asombro y titubeando dijo: -Herms, como….

-¿Cómo me di cuenta? Ginny por favor no se necesita ser muy lista para darse cuenta

-Y tu eres demasiado lista-Exclamo la pelirroja con una sonrisa tendiendo una mano a su amiga, quien muy sonriente se acerco a ella y la abrazo

-Lo siento Ginny, ese rato no quise gritarte

-No te preocupes nena, yo también siento haberte gritado, pero estaba muy nerviosa, y si tienes razón lo que hizo que me decidiera por Caroline fue su parecido en muchas cosas con Dean, por un momento pensé que era su hermana-Dijo divertida

Hermione sonrió y dijo: -Bueno pues ya por hoy no hablemos más de eso, lo que quiero ahora es que te desahogues conmigo

-No Herms, ya no pienso llorar más, ya he llorado demasiado y pues yo no soy así, ya por Dean he llorado lo suficiente

-Yo no estoy hablando de llorar, de hecho nos podemos desahogar de otra forma-Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿De qué forma?-Preguntó Ginny curiosa

-Pues solo dime ¿Cerveza de mantequilla?, ¿Whisky de fuego?, o prefieres alcohol muggle

Ginny soltó una carcajada y exclamo: -¡Vodka!, si pudiera hasta me lo inyectaría

-Pues no se diga mas, vámonos a mi casa-Exclamo Hermione contenta-Tú hermano no está anda de viaje y pues tengo casa sola.

Las amigas salieron del campo y se dirigieron a una tienda de licores a comprar lo necesario para su tardeada, cuando llegaron a la mansión Weasley-Granger, se acomodaron en la terraza y Winky la elfina doméstica les preparo unas deliciosas botanas.

-¿Le hablo a Angelina y le digo que se lance para acá?-Exclamo Ginny

-Ay sí, es más llama a todas que se vengan, aquí nos vamos a emborrachar-Dijo Hermione muy sonriente.

Ginny localizo a todas las chicas y también a Luna. -¡LISTO!, Que en 5 minutos llegan

-¡Chido!, oye ¿localizaste a Caroline?

-No, tiene el celular apagado, de seguro esta con su novio muggle-Sonrió Ginny-Pero seguiré insistiendo hasta que me conteste

-¡Salud!-Exclamaron ambas chocando sus vasos. –Que hermosa tarde-Exclamo Hermione

-Sí es linda, esta tarde me recuerda a una muy especial, una tarde de confesiones que tuve en Hogwarts-Dijo Ginny sonriendo con nostalgia…..

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK:<p>

Era una hermosa mañana, todos los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería estaban en el comedor desayunando y dentro de un rato las clases de ese día darían inicio, el ambiente que se respiraba era muy tranquilo y el habitual bullicio de los alumnos estaba un poco más intenso que de costumbre debido a una pequeña discusión entre Harry y Hermione.

Ginny Weasley entro al comedor muy de prisa ya que le había agarrado el sueño y temía que ya no quedara nada de desayunar y por supuesto quería ver a su novio, a quien por cierto no había visto en la sala común cuando bajo, de hecho ya no había nadie, por lo que intuyo que éste ya estaría desayunando en el comedor. La pelirroja se acercó a sus amigos y busco con la mirada a Dean, pero no lo localizo en ninguna parte, por lo que un poco triste se disponía a sentarse junto a Leanne, cuando de pronto escucho la discusión que tenían Hermione y Harry y vio el misterioso libro que éste sostenía en las manos y que su amiga trataba de quitarle, pero este se negaba a dárselo.

-Harry dame eso por favor, puede ser peligroso, además con ese libro estás haciendo trampa, tú nunca has sido bueno en pociones-Bramó Hermione

-¡Ya basta Hermione!, ya te dije que no te lo voy a dar, además no creo que sea peligroso, es solo un libro-Exclamo Harry enfadado

-Es cierto Hermione, ya déjalo en paz, lo que pasa es que estás celosa de que ahora Harry sea mejor que tú en pociones-Dijo Ron muy divertido y comiendo un plato de salchichas asadas a rebosar

Hermione se puso roja de rabia y muy enfadada exclamo: -¡Tú cállate Ronald!, no tienes idea de lo que dices

-Un momento Harry, ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Un libro?-Preguntó Ginny al chico muy cerca de su oído, lo que hizo que él se volteara hacía ella muy confundido

-Sí, pero descuida esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que te paso con el diario de Ryddle, es solo un viejo libro de textos con unos garabatos-Exclamo Harry en voz baja

-¿Pero tú has seguido esas instrucciones?, y ni siquiera sabes quién las escribió Harry, ¿No te das cuentas de lo peligroso qué es eso?-Preguntó alarmada Ginny

-Pues algunas cosas, pero te aseguro que no tiene nada de raro Ginny-Exclamo el chico tratando de calmarla

-Ginny tiene razón-Terció Hermione muy animada y alzando su varita lanzo un hechizo sobre el libro, pero no paso absolutamente nada, el viejo libro seguía ahí sin moverse siquiera

-¿Has terminado?-Preguntó muy enojado Harry

-Pues todo parece indicar que no hay nada raro en él-Dijo Hermione sin despegar la vista del libro

Harry muy molesto tomo el libro en sus manos y de pronto se le resbalo y rápidamente se agacho a recogerlo. Ginny un poco más tranquila aunque aun desconfiando de dicho libro se fue a sentar quedando junto a Hermione.

-¿Dean no ha bajado?-Preguntó Ginny a Hermione, mientras se servía jugo de calabaza

Hermione volteo a todos lados y exclamo: -Es cierto Dean no está, tal vez se quedo dormido, aunque es raro ya que él siempre baja muy temprano a desayunar

-Es cierto-Coincidió la pelirroja un poco preocupada-Quedamos de vernos en la sala común pero cuando baje no había nadie ahí, y eso que ya baje tarde

-Ah, pues entonces no tarda y baja, y ya tranquila ahorita lo ves, ¿Acaso ya no puedes estar sin él?-Preguntó Hermione sonriendo pícara

-No digas tonterías-Sonrió Ginny-No se te olvide que hoy quiero que platiquemos

-Primero muerta, antes de que se me olvide esa plática-Exclamo Hermione soltando una carcajada

-Ginny, ¿No viste a Dean cuándo venías para acá?-Preguntó de pronto Seamus

-No, precisamente te iba a preguntar por él

-¡Mierda!, de seguro sigue dormidote-Exclamo el chico sonriendo-Cuando baje lo desperté pero apenas y abrió los ojos y me dijo que aquí me alcanzaba y yo no lo esperé mas porque me moría de hambre

Ginny esbozo una sonrisa y sintió un gran alivio al saber que su novio estaba bien, aunque la verdad es que ya quería verlo, pero comprendía que aún no se levantará ya que a ella también le había costado trabajo levantarse, de seguro era por lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, todo esto lo pensó ruborizándose un poco

-Uyyy Ginny, pues que le hiciste a mi amigo que lo dejaste tan cansado-Dijo Parvati con una risita estúpida

-¡Óyeme que te pasa!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a mi hermana?-Grito Ron muy enojado arrojando el tenedor sobre el plato, lo que ocasiono que un pedazo de salchicha asada cayera en el pelo de Lavender

_Ya tranquilo Ron, solo fue una broma-Dijo Parvati a la defensiva, mientras le quitaba el trozo de salchicha del pelo a Lavender

-Pues mejor ve a hacerle bromas a tu abuela-Exclamo el pelirrojo furioso

-¡Oye Ron, esas no son formas de hablarle a una chica!-Exclamó Seamus muy molesto y levantándose de su silla

-Tú no te metas Seamus que la cosa no es contigo, además no permito que tu amiguita le diga esas pendejadas a mi hermana

-¡Ya basta Ron!-Gritó Ginny-No tienes porque ponerte así, por una tontería, además Parvati lo dijo sin pensarlo, ¿No es así?-Exclamo la pelirroja viendo fijamente a Parvati

Parvati asintió un poco apenada y dijo: -Si Ron ya sabes cómo soy, lo dije sin pensarlo nada más para sacar plática, ya no seas tan malhumorado

-Es cierto Ronnie-Dijo de pronto Lavender viendo a Ron con una sonrisa tonta-Ya no te enojes tanto, así ya no te ves tan guapo

Ron no supo que decir ni que hacer e inmediatamente las orejas se le pusieron coloradas y comenzó a temblar un poco, mientras que Seamus un poco más tranquilo se sentaba y Parvati le agradecía dándole un apretón de manos.

Sin embargo a Hermione parecía que el comentario de Lavender la había puesto de mal humor por lo que muy enfadada dijo: -Ya estuvo bueno de tanto desmadre, se comportan o los castigo a todos-Y lanzo la mirada hacía Lavender que seguía observando a Ron embelesada.

Cuando todo parecía que ya estaba más tranquilo, Ginny optó por seguir desayunando cuando de pronto sintió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla e inmediatamente percibió el fresco aroma a menta y madera de la fragancia de Dean y una gran sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

-Hola mi amor-Susurro el chico

-Hola nene-Respondió la pelirroja dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¡Pero cómo te atreves a toquetear a mi hermanita, delante de mí IDIOTA!-Gritó Ron poniéndose de pie y dejando caer nuevamente el tenedor

-Tranquilo Ron, yo no la estoy toqueteando, simplemente la estoy saludando-Dijo Dean un poco nervioso

-¡Respeta mi presencia!, además no sé porque diablos ahora te sientas aquí junto a ella, antes lo hacías allá junto a Seamus

-¡Porque yo se lo pedí!-Exclamo Ginny enojada-¿Tienes algún problema con eso hermanito?

Ron no respondió a su hermana, y siguió observando a Dean hasta que de pronto dijo: -No quiero que la beses o la toques cuando yo esté presente

Ginny iba a responderle a su hermano pero Hermione la detuvo, cuando de pronto Dean exclamo: -Discúlpame Ron, pero no entiendo porque te pones así, no tiene nada de malo que yo besé o abrace a tu hermana, puesto que es mi novia

-Dean tiene razón, él y yo somos novios y no tenemos porque reprimirnos solo porque tú estés presente, y ya por favor Ron, la neta ya me cansé de que siempre estemos peleando por eso

Ron se quedo atónito, no daba crédito a las palabras de su hermana y mucho menos a las de Dean, ya que este nunca se había atrevido a contestarle, sin más que decir, el pelirrojo se sentó y muy enfadado siguió desayunando y observando cómo su hermana platicaba con su novio, mientras que sus demás compañeros lo veían y susurraban cosas.

-Ron, ya vámonos tenemos clase de pociones-Dijo Harry vacilante al ver que su amigo había terminado su desayuno.

El chico no dijo nada y solamente se levantó de su silla y se fue al lado de Harry. -¿Vienes Herms?-Pregunto Harry

Hermione negó con la cabeza y siguió leyendo su ejemplar de ´"El Profeta".

-¿No vas a entrar a clases?-Preguntó Ron atónito y Harry abría los ojos como platos

-Hermione muy seria respondió: -Hoy no tengo ganas. Todos los demás se quedaron igual de sorprendidos que Ron y Harry al escuchar aquello y una ola de murmullos se desato en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Te sientes bien nena?-Preguntó Ginny a su amiga

-Sí, mejor que nunca. –Y ustedes que esperan para irse a clases, ¿Qué sin mí no saben llegar a la mazmorra o que madres?

Ron y Harry no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, Hermione no iba a entrar a una clase, eso sí que era lo más anti-natural del mundo, ¿Acaso era el fin del mundo y ellos no lo sabían? Poco a poco la mesa se fue vaciando hasta que solo quedaron unos cuantos alumnos, entre ellos Hermione que seguía leyendo su periódico muy tranquila y sus 2 amigos trataban de convencerla de que entrara a clases.

-Nos vemos en clases Ronnie-Exclamo Lavender muy sonriente antes de irse junto con Parvati

Ron le esbozo una media sonrisa y no supo que decir. En ese momento Hermione se levanto muy enfadada y se fue sin despedirse.

-¡Hermione!-Gritó Harry-¿Qué le pasa?

-Es tan rara-Dijo Ron muy confundido

Sin embargo Ginny creyó sospechar lo que le pasaba a su amiga, pero decidió no decir nada. –Ya mejor váyanse a clases-Les aconsejo la pelirroja y Harry y Ron salieron del comedor muy intrigados.

-¿Qué tendrá Hermione?-Preguntó Dean a su novia mientras salían del comedor

-Pues no lo sé, pero ya me lo contará

-¿Crees que se sienta mal?

-Tal vez, pero no creo que sea nada grave, conozco a Hermione y de seguro solo fue para hacer sufrir a Harry y a mi hermano-Dijo sonriendo

Dean asintió más tranquilo. Minutos después estaban junto al lago sentados y abrazados. –Por lo visto no fui la única a la que se le pegaron las sábanas hoy-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa

-Bueno es que estaba algo cansado-Exclamo el chico dándole un suave beso en los labios

-Tan agotado te dejo lo que hicimos ayer

-Pues un poco-Dijo Dean jugando con un mechón pelirrojo de su novia

-Siento todo lo que te dijo mi hermano

-No te preocupes mi amor, es normal que se ponga así, aunque creo que no debí contestarle de esa forma-Dijo el chico apenado

-La verdad hiciste muy bien, mi hermano es un pesado de lo peor, ya me tiene hasta la madre, ahora resulta que no quiere que ni siquiera me saludes cuando él esté presente-Exclamo indignada

Dean soltó una risita y dijo: -Entonces ya no podré ni siquiera darte un inocente beso en la mejilla cuando estemos en el comedor

-No le hagas caso, si supiera todo lo que hacemos cuando estamos solos-Soltó Ginny sonriendo con malicia

-Yo creo que me mandaría como mil maldiciones imperdonables-Exclamó el chico sonriendo.

Sin más que decir ambos se fundieron en un apasionado y tierno beso, el cual ya necesitaban desde hacía rato. Ginny podía sentir nuevamente el delicioso sabor de los besos de Dean, sus manos sobre las suyas y su aroma, ese que la volvía loca, de pronto miles de pensamientos y sensaciones la invadieron y no pudo evitar recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y sintió unas ganas enormes de volver a repetir todo aquello, sin embargo sabía que los 2 tenían que irse a sus clases, así que aún en contra de su voluntad se separaron.

-Me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo, pero tengo clases

-Yo también-Se lamentó Dean, -pero nos vemos al rato ¿sí?

-Claro, a la hora de la comida-Sonrió Ginny dándole un rápido beso

-Te amo chiquita

-Yo también te amo-Dijo la pelirroja antes de besarlo nuevamente. Y después de un tierno abrazo ambos se levantaron, recogieron sus mochilas y se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas clases.

* * *

><p>Ginny esperaba a muy impaciente a Hermione en la biblioteca, hacia más de media hora que se suponía que se encontrarían ahí pero al parecer su amiga estaba muy ocupada o de plano había olvidado la cita, pero eso era prácticamente imposible, Hermione jamás olvidaba un compromiso y menos cuando se trataba de la pelirroja, su mejor amiga, sin embargo Ginny se estaba resignando a que su amiga no llegaría, ya que últimamente ella, Harry y su hermano todo el tiempo estaban juntos y apartados de los demás incluso de ella y nunca querían hablar de sus cosas cuando ella llegaba.<p>

La pelirroja recogió todas sus cosas y después de guardarlas en la mochila se levantó y se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca, justo cuando iba a salir se topo de lleno con Hermione, quien venía muy agitada y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¡Herms!, creí que no vendrías, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Pues… este… por ahí, haciendo unos deberes-Respondió Hermione con cierto nerviosismo

Ginny miro incrédula a su amiga y exclamo: -¿Estás bien nena? Y donde se supone que estabas haciendo los deberes

-Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes, estaba por ahí en un sitio tranquilo sin gente, ¿Ya te ibas?-Preguntó de pronto Hermione aun nerviosa

-Pues sí, porque pensé que no ibas a venir o que estabas ocupada con Harry y mi hermano

-Pues ya estoy aquí-Dijo sonriendo-Mejor vamos a sentarnos-Propuso Hermione. Ginny siguió a su amiga un poco confundida y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba en un rincón, a esa hora la biblioteca estaba vacía, así que todo estaba muy tranquilo.

-Herms, ¿Qué onda contigo?-Exclamo Ginny frunciendo el ceño

-¿Qué onda de qué?

-Pues es que andas súper rarísima nena, hoy por ejemplo no entraste a clase de pociones, llegas tarde a una cita y luego andas como muy nerviosa, hasta estás sonrojada, ¿En qué andas Hermione Granger?-Preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa

La chica soltó una risita nerviosa y dijo: -En nada malo, todo son alucinaciones tuyas Ginny, a mí no me pasa nada y si hoy no entre a la clase de pociones fue porque no tuve ganas y además ya no quiero ver como Harry hace trampa con ese maldito libro

-Sabes que eso no me lo creo, además tu extraño comportamiento empezó en el comedor y se me hace que tiene que ver con el patético coqueteo de Lavender hacía mi hermano-Soltó Ginny divertida

-¿QUEEEE? Ginny no digas tonterías por favor, no mames como crees que eso me va a afectar, a mi me vale un comino lo que esa pendeja le diga al baboso de tu hermano-Exclamo Hermione exaltada

-Ok, ok, ya tranquila, tampoco te pongas así-Sonrió Ginny-Pero estás segura que no fue por eso

-¡GINNY, NO MAMES!

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada y exclamo: -Ok, lo siento ya entendí que no va por ahí la cosa, pero dime como piensas justificar tu falta con el profesor Slughorn

-Por eso ni te preocupes ya hable con él hace un momento y me dijo que no hay problema que a mí me perdona todo, la verdad es que es muy bueno, nada que ver con el ogro de Snape, si las clases fueran con él ahí si no me atrevería a faltar-Dijo la castaña sonriendo-Y bueno pues aclarado todo esto, ahora si dime que es lo que quieres platicar, que me muero de la curiosidad

Ginny sonrió ampliamente y comenzó: -Pues ayer pasaron muchas cosas entre Dean y yo

-¿Qué cosas?-Sonrió curiosa Hermione-Porque no solo estuvieron estudiando ¿Verdad?

-No, no solo estudiamos, también paso algo más-Dijo Ginny sonrojada

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente y exclamó: -Ginny no me digas que tú y Dean….Fue por eso que me dijiste lo del orgasmo ¿verdad?

-Sí Herms, Dean y yo tuvimos relaciones sexuales-Exclamo la pelirroja muy sonrojada y emocionada

La castaña ahogo un grito y sonriendo picara dijo: -WOW, pues si que pasaron cosas entonces, pero dime como estuvo, ¿Te gusto?

-Sí nena, me encanto, fue maravilloso, ahora por fin pude entender muchas cosas, no manches Dean me encanta

-¿Te dolió?, cuando eres virgen duele mucho, ¿Te viniste?

-Pues sí, si me dolió mucho, pero poco a poco el dolor fue cesando y empecé a sentir muy rico y por supuesto que me vine, de hecho tuvimos un orgasmo genial-Exclamó la pelirroja sonrojándose aún más

-WOW, Ósea que Dean es una bomba-Dijo Hermione divertida-Pues me da mucho gusto nena, que hayan estado juntos y pues bueno ya sé que te caga pero tengo que preguntarte, ¿Ya estás enamorada de Dean o sigues pensando en Harry?-Preguntó vacilante

Ginny sonrió y muy segura exclamo: -De esto precisamente quería hablar contigo, Herms hace unos días me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de Dean, lo amo y él ya lo sabe, además si no hubiera estado segura de lo que siento por él, jamás habría hecho lo que hice, y bueno pues con esto lo que sentía por Harry ya quedo atrás, ahora todo mi pensamiento lo ocupa Dean

-Ay nena, pues FELICIDADES, que chido que estés enamorada de un chico tan lindo como Dean y que ya hasta hayan tenido relaciones-Dijo Hermione muy feliz y abrazando a su amiga

-Sí Herms la verdad es que estoy muy feliz y todas las pequeñas dudas que tenía ya se han ido para siempre, estar con Dean fue hermoso y él es tan cariñoso, bueno aunque a veces un poco cursi pero bueno…..-Soltó Divertida

-Ay ya no seas tan culera, déjalo que sea cursi, mejor así y no un pinche insensible

-¿Sabes?, él también era virgen

-¿Neta?, ay no manches, que pinche suerte tienes pelirroja, además de guapo, virgencito-Soltó Hermione muy divertida

-¡OBVIO!-Exclamó Ginny guiñando un ojo. Ambas amigas soltaron varias carcajadas y Ginny le conto hasta el más mínimo detalle a su amiga, de su primera experiencia sexual.

-Oye, por cierto-Dijo de pronto Ginny, -Hablando de estas cosas, el otro día no me contestaste una pregunta que te hice

-¿Qué pregunta?-Exclamo nerviosa la castaña

-Pues que si Viktor y tú lo habían hecho

-Ah, pues… ¿Te refieres a que si tuvimos relaciones sexuales?

-Obvio, yo ya te conté lo mío, ahora te toca a ti, es lo justo ¿no?

Hermione se sonrojo al máximo y soltando una risita respondió: -Pues sí, si lo hicimos varias veces de hecho él fue el primero y hasta ahorita ha sido el único

-¿Y cuántas veces lo hicieron?

-Pues varias, pero para darte un dato exacto, fueron como 7 veces

-¡WOW!, ¿7 veces?, no manches entonces Viktor era todo un dios del sexo-Dijo Divertida Ginny

Hermione soltando una carcajada exclamo: -Pues la verdad no me puedo quejar, con Viktor la pase muy bien, siempre fue muy lindo conmigo

-¿Sabes Herms?, ahora siento que me clave mas con Dean, no dejo de recordar lo que paso ayer y no sé si la próxima vez que estemos solos nos vamos a poder controlar, quiero que lo hagamos otra vez

-Eso es normal nena, y claro que te clavaste más, sobre todo porque para los 2 fue su primera vez y obvio que lo van a querer hacer todo el tiempo y pues si quieren háganlo mil veces, eso no tiene nada malo, al contrario es bueno para ejercitar el cuerpo-Soltó Divertida

Las 2 amigas seguían platicando muy divertidas hasta que de pronto entro Madame Pince y con gesto severo se dirigió hacia ellas: -¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

-Eh, pues estábamos haciendo unos deberes pero ya terminamos-Respondió Hermione nerviosa, levantándose junto con Ginny

-Está bien, ¿tomaron algún libro?

-No-Respondieron ambas chicas

-Solo espero que no hayan comido chocolate, señorita Weasley-Exclamo enérgica viendo fijamente a Ginny

Después de que Madame Pince le revisara la mochila a Ginny por si encontraba rastro de alguna golosina, las 2 chicas salieron muy divertidas de la biblioteca. Ya era la hora de la comida y se dirigían al gran comedor, cuando iban por uno de los pasillos Hermione con una sonrisa pícara observo a Ginny

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó confundida la pelirroja

-Ay algo que se me olvido preguntar y la verdad tengo curiosidad, ¿Qué tan dotado esta Dean?

Ginny poniéndose del mismo color de su cabello respondió: -No manches, la tiene enorme-Y muy divertida hizo una seña con sus manos, para que su amiga se hiciera una idea del tamaño real

-Ufff, si me imagino es uno de los más altos-Soltó divertida Hermione

-¿Y Viktor?

La castaña soltó un suspiro y muy sonriente dijo: -Pues imagínate, la primera vez que lo hicimos por poco y me desmayó

-Nooo, ¡NO MAMES!... Las risas de Ginny y Hermione resonaron en aquel pasillo y aun doblándose de la risa se fueron al comedor.

* * *

><p>-Las clases de la mañana se me hicieron eternas-Exclamo Dean muy sonriente al sentarse junto a su novia-Yo creo que fue porque no estabas conmigo mi amor<p>

Ginny muy sonriente dijo: -Para mí también fueron horribles, pero bueno ya pasaron ahora solo faltan 3 más y terminamos

-¡Genial!, después de clases podemos estar juntos mi amor-Dijo muy contento. Ginny asintió sonriendo y poco a poco se fueron acercando para darse un beso cuando de pronto:

-Mkjmjkj hola hermanita-Dijo Ron que llegaba junto con Harry

Ginny no contesto el saludo de su hermano solo le sonrió levemente y rodando los ojos empezó a servirse Roast beef y papas asadas, mientras Dean un poco nervioso hacia lo mismo. Ron se sentó junto a Hermione, quien al verlo se separo un poquito más de él y comenzó a comer muy seria.

-¿Me pasas las papas?-Dijo Ron a Hermione, pero la chica simplemente se las puso enfrente y ni siquiera lo volteó a ver

Ron muy extrañado se sirvió una buena porción de papas y Harry al ver la seriedad de su amiga exclamo: -¿Todo bien Herms?

-Mejor que nunca- respondió la chica con una sonrisa exagerada, lo que le indico a Harry que su amiga estaba mintiendo

-Ronny, ¿Me acercas el jugo de arándanos?-Exclamo de pronto Lavender con voz pastosa y guiñándole un ojo

-Sí, claro-Dijo Ron un poco nervioso y al pasarle la jarra con jugo, Lavender le acarició la mano

Ron muy nervioso retiro inmediatamente la mano como si el tacto de la chica le hubiera quemado la piel y muy nervioso siguió comiendo. Hermione al ver aquello una mueca de disgusto y asco se le dibujo en el rostro y siguió partiendo la carne enérgicamente, haciendo mucho ruido con los cubiertos.

Ginny observó a su amiga muy divertida, ella sabía perfectamente que Hermione estaba celosa por la forma en que Lavender se dirigía a Ron, sin embargo prefirió no hacer ningún comentario y se limito a seguir comiendo. De pronto sintió que Dean tomaba una de sus manos por debajo de la mesa y ella la estrechaba contra la suya, la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de besarlo pero prefirió aguantarse ya que no quería tener otra discusión con su hermano, por lo que solo se conformo con aquel suave contacto de manos.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo el contacto con la mano de su novio hacia que tuviera más ganas de besarlo, de abrazarlo y muchas cosas más, sin embargo ella sabía que tenía que controlarse ya que estaban rodeados de mucha gente, y también podía sentir que Dean estaba un poco nervioso ya que temblaba ligeramente y sentía que movía constantemente las piernas.

Cuando vio que Ron y Harry estaban hablando de Quidditch y que Hermione platicaba con Neville y Luna, lentamente fue bajando su mano hasta le pierna de Dean, quien al notar aquello dio un leve respingo que afortunadamente nadie vio y volteo a verla un poco sonrojado y esbozando una tierna sonrisa y poco a poco él fue haciendo lo mismo hasta posar su mano sobre la pierna de ella.

Una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se le dibujo en el rostro al sentir la mano de su novio en su pierna, ya nada le importaba en ese momento, lo único que quería era seguir sintiendo aquellas tiernas caricias mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Miles de sensaciones se apoderaron de su cuerpo y poco a poco la excitación la fue invadiendo, sin embargo ambos continuaban comiendo como sin nada, aunque Dean estaba siendo un poco obvio, ya que constantemente daba respingos y casi no atendía a lo que Su amigo Seamus le platicaba.

Lo único que ambos querían era que la hora de la comida terminará, pero ellos apenas y habían comido la mitad de lo que tenían en el plato y Dean solamente daba pequeños sorbos a su vaso de jugo. Ginny sentía que no podía resistirse más, quería tomar a Dean de la mano y llevárselo a un lugar apartado y comerlo a besos y terminar haciendo de todo, sin embargo no quería ser muy obvia, por lo que mejor opto por un jugar un rato con su chico. Lentamente y sin previo aviso fue deslizando su mano en la entrepierna de Dean, donde pudo notar que éste ya se encontraba muy excitado al sentir un enorme bulto y sonriendo pícara tomo con su pequeña mano el pene de su novio y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente y con la otra mano agarraba el tenedor y se echaba un trozo de carne a la boca.

De pronto todos voltearon hacía Dean, ya que este comenzó a atragantarse y a ponerse muy pálido. –Amigo, ¿Estás bien?-Exclamo Seamus con preocupación

-S s sí, estoy b b bie bien-Logro decir. Seamus y los demás siguieron comiendo sin dar mucha importancia, mientras que Dean volteaba hacía Ginny y le sonreía muy sonrojado y ella le guiñaba un ojo y sonreía de forma traviesa.

Tratando de controlarse un poco Dean siguió comiendo y poco a poco fue metiendo su mano debajo de la falda de su novia y la acariciaba lentamente hasta tocar su ropa interior y deslizar de forma traviesa sus dedos en la entrepierna de su chica, quien al sentir aquello dio un leve respingo y mordiendo otro trozo de carne exclamo: -Esta carne esta deliciosa

-Sí, todo está muy rico mi amor-Exclamo Dean sonriendo pícaro y entrecerrando los ojos.

Afortunadamente los demás no escucharon ya que cada quien estaba metido en sus conversaciones, sin embargo ninguno de los 2 se dio cuenta que hubo alguien que si los escucho y desde ese momento empezó a poner atención en ellos y esta persona obviamente fue Hermione, que nuevamente ignoraba a Ron y estaba enfrascada en una plática con Neville, pero de momento reparo en Dean y Ginny y observó que ambos estaban muy raros, sobre todo porque se movían constantemente, se dirigían miradas y sonrisas nerviosas, el sonrojo de sus mejillas y que tomaban sus alimentos con una sola mano y la otra la tenían por debajo de la mesa y por nada del mundo las subían.

La chica miro de soslayo a Ron y Harry que hablaban sobre Quidditch sin parar, y sin dejar de poner atención a Neville hizo caer su tenedor debajo de la mesa, se disculpo con su compañero y se agacho para recoger el tenedor y al estar debajo de la mesa echó un vistazo hacia la pareja y lo que vio la dejo sin palabras…

Soltó una carcajada al ver que Ginny y Dean se masturbaban por debajo de la mesa y rápidamente tomo el tenedor y muy divertida volvió a sentarse, sin embargo una vez que se sentó no pudo contener un enorme ataque de risa, provocando que sus compañeros se volvieran hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien Herms?-Preguntó Neville desconcertado

Hermione asintió tratando de calmarse pero al ver directamente hacia Ginny y Dean, la risa volvió a atacarla, el hecho de que sus amigos se toquetearán debajo de la mesa y con Ron enfrente se le hacía muy divertido.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Ron extrañado, sin embargo la chica no le contestó y seguía viendo a la pareja y soltando sonoras carcajadas; así pues Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su amiga y un poco nerviosa vio a Dean, quien a juzgar por su expresión también ya sabía lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo ninguno de los 2 se soltaron, al contrario siguieron con sus muestras de cariño.

-Hermione ¿Podrías contarnos el chiste?-Exclamo Harry impaciente

La chica trató de hablar pero la risa no la dejo y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y con una servilleta se tapaba la cara, hasta que finalmente pudo decir: -Ay lo siento es que me acabo de acordar de un chiste muggle, que mis papás me cuentan siempre a la hora de la comida

Algunos de sus compañeros se contagiaron de aquella risa, otros la miraban como si de una loca se tratara y en el caso de Ron y Harry la veían con cierta preocupación.

-¿Te has vuelto loca Granger?-Dijo Lavender con irritación

-Eso a ti te vale madres-Soltó Hermione aún riéndose. El comentario de la chica hizo que todos se rieran excepto Lavender que soltó un gritito de indignación.

Ginny y Dean se unieron a las risas de Hermione para disimular lo que pasaba entre ellos; Ginny para controlar la situación exclamo de pronto: -Ya Hermione para de reír, ¡Te vas a ahogar!-La voz se le escucho un poco entrecortada debido a la excitación.

Hermione tratando de calmarse un poco dijo: -Ok, si tienes razón ya me voy a calmar y tú nena ya mejor deja de comer "Carne", lo digo por el ácido úrico y hoy has comido mucho roast beef-Soltó divertida

La pelirroja viendo fijamente a su amiga y con una sonrisa maliciosa exclamo: -Lo siento amiga pero no puedo dejar de comer "Carne" y más esta que esta tan deliciosa-Y al pronunciar lo último apretó un poco mas fuerte el pene de Dean, lo que provocó que el chico diera un fuerte respingo y derramará su jugo de calabaza sobre la mesa

-¿Estás bien amigo?-Exclamo Seamus un poco alarmado. Dean solamente asintió ya que estaba seguro que si trataba de hablar, las palabras no le saldrían, él chico sentía que si su novia seguía acariciándolo de esa forma no podría aguantar más y terminaría haciéndole el amor ahí mismo en el comedor.

Ginny por su parte estaba igual o más excitada que Dean, sentía que su ropa interior estaba más que húmeda y a pesar de que sabía que Hermione ya sabía lo que hacían no le importo.

-Dean, ¿Qué te pasa?, estás un poco pálido-Dijo nuevamente Seamus

-Nada, estoy bien-Logró decir el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa y volvió a servirse más jugo, mientras hundía mas sus dedos en la entrepierna de su novia, provocando que esta se mordiera los labios.

-Es cierto estás pálido-Dijo de pronto Ron observándolo fijamente

Dean se sobresalto del miedo y rápidamente retiro la mano de la entrepierna de Ginny y muy nervioso exclamo: -No, no Ron estoy bien-Y dirigió una mirada de súplica a la pelirroja, pero sin embargo ella no lo soltó

-Es cierto amigo, insisto te ves pálido-Volvió a decir Seamus y Ginny volteo hacia Hermione, quien en ese momento tuvo una idea

-¡Seamus!, desde hace días quiero comentarte algo-Exclamo de forma coqueta y sin pensarlo más se levanto de su silla y acercándose al chico se colocó sobre sus piernas. Seamus muy sorprendido pero muy sonriente la recibió, mientras los demás los observaban con mucho asombro y perplejidad, especialmente Ron y Harry que se quedaron congelados al ver tal escena, al igual que Parvati y Lavender que no daban crédito a lo que veían.

-¿Pero por qué se le sentó en las piernas?-Exclamo Ron desconcertado y Harry sin poder pronunciar palabra los observaba.

Esto provocó que todas las miradas ahora estuvieran sobre Seamus y Hermione, que seguían platicando muy sonrientes. Sin embargo Dean que ya no podía aguantar más se acerco lo más que pudo a Ginny y en un susurro exclamo:

-Chiquita, ya no puedo más, por favor suéltame, estoy a punto de venirme o vámonos a otro lado, tengo ganas de hacer muchas cosas contigo y recuerda que estamos en el comedor

Ginny observando que nadie los veía, lentamente lo soltó y sonriendo de forma traviesa le dio un leve beso en la mejilla y exclamo: -Yo también ya no aguanto más y quiero hacer muchas cosas, dentro de 1 minuto levántate de la mesa y espérame en la sala de menesteres, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-Y guiñándole un ojo se termino su vaso de jugo.

* * *

><p>Ginny corría muy de prisa hacia la sala de menesteres donde Dean ya la esperaba, después de que éste se fuera del comedor fingiendo que iba por su mochila a su cuarto y minutos después ella se fue con el mismo pretexto que su novio y por fortuna nadie había notado aquella evidente actitud de la pareja, o al menos eso pensaban, sin embargo el camino hacia dicha sala nunca se le había hecho tan largo, y entre mas corría sentía que nunca llegaría hasta que por fin dio con ella y recordando cual era el truco para entrar, dio 3 vueltas ante la pared pensando intensamente en lo que deseaba y de pronto una puerta apareció frente a ella.<p>

Sin pensarlo más entro y muy contenta vio que Dean ya la esperaba y se veía que estaba un poco impaciente, ya que al verla muy emocionado salió a su encuentro y sin decir nada más comenzaron a darse besos muy apasionados, como si hiciera años que no se veían, en la sala había una enorme cama muy acogedora con sábanas rojas de seda, justo al lado había una mesa con una fuente de chocolate y unas brochetas de frutas y bombones, el clima era cálido y observó que Dean había puesto el reproductor de música sobre la mesa, y al lado estaban unos frascos de poción anticonceptiva y una caja de condones, por toda la sala flotaban velas aromáticas que despedían un delicioso olor a flores y manzanas, sin embargo Ginny no siguió viendo todo lo que había ya que estaba más concentrada en los besos de Dean.

-Creí que tal vez ya no vendrías chiquita-Dijo Dean abrazándola fuertemente

.Como crees que no iba a venir, si lo único que quiero es estar contigo-Dijo sin dejar de besarlo

-Yo también quiero estar contigo siempre mi amor, te amo Ginny

-Yo también te amo Dean y mucho-Repitió entre besos

Dean sintió una ola de emoción al escuchar nuevamente aquellas palabras de su novia y sin dejar de besarla exclamo: -Que feliz me haces mi amor, te amo, eres lo mejor que tengo, te amo más que a mi vida

-Lo sé nene, tú también eres muy importante para mí, pero shshshss ya no digas nada más, solo bésame

-Si mi amor-Exclamo jadeante-Nena ya no aguanto más, quiero que…..

-Sí lo sé, yo tampoco ya no aguanto más y sé lo que quieres y yo también quiero…

Después de esto las palabras no hicieron falta, ambos seguían dándose apasionados besos, estaban muy excitados y con impaciencia comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas, hasta quedar en ropa interior para continuar con las caricias por todo el cuerpo, Dean levanto a Ginny y la llevo en brazos hacia la cama desde donde apunto con su varita hacia el reproductor de música y una hermosa canción se empezó a escuchar, con manos temblorosas el chico se puso un condón, y ambos se fundieron en tiernos y apasionados besos, suaves gemidos, intensas caricias, hasta quedar completamente desnudos y fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo, llegando nuevamente juntos a un intenso orgasmo, hundiéndose en un profundo mar de pasión al compas de la música.

Making love out of nothing at all-Air Supply

I Know just how to whisper, and I know just how to cry

I Know just where to find the answers; and I know just how to lie

I know just how to fake it, and I know just how to scheme

I know just when to face the truth, and then I know just when to dream…

Varias horas después Ginny dormía profundamente en los brazos de Dean, aún estaban en la sala de menesteres, poco a poco la pelirroja se fue despertando al oír el rasgueo de un lápiz sobre un pergamino y el suave ritmo de una canción que se oía en el reproductor.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó incorporándose mientras se cubría un poco mas con la sábana

-Nada-Respondió el chico con una tierna sonrisa-¿Qué tal dormiste mi amor?

-Muy rico-Sonrió Ginny-Pero como que no haces nada, ya dime ¿Qué estas dibujando?-Exclamo tratando de asomarse al pergamino

-No, no aún no lo termino, así que no puedes verlo-Dijo sonriendo y alzando el pergamino

-Ay, no seas así Dean, déjame ver aunque sea tantito

-No seas impaciente mi amor, en un ratito lo termino ¿ok?

Ginny asintió sonriente aunque no muy convencida, de pronto noto que Dean tenía puesto el bóxer y la playera que usaba debajo de la camisa del uniforme y trataba de taparse con las sábanas -¿Tienes frío?-Pregunto -¿Por qué ya estas vestido?, yo aún estoy desnuda-Dijo sonriendo pícara

Dean muy alarmado exclamo: -Es cierto mi amor, mejor vístete hace mucho frío-Y se levanto para buscar la ropa de su novia y se la paso

-Tranquilo, no hace frío aquí esta calientito, ¿Por qué te vestiste?, quítate la ropa otra vez, me gusta verte desnudo-Y al decirlo noto que Dean se sonrojaba mucho

-No mi amor, como crees que pena contigo, mejor ponte la ropa chiquita

-¿Qué onda Dean?, acaso no te gusta que te vea desnudo y tampoco te gusta verme, no me digas que te da pena-Exclamo frunciendo el ceño

Dean muy apenado respondió: -No es eso mi amor, claro que me encanta verte sin ropa, pero pues no deja de darme un poco de pena que tú me veas así

-Dean, ¡No manches!, después de haber hecho 2 veces el amor, aún te da pena que te vea desnudo, y ¿Por qué insistes en que me vista?, tan fea estoy que no me quieres ver así

-Por supuesto que no Ginny, tú eres preciosa y me encantas, pero la verdad aún me da un poco de pena, lo siento yo soy así soy muy tímido para estas cosas, compréndeme eres mi primera novia, en serio chiquita lo siento mucho, y ya sé que soy un imbécil por portarme así contigo

Ginny sintió una inmensa ternura por aquel lindo chico y ahí volvió a reconocer el amor tan lindo y puro que sentía por él, se le acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios y lo abrazo fuertemente –Lo siento nene, tú no eres ningún imbécil, aquí la única tarada soy yo

-No mi amor, tú no eres ninguna tarada-Dijo recostándola sobre su pecho y acariciándole el cabello

Ginny sonrió y dijo: -No tiene porque darte pena, la verdad es que ambos ya nos conocemos cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos, pero aún así tienes razón, la primera vez a mí también me dio pena pero ahorita ya no, sino todo lo contrario

-Tienes razón mi vida, no tiene porque darme pena, es más si quieres ahorita me desvisto otra vez

-No, no es necesario-Sonrió Ginny divertida-Espero y no te incomode que yo siga sin ropa

-Para nada chiquita, al contrario me encanta-Exclamo sonriendo y acariciándola bajo las sábanas

Mientras sentía las suaves caricias de su novio en todo su cuerpo, Ginny devoraba los labios de Dean y él le respondía de la misma forma. Después de un rato de besos y caricias, la pelirroja se acomodó en el pecho de Dean y él la abrazaba y con la otra mano tomaba nuevamente el lápiz y el pergamino para continuar dibujando.

-Qué buena puntada la de Hermione en el comedor-Exclamo Dean muy sonriente

-Sí, wow, la neta Herms cada día que pasa me sorprende más, mira que sentarse en las piernas de Seamus con tal de que todos desviarán la mirada hacía ellos

-Y vaya que lo logró, aún me acuerdo de la cara de emoción que puso el menso de Seamus

-Ay sí, pobrecito estaba súper nervioso, no sabía ni que hacer-Soltó Ginny divertida-Pinche Herms

-¿Pobrecito?, si estaba feliz el Güey, su sueño hecho realidad de mi amigo

-¿Cómo dices?-Saltó sorprendida Ginny-A Seamus le…..

-Le fascina Hermione-Completo Dean sonriendo malicioso-Me lo dijo los primeros días de este curso, creo que le empezó a gustar el año pasado cuando la vio hacer todos los hechizos en el ED

-WOW, eso si no me lo esperaba y yo que creía que a Seamus le gustaba Parvati o Padma

-Yo también lo pensaba pero pues no, por cierto mi amor por favor no se lo vayas a decir a Hermione, porque si se entera Seamus que te lo conté me mata-Exclamo Dean preocupado

Ginny soltó una risita y respondió: -No te preocupes, no le diré nada, conmigo el secreto de Seamus sigue a salvo. Después de un rato Dean finalmente terminó el dibujo y se lo enseño a su novia, quien al verlo le encanto y como agradecimiento le planto un tremendo beso. En el dibujo aparecía ella en el campo de Quidditch volando en su escoba como cazadora anotando un gol al equipo de Slytherin y abajo se leía una leyenda: ´"Mi pelirroja hermosa, la mejor cazadora de Gryffindor"

-Gracias mi amor, dibujas tan hermoso-Dijo la chica aun montada sobre él y dándole muchos besos

-Te amo mi vida, te prometo que te hare mas dibujos chiquita-Sonrió Dean antes de volver a besarla. Cuando terminaron de hacerse mimos, Ginny se recostó nuevamente sobre su novio, mientras seguían escuchando canciones muggles. De pronto Dean exclamo: -Ginny, en nuestra última cita en el salón de té yo prometí contarte algo

Ginny inmediatamente recordó sobre lo que estuvieron hablando ese día y de forma vacilante dijo: -Yo te pregunté sobre tú papá ¿no?, pero no es necesario que me lo cuentes…

-Sí Ginny es necesario, y yo quiero contarte todo-Dijo muy serio-Eres la chica que amo y quiero que sepas todo sobre mí, por favor escúchame

Ginny entendió todo y asintió: -Ok, habla te escucho-Dijo mientras se acomodaba sobre su pecho y él le tomaba fuertemente de la mano.

-Mi infancia fue la de un niño normal-Comenzó Dean-Cuando me llego la carta de aquí del colegio mi mamá me explico más o menos de lo que se trataba y a mí me encanto la idea de venir aquí, ella siempre me dijo que Daniel mi padrastro no era mi verdadero papá y que mi papá se había muerto cuando yo era muy chiquito y la verdad así fue, pero nunca me dijo que mi papá había sido mago porque ni siquiera ella lo sabía

-¿Y cómo lo descubriste?-Preguntó curiosa

-Cuando entré aquí al colegio, un día fui a la biblioteca y andaba buscando en unos libros una información para una tarea y cuál fue mi sorpresa que ahí encontré el nombre de mi papá y decía que había sido un buen mago pero que cuando los mortífagos le pidieron unirse a ellos, él se negó y lo mataron-La voz de Dean se quebró un poco y Ginny se volvió hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente

-Dean cuanto lo siento nene, lo siento tanto, me imagino todo lo que sufrió tu mamá

-La verdad sí ella sufrió mucho, pensaba que la había abandonado, pero cuando me enteré de eso, le escribí una carta contándole todo y cuando regresé a casa para navidad pudimos platicar sobre el asunto y comprendimos que mi papá se haya ido, lo más seguro es que para protegernos

-Tú papá es todo un héroe mi amor, que valiente fue al defender a su familia-Dijo mientras lo seguía abrazando y lo recostaba sobre su pecho

-Me hubiera gustado tanto conocerlo-Exclamo el chico con la voz entrecortada y varias lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro. –No llores nene, ya por favor, no me gusta verte así, aquí estoy contigo no estás solo-Dijo Ginny secándole las lágrimas y besando sus mejillas

-Lo sé chiquita, gracias Ginny por estar conmigo, a tú lado todo esto es más fácil y ahora estoy más tranquilo porque ya sabes este secreto que he guardado durante años y que nunca le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Seamus-Dijo acariciándole el cabello

La pelirroja esbozo una tierna sonrisa y dijo: -Gracias por confiar en mí, me siento muy afortunada de ser tu novia-Ambos se fundieron en un tierno y apasionado beso, intensas caricias y terminaron haciendo nuevamente el amor por segunda vez en aquella tarde.

Un rato después estaban bajo las sábanas desnudos y entrelazados, esta segunda vez había sido aún más intensa y los había agotado mucho. De pronto Dean se despertó y consultó su reloj, al ver la hora se percato que ya era algo tarde y recordó que Ginny tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch esa noche por lo que comenzó a despertarla

-Ginny mi amor despierta, recuerdas que tienes entrenamiento

La pelirroja abrió lentamente los ojos y sin muchos ánimos exclamo: -Es cierto, no me acordaba, no quiero ir

-Anda mi amor, recuerda que no puedes faltar, no le quedes mal a Harry, sin Katie y sin ti no podrán hacer mucho

Ginny sonrió ante el comentario de su novio y muy decidida se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, mientras Dean hacía lo mismo. Una vez que estuvieron vestidos y después de comer algunas brochetas de frutas y bombones con chocolate, Dean apago el reproductor y se dirigieron a la salida, cuando justo iban a salir se detuvieron y volvieron a besarse.

-Si no tuvieras entrenamiento, me encantaría que estuviéramos aquí un rato más-Dijo Dean haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja

-Ay sí, me encantaría, además aún hay mucho chocolate y muchos besos que darnos-Soltó Ginny riéndose por las cosquillas

-Sí, pero Harry te espera para el entrenamiento mi amor, mejor vámonos-Dijo Dándole un suave beso

Sin embargo Ginny no quería irse en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era seguir ahí con su novio, a quien sentía que cada minuto que pasaba lo quería más, y después de saber todo lo que aquel lindo chico había sufrido se juro a si misma ser feliz con él.

-¿Sabes qué?-Dijo de pronto, jalando más a Dean hacia ella-Harry y el entrenamiento pueden esperar

Dean sonrió muy contento y se acercaron a la fuete de chocolate y siguieron comiendo y dándose muchos besos y arrumacos por un rato mas.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>En la terraza de la mansión Weasley-Granger se vivía un ambiente de fiesta por todos lados, todas la chicas del equipo de Quidditch las Holyhead Harpies, Luna y Hermione continuaban celebrando, entre ellas la capitana del equipo Ginny Weasley que a esa hora ya estaba algo pasada de copas al igual que el resto de sus amigas, sin embargo todas estaban muy contentas.<p>

Caroline había llegado hacia un par de horas y ella y Ginny habían arreglado las diferencias que habían tenido en el entrenamiento y volvían a ser tan amigas como siempre.

-¡SALUD!, POR LOS HOMBRES MUGGLES-Brindo Caroline

-Mejor por todos los hombres-Dijo Hermione

-No, no por los hombres no, en esta ocasión no-Pidió Ginny

-Mejor por las mujeres, por todas las mujeres-Dijo de pronto Claudia. Sus amigas al escucharla estuvieron de acuerdo y brindaron.

-¡PUTA MADRE!, el chupe muggle emborracha más que el mágico-Exclamo Angelina tambaleándose-¿Por qué compraron vodka?

-Lo siento cuñadita es que es un antojo que tenía-Respondió Ginny que estaba abrazada a Caroline platicando

-No es cierto esta madre no hace nada, yo ni mareada estoy

-Ay no mames Astoria, si ni pararte puedes-Dijo Emily divertida señalando a Astoria Malfoy quien estaba sentada en una silla a punto de cerrar los ojos. Todas voltearon a ver a su compañera y soltaron grandes carcajadas al ver que ni siquiera podía pararse.

-Ya me imagino la cara de Draco cuando te vea-Dijo Luna riéndose mientras le prendía un cigarro a Sophie la amiga de Claudia.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y la fiesta aun no paraba y la verdad que no se les veía intenciones de terminarla, Winky las atendía a todas llevándoles botanas, bebidas, cambiando la música, etc. Aunque Hermione le decía que ya se fuera a descansar ella prefería seguir atendiéndolas.

-Y que sea la última vez Caroline que no me cuentas algo sobre ti, recuerda que soy tu amiga nena-Exclamó Ginny abrazando a su amiga

-Sí nena lo sé, pero es que últimamente andas como en otro mundo

-Lo sé, pero créeme que eso ya pronto se terminará, he tomado una decisión

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues…. -Ginny fue interrumpida por Mildred que se acercó a ellas y le pidió un encendedor a Caroline

-Caroline y a todo esto ¿cómo se llama tu novio?-Pregunto Ginny mientras Caroline le encendía el cigarro a Mildred

-Es un chico guapísimo se llama… -Nuevamente la plática fue interrumpida por un grito de llanto que pego Astoria que al tratarse de levantar de la silla se cayó de bruces al suelo

-¡ASTORIA!-Todas se levantaron a ayudar a su amiga, Ginny la levantó con la ayuda de Mildred y vieron que la chica tenía una herida en la frente. –Oh, no está sangrando-Dijo Ginny con preocupación –Herms ¿Dónde tienes tu botiquín?

-En el baño nena, vamos te ayudo, ustedes quédense aquí y tranquilas-Ordeno Hermione y Mildred decidió acompañarlas, pero cuando iban camino al baño Hermione recibió una llamada de Ron, por lo que pidió a Winky que fuera con ellas al baño a curar a Astoria.

-Y yyoo sooyy la mmmejorr golpeadora dell las hol Holyhead-Canturreaba Astoria entre llantos y risas mientras la llevaban a curarla. Mildred y Ginny no podían contener la risa y Winky lloraba sin parar –Ay pobrecito el señor Malfoy cuando vea a su linda esposa lastimada que va a decir

-Tranquila Winky, el paliducho no va a decir nada-Dijo Ginny muy divertida. Cuando por fin llegaron al baño al final de un pasillo, Ginny abrió la puerta mientras Mildred y Winky sostenían a su amiga, al abrir la puerta la pelirroja se quedo inmóvil y mas que sorprendida, dentro del baño estaban Claudia y Sophie besándose y quitándose la ropa. Las chicas al ver a Ginny se separaron y no supieron que hacer ni que decir, y la pelirroja cerró inmediatamente la puerta aun muy sorprendida.

-Vamos al otro baño-Dijo Mildred muy seria, algo poco común en ella y las 3 se dirigieron al otro baño.

Durante el trayecto y el tiempo en que curaban a Astoria nadie comento nada respecto a lo que habían visto y Ginny estaba segura que las únicas que no vieron nada fueron Winky y Astoria, sin embargo prefirió no hacerle ninguna pregunta en ese momento a Mildred, ya lo haría en otro momento y en cuanto a Claudia esperaría a que ella se lo dijera directamente y ahora comprendía la emoción de Claudia al ver a aquella chica en las gradas, ya que no solo se trataba de una simple amiga.

Cuando volvieron a la terraza todas estaban muy preocupadas por Astoria pero se calmaron al ver que esta ya se encontraba mejor y ya no sangraba de su herida, Winky le preparó un té para que se le bajara la borrachera y Ginny le hablo a Draco para que fuera a buscar a su esposa.

-Ya tranquila nena, Draco ya viene por ti

-¿Qué dijo?

-Se asustó mucho, pero ya le dije que estás bien y se tranquilizo un poco

-Gracias nena, ay que borrassha estoy. Todas rieron divertidas después del susto y consolaban a Astoria.

Sin embargo Ginny observó que Claudia y Sophie estaban muy apenadas con ella y casi no la veían y solo se despidieron con un ademán de la mano y se fueron sin decir nada más, esto extraño mucho a las demás y Mildred desde ese momento se le vio muy turbada y estuvo muy callada y solo bebía y fumaba sin parar.

Ginny por su parte aunque no era para nada homofóbica, se sentía muy decepcionada ya que Claudia jamás le había contado nada sobre su homosexualidad, ¿acaso no le tenía confianza?, de todos modos ya hablaría con ella y con Mildred ya que se veía que también a ella le había sorprendido mucho lo que habían visto.

-Vamos a seguir platicando amiga-Dijo Caroline sentándose a su lado

-Ah, sí claro, recuerdo que te estaba preguntando el nombre de tu novio-Dijo Ginny mientras Hermione le servía mas vodka

-Es cierto, mi novio se llama Alfred y sabes que es lo más lindo que su color de piel es igual al mío-Dijo sonriendo y soltando un suspiro

-¡Hermione ven a abrazarme nena!-Grito Astoria y Hermione se fue hacia donde estaba la chica

Ginny en ese momento tuvo una especie de recuerdo, cuando Dean le conto sobre sus hermanos, y uno de ellos se llamaba Alfred, era moreno como él, vivía en el Londres Muggle… ¿Acaso era él? En ese momento Ginny sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, sentía que flotaba en el aire, sin embargo de pronto aterrizo nuevamente y recordó que Alfred el hermano de Dean estaba muerto al igual que él, los 2 hermanos varones de Dean habían muerto junto con él y de sus hermanas nunca más supo nada.

-Alfred, y como se….Ginny agitó levemente la cabeza y se termino su trago, tenía una inmensa curiosidad por preguntar el apellido de aquel chico, y si se apellidaba Thomas, pero recordó que ya había decidido olvidar a Dean y no quería ilusionarse una vez más con una falsa esperanza, además cuantos chicos se llamarían Alfred en Londres y que fueran morenos, y el apellido Thomas también era muy común.

-¿Qué decías?-Preguntó Caroline

-No, nada nena, solo que quiero otro trago

Volteo hacia todos lados y vio que Luna tenía la botella de Vodka, tuvo el impulso de levantarse y quitársela, quería emborracharse aún mas para quitarse esos absurdos pensamientos de la cabeza.

-Luna ven acá y tráeme esa botella por favor, que esto aun no acaba. Luna se acercó a ella y le sirvió otro vaso de vodka

-Mildred ven aquí a mi lado, tú eres como mi gemela, eres la mejor golpeadora del mundo-Grito Astoria y Mildred se acerco a ella abrazándola, mientras Caroline se les unía

-Ya me imagino cómo ha de venir Malfoy, de seguro hasta lloro cuando le dijiste que su mujercita se había golpeado-Soltó Luna divertida

-Casi, casi-Dijo Ginny sonriendo

-Le mandaré un mensaje a mi Neville, para decirle que lo extraño

Ginny esbozo una sonrisa a su amiga y no dejaba de pensar en quien sería el novio de Claudia y de momento se imagino que tal vez Dean no estaría muerto, pero pronto desecho esa idea, si Dean estuviera vivo tal vez la habría buscado y además la decisión estaba tomada ella olvidaría a Dean para siempre y si ese chico era su hermano o no, ya poco le importaba, ahora solo pensaría en su hermosa hija y en su esposo Harry.

CONTINUARÁ…..

* * *

><p>¡LISTO!, bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo, ojalá y les haya gustado o al menos se hayan distraído un poco al leerlo, por el momento es todo lo que tengo por decir…..GRACIAS….<p>

¡Travesura realizada!...


	7. Chapter 7 Celos

CAPÍTULO VII

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa y mágica J.K. Rowling.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola!, pues ya estoy aquí de nueva cuenta con un nuevo capítulo, antes de empezar les aclaro que este capítulo a diferencia de los anteriores será desde la perspectiva de Harry, los demás han sido desde la perspectiva de Ginny pero ahora quise cambiar un poco. Y bueno pues este capítulo lo dedico a una personita muy especial a quien quiero mucho y sé que ama a Harry y se ha divertido mucho al leerlo, con mucho amor para ti Bellita preciosa…..

RECOMENDACIÓN: Para este capítulo en la última parte de los recuerdos de Harry les sugiero que escuchen la hermosa rola de Coldplay llamada The Scientist.

* * *

><p>CELOS<p>

Harry se paseaba impaciente de un lado a otro por toda la sala de su casa y veía con impaciencia hacía la chimenea por donde esperaba que de un momento a otro llegará Ginny, hacía 15 minutos que ya debía haber llegado, sin embargo la pelirroja no aparecía por ningún lado, por lo que cada vez estaba más nervioso.

Caminó a paso lento hacía el sofá y se sentó un poco turbado, de pronto su mirada se poso en la mesa de centro y vio que sobre ella estaba el viejo diario de Ginny, en el cual escribía desde que estudiaban en Hogwarts, alargó el brazo y lo tomo, al levantarlo noto que el diario ya estaba algo maltratado y una tierna sonrisa se le dibujo al recordar la forma en que Ginny cuidaba dicho objeto, el cual aún seguía conservando y escribiendo en él, al tenerlo en las manos sintió una inmensa curiosidad por saber su contenido y empezó a hojearlo lentamente pero sin leerlo, ya que sabía que si lo hacía, su esposa jamás se lo perdonaría.

¡PLAF!, Un fuerte ruido resonó en la sala, Harry se sobresaltó y rápidamente volteo hacía la chimenea y con alegría vio que de ella salía una muy sonriente Ginny tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

-¡HOLA HARRY!-Saludo alegre la pelirroja

-Mi amor, que bueno que llegas-Exclamo Harry feliz, corriendo hacia su esposa.

Ginny abrazo fuertemente a su esposo y éste muy efusivo la saludo con un beso en la boca, el cual Ginny respondió con la misma intensidad. Harry muy divertido noto el estado etílico de su esposa, sin embargo no le molesto en absoluto y se dedico a llenarla de besos y abrazos.

-Ya estaba preocupado por ti mi vida, te esperaba desde hace 15 minutos

-Lo que pasha ess quee lass shicass no me dejaban venir-Dijo Ginny divertida y aún tambaleándose

-Por lo visto la fiesta estuvo muy buena dragoncita-Dijo muy divertido Harry

-Uff, estuvo buenishima Harry, todas nos emborrashamos, bueno yo no estoy tan borrasha a comparación de las demás….

-Sí ya veo mi amor, no quiero pensar como están las demás-Exclamo Harry soltando una carcajada y observándola detenidamente

-¡Harry!, ¿Fuishte por la niña a la madriguera?-Preguntó de pronto Ginny exaltada

-Sí mi amor, en cuanto recibí tu lechuza me fui para allá-Dijo Harry tranquilizándola – pero tú mamá no me dejo que me la trajera

-¿QUÉ?, ¿PERO PORQUE?-Preguntó alarmada

-Porque supo de la fiestecita en casa de Hermione y supuso en el estado que regresarías y pues me dijo que mejor esta noche te la tomarás libre, que ella se encargaría de la niña

-Ay no yo quiero ver a mi hija, además yo no estoy borrasha, estoy bien mira-Dijo soltándose de Harry y tratando de pararse bien, sin embargo no lo logró y estuvo a punto de caer

-¡Cuidado mi amor!-Grito Harry sosteniéndola para evitar que se cayera-Mira mi amor te juro que trate de convencerla para traerme a la niña, pero no me dejo y ya sabes cómo se pone

-Sí ya se, ay me choca que mi mamá sea así, además ¿cómo se entero de la fiesta?, si yo solo le dije que iría a la casa de Hermione, en ningún momento le mencione ninguna fieshta-Dijo confundida Ginny

-Al parecer lo supo por George, porque Angelina le aviso que estaban todas las del equipo en casa de Herms

-Ayy, pinche George shismosooo, parece vieja él Güey

Harry muy divertido soltó una carcajada y exclamo: -Ya mi amor no te enojes, mejor ya vámonos a la recámara, lo mejor es que descanses

-No,no,no Harry la noshe es joven aún, es más quiero un whisky de fuego….

-No dragoncita, lo siento pero recuerda que mañana tienes entrenamiento-Dijo Harry mientras la levantaba en brazos y subían las escaleras

-Pero Harry, no seas así aunque sea un wiskyto-Decía Ginny muy divertida

-Lo siento chiquita pero debes dormir, ¡Kreacher!

El viejo elfo domestico apareció en mitad de las escaleras y con una reverencia pregunto -¿Qué se le ofrece amo?

-Por favor prepara un café cargado para la señora

-Sí amo, en seguida-Respondió el elfo y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina.

Harry entro a la habitación con Ginny en brazos, la coloco cuidadosamente sobre la cama y le dio un suave beso en la frente, mientras ella no dejaba de balbucear palabras y se acomodaba. Harry se acercó a la mesita de noche y escribió una nota dirigida a su suegra para avisarle que Ginny ya estaba en la casa, se acerco a la ventana y amarro la nota a una lechuza y esta emprendió el vuelo hacia la madriguera.

Harry ven, no quiero estar sola-Dijo Ginny sentándose en la cama

-Harry se acerco rápidamente a su esposa y con una tierna sonrisa le dijo: -No estás sola chiquita, yo estoy aquí contigo

Ginny se abrazo a su esposo y él muy emocionado la estrechaba entre sus brazos. De pronto Ginny comenzó a tocarse el estómago y sin poder contenerse comenzó a vomitar encima de la cama salpicando a Harry.

-Oh, no mi amor que hiciste-Exclamo Harry mientras se colocaba detrás de ella para sostenerla mientras seguía vomitando

Poco a poco el vómito fue cesando hasta que paro por completo, Harry enderezó a Ginny y la ayudo a pararse y la sentó en el sofá junto a la cama, mientras la limpiaba y trataba de tranquilizarla.

-Me siento muy mal-Balbuceó Ginny con los ojos entrecerrados

-Tranquila mi amor, ya paso todo vas a estar bien

-TOC,TOC,TOC….. -Pasa Kreacher-Ordenó Harry

El elfo entro a la habitación con una bandeja donde traía una jarra humeante de café y varios frascos de distintas pociones.

-Aquí esta lo que me ordenó amo-Anunció el elfo-¡Oh!, ¿Pero qué ha pasado?-Exclamo sorprendido al ver lo que había regado en la cama y en el piso

-Eh, gracias Kreacher pero el café ya no va a ser necesario, por el momento necesito que traigas para la señora una poción sanadora para los males del estómago

-Sí amo, aquí esta-Dijo tomando uno de los frascos de pociones que había sobre la bandeja

-Ay gracias Kreacher, siempre tan oportuno-Sonrió Harry tomando el frasco-Por favor baja y prepárale un té a mi esposa

-Por supuesto amo, pero permítame limpiar primero todo esto

-No, no Kreacher, de esto ya me encargaré yo, ahora lo que me urge es que bajes a hacer ese té-Exclamo Harry impaciente

-Sí amo, ahora mismo-Después de hacer una reverencia el elfo salió corriendo de la habitación

Harry se acercó a Ginny con el frasco de poción y comenzó a dársela lentamente hasta que se la terminó. Después tomo su varita y con unos sencillos movimientos limpio la cama y el piso quedando todo impecable. Minutos después Kreacher regresó con el té y Harry comenzó a darle de beber pequeños sorbos a su esposa.

-¡Oh!, amo su ropa esta manchada de vómito-Exclamo Kreacher con preocupación

-Sí, pero no te preocupes ahorita me cambió

Kreacher inmediatamente le saco una pijama limpia y también la de Ginny y las puso sobre la cama. –Gracias Kreacher, ya te puedes ir a descansar-Sonrió Harry

-¿No quiere que me quedé a ayudarlo con la señora?-Se ofreció el elfo-Se ve que no está muy bien

-No Kreacher gracias, pero no es necesario, mejor vete a descansar. El elfo asintió y nuevamente hizo una reverencia a sus amos antes de salir.

Poco a poco Ginny fue abriendo los ojos y se enderezó en el sofá. -¿Qué es lo que me estás dando?-Preguntó con una mueca de asco

-Es un té de hierbas dragoncita, ¿ya te sientes mejor?-Preguntó sonriendo

-Sí, un poco, hay esto sabe horrible ya no quiero

-Sí mi amor, ya te lo terminaste-Dijo Harry dejando la tasa sobre la bandeja

Ginny se levantó del sofá y se fue hacia la ventana de la habitación, sin embargo aún seguía muy mareada y borracha.

-Mi amor no te acerques mucho a la ventana, te puede dar un aire, aun estás muy tomada-Dijo Harry preocupado, mientras se quitaba la camisa

Ginny volteó sonriente y de forma coqueta se acerco a él y termino de quitarle la camisa aventándola al suelo y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente y Harry le respondió de la misma forma.

-Que esposo tan guapo tengo-Dijo Ginny mientras le acariciaba el abdomen y le desabrochaba el pantalón con mucha prisa, se acercaron a la cama y Ginny lo aventó y ella se montó sobre él besándolo.

-Y tú eres la más hermosa y sexy-Alcanzó a decir Harry mientras se devoraban a besos y le quitaba la blusa deportiva

Harry disfrutaba intensamente cada beso y cada caricia que se daban, en ese momento se sentía el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo y lo único que quería era seguir ahí con su esposa y hacer el amor hasta el amanecer. Harry se abrazo aún más a Ginny y se coloco encima de ella sin dejar de besarla y justo cuando se disponía a quitarle el sostén recordó de golpe que Ginny estaba en entrenamiento por lo que no podrían tener sexo, ya que cuando se aproximaba un partido ella debía estar en abstinencia.

-No, no, no podemos mi amor, recuerda que estás en entrenamiento-Dijo separándose de ella

-Shhhh, no digas nada, tú solo sigue-Dijo Ginny besándole el cuello

Harry se dejo vencer por los besos y caricias de su esposa, sabía perfectamente que no se resistiría y si ella estaba más que dispuesta no habría ningún problema, continuaron besándose y Ginny por fin pudo sacarle el pantalón, mientras él le quitaba el sostén y le besaba los senos, podía sentir como Ginny se retorcía bajo su cuerpo y lo besaba con mucha pasión, pero de pronto noto que los besos y caricias iban disminuyendo hasta que la pelirroja se quedo muy quieta y dejo de besarlo.

-Mi amor, mi amor-Exclamo Harry sacudiéndola suavemente

Sin embargo Ginny no se movió, muy preocupado continuó sacudiéndola hasta que se dio cuenta que la pelirroja se había quedado profundamente dormida, Harry sonrió y comprendió que la borrachera que traía su esposa estaba intensa y decidió dejarla descansar, aunque la verdad era que la potente erección que tenía entre las piernas solo se solucionaría con un buen baño de agua fría.

Después de bañarse regreso a la cama ya con su pijama puesta y observó que Ginny seguía profundamente dormida, con mucho cuidado la desvistió y le puso la pijama, la coloco sobre la cabecera y después de apagar las luces se acostó a su lado. Justo cuando se acostó Ginny se acurruco en su pecho y el muy sonriente le dio un suave beso en la frente y la estrecho entre sus brazos, minutos después se quedo dormido.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado después de quedarse dormido, cuando de pronto empezó a escuchar la voz angustiada de Ginny, aunque no distinguía lo que decía, él trataba de despertar pero no podía hasta que de pronto una fuerte sacudida lo hizo abrir los ojos, y vio como Ginny se movía inquieta entre sus brazos gritando:

-¡DEAN!, DEAN NO, DEAN, NO, NO, DEAN, DEAN….

-¡GINNY!, GINNY MI AMOR ¡DESPIERTA!, GINNY-Exclamo Harry angustiando tratando de despertarla

Harry encendió las luces y siguió moviendo a su esposa, pero ella no despertaba solo se movía de un lado para otro y seguía mencionando el nombre de Dean…

-Chiquita cálmate por favor-Decía angustiado

De un salto se levanto de la cama y en la mesita de noche encontró una de las pociones que a veces Ginny usaba para dormir, entre ellas estaba una tranquilizadora en caso de tener pesadillas, rápidamente la tomo y volvió junto a ella y con mucho cuidado se la dio con un gotero, la poción hizo que la chica se tranquilizará y dejará de moverse y gritar.

Una vez que observó que Ginny volvía a dormir tranquila, la cubrió con las sábanas y le apago las luces, sin embargo Harry seguía muy preocupado por lo que había pasado, por lo que se sentó en el sofá junto a la cama observándola.

-No Ginny otra vez no mi amor, por favor no, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir eso-Susurró angustiado revolviéndose el cabello

Un rato después se levantó del sofá tomo su varita y a paso lento y en la penumbra de la habitación se acercó a la ventana y salió al balcón que daba hacía el jardín de la casa, la noche era muy oscura y en el cielo pocas estrellas brillaban, se quedo un rato observando la oscuridad, hasta que decidió encender su varita, al ver salir la luz de la varita le llegaron a la mente miles de recuerdos y esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica exclamo:

-Hace tanto tiempo que comenzó esto en Hogwarts….

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK:<p>

-Muy bien es todo por hoy, pueden irse los veo mañana a la misma hora-Dijo Harry al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor al llegar a los vestidores

-Harry por cierto ¿ya has pensado en buscar a otro cazador que reemplace a Katie?, el próximo partido está muy cerca y nos hará falta un cazador

-Eh, si Demelza pero no quisiera adelantarme, no sé tal vez Katie esté de vuelta aquí antes del partido, según sé ya salió del hospital y está en su casa recuperándose-Dijo Harry esperanzado

-Pero Harry eso es poco probable, mejor busca otro cazador la verdad no sabemos cuánto le llevará a Katie recuperarse y si cuando regrese va a poder seguir jugando-Dijo Ginny con cierta tristeza

-Eso es muy cierto colega, Ginny tiene razón no sabemos si Katie regresará pronto-Exclamo Ron quitándose la túnica de Quidditch

-Vamos chicos tampoco se pongan así de pesimistas ya verán que Katie se pondrá bien y regresará pronto-Insistió Harry

-No es pesimismo Harry es la realidad, por favor entiende necesitamos otro cazador, solo con Demelza y conmigo no podremos jugar para el próximo partido no nos van dejar que el equipo este incompleto

-Si entiendo perfectamente, pero la verdad no quiero reemplazar a Katie, ella es la mejor cazadora del equipo y tú por supuesto Ginny-Dijo el chico con cierto sonrojo

-El que la reemplaces no quiere decir que la vayas a sacar del equipo, el cazador que entre solo será temporal y una vez que Katie vuelva se volverá a integrar al equipo-Dijo Ginny un poco impaciente

-Pero es que no sé, tal vez debamos esperar un poco….

-¡Harry!, ¡Por favor no seas tan pinche necio!-Gritó Ginny viéndolo fijamente-¿A qué quieres esperar?, ¿A qué nos partan la madre en el próximo partido?

Harry no pudo pronunciar palabra ante el enojo de Ginny, quien lo seguía observando fijamente y exigiéndole respuestas a sus preguntas. En los últimos días Harry había notado que cada vez que Ginny estaba cerca de él sentía cosas muy extrañas, le encantaba verla sonreír, escucharla hablar y el más mínimo contacto entre ellos como una simple mirada o un saludo lo ponían muy contento y aún seguía muy intrigado por que en la poción de amortentia él había percibido el mismo aroma del cabello de la pelirroja, ese delicioso aroma a flores que sentía cada vez que ella pasaba junto a él.

-Bueno Ginny dejemos que Harry analice la situación sobre buscar otro cazador y ya según la decisión que tomes Harry nos la haces saber-Dijo Demelza rompiendo el incómodo silencio que de pronto se había suscitado

Harry se sintió muy aliviado con la intervención de Demelza, ya que esta lo había salvado de tener una discusión con Ginny que era lo último que quería en ese momento. De pronto sintió que el cuerpo le temblaba un poco y era tanto su nerviosismo al sentir la mirada de Ginny sobre él que no se dio cuenta que su saeta de fuego se le había resbalado de las manos, hasta que Demelza se agacho a recogerla y se la entregó.

-Ay gracias Demelza-Dijo con nerviosismo y evitando la mirada de Ginny-Bueno pues lo pensaré y ya mañana les digo mi decisión

-Ok, espero y sea la correcta-Dijo Ginny sonriéndole ampliamente

-Claro Ginny ya verás que sí-Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa aunque solo pudo sostenerle la mirada un segundo y después se agachó fingiendo que se amarraba la cinta de los tenis

Ginny y Demelza se fueron a las regaderas, mientras él y Ron recogían todas sus cosas y las metían en su mochila.

-¿Has notado rara a Hermione?-Preguntó Ron mientras se sentaba en una banca

-La verdad sí, no sé qué le pasa, ya ves que ayer ni siquiera entró a clase de pociones y ahora resulta que le encanta ir a los invernaderos a cada rato

-¿A los invernaderos?-Preguntó sorprendido Ron

-Sí, y cuando le pregunte qué a que iba me dijo que a ver unas plantas que cuidaba, y pues que yo recuerde el que cuida plantas es Neville no ella

-Pues tal vez ella le ayuda a Neville a cuidar alguna de sus plantas

-Pues sí podría ser, pero no sé siento que nos oculta algo

-Y además no se qué le pasa conmigo, a veces se pone de mal humor y ni me pela, la verdad es que es tan rara-Exclamo Ron con amargura

Después de un rato de analizar la rara actitud de su amiga, los 2 chicos se fueron a las regaderas y después de darse un buen baño se cambiaron el uniforme y salieron a la entrada de los vestidores.

-Nos vemos mañana Harry-Se despidió Demelza sonriente

-Hasta mañana Demelza

-¿Y Ginny?-Preguntó Ron

-Está allá afuera, Dean vino por ella-Respondió la chica antes de salir

-¡PUTA MADRE!-Exclamo furioso Ron-Bueno ese cabrón no tiene nada que hacer más que andar detrás de mi hermana, me caga que todo el día se la pase pegado a ella como chicle, ¡lo odio!...

Harry ya no siguió escuchando lo que Ron decía, ya que dentro de él se desataba una intensa furia aun mas grande que la de Ron, no sabía porque motivo pero últimamente cuando veía a Ginny con Dean sentía miles de punzadas de fastidio en todo su ser, se ponía de muy mal humor y cada vez que los veía abrazarse sentía que en el estómago le crecía un enorme monstruo con escamas que le saldría en cualquier momento por la boca, sin embargo todo esto le incomodaba, no le gustaba sentirse así, ya que sabía que lo que hiciera Ginny a él no debería importarle, ella era la hermana de su mejor amigo y una chica muy linda a la que él apreciaba mucho así como al resto de su familia, pero por una extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en ella ni un solo momento y a veces hasta soñaba que la tenía entre sus brazos y no precisamente como amigos.

Cuando salieron de los vestidores vieron a lo lejos que Ginny y Dean estaban abrazados y él le quitaba la mochila para cargársela y con mucha ternura le acariciaba las mejillas dándole un pergamino enrollado.

-¡Míralos!, él muy imbécil no hace más que hacerle dibujitos, pinche cursi-Dijo Ron muy enfadado

Harry no hizo ningún comentario ya que sentía que él no era nadie para opinar sobre esa relación, aunque la verdad era que se moría de ganas por darle la razón a Ron y correr a separarlos, sin embargo se limito a seguir caminando junto a su amigo y tratando de contener los celos que sentía.

Cuando se iban acercando a ellos, Harry volteo la mirada hacia otro lado pero no pudo evitar escuchar lo que decían: -Dean dame mi mochila no es necesario que la cargues tú, yo puedo llevarla

-No chiquita, yo quiero ayudarte, de seguro vienes muy cansada por el entrenamiento-Insistió Dean

-Tampoco estoy tan cansada, anda dame mi mochila-Dijo Ginny en tono divertido

-Te amo mi amor-Dijo de pronto Dean

-Yo también te amo mi amor-Respondió Ginny. Al escuchar esto Harry volteo hacía ellos y con mucha tristeza vio como la pareja se iba acercando para darse un beso, pero de pronto…..

-¡Ginny!, ya es la hora de la cena, vamos tenemos que comer algo, hoy entrenamos mucho

La pareja voltearon hacia ellos y una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en la cara de Ginny: -Sí hermanito en un rato los alcanzamos

-Hola chicos-Saludó Dean con nerviosismo

Ron no contestó, y Harry con una media sonrisa respondió el saludo del chico: -Que tal Dean

-¿Qué esperas hermanito? Ya te dije que ahorita los alcanzó-Dijo Ginny al ver que ninguno de los 2 se iba

Harry nuevamente sintió una enorme punzada de fastidio y muy seguro de sí mismo exclamo: -Por cierto Ginny, para el próximo entrenamiento necesito que llegues temprano no como la última vez que llegaste media hora más tarde, recuerda que con solo 2 cazadoras no podemos hacer mucho

-Claro Harry no te preocupes te prometo que para la próxima seré la primera en llegar-Dijo la pelirroja con cierto enfado-Ah y siento mi demora

Ron sonrió ampliamente y exclamo: -Ya ves hermanita, hay cosas que solo quitan el tiempo-Dijo al momento que le echaba una mirada a Dean

Ron empezó a caminar a paso decidido y Harry lo siguió, sin embargo no se sintió satisfecho con lo que hizo sino todo lo contrario conforme caminaba hacia el castillo sentía una culpabilidad enorme, sabía que había incomodado a Ginny con su llamada de atención y que frente a ella había quedado como un maldito patético amargado y también se siento mal por Dean, ya que el chico siempre había sido muy amable con él y pues no tenía nada de culpa por los malditos celos que él sentía. Cuando casi llegaban al castillo Harry volteo hacia atrás y vio que Ginny y Dean venían caminado abrazados y muy sonrientes.

"Menos mal, que ella viene feliz"-Pensó Harry al momento que entraban al colegio y trataba de contener la impotencia que sentía.

* * *

><p>Una vez que termino la cena Harry junto con Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la sala común para terminar algunos deberes que tenían pendientes, mientras sus amigos discutían sobre una redacción de Herbología, Harry ojeaba su libro de pociones y no dejaba de pensar en la tonta actitud que había tenido frente a Ginny y Dean, aún se sentía muy apenado con ellos principalmente con Ginny.<p>

-¡Harry!, ¿En qué piensas?-Preguntó Hermione agitando una pluma frente a los ojos del chico

-¿Eh?, no en nada Herms, solo leía-Respondió Harry saliendo de su ensimismamiento

-Me caga que sigas con ese pinche libro-Soltó Hermione con irritación

-Hermione por favor no empieces otra vez, ya bastantes discusiones hemos tenido tú y yo por este asunto-Dijo Harry cansinamente

-Pues por eso precisamente deberías dejar de leerlo, además no sé porque presiento que ese libro tarde o temprano te traerá problemas-Replicó Hermione

-Ay claro que no Hermione, no seas pesimista, eso no lo puedes saber, además ya tiene tiempo que ese libro está en poder de Harry y nada malo le ha pasado, al contrario le ha ido muy bien en pociones, ahora es el consentido de la clase-Dijo Ron

-Pues si Ron le ha ido bien porque ha estado haciendo trampa con ese libro, y no soy la única que sospecha de eso-Dijo apuntando hacia el libro-También Ginny piensa que hay algo raro en él

-Ay Ginny sospecha por lo que le paso con aquel diario, mi pobre hermana quedo traumada con todo eso

-¿Y acaso no recuerdas todo el peligro que paso?, estuvo a punto de morir Ron-Exclamo Hermione exaltada

-¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo!, Ginny encerrada en esa cámara y tú en la enfermería petrificada, esos fueron los peores momentos de mi vida-Dijo Ron muy triste y un leve sonrojo le recorría las mejillas

Harry observó que Hermione al escuchar las palabras de Ron se quedo muy sorprendida y una leve sonrisa se le dibujo en la cara, sin embargo la chica no replico nada más, solamente observaba a su amigo con mucho cariño.

-Bueno chicos tampoco se pongan a recordar esas cosas tan feas que sucedieron-Dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio y volviendo a la realidad a sus amigos-Además Hermione no tienes de que preocuparte este libro no guarda nada malo te lo aseguro, mira es solo papel, letras y garabatos-Dijo el chico ojeando el libro y mostrándoselo a su amiga

Hermione observo detenidamente dicho libro y no dijo nada más, solo se limito a seguir corrigiendo la redacción de Ron. Durante varios minutos ninguno de los 3 dijo nada mas sobre el libro, solo escribían y Harry prefirió dejarlo a un lado y terminar sus deberes, saco una hoja de pergamino y empezó a trabajar en una redacción que les había encargado Snape.

-¿Alguien de ustedes ha visto a Ginny?-Preguntó de pronto Ron mirando hacia todos lados

-Sí hace un momento estaba en el comedor-Dijo Hermione enfrascada en sus deberes

-No, me refiero ahorita, aquí en la sala común, es que no la localizó por ningún lado

Hermione alzó la vista y miro en todas direcciones -Es cierto, no está-Dijo sorprendida-

-De seguro está con el imbécil de Dean-Soltó Ron enfadado tirando el pergamino

-¡Ron!, no le digas imbécil a Dean, además si están juntos no tiene nada malo son novios-Exclamo Hermione levantando el pergamino y entregándoselo a Ron

Harry sintiendo muchos celos empezó a dirigir la vista hacia todos los rincones de la sala común con la esperanza de ver a Ginny el algún rincón, sin embargo no la divisó por ningún lado y vio a Seamus que platicaba con Neville y Parvati, pero Dean no estaba por lo que supo que Ron tenía razón, Ginny estaba con Dean en algún lugar de los jardines del colegio, el algún aula vacía o quien sabe en donde, al pensar todo esto frunció el ceño y sintió que el enorme monstruo con escamas que habitaba en su estómago le arañaba las entrañas.

-… ya debería estar aquí, no la justifiques mas Hermione-Escucho decir a Ron

-No la estoy justificando-Replico Hermione-Solo te digo que te esperes tantito no ha de tardar en llegar

-Es cierto ya es muy tarde-Exclamo Harry impulsivamente observando su reloj, sin embargo observó que Hermione le vio fijamente a los ojos con muchas ganas de matarlo y comprendió que había cometido un error al hacer aquel comentario

-¿Lo ves Hermione?, Harry tiene razón ya es muy tarde, si en 5 minutos no viene yo mismo voy a buscarla

-Tampoco es tan tarde HARRY-Exclamo Hermione lanzándole una mirada de advertencia

Harry comprendió que su comentario solo había agravado la situación y comprendió por la actitud de su amiga que ella si sabía dónde estaba Ginny, y no precisamente estaba en la biblioteca estudiando para los TIMOS. Observo que Ron estaba muy enojado y decidido a ir en busca de su hermana y aunque tenía muchas ganas de apoyar a Ron en su decisión, optó por quedarse callado, aunque en realidad quería el mismo salir en busca de la pelirroja.

-Ah por cierto Harry tengo que agradecerte lo que hiciste hoy después del entrenamiento-Dijo Ron sonriendo con malicia

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó Harry confundido

-Pues que regañaste a Ginny por llegar tarde al entrenamiento y lo que más me gusto fue que el imbécil ese estaba ahí, porque de seguro fue por su culpa que llego tarde

-¿QUEEEEÉ?, ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO HARRY?-Grito Hermione enfadada, viendo fijamente a su amigo

-Bueno no la regañe, solo le pedí que no llegara tan tarde a los entrenamientos-Respondió el chico muy nervioso bajando la mirada

-No manches Harry, como se te ocurre decirle eso delante de Dean, imagínate como se sintió Ginny

-Ay ya Hermione tampoco es tan grave, la verdad es que Ginny anda muy distraída desde que anda con ese imbécil-Soltó Ron

-Por supuesto que no, Ginny no se distrae con nada, y sus calificaciones no han bajado y en el Quidditch está mejor que nunca, ahora si te pasaste Harry te portaste como un pinche amargado

Harry en realidad se sentía muy apenado por su actitud y sabía que Hermione tenía razón no debió haberle dicho eso a Ginny pero la verdad era que ni el mismo sabía porque lo había hecho, solo recordaba el disgusto que había sentido al ver que Ginny no aparecía durante el entrenamiento y la rabia que sintió al verla llegar junto a Dean cuando ya llevaban media hora entrenando.

-Pero es que Hermione compréndeme por favor, el entrenamiento es más importante que cualquier otra cosa y además yo soy el capitán del equipo y puedo llamarles la atención a los demás cuando yo quiera-Replico Harry enfadado

Hermione lo observo detenidamente y exclamo: -Ok entiendo lo del entrenamiento, pero no abuses de tu poder solo porque seas el capitán

Harry iba replicar pero fue interrumpido por Ron: -¡Vaya!, ahí vienen, ya era hora

Harry y Hermione voltearon hacia donde veía Ron y en efecto Ginny y Dean entraban por el hueco del retrato, ambos venían muy sonrientes y tomados de la mano, en ese momento Harry sintió una enorme punzada de fastidio en el estómago, por lo que decidió dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado, pero de pronto se encontró con la mirada de Hermione que lo observaba un poco intrigada por lo que él se limito a tomar nuevamente el libro de pociones y fingió leerlo.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó Hermione a Ron tomándolo por el brazo

-Pues a preguntarle a Ginny que en dónde diablos andaba

-¡Tú no vas a ningún lado!, déjala Ron, entiende que tú hermana ya no es una niña

-Pero es que…..

-Pero es que nada Ron, ya por favor siéntate y mejor enséñame tú redacción la voy a revisar-Ordeno Hermione

Ron no dijo nada más y nuevamente se sentó sin quitar la vista de donde estaba su hermana.

Sin embargo Harry por más que trato de concentrarse en leer aquel viejo libro no pudo, sin darse cuenta de pronto estaba observando intensamente a Ginny y Dean, aunque estaban sentados en una butaca algo lejos de ellos, veía como seguían tomados de las manos, como sonreían y algunas veces reían a carcajadas, como Ginny practicaba hechizos con la varita y Dean le ayudaba, como se lanzaban miradas cómplices y se susurraban cosas al oído.

Ron no dejaba de resoplar y varias veces se levanto con la intención de ir a interrumpirlos pero era detenido por Hermione quien no dejaba de observar a Harry y se le escapaban algunas risitas. Harry veía alternativamente su libro y a la pareja hasta que de pronto sintió que ya no podía mas soportar todo aquello, así que muy decidido se levanto, guardo el libro y la varita en la mochila.

-Bueno pues yo ya me voy-Dijo con el ceño fruncido

-¿Ya has terminado todo?-Preguntó Ron sorprendido

-No, pero mañana tenemos unas horas libres y ahí lo terminare todo

-¿Todo bien Harry?-Preguntó Hermione intrigada

-Sí claro, es solo que-En ese momento echo nuevamente una mirada hacia Ginny y Dean y vio que éste le daba un beso en la mejilla

Hermione volteo hacia donde veía Harry y volviéndose nuevamente hacía él exclamo: -Es solo ¿qué?... –Y con una sonrisa maliciosa veía de forma alternada a la pareja y a Harry

-Que tengo mucho sueño-Dijo el chico ruborizándose un poco y sin más se dio la vuelta

-Oye Hermione, por cierto ¿A qué vas tanto a los invernaderos?-Escuchó decir a Ron

Aunque le hubiera gustado escuchar la respuesta de Hermione, Harry no se detuvo mas, lo único que quería era irse a su habitación, ya no le apetecía seguir viendo como Ginny y Dean se daban muestras de cariño y no quería escuchar otra discusión entre sus amigos, pero justo cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Harry!, Harry espera

El chico se detuvo y al volverse vio que Demelza corría hacía el –Dime ¿qué pasa?-preguntó tratando de ser amable, aunque la verdad era que su humor estaba terrible

-Solo te recomiendo que esta noche pienses mucho en lo que te pedimos, créeme que no es mala idea eso de buscar un nuevo cazador

-Sí claro Demelza, no te preocupes tomaré en cuenta tu propuesta-Dijo sonriendo y agradeció internamente que esa noche tendría que pensar en algo mas y no solo en como vencer a Voldemort.

Demelza se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y se fue, el chico se quedo parado en las escaleras un momento y sin saber porque nuevamente volteo hacia donde estaban Ginny y Dean y vio que estaban abrazándose, una mueca de disgusto se le dibujo en el rostro y muy enfadado termino de subir las escaleras, entro a su habitación y cerro de un portazo.

Al entrar tiro su mochila muy enfadado y observo que estaba solo, afortunadamente ninguno de sus compañeros de cuarto estaba ahí lo cual lo animo un poco ya que lo último que quería era estar acompañado, solo deseaba estar solo y poder dormir toda la noche ya que al día siguiente tendría que hacer las pruebas para encontrar un nuevo cazador.

Sin muchos ánimos fue hacía su baúl saco su pijama y se la puso, se metió al baño a lavarse los dientes y al salir recogió su mochila y volvió a sacar el libro de pociones para tratar de conciliar el sueño más rápido, se metió en su cama adoselada y se acostó tratando de relajarse, el día había estado muy pesado sobre todo el entrenamiento y la imagen de Ginny se le colaba por la mente a cada rato, este asunto lo tenía muy trastornado aún no entendía porque de repente había empezado a pensar tanto en la pelirroja cuando el siempre la había considerado como a una hermana y menos entendía el porqué le daban tanto celos al verla con Dean, de hecho en varias ocasiones se había cuestionado él porque Ginny había empezado a salir con este chico cuando se suponía que estaba enamorada de él.

Al pensar todo esto trataba de quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquella linda chica pero por más esfuerzos que hacía no lo lograba, sin embargo de pronto lo invadía un terrible temor al imaginarse lo que diría Ron si se llegará a enterar que él su mejor amigo no dejaba de pensar en su hermana y no es que pensara en ella como amiga sino como algo más y peor aún que hacía desde varios días que por las noches soñaba con ella, los sueños más dulces que jamás había tenido en su vida ya que por lo regular en todos estaba Voldemort, pero ahora todo era diferente todas las noches Ginny lo acompañaba en sus sueños.

Después de un rato de estar leyendo poco a poco el sueño lo fue venciendo, cerró el libro y se quito las gafas dejándolas a un lado junto al libro y ya no escucho ni vio nada más.

El chico dormía profundamente no supo a qué horas sus demás compañeros habían llegado a la habitación, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba a su cama, abría los doseles y se sentaba junto a él, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras, justo a su lado estaba Ginny Weasley tan hermosa como siempre con su hermoso cabello pelirrojo suelto, aun con el uniforme puesto y quitándose la corbata mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

-¡Ginny!, ¿Pero qué haces aquí?-Preguntó sorprendido incorporándose en la cama

-Shshshs, no hables solo disfruta, sé que esto es lo que quieres-Sonrió Ginny dulcemente acercándose a él

-Ginny yo…..

-Ya sé lo que sientes por mí Harry, y quiero que sepas que yo también lo siento, siempre lo he sentido-Dijo la chica acariciándole las mejillas y colocándose encima de él

-Ginny me gustas mucho, no sé cómo no me había dado cuenta pero desde que te vi con Dean me empezaron a dar muchos celos

-Sí lo sé Harry, pero ya no digas nada más ahora estoy aquí contigo mi amor-Exclamo Ginny antes de besarlo

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Ginny lo estaba besando y él le correspondía con la misma dulzura, sentía el delicioso sabor de su lengua y sus labios y percibía el aroma a flores que emanaba de su cabello, sin embargo como si de un rayo se tratara de pronto Dean asalto la mente del chico y aún en contra de su voluntad se separo lentamente de ella.

-Pero Ginny, tú andas con Dean y de hecho él duerme en esta misma habitación-Dijo señalando hacía la cama de su compañero

-No te preocupes por él, te aseguro que no se dará cuenta de nada-Dijo sonriendo pícara-Olvídate de él Harry, ahora solo piensa en nosotros-Y nuevamente lo volvió a besar con mucha pasión

-Te amo Ginny-Dijo entre besos

-Yo también te amo Harry-Respondió la chica acercando un poco más su cuerpo al suyo sin dejar de besarlo.

Harry sentía el cuerpo de Ginny moverse encima de él, ambos continuaban besándose y el no dejaba de decirle cuanto la quería, parecía un hermoso sueño del cual no quería despertar jamás, hasta que de pronto no supo ni cómo ni en qué momento los doseles de la cama se abrieron y detrás apareció Ron con la varita en mano, en ese momento ellos se separaron muy asustados.

-¡Maldito traidor!, y yo que pensaba que eras mi amigo-Gritó Ron furioso apuntando hacia Harry

-¡No!, Ron tranquilo por favor déjame que te explique-Suplico Harry

Ginny se levantó muy asustada sin decir una palabra y con lágrimas en los ojos salió corriendo, Harry trato de detenerla pero la mirada de odio de Ron lo hizo detenerse.

-No tienes que explicarme nada desgraciado, te di mi amistad, te abrí las puertas de mi casa y así me pagas maldito, trayendo por las noches a mi hermanita a tu cama y sabes perfectamente que ella tiene novio, ¡eres una mierda Harry!

-Ron por favor escúchame, yo quiero a Ginny, la amo, sé que no está bien porque ella es tu hermana y no debí fijarme en ella pero no lo pude evitar-Dijo Harry muy asustado

-Ahora si te mato desgraciado, no voy a esperar a que lo hagan mis hermanos, esta vez seré yo el que arregle este asunto-Dijo Ron apuntando con la varita hacia su amigo, de la varita salieron unas chispas verdes y Harry vio como lentamente la maldición imperdonable penetraba en su cuerpo

-¡NOOOOOOOO!, RON, NOOOOOO POR FAVOR NOOOOOOOOO-Alcanzo a gritar antes de caer muerto…

-¡Harry!, ¡Harry!, ¡Despierta Harry!-Gritaba Ron sacudiéndolo fuertemente de un lado a otro

Despertó sobresaltado y tardo un poco en darse cuenta de donde estaba y con alivio vio que todo había sido un sueño, ya que Ron estaba parado junto a él riéndose muy divertido -No mames Harry tienes el pinche sueño súper pesado, llevo más de media hora tratando de que despiertes

-¿Así?- preguntó temeroso buscando sus gafas, pudo sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón, aún seguía asustado por el sueño

-Sí, y vaya que dormiste, anoche cuando subí ya estabas durmiendo, oye por cierto ¿Qué soñabas?-Pregunto curioso Ron mientras se ponía la corbata del uniforme

-¿Porqué?-Preguntó asustado levantándose de la cama

-Lo que pasa es que te movías mucho y estabas muy agitado, no me digas que otra vez Voldemort se metió en tu mente-Dijo preocupado el pelirrojo

-No, no solo fue un mal sueño, nada que ver con Voldemort-Respondió tranquilizando a su amigo, ya que no le quiso contar exactamente lo que soñaba y que él mismo lo quería matar

-¿Qué no piensas bañarte?-Preguntó Ron al verlo que seguía parado junto a su cama

-Eh, sí claro, ya voy-Dijo un poco aturdido

-Ok, de mientras te espero-Dijo Ron sentándose en la cama, ojeando un libro sobre Quidditch

-Buenos días chicos-Saludo alegremente Dean que venía saliendo del baño ya con el uniforme puesto

-Buenos días Dean-Respondió Harry un poco apenado recordando el sueño que había tenido y pensando que si Dean supiera lo que había soñado jamás lo habría saludado tan contento y amable.

-No se tarden, los vemos allá abajo-Dijo Seamus antes de salir junto con Dean y Neville

Sin decir nada más Harry se dirigió al baño y se dio una ducha de agua fría, después de aquel agitado sueño era lo que más necesitaba, cuando salió Ron seguía leyendo, observó que sobre la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama de Dean estaba una foto donde estaban él y Ginny abrazados junto al lago, al verla sintió una amargura en la boca del estómago y dirigió la vista hacia otro lado, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos.

-Ah por cierto ya le pregunte a Hermione a qué diablos va a los invernaderos-Dijo Ron cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre la cama

-¿Y qué te dijo?-Pregunto curioso

-Pues en parte yo tenía razón, si va a cuidar unas plantas pero no con Neville como pensaba, sino con Ernie Mcmillan

-¿Con Ernnie Mcmillan?-Se extraño Harry

-Sip

-No sabía que fueran tan amigos como para que lo ayude a cuidar sus plantas-Dijo Harry muy extrañado

-Pues yo tampoco lo sabía, pero ya sabes cómo es Hermione a ella le gusta ayudar a todo el mundo, de hecho no me extrañaría que un día de éstos ayudará a Crabbe y Goyle para que dejen de ser tan imbéciles-Rió Ron divertido

-Bueno eso sí, pero hacer que esos dejen de ser tan imbéciles es imposible-Soltó Harry divertido

Los 2 amigos soltaron sonoras carcajadas y un poco más animado Harry cogió su mochila volvió a meter el libro de pociones y se la colgó al hombro, Ron iba tras él cuando de pronto éste retrocedió dirigiéndose hacía la foto donde estaban su hermana y Dean y una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en su cara.

-¡IMBECIL!-Dijo Ron derribando la foto con un dedo

-¿Tan mal te cae?-Preguntó Harry

-Claro, no manches este idiota anda con mi hermanita, él muy cabrón la besa y la abraza y quien sabe que más

Harry al escuchar aquel comentario de Ron, sin poder evitar recordó el sueño que había tenido y volvió a sentir mucho miedo, si Ron supiera lo que había soñado de seguro la última parte de su sueño se haría realidad. Los 2 amigos salieron de la habitación y se dirigían hacía el gran comedor.

-¿Y ya tienes idea de quién puede reemplazar a Katie?-Preguntó Ron mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la sala común

-No, la verdad anoche ya no pude pensar en eso

-Pues recuerda que todos esperan una respuesta para hoy

-Sí lo ´se, algo se me ocurrirá, ya verás.

Cuando entraron al comedor ya todos estaban ahí, Harry vio que Hermione estaba parada platicando muy sonriente con Ernie Mcmillan junto a la mesa de Gryffindor, no sabía porque pero aquello le parecía muy extraño, sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia, llego a su lugar y se sentó, tomo un vaso y se sirvió jugo de calabaza cuando de pronto llego Demelza sentándose junto a él.

-¡Hola Harry!, espero y hayas pensado en lo que te dijimos-Dijo la chica muy sonriente

-Eh, si claro-Mintió Harry

-Ok, entonces al rato nos vemos-Demelza se levanto y se fue a su lugar

De pronto Harry se sintió muy aturdido, se suponía que ya debía saber quien reemplazaría a Katie pero sin embargo él ni siquiera había pensado en eso, comenzó a servirse un poco de huevos con tocino cuando frente a él se sentaban Ginny y Dean.

-¡Hola Harry!-Saludó alegremente Ginny

-¡Hola Ginny!-Sonrió Harry, y desde ese momento al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la pelirroja el panorama le cambió, una inmensa alegría se apodero de su ser y no pudo evitar una vez más recordar lo que había soñado y al hacerlo un leve sonrojo le recorrió las mejillas, aún sentía los labios de Ginny sobre los suyos y el olor de su cabello.

-¡Harry!-Exclamó Ginny divertida haciéndole señas con las manos

El chico se sobresaltó y con nerviosismo preguntó: -Perdón, ¿Qué decías Ginny?

-Qué onda Harry, no manches estás como ido-Sonrió Ginny-Te preguntaba qué a qué hora es el entrenamiento de hoy

-Ah, este a las 7:00 p.m., como siempre-Respondió Harry dando un sorbo a su vaso de jugo

-Ok, gracias Harry-Dijo Ginny mientras Dean le servía unos hot cakes-Gracias mi amor-Dijo la chica y Dean le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Mkjmkjmkj-Carraspeó Ron y Harry agradeció internamente la intervención de su amigo-Espero y no llegues tarde al entrenamiento de hoy hermanita

Ginny no contestó e hizo como si no escuchará a su hermano y continuo desayunando y platicando muy contenta con Dean.

-Buenos días chicos-Canturreó alegremente Hermione al sentarse junto a Harry

-Buenos días Herms-Respondieron sus amigos

-Ya te pusiste de acuerdo con Ernie para ir a cuidar sus plantitas-Dijo Ron en tono de burla

-¿Qué plantas?-Preguntó sorprendida Ginny

-Hem…. Pues….. Este…yo-Balbuceó Hermione muy nerviosa

-Pues resulta que Hermione ayuda a Ernie a cuidar unas plantas en el invernadero-Dijo Ron devorando sus huevos con tocino

-¿Así?, pues eso no me lo habías contado Herms-Exclamo Ginny en tono de reclamo

-Eh, bueno sí lo que pasa es que lo olvide por completo-Dijo la castaña sonriendo nerviosa.

Harry observó que Hermione se sonrojó mucho y que Ginny la veía sonriendo con picardía.

-¿Ayudas a Ernie con sus plantas?-Preguntó de pronto Neville mientras le servía café a Luna

-Sí, ya sabes a mi me encanta ayudar a los demás y pues las plantas me gustan mucho-Dijo Hermione aun nerviosa

-Uy sí claro amiga-Soltó Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa. Hermione le lanzo una mirada de advertencia e indignación, sin embargo la pelirroja siguió sonriendo y le hizo un guiño.

-Ah pues ojalá y también pudieras ayudarme a mi también Herms-Pidió Neville muy amable

-Por supuesto Neville, cuando gustes

-Ernie es muy guapo-Soltó Luna con una sonrisa soñadora-Él y tú hacen una pareja muy bonita

El comentario de Luna hizo que Ron se atragantará con su desayuno, Ginny y Dean soltaron una carcajada y Seamus se quedo muy serio y con mucha tristeza volteó hacia Hermione; por su parte a Harry se le hizo una locura aquella posibilidad.

-Hay Luna, que tonterías dices-Rió Hermione y miro de soslayo a Ron, quien estaba muy pensativo

-Ronnie, ¿Quieres una rebanada de pay de queso?-Preguntó Lavender con voz melosa

-No gracias-Respondió secamente el pelirrojo y se levantó y se fue.

Lavender se quedo muy enojada y Hermione sonrió ampliamente. Harry no comprendió el comportamiento de Ron por lo que decidió seguir a su amigo.

-Te veo en clases Herms-Se despidió el chico

-No, espérame voy contigo-Dijo la chica levantándose

-Harry recuerda que para hoy debemos tener un nuevo cazador-Le recordó Ginny

-Sí claro, no te preocupes hoy buscaré a alguien para reemplazar a Katie

-¡Suerte Harry!-Exclamo Dean alzando el pulgar-Ojalá y encuentres lo que buscas.

Harry lo observó con detenimiento y recordó que a principios del curso Dean se había presentado a las pruebas de Quidditch y lo había hecho muy bien, sin embargo al momento desecho la idea de que él fuera el nuevo cazador al ver que Ginny le susurraba algo al oído y él le daba un suave beso en la frente. Nuevamente la furia se apoderó de su ser y sin más que decir salió del comedor junto con Hermione.

* * *

><p>Ese día Harry estuvo pensando durante las clases en quien podría sustituir a Katie ya que el partido contra Slytherin estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ése sería su debut como capitán y no quería quedar mal ante sus compañeros teniendo una derrota.<p>

Finalmente cuando terminó la clase de transformaciones, aunque no estaba muy convencido se decidió a hablar con Dean para ofrecerle el puesto de cazador.

-¿Aún te interesa jugar de cazador Dean?

-¡Por supuesto!-Respondió Dean emocionado

-Ok, pues esta noche te espero en el entrenamiento a las 7 en punto

-Muy bien. ¡Muchas gracias Harry!, ¡Genial, voy a contárselo a Ginny!

Harry vio como el chico salió muy emocionado del aula y al volverse vio que Seamus lo veía con cara de enfado y sin decir nada mas salió muy de prisa. Aunque sintió pena por su compañero no podía hacer nada ya que el día de las pruebas Dean había volado mejor que Seamus.

Cuando regresó a la sala común escucho los murmullos de críticas sobre él, ya que había elegido para cazador a alguien de su mismo curso y a lo lejos vio como Dean y Ginny celebraban muy contentos.

-¿Por qué elegiste al idiota de Dean?-Preguntó con enfado Ron

-Porque el día de las pruebas él fue uno de los que mejor voló

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo

-Ron amigo, lo siento pero la decisión ya está tomada-Dijo Harry con impaciencia

El pelirrojo no dijo nada más y soltó un bufido.

Más tarde cuando estaban en el entrenamiento Harry se sintió muy satisfecho con su elección, vio que Dean volaba muy bien y encajaba a la perfección con Ginny y Demelza e incluso Peakes y Coote los golpeadores estaban jugando muy bien, aunque el único que seguía con problemas era Ron.

El pelirrojo estaba cometiendo muchos errores, sin embargo Harry seguía confiando en él, ya que sabía que el único problema de su amigo eran sus nervios. Ron estaba muy angustiado y no sabía qué hacer, no podía parar ninguno de los goles que Ginny anotaba y en un arranque de desesperación por accidente le dio un puñetazo a Demelza Robins.

La chica comenzó a sangrar y fue descendiendo hasta el suelo muy adolorida. -¡Lo siento Demelza!, fue un accidente te lo juro-Se disculpo Ron muy apenado

-¡Como siempre por tus pinches nervios Ron!-Gritó Ginny furiosa aterrizando junto a su compañera-¿Estás bien Demelza?-Preguntó angustiada, examinándole el labio hinchado.

Demelza solo asintió pero el labio seguía sangrándole a mares. – ¡Que idiota eres Ron!, mira como la dejaste

-Tranquila Ginny, no pasa nada esto lo arregló yo-Exclamo Harry aterrizando junto a las 2 chicas; rápidamente apunto con la varita a la boca de su compañera y exclamo -¡Episkeyo!

La sangre dejo de brotar del labio de Demelza, Harry se levanto y exclamo: -Ginny por favor no llames idiota a Ron, recuerda que él capitán soy yo, no tú

-Lo sé Harry pero como tú estabas muy ocupado para decirle idiota, me pareció oportuno hacerlo yo misma

El chico contuvo la risa que estaba a punto de brotarle por el comentario de Ginny, sin embargo no lo creyó oportuno para el estado de ánimo de Ron. –Ok, ¡Todos arriba!-Ordenó Harry.

Una vez terminado el entrenamiento todos se fueron a los vestidores, Harry sabía que el entrenamiento no había sido de los mejores sin embargo trataba de animarlos mintiendo un poco.

-Muy bien chicos, ya verán que haremos mierda a los de Slytherin-Exclamo esperanzado

Todos sonrieron satisfechos y se fueron muy contentos. Harry vio como Ginny y Dean se tomaban de la mano y salían juntos de los vestidores.

-No mames, soy una mierda jugando-Dijo Ron con tristeza, cuando todos habían salido

-¡No digas eso!, el día de las pruebas tú fuiste el mejor amigo, por eso te elegí, tú único problema son los nervios

-Lo dices porque eres mi amigo-Soltó el chico sin ánimos

-Pues precisamente porque eres mi amigo por eso confió en ti, y recuerda que eres el mejor-Exclamo Harry mientras salían de los vestidores.

Mientras caminaban hacia el castillo Harry fue dándole ánimos a su amigo y sintió que este se animaba un poco más, por lo que se sintió muy feliz. Cuando iban por uno de los pasillos para dirigirse al segundo piso del castillo, ambos venían muy enfrascados en su plática por lo que ninguno de los 2 vio a una chica que venía caminando en su misma dirección, hasta que Harry accidentalmente tropezó con ella cayéndole encima y tirando todos los libros y pergaminos que ésta traía.

-¡PERDÓN!, Lo siento no te vi-se disculpó Harry rápidamente levantándose de encima de la chica

-¡FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS IMBECIL!

Harry levantó sus gafas y se las coloco e inmediatamente enfocó a la persona con la que había tropezado, era Pansy Parkinson que lo miraba muy enfadada y con su típica arrogancia.

-¿Acaso estás ciego idiota?, ¿Qué tus pinche lentes no te sirven?-Soltó fríamente Pansy mientras se agachaba a recoger sus cosas

Aunque a Harry le caía bastante mal Pansy, decidió ayudarla a levantar sus cosas, ya que se sentía responsable. -Lo siento, deja que te ayude-Dijo Harry tratando de calmarse y se agachó junto a ella comenzando a levantar los pergaminos

-No es necesario-Espetó Pansy mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, lo cual incomodó un poco a Harry

-En ese caso tú también deberías haberte fijado pinche mensa-Dijo Ron muy enfadado-Además Harry solo quiere ayudarte, no seas una pinche mal agradecida

-Tú cállate maldito Weasley

-¡Ya basta!-Gritó Harry enfadado levantándose con los pergaminos-No te permito que le hables así a mi amigo Parkinson

-No me hables así Potter-Dijo con desprecio

Harry la observó con detenimiento, definitivamente aquella chica le caía muy mal, aunque era muy hermosa en su mirada había demasiada arrogancia y amargura, de pronto recordó que era la novia de Malfoy su peor enemigo lo cual hizo que la aborreciera mas, tuvo el impulso de aventarle los pergaminos y gritarle unos cuantos improperios pero decidió por quedarse callado ya que él era un caballero y jamás insultaría a una chica, aunque esta fuera Pansy Parkinson.

-Toma-Dijo Harry acercándole los pergaminos

Pansy los tomo viéndolo fijamente: -Gra…. POTTER-La voz de la chica se escucho en un tono diferente ya no con el habitual desprecio

-¡Pansy!-Se escuchó una voz del fondo del pasillo-¿Pero qué haces con el 4 ojos de Potter y el traidor pobretón de Weasley?-Los 3 dirigieron la mirada hacia la esbelta figura que se acercaba y vieron que se trataba de Daphne Greengrass-Ay no me digas que ahora te vas a juntar con ellos-Exclamo con asco

-Hay obvi no-Dijo Pansy horrorizada acercándose a su amiga

-Entonces qué diablos haces aquí con ellos

-Luego te cuento-Respondió Pansy y volteando hacia Harry exclamo: -Mejor vámonos

Ambas amigas se tomaron de la mano y pasaron entre los 2 amigos, quienes la observaron muy enfadados, sin embargo Harry observó que Pansy cojeaba un poco al caminar por lo que aún en contra de su voluntad exclamo: -¿Estás bien Parkinson?

La chica se detuvo en seco y con cierta sorpresa se volvió hacía el, pero al verlo a los ojos agachó la mirada y en tono arrogante respondió: -OBVI-Y al decir esto una sonrisa burlona se le dibujo en el rostro y de forma altiva se fue caminando

-¿Te has vuelto loco?-Grito Ron sorprendido-¿Por qué fuiste amable con esa idiota?, es Parkinson Harry la novia de Malfoy

-Lo sé, es una idiota y si es la novia de ese imbécil, pero también es una chica y sabes que yo no puedo tratar mal a las mujeres

-¡Eres un pendejo!, tú y Hermione siempre salen con esas mamadas de ser amables con los demás

Harry no dijo nada más, siguieron caminado por el pasillo aunque Harry aun analizaba algunas cosas de aquel desagradable encuentro, en la mirada de aquella chica aparte de arrogancia había encontrado algo mas, no sabía qué pero parecía tristeza y soledad y aunque sabía que aquello era una locura, estaba seguro de haber escuchado que Pansy estuvo a punto de darle las gracias cuando le entregó los pergaminos, sin embargo desecho todos aquellos absurdos pensamientos de su mente y prefirió seguir platicando con Ron.

Subieron el segundo piso del castillo y todavía iban riéndose de los comentarios que hacia Ron sobre Pansy, cuando llegaron frente al tapiz para tomar el atajo que los conducía a la sala común Harry lo apartó y al hacerlo se encontraron con algo que ninguno de los 2 esperaba, frente a ellos estaban Dean y Ginny abrazados y besándose apasionadamente.

Harry al ver aquello se quedo inmóvil, sus esperanzas cayeron al vacío, sintió como si nada tuviera sentido en ese momento, el enorme monstruo con escamas que otras veces había sentido ahora cobraba vida en su estómago y le arañaba las entrañas, parecía que un enorme balde de agua fría le caía en el cerebro y le borraba los pensamientos, de pronto sintió unas enormes ganas de ir sobre Dean y molerlo a golpes, lanzarle un maleficio e incluso sacarlo inmediatamente del equipo de Quidditch.

-¡Ginny!-Grito enfadado Ron

La pareja se separo y volvieron las cabezas: -¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Ginny rodando los ojos

-¡No quiero volver a verte besuqueándote con este imbécil en público!

-No estamos en público, además estábamos solos hasta que tu viniste de entrometido-Le espeto Ginny-Además ya habíamos hablado de esto

Dean estaba muy nervioso, parecía que quería esconderse en algún sitio, veía temeroso a Ron y a Harry le lanzo una tímida sonrisa, sin embargo el chico no se la devolvió, lo único que quería en ese momento era matarlo.

-Este…, Ginny mejor volvamos a la sala común-Dijo Dean muy nervioso

-Regresa tú si quieres, yo me quedo aquí a hablar con mi hermano-Soltó Ginny

Dean no dijo nada más y se fue muy de prisa.

-A ver Ron ya estuvo bueno de tus pinches celitos de hermano-Dijo Ginny apartándose el cabello de la cara-La neta no es tu asunto con quien salga, ni lo que hago, Dean es mi novio y no tiene nada de malo que me bese con él

-Por supuesto que es mi asunto Ginebra-Replico Ron furioso-No quiero que la gente diga que mi hermana es una puta

-¿Cómo dices?-Grito Ginny y saco su varita-¿Una qué Ron?

-Tranquila Ginny, Ron no quiso decir eso-Tercio Harry tratando de calmar la situación, sin embargo la furia que sentía no lo estaba ayudando mucho

-¡Yo no soy ninguna puta!-Gritó Ginny con rabia-Y el que nunca te hayas besado con nadie o que el único beso apasionado que hayas recibido haya sido el de Tía Muriel no es mi culpa

-Cállate-Gritó Ron abriendo los ojos como platos

-Claro que no me calló, eres tan patético cuando quieres que Fleur te de un beso en la mejilla, porque no mejor para que se te quite lo pinche amargado te vas por ahí y te besas a unas cuantas chicas, para que sepas lo que se siente y no te de coraje cuando veas a alguien besándose

Ron muy enfadado alzo su varita pero Harry se interpuso entre ellos alzando los brazos frente a Ginny, la sola idea de que Ron en un arranque de locura le hiciera algo lo ponía muy mal. -Tú no sabes nada de mí Ginny-Grito Ron

Ginny soltó una carcajada y trato de apartar a Harry: -¿Y según tú con quien te has besado hermanito?, ¿Con Pigwidgeon?, ¿O con la foto de Tía Muriel que guardas bajo tu almohada?

-Eres una…. De la varita de Ron salió un rayo de luz anaranjada que pasó bajo el brazo de Harry y estuvo a punto de darle a Ginny; Harry empujo a Ron contra la pared y muy enojado grito: -no seas idiota, es tú hermana

-No tiene nada de malo que me bese con Dean, si Harry se beso con Cho y Hermione con Viktor Krum-Gritó Ginny-Él único pinche amargado que piensa que eso está mal eres tú, por tu falta de experiencia y tu patética vida amorosa.

Ginny muy furiosa se fue del lugar, pero Harry se dio cuenta que iba conteniendo el llanto.

Minutos después Harry soltó a Ron aunque aun se notaba que seguía furioso, se quedaron un rato allí, hasta que oyeron los pasos de Filch el conserje, por lo que decidieron irse lo más pronto posible.

Cuando subieron al séptimo piso Harry aún iba muy contrariado, no sabía porque sentía aquello, una y otra vez se repetía que era porque se trataba de Ginny la hermana de Ron y a quien quería como a una hermana y por eso le habían dado celos, aunque la realidad era otra.

Ambos amigos entraron a la sala común y se dirigieron a su habitación, cuando llegaron no había nadie, lo cual tranquilizo a Harry ya que si Dean hubiera estado ahí, no quería imaginarse como habría reaccionado Ron e incluso él mismo, aunque al mismo tiempo la duda de que si Dean estaría en ese momento consolando a Ginny lo asaltó.

Ron caminaba de un lado a otro muy furioso aventando y golpeando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, por su parte Harry no podía borrarse de la mente aquella imagen de Ginny besándose con Dean, aunque muchas veces los había visto juntos, tomándose de las manos, abrazándose, jamás los había visto besándose de esa forma y menos se imagino que Ginny iba a reaccionar así de esa forma tan violenta.

Seguía escuchando todos los improperios que Ron gritaba, sin embargo no le ponía mucha atención ya que de pronto se le vino a la mente la misma imagen de Ginny en aquel pasillo pero esta vez con quien se besaba era con él, podía imaginarse a los 2 juntos besándose apasionadamente y que de momento Ron llegaba y se lanzaba contra él a golpes….

-¿Crees qué se a cierto que Hermione se besó con el idiota de Krum?-Preguntó Ron aún enfadado

Harry se sobresaltó saliendo de sus ensoñaciones y muy confundido respondió: -Hem, no lo ´se tal vez….

Ron muy furioso aventó su varita y se abalanzó sobre la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama de Dean y con fuerza aventó la foto donde estaban Ginny y Dean, tiró de los doseles y los desprendió, después pateó el baúl de su cuñado sacando todo lo que había dentro.

Un rato después de sacar toda su furia Ron un poco más tranquilo se recostó en su cama recorriendo los doseles. Harry se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al decir que tal vez su amiga se había besado con Krum, pero la verdad es que sabía que eso era imposible de negar.

Minutos después Harry se encerró en su cama, aunque la verdad solo estaba recostado ya que no podía conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos se imaginaba a él y a Ginny besándose apasionadamente pero esta vez nadie llegaba a interrumpirlos….. Con estos pensamientos a su mente llego una hermosa canción que una vez había escuchado, sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido mientras se imaginaba que él y Ginny estaban en las gradas del campo de Quidditch abrazados y besándose mientras escuchaban aquella linda canción…..

The scientist-

_Come up to meet you_

_Tell you I m sorry_

_You Don't know how_

_Lovely you are_

_I had to find you_

_Tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart…._

Aunque en ese momento frente a Ron no lo quiso reconocer por miedo de perder su amistad, en sus sueños pudo desahogar todo lo que sentía por Ginny Weasley, aquella linda pelirroja que sin darse cuenta se había metido en su corazón.

FIN DE FLASHBACK:

* * *

><p>El incesable timbre de un despertador resonaba en la habitación principal de la mansión Potter, Harry despertó sobresaltado y alargando una mano hacia donde estaba el despertador lo apagó, aún tenía mucho sueño no hacía más de una hora que se había acostado después de haber pasado toda la noche en el balcón sumergido en aquellos recuerdos.<p>

Volteo hacia donde dormía su esposa y vio que seguía profundamente dormida, toda la noche la había estado vigilando por si volvía a estar inquieta pero afortunadamente la poción que le había dado estaba funcionando muy bien, se acercó a ella y con ternura le dio un beso en la frente para después levantarse y dirigirse al baño.

Media hora después cuando estaba terminando de arreglarse Ginny se despertó; la pelirroja se incorporó en la cama y al darle la luz del día de lleno en la cara exclamo: -Harry por favor cierra las cortinas

-Sí mi amor, lo siento-Sonrió Harry mientras corría las cortinas-Buenos Días dragoncita-Exclamo sonriente

-Buenos días-Respondió Ginny con un bostezo

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-Preguntó el chico dándole un beso

-Mal, me duele mucho la cabeza-Dijo dándose un masaje en las sienes

-Eso quiere decir que la resaca esta buena

-¿Cuál resaca?, si yo casi ni tome-Al terminar la frase hizo una mueca de asco y salió corriendo al baño. Harry escuchó que vomitaba sin parar.

-¿Todo bien mi amor?-Preguntó con preocupación pegado a la puerta del baño

-Sí, pero no entres por favor, no quiero que me veas así, me da pena-Dijo con voz quejumbrosa

-Ok no voy a entrar pero aquí voy a estar por si necesitas algo-Dijo preocupado

Un rato después Ginny salía del baño con muy mala cara dándose masajes en el estómago, sin decir nada se acostó nuevamente sobre la cama, Harry muy preocupado se acercó a ella.

-Tranquila mi amor, ahora mismo te vas a sentir mejor-Dijo mientras le acariciaba las mejillas

Rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde oprimió un botón y con la misma regreso a la cama, la pelirroja no emitía ningún sonido solo tenía una mueca de asco y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¡TOC!, ¡TOC!-Al escuchar que Kreacher llamaba a la puerta Harry le ordenó que pasará. El elfo entró con una enorme bandeja donde traía un vaso de poción y un suculento desayuno. -Aquí esta lo que me pidió amo

-Gracias Kreacher, por favor pásame la poción

Harry comenzó a darle la poción a su esposa, ésta la bebió poco a poco hasta terminar. –Sabe horrible-Dijo con expresión de asco

-Aquí esta su desayuno ama-Dijo Kreacher amable

-Gracias Kreacher, pero la verdad no se me antoja la comida-Dijo Ginny incorporándose en la cama

-Ahorita no, pero dentro de unos minutos le dará hambre-Dijo el elfo sonriente-¿Y usted amo va a desayunar?

-No Kreacher gracias, con este café es más que suficiente, ya te puedes retirar.

Dicho esto el elfo salió muy contento de haber atendido a sus amos.

-Kreacher tenía razón -Dijo Ginny levantándose de la cama un poco más animada y tomando la bandeja-Ya me dio hambre-El desayuno que el elfo le había preparado consistía en unos deliciosos chilaquiles muy picosos y un café muy cargado

-Buen provecho-Exclamo Harry divertido al ver como la pelirroja devoraba el desayuno

-Gracias-Sonrió Ginny-Mmmm, estos chilaquiles están buenísimos, ¿quieres?

-No mi amor gracias, pero no me da tiempo de desayunar

-¿Por qué te vas tan temprano?-Preguntó Ginny volteando hacía el reloj-Aún van a dar las 8

-Lo que pasa es que hoy cite a todos los aurores para una junta a las 8:30

-Ah entiendo, por cierto Harry ¿cómo llegue a la casa ayer?, te juro que no me acuerdo de nada

Harry sonrió divertido y le contó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-¿QUÉ?, Dices que vomite aquí en la cama y te manche tu camisa, ay lo siento sé que esa es tu camisa favorita-Dijo muy apenada

-No te preocupes mi amor, no pasa nada solo es una camisa-Sonrió Harry sentándose en la cama junto a ella

-Y también siento que anoche te haya dejado con ganas de…..-Dijo con cierta timidez-Pero bueno recuerda que estoy en entrenamiento y pues no podemos tener relaciones

-Lo sé mi vida, no te preocupes yo entiendo, además ya mañana es el partido y podremos celebrar-Dijo Harry sonriendo con picardía

-Eso tenlo por seguro-Sonrió Ginny dándole un beso en los labios-¡Harry!, ¿y mi hija?-Gritó de pronto

-No te preocupes la señora Simons ya fue por nuestra hija mi amor, y por favor no te vayas a pelear con tú mamá porque no me dejo traerme a la niña

-Ok, no te preocupes-Dijo no muy convencida

-Ginny hay algo que quiero preguntarte-Exclamo Harry muy preocupado

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Ginny con interés continuando con su desayuno

-Verás anoche mientras dormías volviste a…..-Harry se acercó un poco más a ella y tomo una de sus manos

-¿Volví a qué?-Urgió Ginny muy intrigada

-Ginny anoche volviste a tener una de esas pesadillas-Soltó Harry con preocupación-Al parecer las mismas que tuviste cuando…..

-¿Paso lo de Dean?-Completó Ginny muy sorprendida, dejando caer el tenedor sobre el plato

Harry asintió con tristeza y se apresuro a decir: -Por eso quiero que vuelvas a ir con la Psicóloga mi amor, necesitas otra ve esas terapias, pero antes dime una cosa

-¿Qué cosa? preguntó temerosa

-¿Desde cuándo volviste a tener estas pesadillas?, ¿son las misma de hace unos años?

-No lo sé Harry la verdad no recuerdo nada de lo que soñé anoche y pues lo más seguro es que desde ayer las volví a tener, pero dime ¿Cómo sabes que tuve pesadillas?-Preguntó confundida

-Pues te movías mucho, y de momento empezaste a gritar….su nombre Ginny, sí anoche mencionaste el nombre de Dean mientras dormías

-¿Qué?, Harry yo… lo…. Siento mucho-Dijo apenada y una lágrima le resbalaba por la mejilla

-No, no mi amor tranquila, no pasa nada chiquita, no fue tu culpa, tuviste una pesadilla y es normal que todavía lo recuerdes, cuando supimos que Dean había muerto tú comenzaste a tener estas pesadillas pero lo superaste con las terapias-La tranquilizó Harry abrazándola

-Gracias por ser tan comprensivo Harry-Dijo Ginny uniendo los labios con los de su esposo

-Prométeme por favor que hoy mismo vas a sacar una cita con la Psicóloga-Dijo Harry retirando la bandeja de la cama

-Ok iré hoy después del entrenamiento

-De acuerdo-Sonrió Harry recostándose en la cama junto a ella-Bueno mi amor quiero que estés tranquila, recuerda que hoy es el último entrenamiento y mañana es el partido

-Sí lo sé, aunque no tengo muchas ganas de entrenar hoy

-Nada de eso mi vida, tú vas ir a ese entrenamiento ¿ok?

-Tienes razón el partido de mañana es muy importante y yo tengo que entrenar a mi equipo-Dijo más animada-¿Ya te tienes que ir?-Preguntó viendo el reloj

-Sí ya es tarde, bueno mi amor nos vemos para comer y después si quieres seguimos hablando de esto-Dijo levantándose de la cama-¿Sabes?, anoche tuve un sueño, bueno más bien un recuerdo muy bonito

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó curiosa

-Recordé cuando Ron y yo te encontramos en aquel pasillo con Dean

-Uff, de eso hace ya tanto tiempo-Sonrió Ginny

-Sí y aunque no me gusto para nada verte con él-dijo sonriendo-Pero me gusta recordarlo porque ese día me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti

Ginny sonrió con dulzura, se levantó de la cama se aventó a los brazos de su esposo y ambos se fundieron en un tierno y apasionado beso.

-Descansa un rato mas y no olvides que te amo-Se despidió Harry dejando a Ginny recostada en la cama

-Suerte en la junta y me saludas a todos por allá-Dijo Ginny sonriente

Harry salió de la habitación muy contento, aunque en el fondo no dejaba de estar preocupado por la pesadilla que Ginny había tenido la noche anterior, sin embargo se sentía tranquilo ya que ella no recordaba lo que había soñado.

Mientras iba camino a su oficina en el ministerio de pronto lo asalto una duda que lo hizo detenerse, ¿Será que Ginny aún recordaba a Dean y por eso tenía esas pesadillas?, o es que ¿aún no lo olvidaba?, sin tener claras las respuestas a sus preguntas decidió seguir su camino, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella y despejar todas esas incógnitas que desde hacía mucho tiempo no aparecían en su mente.

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

><p>¡Listo!, pues bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo y espero y les haya gustado y si no pues también gracias….. jejejejejej<p>

¡Travesura realizada!


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

¡Hola!, por fin estoy de vuelta con este nuevo capítulo, espero y les agrade…..

QUIDDICHT, DISCUSIONES Y BESOS

-Entonces dices que volviste a tener pesadillas y que mencionaste a Dean-Dijo Hermione con preocupación al momento que daba un sorbo a su café humeante

-Sí eso fue lo que dije-Respondió impaciente Ginny-Pero lo que más me preocupa es que Harry se dio cuenta de todo-Dijo con nerviosismo mientras encendía un cigarro

-Nena tranquila él ya sabe de tus pesadillas y no es la primera vez que mencionas a Dean en tus sueños ¿O sí?

-No, pero esta vez fue en una pesadilla las otras veces han sido en sueños muy diferentes de hecho Dean está en todos mis sueños pero eso Harry no lo sabe y es lo que más me atormenta porque él piensa que solo en mis pesadillas pienso en él

-¿Y cómo sabes que en tus otros sueños no has mencionado a Dean?-Preguntó dudosa

-Porque Harry me lo habría dicho, así como me dijo esta mañana lo que paso anoche, y el resto ya lo sabes te lo explique todo en la carta que te envíe hace 2 horas, por favor ya no hagas que te lo repita otra vez-Pidió Ginny de forma impaciente bebiendo su cappuccino

-Ok, lo siento-Se disculpó Hermione-Pero aún no entiendo porque me citaste aquí en este lugar, pensé que ya no querías venir aquí, con eso de que estás borrando de tu mente todo lo que te recuerda a Dean

-Esto es una despedida de este sitio-Dijo la pelirroja volteando hacia todos lados-Te aseguro que es la última vez que estaré aquí

Se encontraban en la cafetería muggle "Belle epoque", aquel sitio donde tantas veces habían estado y donde Ginny y Dean tuvieron su primer cita. Mientras Ginny observaba el lugar con nostalgia, una pareja de novios entraba a la cafetería, venían tomados de la mano y se dirigieron a la mesa más alejada la cual se encontraba en un rincón el mismo donde una vez habían estado ella y Dean.

Al verlos Ginny sonrió con tristeza y los siguió con la mirada al momento que Hermione contestaba una llamada de Ron.

-¡Ginny!, Ginny!-Exclamo Hermione moviendo el celular frente a la cara de su amiga

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Ginny saliendo de su distracción

-No sé de repente te quedaste como ida mientras hablaba con tu hermano

-Ah sí, este no nena no pasa nada-Dijo tratando de ignorar a la pareja. Hermione confusa volteo hacia donde Ginny veía y diviso a la pareja de novios

-Ah entiendo-Dijo comprensiva-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?-Preguntó tratando de sacar otro tema

-Pues hacerle caso a Harry-Respondió Ginny decidida-Él quiere que vuelva a tomar terapia Psicológica y es lo que voy a hacer

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí claro, la primera vez funcionaron muy bien y ahora las necesito otra vez, después del entrenamiento iré a ver a Audrey para que me dé una cita y comencemos con las sesiones

-¿Con Audrey?-Preguntó dudosa

-Sí, ella es muy buena Psicóloga y la primera vez que me trato me ayudo mucho y pues con ella siento mucha confianza

-Mira nena, por supuesto que no dudo de las capacidades de Audrey, sé que es una excelente psicóloga, pero es la esposa de tu hermano

-Sí lo sé, pero créeme que ella me comprende mejor que nadie, además ella conoce toda mi historia

-Bueno pues si es así, adelante-Sonrió Hermione

-¿Y qué dice mi hermano?-Preguntó Ginny

-Pues hablo para preguntar por la nena y por mí, y también para avisar que esta noche llega para estar mañana en tu partido

-¡Qué bien!-Sonrió Ginny-Si faltaba al partido te juro que lo iba a matar

-Pues ya no tendrás que matarlo porque si va a venir-Dijo Hermione divertida

-Bueno pues ya vámonos que en 15 minutos empiezo con el entrenamiento-Anunció Ginny terminándose el café de un solo trago-Y gracias por estar aquí conmigo y escucharme Herms

-No tienes que agradecerme nada nena-Dijo Hermione acariciándole las manos.

Después de pagar la cuenta se dirigieron a la salida de la cafetería, antes de salir Ginny echo una última mirada y un suspiro, recordando todo lo que había vivido en ese lugar. Cuando iban camino al estadio de Quidditch la pelirroja se veía un poco más animada mientras manejaba a gran velocidad su auto.

¿En serio ya no piensas regresar nunca?-Preguntó Hermione mientras se maquillaba

-Claro, ya es algo que me he propuesto y ahora solo debe importarme mi hija, Harry y mi bienestar por supuesto

-Pues me alegro amiga, es bueno olvidar el pasado aunque no estoy de acuerdo con que tires todo lo que te regalo Dean

-Hermione, por favor no quiero hablar más de eso-Pidió Ginny cansinamente

-Ok, como tú digas-Dijo en tono serio

-¿Sabes?-Sonrió Ginny frenando en un alto-Anoche Harry tuvo un sueño, bueno más bien me dijo que fue un recuerdo

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó curiosa, cerrando su estuche de maquillaje y encendiendo un cigarro

-Cuando él y Ron me vieron besándome con Dean en aquel pasillo ¿recuerdas?-Preguntó sonriendo con picardía

-Por supuesto-Rió Hermione-Recuerdo que Ron en esos días se puso insoportable y todo porque se te ocurrió decirle que yo me había besado con Viktor

-¡Es cierto! No manches ya no me acordaba de eso-Dijo soltando una carcajada-De hecho también dije que Harry se había besado con Cho, pobrecito me acuerdo la cara que puso

-¡No mames! Pinche Ginny te pasaste, a todos nos sacaste nuestros trapitos al sol

-Sí pero es que estaba muy enojada, me cagaba que Ron se pusiera así, es por eso que después el muy menso se fue a besuquear con Lavender. Por fa dame-Dijo señalando el cigarro de Hermione

-Toma-Dijo dándole el cigarro-Que celos sentí cuando los vi, los quería matar-Rio Hermione

-Recuerdo que ese día después del pleito con Ron me sentía tan mal que hasta discutí con Dean porque le dio miedo y se fue casi corriendo

-Sí el pobre salió huyendo, esa semana fue también el partido de Quidditch ¿no?

-Así es, el primer partido que jugamos juntos Dean y yo….

FLASHBACK:

El camino a la sala común se le estaba haciendo eterno a Ginny Weasley, caminaba con una furia intensa no sabía ni siquiera a donde la llevaban sus pasos solamente recordaba y oía las tontas palabras de su hermano, derribaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso y deseaba con todo el corazón lanzar maleficios a diestra y siniestra.

Cuando por fin llego al retrato de la señora gorda se paró en seco, con el ceño fruncido menciono la contraseña y a zancadas entro a la sala común la cual por fortuna estaba casi vacía excepto por un grupito de chicas que estaban sentadas junto a la chimenea, sin darles mucha importancia se dispuso a subir las escaleras cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la jalaba suavemente por la túnica.

-Ginny por favor perdóname por lo que hice-Escuchó decir a Dean en tono nervioso

-¡Dean por favor, ahora no quiero hablar contigo!-Grito furiosa volviéndose hacía él

-Pero Ginny escúchame por favor, sé que fui un maldito cobarde al dejarte ahí con tu hermano, debí haberme enfrentado a él pero me dio miedo

-¡Exactamente!, fuiste un maldito cobarde-replicó fríamente-No sabes cuánto me decepcionaste, yo pensaba que te quedarías conmigo a defenderme

-Esa era mi intención mi amor, pero de pronto no supe que hacer, al ver a Ron tan furioso me bloqueé y como me odia tanto pues…

-Ya cállate, no digas nada más, lo que cuenta es que saliste huyendo, no me interesa seguir escuchando tus pinches excusas pendejas, ¡Pinche miedoso!

-Sí lo sé mi amor, soy un maldito miedoso pero por favor perdóname chiquita-Suplicó el chico tomándole una de sus manos

-¡Ya basta Dean!, me tienes hasta la madre con tus pinches frasecitas cursis-Explotó Ginny soltándose violentamente del chico-La verdad nunca me esperé eso de ti, tú y Ron son unos imbéciles, de hecho todos los hombres son iguales, unos cabrones de mierda

-Está bien Ginny acepto todo lo que me dices-Dijo con tristeza al momento que una lágrima le resbalaba por el rostro-Pero solo quiero que sepas que te amo, te amo más que a nada

-¡Ay ya deja de decir tantas pinches cursilerías!-Gritó rodando los ojos-¿Y ustedes que puta madre ven?-Grito furiosa al momento que volteo hacia la chimenea y vio que el grupito de chicas los observaban muy divertidas-En vez de estar de chismosas pónganse a hacer sus deberes, pinches huevonas-Al escuchar esto todas las chicas volvieron a sentarse muy indignadas, pero sin replicar nada

-¿Sabes qué Dean?, la neta ya me diste mucha hueva, mejor te veo en otro momento porque si sigo aquí contigo no sé si podré controlarme para no mandarte una maldición-Soltó furiosa al momento que se daba la vuelta para subir las escaleras

-No Ginny, por favor no te vayas-Pidió Dean tratando de detenerla

-¡Suéltame!-Bramó Ginny al momento que se soltaba del chico y subía a toda prisa

Dean trato de seguirla pero al momento que comenzó a subir las escaleras estas se convirtieron en una especie de resbaladilla de piedra, lo cual hizo que se callera rodando hasta estrellarse con el piso.

Aunque le dolió mucho haberle dicho aquellas palabras a su novio e incluso se arrepintió un poco, pero al momento recordó todo lo que Ron le había gritado y el coraje que sintió cuando Dean salió huyendo dejándola sola.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Hermione, cuando llego frente a la puerta se detuvo y comenzó a tocar con fuerza, más bien parecía que quería derribarla, de pronto sintió que unas lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas, trato de secárselas cuando escucho la voz de su amiga.

-¿QUIÉN?-Preguntó Hermione

-Soy yo nena-Respondió con la voz a punto de quebrársele

La puerta se abrió de inmediato y Hermione salió muy sonriente: -¡Ginny!

-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas

-Claro nena, pasa ¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Hermione dándole paso con gesto de preocupación

Ginny entró inmediatamente a la habitación dirigiéndose a la cama de su amiga, por desgracia en la habitación también se encontraban ¨Parvati y Lavender quienes al verla se quedaron en silencio y la observaron con curiosidad.

-¿Estás bien nena?-Preguntó Hermione detrás de ella

Ginny solamente asintió volteándose hacia su amiga, al momento que la castaña la tomaba por los hombros –Dime nena, que paso

Ginny no pudo decir nada, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar abrazándose fuertemente a su amiga quien muy desconcertada le respondió el abrazo de la misma forma. -Ginny por favor dime que tienes, ¿por qué lloras así?-Preguntó desesperada Hermione dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Es cierto te ves muy mal Ginny, ¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Lavender levantándose de la cama

-¿Te peleaste con Dean?-Exclamo de pronto Parvati con mucho interés

Sin embargo Ginny no les contestó, únicamente se abrazo más a su amiga. -Herms por favor vámonos a otro lado, tengo que contarte algo-Susurró al oído de su amiga

Hermione asintió y juntas se dirigieron hacia la puerta. -Venga Ginny no seas tan infantil-Dijo Parvati-Cuéntanos que paso entre Dean y tu, o porque diablos estas así

-¡Eso a ti no te importa maldita chismosa de mierda!-gritó furiosa Ginny volviéndose hacia su compañera

-¡Oye!, no le grites así a mi amiga, pinche amargada-Intervino enfadada Lavender

Ginny se abalanzo contra ella con la varita en mano, pero Hermione la detuvo. –No, no Ginny, tranquila por favor, no le hagas caso a esta mensa, no vale la pena, mejor vámonos-Dijo la chica al tiempo que arrastraba a Ginny hacia la puerta

-Vas a ver maldita Weasley, nada mas deja que te agarre sola-Soltó Lavender con aire de suficiencia

Nadie supo cómo ni en qué momento pero de pronto Ginny se soltó de Hermione y muy enfadada levantó su varita apuntando hacia sus compañeras y exclamo: ¡_Mocomurciélago!... _Parvati y Lavender quedaron cubiertas de una especie de mocos verdes que no podían quitarse.

-¡Muy bien hecho amiga!-Rió Hermione al momento que ambas salían por la puerta y muy divertidas escucharon todos los improperios que sus compañeras les gritaban.

-Lo siento amiga pero no me pude controlar-Dijo Ginny mientras caminaban por el pasillo tomadas de la mano

-No te preocupes nena, aunque como prefecta debería castigarte por lo que hiciste pero esta vez no lo haré, ya que esas 2 se lo merecían por ser tan pinches chismosas

-Gracias nena-Sonrió Ginny-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Pues verás, esto de ser prefecta tiene sus ventajas-Sonrió Hermione-La profesora McGonagall me dio una habitación aparte para estudiar o hacer mis deberes, esta apartada de las demás de hecho esta algo escondida….

-Wow-exclamo sorprendida Ginny al momento que entraban en una especie de atajo, Hermione alzo su varita exclamando unas palabras y al momento apareció una puerta la cual se abrió de inmediato.

Al entrar la pelirroja se sorprendió aún mas, aquella habitación era muy bonita, espaciosa y muy iluminada, dentro había una especie de biblioteca, un escritorio muy grande con tinteros, plumas y pergaminos, una lámpara de escritorio, un sofá cama, un reproductor de música muy parecido al de Dean y hasta un baño privado.

-Bueno pues aquí podremos platicar más a gusto-Dijo Hermione sentándose en el sofá-ven siéntate

-herms, ¿Por qué no me habías contado de esto?-Dijo al momento que se sentaba a su lado

-pues porque es un espacio para mi sola, pero ahora que ya lo conoces tú también puedes venir cuando quieras-Sonrió-Pero bueno mejor cuéntame que te pasa, porque de pronto te pusiste tan mal

Nuevamente la tristeza y el coraje invadieron a Ginny, con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido aquella noche.

-De modo que el imbécil de Ron se enojo porque te vio besándote con Dean-Exclamo Hermione enfadada, abrazando a su amiga

-Pero lo que más me dolió fue que me dijera que soy una puta, ¡Una Puta!-Dijo furiosa recostándose sobre las piernas de su amiga

-Ronald es un idiota, pendejo, ¡estúpido!, pinche anticuado, ¿Y Dean que hizo?

-A ese idiota ni me lo menciones-Soltó furiosa-Él muy cobarde salió huyendo y me dejo sola ahí con Ron

-¿QUÉ?, ay no manches, ¿te peleaste con él?-Preguntó vacilante

-Por supuesto, todavía tuvo la desfachatez de pedirme perdón pero obvio que lo mande a la chingada

-¿Cómo?, ¿Terminaste con él?-Preguntó sorprendida

-No, por supuesto que no, solo nos peleamos y no sé cuánto tiempo va a pasar para que lo perdone. La verdad el que si se portó como un caballero fue Harry, hasta me defendió del hechizo que me lanzó el idiota de Ron

-¿Harry?-Preguntó Hermione muy sorprendida

-Sí y si no ha sido por él la verdad no sé si ahorita estuviera viva, la verdad que le debo la vida, él se interpuso entre los 2

-Entonces Harry también te vio besándote con Dean

-Claro, te digo que ellos venían juntos y si no ha sido por…

-Pobrecito-Exclamo Hermione con la vista perdida

-¿Qué dices?-Dijo desconcertada Ginny

-Ginny dime una cosa, ¿Tú realmente estás enamorada de Dean?-preguntó Hermione viendo fijamente a su amiga

-Por supuesto Herms, ya te lo había dicho, yo amo a Dean-Contestó extrañada Ginny-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Ginny hay algo que tienes que saber, vas a decir que estoy loca pero te lo tengo que decir

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó curiosa-Venga dime

-en estos últimos días he estado observando a Harry y pude darme cuenta de una cosa, Ginny tú le gustas a Harry-Soltó Hermione muy segura

-¿QUÉ?-Exclamo Ginny incorporándose al momento que soltaba una carcajada-Herms estás loca, sabes que eso no es cierto por supuesto que no le gusto a Harry

-Ginny es en serio, siempre que te vemos con Dean yo lo observó y veo la cara de disgusto que pone cuando los ve juntos, incluso el otro día te regaño por llegar tarde al entrenamiento por estar con Dean…

-Hermione ya basta-Interrumpió Ginny-No mames deja de decir esas pendejadas, ya neta dime que te metiste wey, y yo que pensaba que la única que fumaba churros de marihuana era Luna

-Ginny en serio, yo sé lo que te digo y no es una locura, además yo no me drogo-Exclamo indignada-Mira yo conozco a Harry desde hace años

-Herms en serio ya párale-Dijo Ginny muy seria-Mejor ya dejemos por un lado este pendejo asunto, ¿Acaso quieres que también me enoje contigo?

-No claro que no nena-Contestó alarmada-Esta bien ya no te diré más sobre eso si no quieres

-Por favor, además tú sabes que yo quiero a Dean solo a él-Dijo muy segura-Aunque en estos momentos tenga tantas ganas de matarlo y también de besarlo-Exclamo con el ceño fruncido

-¿Se pelearon muy feo?

-Uff, horrible, de hecho creo que me pase con todo lo que le dije, pero es que estaba muy enojada, lo único que quería era desquitarme con alguien y pues él fue el primero que se me atravesó en el camino-Dijo recostándose nuevamente sobre su amiga

-Ay nena, creo que ahora si te pasaste con el pobre de Dean

-Pues sí pero es que me emputo que saliera huyendo como marica y no le haya dicho nada al menso de Ron y lo que más me caga es que aún después de eso lo sigo queriendo tanto-Dijo al momento que varias lágrimas volvían por sus mejillas

-Ya nena cálmate, no vale la pena que sigas enojada por culpa de esos 2-La consoló Hermione

-Tengo tantas ganas de matar a Ron-Dijo Ginny apretando los puños-Nunca le voy a perdonar lo que me dijo

-¿Y a Dean tampoco lo vas a perdonar?

-Pues tendrá que hacer muchos meritos para que eso pase-Respondió con gesto serio

-Bueno pues si lo quieres yo digo que si lo vas a perdonar

-Pues no lo sé, como te digo tendrá que convencerme de una forma muy especial

-Uyy, no quiero saber de qué forma-Rió Hermione con picardía

-¡Herms!-Gritó Ginny entre divertida y enfadada-Yo estoy hablando en serio

-¡Y yo también!, ay no me digas que nunca se habían peleado y después se reconcilian de forma especial

-Pues no, nunca nos habíamos peleado de esta forma-Dijo Ginny dando vueltas por la habitación-Y ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto ¿Ok?

-Ok, ok, nada mas no te esponjes-Sonrió Hermione

-Contigo nunca podría enojarme-Sonrió Ginny abrazando a su amiga

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-Preguntó Hermione acariciándole el cabello

-Sí amiga, mucho mejor, aunque no lo creas el mocomurciélago que les mande a esas babosas me ayudo a relajarme-Rió maliciosa

Hermione muy divertida soltó una carcajada: -Eso estuvo genial

-Por cierto nena, ya que estamos aquí me gustaría contarte algo que me paso el otro día-Dijo Hermione poniéndose seria

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó Ginny acomodándose en el sillón

-Pues hay algo que no te he contado, ese día habrás escuchado al menso de tu hermano que dijo que yo ayudo a Ernie Mcmillan a cuidar unas plantas en el invernadero

-Sí, claro que me acuerdo que dijo eso, bueno más bien se burló

Hermione asintió dando un suspiro: -No sé si te acuerdas del día que platicamos en la biblioteca, que yo llegue tarde y según lo que me dijiste, me viste muy rara e incluso recuerdo que me dijiste que estaba sonrojada

-Así es, ese día estabas muy rara, fue el mismo día que no entraste a clase de pociones-Recordó Ginny-¿Te paso algo malo?-Preguntó con preocupación

-No nena, tranquila. Verás ese día después del desayuno me fui a caminar sin rumbo por el colegio, hasta que sin darme cuenta de repente estaba por los invernaderos, como no quería que nadie me viera me fui a la parte de atrás para tener un poco de privacidad…..

-Herms, si mal no recuerdo ese día fue cuando la pendeja de Lavender le coqueteo a Ron en el desayuno, ¿Es por eso que te fuiste a caminar y que no entraste a clases?

-Pues…. En parte, pero no por Ron-Replicó nerviosa-Mas bien me enojé porque tú hermano y Harry nunca tienen iniciativa propia y además porque la estúpida de Lavender siempre me saca de quicio

-¿Estás segura que fue por eso?-Preguntó dudosa

-Obvio y ya deja que te siga contando

-Ok, te escucho

-Pues cuando estaba sentada atrás del invernadero de repente me sentí muy triste y sola, sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar pero sin hacer mucho escándalo, de pronto cuando me di cuenta Ernie estaba a mi lado y muy preocupado me preguntó qué era lo que me pasaba, yo muy apenada comencé a limpiarme las lágrimas y le dije que nada, me levanté y trate de salir corriendo pero él me detuvo

-¿ajá?

-Muy amable me pidió que me sentará otra vez, sin saber porque yo le obedecí, empezamos a platicar de muchas cosas, me consoló, me dijo que lo que fuera que tuviera que no le diera importancia, en fin se porto muy lindo, como todo un caballero, y pues después de Viktor nadie se había portado así conmigo-Rió sonrojada

-sí y que mas paso-Preguntó Ginny curiosa

-Pues estuvimos un buen rato ahí, de pronto parecía que éramos los mejores amigos, de hecho hubo un momento que sentí como si estuviera con Harry o contigo porque me inspiro mucha confianza, pero no se qué paso después porque sentí que conforme pasaba el tiempo ambos nos sentíamos muy bien juntos y sin saber por qué nos fuimos acercando poco a poco hasta que él me planto un beso de poca madre, el cual yo respondí inmediatamente y lo disfrute mucho

-¿QUÉ?, ¿TE BESASTE CON ERNIE?-Gritó Ginny entre sorprendida y divertida

-Sí y no me arrepiento-Dijo Hermione sonrojada-Y si te preguntas él porque créeme que ni yo misma lo sé, pero me gusto mucho y a él también, cuando nos separamos solo sonreímos y nos seguimos besando por un buen rato, hasta que me di cuenta de la hora y recordé la cita que tenía contigo

-Ahora entiendo porque llegaste tan tarde y tan sonrojada-Rió Ginny-Oye pero a ver entonces ¿Ernie y tú andan?, ¿O qué onda?-Preguntó confusa-Porque esas idas al los invernaderos no solo son para cuidar plantas ¿Verdad?

-Pues mira digamos que a partir de ese día tenemos una relación abierta, ósea nada serio, nos vemos en los invernaderos, nos besamos, nos abrazamos y ya, la neta con él me la paso muy chido y besa delicioso….. –Y pues no somos novios solo somos amigos, tenemos algo como lo de Luna y Neville

-WOW, me sorprendes Herms-Soltó Ginny muy divertida-Digo Luna y Neville no me sorprenden, pero tú, ósea que siempre has sido tan correcta, y ahora resulta que estás en una relación abierta

-Nena, no me juzgues por favor

-¡Claro que no nena!, al contrario que chido que te estés divirtiendo, tampoco es que seas muy noviera, nada mas has tenido un novio y no tiene nada de malo que andes así con Ernie, me alegro por ti amiga, es más me gusta la pareja que hacen-Sonrió Ginny

-Pues sí Ernie es muy lindo conmigo y me la pasó chido con él, pero esto tendrá que acabar pronto-Dijo en tono serio

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque siento que Ernie se esta clavando y pues yo no, a mí solo me gusta físicamente, pero no estoy enamorada, y no quiero engañarlo ya que yo estoy… -De pronto la chica se interrumpió sonrojándose al máximo

-¿Qué dijiste?, ¿Qué tú estás qué Herms?-Preguntó con interés

-No nada, yo nada, solo digo que no estoy enamorada de Ernie eso es todo-Respondió nerviosa

-¿Segura que eso era lo que ibas a decir?

-Claro y mira mejor ya vámonos de aquí-Dijo levantándose del sofá-Ya es tarde y tenemos que descansar, sobre todo tú que hoy no tuviste un buen día

-Herms, en serio si tienes algo que decir, dímelo de una vez

-No tengo más nada que decir y ya mejor seguimos hablando de esto otro día ¿Ok?

-Ok como quieras, pero tú estás muy rara, y no creas que se me va a olvidar todo esto, ya hablaremos después-Advirtió la pelirroja al levantarse

-Sí como digas-Dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta de la habitación-Ven ya vámonos

Resignada Ginny siguió a su amiga, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir dirigió la mirada hacía el escritorio y nuevamente vio el reproductor de música que era muy parecido al de Dean…. –Herms, ese reproductor de música es muy parecido a uno que tiene Dean-Dijo confusa

-Ah, sí el reproductor-Sonrió Hermione-Pues es ese mismo

-¿Y por qué lo tienes tú?-Preguntó intrigada

-Pues me lo prestó Seamus, ya sabes que él y Dean lo hicieron

-Ahh, de modo que te lo presto Seamus-Sonrió Ginny al recordar lo que Dean le había dicho sobre los sentimientos de su amigo hacia la castaña

-Ay sí, no sabes lo lindo que es, desde el día que me senté en sus piernas en el comedor nos empezamos a llevar más-Recordó Hermione sonriente

-Oye y también con Seamus tienes onda-Preguntó maliciosa Ginny

-Hay obvio que no, como crees Seamus solo es un buen amigo y ya, tampoco soy tan puta-Dijo fingiendo indignación

Ginny soltó una sonora carcajada mientras iban caminando por el pasillo: -Oye y a todo esto ¿qué tal besa Ernie?-Pregunto con picardía

Hermione muy divertida respondió: -Pues en una escala del 1 al 10, yo le doy un 8, porque a veces tiembla mucho-Dijo guiñando un ojo

Las 2 amigas siguieron caminando muy divertidas hasta que llegaron a la habitación de la pelirroja, se despidieron y cada una se fue a su habitación.

Ginny entró a su habitación un poco más animada, la plática con Hermione le había ayudado mucho en su estado de ánimo. Todas sus compañeras de cuarto ya estaban durmiendo, se dirigió hacia su baúl de donde saco su pijama, se dirigió al baño para cambiarse y cepillarse los dientes, cuando regresó y se disponía a acostarse, se llevó un tremendo susto al descorrer las cortinas de su cama…. En la cama estaba una hermosa lechuza color café con una carta amarrada en una de las patas

-¡Puta madre!-Gritó muy asustada, pero al mismo tiempo se calmo al ver que era la lechuza de Dean

-"Me las vas a pagar Dean Thomas"-Pensó muy enojada. Tomo la carta de la lechuza, el animal voló hacia la ventana y de ahí nuevamente emprendió el vuelo, perdiéndose en los terrenos del colegio.

Con el ceño fruncido se metió a la cama, por un momento quiso aventar la carta y no leerla en ese momento pero decidió que lo mejor era leerla para reflexionar un poco sobre lo que haría al día siguiente. Tomo su varita y comenzó a alumbrar la carta para leerla.

_Ginny:_

_Sé que hoy me porte como un maldito cobarde al no quedarme a tu lado y como siempre salí huyendo, entiendo que no quieras perdonarme y también entiendo perfectamente tu enojo, todo lo que me dijiste me ha hecho reflexionar mucho, y es cierto que soy un maldito miedoso al no enfrentar a tu hermano, pero créeme que si no lo hago es por eso precisamente porque es tu hermano y no quiero lastimar a nadie que lleve tu misma sangre, porque te quiero muchísimo y lo último que haría sería lastimarte mi vida. Sé que muchas veces mi actitud protectora llega a desesperarte al igual que todas las cursilerías que te digo, pero te juro que no lo hago por molestarte, lo hago porque estoy muy enamorado de ti, nunca lo había estado, tú eres mi primer amor y al andar contigo me siento muy orgulloso, porque eres la chica más linda, más tierna y más buena que conozco y hay veces que todavía no me lo creo que tú andes conmigo porque sé que soy poca cosa para ti. Y si tú quieres mi amor, yo dejaré de ser tan cursi, tan protector y todo lo que tú digas con tal de que puedas perdonarme y me permitas seguir a tu lado…._

_Y si no deseas perdonarme nunca, lo entenderé y estaré consciente de que lo merezco, solo nunca olvides que te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón mi hermosa pelirroja….._

_Atte.: Dean Thomas._

Al terminar de leer la carta a Ginny se le escurrieron varias lágrimas, sintió tanta ternura y tanto amor por aquel chico, que nuevamente se arrepintió por haberlo tratado de aquella forma, tuvo ganas de verlo, de abrazarlo, de besarlo, porque en verdad lo quería y comenzaba a extrañarlo.

Aunque el enojo aun no se le pasaba por completo sabía que aunque quisiera no podría estar mucho tiempo enojada con Dean ya que lo quería demasiado, sin embargo no lo perdonaría tan fácil, con cuidado dobló la carta y la colocó debajo de la almohada, aún con lágrimas en los ojos se recostó. Recordando todo lo sucedido se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente cuando despertó aún estaba oscuro, miro hacía el reloj y sorprendida vio que eran las 5 de la mañana, trato de dormirse otra vez pero le fue imposible, de momento recordó la carta de Dean que yacía debajo de la almohada, la saco volviendo a leerla, aunque no sabía si lo iba a perdonar sintió algo muy bonito al recordar todo lo que habían vivido juntos, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada caricia… Sin embargo aún recordaba el pleito con Ron sintiendo nuevamente una punzada de enfado en el estómago.

Para poder pensar en otra cosa se levanto rápidamente y se dio un buen baño, una vez que estuvo lista tomo sus cosas y bajo a la sala común. Como aún era muy temprano supuso que la sala estaría vacía lo cual le hacía ilusión, ya que quería estar un rato sola para pensar mejor las cosas.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, dirigió la vista hacía todos lados y comprobó que no había nadie, se sentó en un sillón frente a la chimenea dejando sus cosas a un lado, coloco sus manos sobre su cabeza cerrando los ojos. Deseaba tantas cosas entre ellas ver a Dean pero al mismo tiempo también deseaba agarrar a golpes a Ron, levemente agitó la cabeza abriendo los ojos al momento que se recostaba en el sillón.

-Ginny, ¿a qué horas llegaste?-Escuchó la voz de Dean al lado de ella, lo que hizo que diera un brinco de susto en su asiento

-¡AY NO MAMES!, ¡DEAN!, ¿DE DÓNDE DIABLOS SALISTE?-Gritó horrorizada al tiempo que volteaba hacia el chico

-Tranquila mi amor-Dijo tratando de calmarla-Estoy aquí desde las 4 esperándote

-¡Estás loco!, yo nunca me levanto tan temprano-Gritó enfadada

-Lo sé, pero como no quería que te fueras sin que habláramos, por eso decidí levantarme más temprano que de costumbre para ver a qué horas bajabas

-Ay Dean estás completamente loco-Dijo un poco más calmada-Como se te ocurre levantarte tan temprano, solo para hablar conmigo

-Por ti haría lo que fuera mi niña-Dijo con ternura-Y bueno pues ya veo que no fue tan mala idea, hoy tú también te levantaste más temprano, apenas van a dar las 6

-Es cierto, no pude seguir durmiendo más-Dijo con el ceño fruncido-Que pinche susto me diste

-Perdóname chiquita, en serio no fue mi intención-Le dijo colocándose frente a ella

-Ya no te preocupes-Respondió fríamente

-Ginny, por favor quiero que hablemos mi amor-Suplicó Dean

La chica lo observó por un momento viendo la angustia y tristeza que se reflejaba en los ojos de su novio –Anoche leí tu carta, después del susto que me dio tu lechuza

-Lo siento creo que no debí mandarla a tu cuarto, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de pedirte perdón

-Da igual, no te preocupes-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Ginny por favor dame una oportunidad, lo que dice mi carta es lo que siento mi vida, por favor ven conmigo-Dijo al tiempo que le extendía la mano

Un poco confusa Ginny tomo la mano del chico y se dirigieron hacia la salida.

Un rato después estaban entrando en la sala de menesteres, Ginny se sentó en un sofá que estaba ahí mientras esperaba escuchar lo que Dean tenía que decirle.

Dean muy nervioso se sentó junto a ella –Nena, sé que lo hice ayer no tiene perdón, pero te juro que no pude enfrentarme a Ron, ya sabes que él siempre fue mi amigo, pero desde que empecé a andar contigo me dejo de hablar y pues eso hace que me sienta mal

-Lo sé Dean, pero eso no justifica que me hayas dejado sola-Replicó muy seria cruzándose de brazos

-Tienes razón en seguir enojada, entiendo que no quieras perdonarme pero te juro qué después que me fui me arrepentí de inmediato e incluso quise regresar pero no me pareció oportuno

-Dean mi hermano me dijo que era una puta-Soltó Ginny con tristeza-¿Te imaginas como me sentí?-Grito al momento que se ponía de pié

-¿QUE DICES?-Exclamo furioso levantándose-¡Pero cómo se atreve!

-Pues fue porque nos vio besándonos

-Pero besarse no tiene nada de malo, eso Ron tiene que entenderlo, tú y yo somos novios

-Ginny soltó una risa sarcástica: -Ay Dean mi hermano es la persona más anticuada que existe y por supuesto que no entiende nada de esas cosas

-¿Qué más te dijo?, ¿Te hizo algo?-Preguntó preocupado

-Pues aparte de que me llamo puta, me lanzo un hechizo que si no ha sido por Harry que se interpuso, tal vez ahorita estaría muerta o en la enfermería

-¡¿Qué?!-Saltó el chico enfadado-¡Pero cómo fue capaz!

-Sí, pero ya ni te preocupes estoy bien, gracias a Harry que me protegió en todo momento

-Entonces tendré que agradecerle a Harry por haberte salvado mi vida, no sé que habría hecho si Ron te hubiera lastimado-Dijo mientras unas lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas

-Tranquilo no es necesario llegar a tanto-Dijo observándolo detenidamente. Era la segunda vez que Ginny veía llorar a Dean, de momento tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, de decirle cuanto lo quería e incluso de perdonarlo, pero su orgullo era más fuerte que su amor.

-Sabes que Ginny, yo creo que te he ocasionado muchos problemas desde que empezamos a andar, no soy bueno para ti nena y tampoco merezco andar con una chica tan linda como tú

-¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo?

-Pues es la verdad nena, yo soy muy poca cosa y pues tú eres la chica más linda del colegio, yo me enamoré de ti desde hace mucho y la verdad nunca pensé que me fueras a hacer caso

-¡Ya para de decir tantas pendejadas Dean!-Gritó furiosa-Te he dicho mil veces que tú no eres poca cosa, sino todo lo contrario eres el chico más lindo que conozco, el más dulce, el más tierno, el más cariñoso, el más apasionado y yo también me enamoré de ti y no sabes cuánto, pero me da tanta tristeza que digas esas cosas. ¿Acaso piensas que no te quiero?, o es qué ya te gusta otra, sí es eso ¿Verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no!, a mí solo me gustas tú

-Entonces porque dices todas esas cosas que no vienen al caso, tú no me causas problemas, al contrario desde que somos novios yo realmente he sido feliz, contigo he podido experimentar muchas cosas, los mejores momentos de mi vida los he pasado contigo-Al decir esto varias lágrimas se le escaparon

En ese momento los 2 se acercaron lentamente quedando frente a frente

-Chiquita, por favor perdóname, pero es que a veces pienso tantas tonterías-Dijo el chico tomándole una de las manos-Yo te amo Ginny, más que a nada en el mundo

-Yo también te amo, pero me caga que digas esas cosas, que siempre te sientas menos que yo, cuando en realidad eres una persona que vale mucho, la cual me enamoró con su ternura y que me hace tan feliz cada vez que estamos juntos

Sin decir nada más los 2 comenzaron a besarse con mucha pasión de forma desesperada.

-¿Me perdonas mi amor?-Preguntó el chico entre besos

-Solo si me prometes que nunca vas a volver a decir todas esas tonterías-Pidió Ginny dejando de besarlo

-Te lo prometo mi amor-Sonrió Dean y nuevamente volvieron a besarse cayendo sobre el sofá, quedando Ginny encima del chico

Los 2 sonreían al tiempo que se devoraban a besos, se besaban con tanta desesperación que parecía que se iban a volver locos. La pelirroja saboreaba cada beso, los cuales ya extrañaba tanto, al sentir nuevamente los labios de Dean sobre los suyos recordó lo hermoso que era estar a su lado.

Al cabo de un rato después de una intensa sesión de besos, los 2 yacían en el sofá recostados con los labios muy hinchados pero muy sonrientes.

-Ah, pero no creas que ya te perdone del todo-Exclamo sonriente la pelirroja recostada sobre el pecho de Dean-Todavía tienes que hacer muchas cosas

-Como tú digas mi vida-Sonrió Dean acariciándole el cabello-Es más si tú quieres hasta dejo de ser tan cursi

Ginny soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar la promesa de su novio -¿En serio?-Preguntó incrédula

-Si mi vida, con tal de que me perdones y también te prometo que jamás volveré a salir huyendo de Ron

-Ok, eso espero-Sonrió

-Nena, si quieres hablo con Ron-Dijo vacilante

-No, no es necesario, él nunca va a entender esto, es tan pinche cerrado-Dijo en tono serio-La verdad para mí Ronald está muerto

-No nena, no digas eso el es tu hermano

-Lo sé, pero por el momento aún sigo enojada con él y tendrán que pasar muchas cosas para que le vuelva a hablar

-¿Cómo que cosas?-Preguntó curioso

-Pues por ejemplo que ganemos el próximo partido de Quidditch

-Ah, pues eso de seguro va a pasar

-¿Porqué estas tan seguro?-Preguntó Sonriendo

-Ah, pues porque ése será nuestro primer partido juntos-Dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios

-Es cierto-Sonrió Ginny-Espero y todo salga bien

-Me encanta estar en el equipo, así podemos estar más tiempo juntos

Aunque a Ginny le encantaba la idea de que su novio estuviera también en el equipo, había veces que sentía que Dean la sobreprotegía estando junto a ella durante todo el entrenamiento, cargándole la mochila, dándole de tomar agua, cargándola para que no caminará, etc.

-Dean solo te pido una cosa-Dijo vacilante-Me encanta que estemos en el equipo juntos, pero por favor no estés todo el tiempo conmigo, sabes que me encanta estar contigo pero hay veces que necesito mi propio espacio

-Claro chiquita, no te preocupes desde ahora te daré tu propio espacio, e incluso ya no te haré tantos dibujos cursis como dice Ron-Rió divertido

-No digas eso, a mí me encantan tus dibujos y lo que diga el menso de Ron me tiene sin cuidado-Al decir esto se coloco encima del chico volviendo a besarle apasionadamente.

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó Ginny peinándose un poco el cabello

-Las 8:30-Respondió Dean observando su reloj

-¿Qué?-Dijo sorprendida-Tanto tiempo llevamos aquí

-Sí, la verdad se me paso el tiempo volando-Dijo abrazándola por la cintura

-Tal vez fue porque estuvimos juntos-Sonrió de forma traviesa volteando hacia él

-Eso es muy cierto, cuando estamos juntos el tiempo se pasa muy rápido, pero cuando no lo estamos es tan lento y aburrido-Nuevamente la pareja se fundió en un apasionado beso

-Mejor ya vámonos-Dijo Ginny al terminar de besarse-No quiero que nos vean salir de aquí

-Ok princesa vamos-Dijo el chico tomándola de la mano-Tengo que hablar con Harry

-¿Con Harry?-Se extraño la pelirroja

-Sí tengo que agradecerle que ayer te salvará la vida por segunda vez

-No es necesario Dean

-Para mí sí lo es mi amor, porque tú eres toda mi vida-Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa

Ginny sonrió emocionada al escuchar a Dean, nuevamente supo cuanto lo amaba arrepintiéndose de todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, pero también de golpe recordó que tal como había dicho Dean era la segunda vez que Harry la salvaba y por supuesto tenía que agradecérselo.

-Dean espera-Lo detuvo cuando caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a la sala común

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo mi vida-Sonrió el chico al momento que se fundían en un apasionado beso.

Las clases de ese día para Ginny pasaron muy rápido, se sentía un poco más animada aunque había tenido un encuentro no muy amistoso con su hermano en el comedor, sin embargo decidió ignorarlo por completo ya que seguía muy enojada con él.

Cuando llego la hora del entrenamiento muy contenta se fue al campo de Quidditch junto con Demelza, al llegar vio que Dean y Harry estaban hablando afuera de los vestidores por lo que supuso que su novio le estaba agradeciendo a Harry que el día anterior la había defendido del hechizo de Ron.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de los vestidores, Dean ya se había metido pero Harry seguía afuera un poco pensativo, así que se supo que era su turno para agradecerle a su compañero el gesto que había tenido con ella.

-Entra, ahorita te alcanzo, tengo que hablar con Harry-Le dijo a Demelza

Su compañera asintió y se metió dejándolos solos.

-¡Hola Harry!-Saludó alegremente

-¡Hola!-Respondió Harry muy sorprendido y sonriente

-Ayer ya no te di las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí-Dijo un poco apenada-Pero es que Ron me sacó de mis casillas

-Ah, este no no te preocupes Ginny, no me lo agradezcas, a mi me gusto ayudarte y no iba a dejar que nada malo te pasara-Exclamo Harry un poco sonrojado al momento que agachaba la mirada

-Gracias Harry, por ser tan lindo-Sonrió acariciándole una de las mejillas

Ginny sintió que cuando lo toco, Harry se puso muy nervioso e incluso tembló un poco por lo que inmediatamente bajo la mano para no seguir incomodándolo. De pronto recordó lo que Hermione le había dicho sobre los sentimientos de Harry hacía ella pero al momento desecho todo aquello ya que estaba segura que Harry no sentía nada por ella, aunque por mucho tiempo él fue su gran amor, pero ahora ya lo había superado por completo.

Harry no supo que decir solamente sonrió tratando de disimular sus nervios.

-Bueno será mejor que entre para cambiarme-Dijo Ginny después de un largo silencio

-Sí, yo voy a preparar todo también para que empecemos

Ok-Asintió la pelirroja

-Ginny

La chica volteó antes de entrar –Si dime

-Dean también me agradeció porque dice que te salve, pero no tienen porque agradecerme nada, yo siempre estaré cuando me necesites-Dijo el chico dirigiéndole una intensa mirada la cual intrigo un poco a Ginny

-Es la segunda vez que me salvas la vida Harry, y por eso yo siempre estaré agradecida contigo

Harry muy nervioso asintió dándose la vuelta. Aunque Ginny no entendió la rara actitud de su amigo, se sintió más tranquila.

El entrenamiento de ese día estuvo mucho mejor que el anterior, todos estaban jugando muy bien, excepto Ron que seguía teniendo problemas con su inseguridad, sin embargo todos tenían la esperanza de que al otro día el chico iba a lograr controlar sus nervios, a pesar de que seguía enojada con él Ginny deseaba de todo corazón que al día siguiente Ron tuviera un buen partido para poder obtener la victoria

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron muy animados ya que por fin era el día del tan esperado partido de Quidditch. Después de desayunar todos se dirigieron hacía el campo para poder disfrutar del partido. Dean y Ginny se besaban apasionadamente atrás de los vestidores, se habían ido con tiempo de anticipación para desearse suerte y seguir con su reconciliación, pero tuvieron que separase cuando se empezó a escuchar el bullicio de todos aproximándose al campo.

-Ya vienen todos para acá, es mejor que ya nos vayamos a cambiar-Sonrió Ginny separándose lentamente de Dean

-Si chiquita, aunque después del partido tenemos que seguir con esto-Exclamo el chico al tiempo que le daba otro beso en el cuello

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada debido a las cosquillas que le provocaba su novio -Ok, después seguimos con esto y más-Exclamo con picardía besándolo nuevamente

La chica sintió una especie de excitación y deseo seguir ahí a solas con su novio, pero en ese momento el partido era más importante que cualquier otra cosa por lo que aun en contra de su voluntad los 2 se dirigieron a los vestidores.

Ginny no podía creer que aquel día marchará tan bien, empezando porque el clima era el ideal para jugar, seguido de una muy buena noticia de la cual se había enterado aquella misma mañana que Malfoy no jugaría, después de que Harry les diera unas cuantas indicaciones todos salieron muy sonrientes al campo de juego para comenzar el partido.

El comienzo del partido estuvo muy bien, todo el equipo estaba muy bien coordinado e incluso Ron se veía muy seguro de sí mismo al no permitir ninguna anotación por parte del equipo contrario, los minutos pasaban y Gryffindor no paraba de anotar goles y hacer muy buenas jugadas, el público estaba tan emocionado que se oían porras por todos lados y por supuesto no paraban de corear la ya tan conocida canción a "Weasley vamos a coronar ".

Por su parte Dean estaba dando un muy buen partido lo cual tenía muy satisfecha a Ginny ya que era su debut en el equipo, cada vez que podían se brindaban miradas de apoyo o tiernas sonrisas mientras el partido continuaba de maravilla. Sin embargo hubo algo que comenzó a molestar a todo el equipo de Gryffindor, y eso fue los comentarios de Zacharias Smith, quien no dejaba de denigrar a los jugadores de dicha casa y alabar a los del equipo contrario, pero estos comentarios no hicieron mella en ninguno de los jugadores, sino todo lo contrario los motivo y al final el vencedor fue la casa de Gryfindor aplastando nuevamente a Slytherin.

Al terminar el partido todos los integrantes bajaron de sus escobas para celebrar el triunfo, excepto Ginny que antes se dirigió a darle su merecido a Zacharias Smith, este momento fue muy divertido para todos ya que fue muy gracioso ver como la pelirroja arrojaba al chico de su lugar y éste salía volando por los aires, hasta que la profesora Mcgonagall le ordeno a Ginny dejar en paz a su compañero.

Cuando todos estuvieron en los vestidores Harry los felicito por su buen desempeño, aun no podían creer que habían logrado el triunfo.

-¡Muy bien chicos!, todos estuvieron perfectos-Exclamo alegremente Harry, que en ese momento era abrazado efusivamente por Demelza

Dean estaba muy feliz y no dejaba de brincar y abrazar a Ginny, aunque Ron estaba ahí viéndolos poco le importo y Ron por su parte estaba tan emocionado que no reparo en la pareja. Mientras todos seguían celebrando Harry pidió un momento porque tenía que decirles algo muy importante. Cuando todos estuvieron callados el chico comenzó a hablar.

_Bueno chicos, me gustaría que este triunfo se lo dediquemos a Katie, ya que ella también forma parte del equipo y es una de las mejores cazadoras del colegio

Al escuchar esto, todos asintieron muy sonrientes levantando su escoba al tiempo que exclamaban: -¡POR KATIE BELL!

Después de brindar un fuerte aplauso a su compañera, Dean anunció que en la sala común iba a haber una fiesta para celebrar el triunfo del equipo, todos salieron corriendo hacía la fiesta sin quitarse el uniforme de Quidditch, excepto Harry que se quedo para cambiarse.

Cuando iban saliendo Ginny y Dean se encontraron a Hermione que iba a los vestidores.

-¡GANAMOS AMIGA!-Exclamó alegremente Ginny lanzándose hacía la castaña

-Sí amiga, felicidades-Sonrió Hermione abrazándola-Los 2 lo hicieron muy bien-Dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Dean

-Gracias Herms-Respondió Dean muy sonriente acercándose a la castaña para abrazarla.

-¿Y Harry?-Preguntó Hermione un poco desanimada

-Adentro cambiándose-Respondió Ginny-¿Estás bien nena?-Preguntó al ver la actitud de su amiga

-Sí claro, solo quiero hablar con él -Dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa, sin embargo Ginny se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien

-Ok, entonces los esperamos en la fiesta-Dijo Dean

-Si claro-Dijo Hermione antes de entrar a los vestidores

Ginny se fue un poco preocupada por su amiga, sabía que no estaba bien, de seguro algo le pasaba solo esperaba que no fuera algo malo, ya tendría tiempo de platicar con ella mas tarde en la fiesta.

-¿Viste que Herms estaba medio rara?-Pregunto Ginny a Dean mientras caminaban

-¿Rara?, ¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo confuso

-No sé, como que la vi muy desanimada, a pesar de que ganamos y pues ella no es así, aunque no le guste mucho el Quidditch ella de todos modos se emociona

-Ahora que lo dices, es cierto estaba muy seria, tal vez tuvo algún problema con Harry o Ron-Sugirió Dean pensativo

-Tal vez-En ese momento Ginny se acordó de su charla con Hermione la noche anterior donde le había confesado su pequeña relación con Ernie, por lo que pensó que tal vez dicha relación ya había terminado y esto la había deprimido un poco.

Antes de dirigirse a la sala común y dejando los problemas a un lado Dean y Ginny se sentaron junto al lago para continuar con lo que habían dejado pendiente antes de comenzar el partido. Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente sin pensar en nada mas, lo único que deseaban era estar juntos y solos.

-Estoy muy feliz chiquita por tenerte conmigo en este día tan especial

-Yo también estoy muy feliz, todo salió perfecto, estoy muy orgullosa de ti y de Ron, aunque sigo enojada con él, tengo que reconocer que lo hizo muy bien

-Es cierto-Sonrió Dean-Te amo preciosa-Dijo dándole otro tierno beso. Minutos después ambos continuaban besándose recostados en el pasto sin importarles que alguien pudiera verlos, pero Dean aun guardaba algo de pudor por lo que tratando de contenerse le propuso a Ginny que se fueran a un lugar más privado para seguir con sus muestras de cariño, sin detenerse un momento se dirigieron a un aula vacía.

-Nena, te amo-Dijo Dean entre besos

-Y yo a ti-Respondió la pelirroja. Toda la presión del partido y los problemas del día anterior quedaron reducidos a cenizas en ese momento, sin decir nada mas siguieron besándose y optaron por deshacerse de la ropa que traían para una vez más demostrarse todo el inmenso amor que se tenían.

Ginny era muy feliz en los brazos de Dean, cuando estaba con él nada mas le importaba, lo que sentía por él era amor verdadero, desde que eran novios para ella la vida había tomado un sentido diferente y poco le importaba lo que Ron o el resto de su familia opinaran sobre esa relación.

-No encuentro mis tenis-Dijo divertida Ginny mientras se ponía la playera del uniforme

-Ni yo los míos-Rió Dean recorriendo la habitación con la mirada

-Creo que fuimos un poco bruscos al quitarnos la ropa-Dijo Ginny soltando una carcajada al momento que se recostaba sobre Dean

-Si como que no tuvimos cuidado mi amor-Dijo divertido el chico mientras le hacía cosquillas a la pelirroja

Después de un rato de risas y bromas entre ellos, Ginny divisó los 2 pares de tenis debajo de una mesa -¡Mira ahí están!- Muy divertidos se levantaron y se pusieron los tenis, una vez estuvieron listos los 2 salieron muy contentos.

Antes de entrar a la sala común Dean le recordó a Ginny lo que había dicho sobre perdonar a su hermano si ganaban el partido de Quidditch.

-mmm pues no sé aún tengo que pensar si lo perdono o no-Dijo la pelirroja muy pensativa

-Pero nena acuérdate que dijiste que si ganábamos el partido lo perdonarías

-Dije que tal vez lo perdonaría, así que aún tengo que pensarlo

-Está bien, pero piénsalo, no me gusta que estés enojada con tu hermano-Repuso Dean con preocupación al momento que entraban a la sala común

-¡Hey!, que bueno que llegan-Exclamo alegremente Seamus al verlos entrar-¿Dónde estaban?-Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara-La fiesta tiene rato que empezó y de ustedes ni sus luces

-Pues por ahí descansando-Respondió Ginny con una sonrisa pícara, mientras Dean se sonrojaba al máximo

-Sí como no y Crabe y Goyle son las personas más inteligentes del mundo-Soltó Seamus sarcásticamente

-En serio estábamos descansando-Dijo Dean tratando de convencer a su amigo

-Ay ya Dean, no manches eso ni tú te lo crees, pero bueno ya mejor vamos a seguir celebrando-Rió Seamus. Los 3 chicos se integraron a la fiesta uniéndose al grupito donde estaba el resto del equipo de Quidditch incluidos Neville y Luna que por cierto estaban muy cariñosos celebrando el triunfo.

Ginny diviso a lo lejos a Harry y Hermione que estaban platicando muy cerca de la chimenea, los 2 estaban un poco alejados de la fiesta por lo que no quiso interrumpirlos ya que pensó que estarían tratando algún asunto importante.

La pelirroja continúo platicando con sus amigos y su novio, hasta que decidió ir por algo de tomar. Cuando iba camino a la mesa donde se encontraban las bebidas busco con la mirada a Ron, sin embargo no lo vio por ningún lado. De pronto Parvati se acerco a ella y sonriendo con malicia le dijo: -¿Ya viste a tu hermano Ginny?

Ginny volteó hacía donde su compañera le señalaba y lo que vio la dejo muy sorprendida, en un rincón de la sala común Ron y Lavender se besaban apasionadamente. –Ahora resulta que tu hermano es todo un galán-Exclamo Parvati divertida

La pelirroja no supo que decir, aún no daba crédito a lo que veía, su hermano y Lavender se estaban besando, eso sí que era lo que menos esperaba, ¿acaso Ron se estaba volviendo loco? Sin embargo de momento recordó la pelea que habían tenido el día anterior donde ella le había sugerido que besara a una chica para que dejara de ser tan amargado, al recordar esto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, de modo que Ron había escogido a Lavender para dar su primer beso.

"Hay hermanito eres tan menso"-Pensó muy divertida al momento que se acercaba a la mesa de las bebidas donde estaba Harry. -¡Harry!, ¿Ya viste al menso de Ron?-Dijo señalando hacía donde estaban Ron y Lavender

Harry se quedo igual de sorprendido que ella, sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario. Ginny tomo una cerveza de mantequilla y regreso junto a Dean y sus amigos, al llegar Dean la abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios, mientras ella muy divertida le contaba lo que había visto. -¿Con Lavender?-Exclamo muy sorprendido Dean al momento que veía a la pareja

Ginny estaba muy divertida viendo aquello, aunque Lavender le caía muy mal y para nada le agradaba que fuera su cuñada. Mientras seguían celebrando, de pronto vio que Hermione salía muy de prisa de la sala común seguida por Harry quien trataba de detenerla, al ver esto comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

Mucho tiempo atrás Ginny se había dado cuenta de lo que sentían Ron y Hermione sin embargo nunca había dicho nada ya que los conocía a la perfección y sabía que ambos lo negarían todo, pero ahora que veía tan afectada a su amiga no lo pudo soportar sintiendo muchas ganas de ir a matar a Ron.

-Ahora vuelvo-Le dijo a Dean

-¿Pasa algo amor?-Pregunto el chico preocupado

-Herms vio a Ron y a Lavender besándose, tengo que estar con ella. Dean comprendió todo de inmediato ya que él también sabía lo que pasaba.

-Voy contigo nena-Se ofreció el chico. Ginny asintió y los 2 salieron de la sala común. Seamus alcanzo a escuchar todo y muy preocupado fue tras ellos.

-Vi que Harry salió tras ella pero no sé si la alcanzó

-Tranquila amor, ya verás que está bien-La tranquilizo Dean mientras caminaban por el pasillo

Por más que buscaron por los pasillos del colegio no encontraron por ningún lado a la castaña ni a Harry. –Hey chicos, ¿Encontraron a Hermione?-Pregunto Seamus detrás de ellos

-No amigo, no sabemos donde pueda estar-Respondió Dean

Ginny vio la preocupación en el rostro de Seamus y le dio mucha ternura, nunca se imagino que estuviera tan enamorado de su amiga. –Seamus regresa a la sala común, tal vez Herms ya esté ahí-Sugirió Ginny

Seamus solo asintió y salió de prisa.

-Pobre mi amigo ahora si se clavo-Dijo Dean con tristeza

-¡Qué difícil es el amor!-Exclamo Ginny abrazándose a su novio. Los 2 soltaron una carcajada.

A lo lejos vieron que 3 personas se acercaban a ellos, eran Harry, Ron y Lavender. Ron venía todo mordisqueado mientras Lavender trataba de limpiarle las heridas con un pañuelo.

-¿Qué te paso Ron?-Pregunto preocupada

Ron no respondió solo bufo tratando de quitarse de encima a Lavender. –Hermione le lanzo un hechizo con unos pájaros-Respondió Harry tratando de contener la risa, pero Ginny y Dean no pudieron.

-¿Qué se les hace tan gracioso?-Grito enfadado Ron al ver que los 3 se reían

-Hay Ron, ya ves lo que pasa por andar de amargado-Dijo divertida Ginny

-Pero si tú misma me dijiste que me… De pronto el chico se quedo callado al ver que Lavender seguía ahí junto a él

-Hay hermanito tú nunca entiendes nada. ¿Y Herms donde esta?-Preguntó dirigiéndose a Harry

-Me imagino que en la sala común-Respondió Harry sin ver a la chica

-Ok, gracias Harry. El chico solamente asintió y con tristeza vio que la pareja se alejaba.

Cuando volvieron a la sala común, ambos buscaron a la castaña hasta que la vieron que ésta platicaba muy animada con Seamus.

-¡Herms!, nena ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Ginny acercándose a su amiga

-Si claro amiga-Respondió Hermione con naturalidad, sin embargo en sus ojos aún se notaba que había estado llorando.

-¿segura?-Pregunto Dean incrédulo

-Si claro, bueno Seamus ¿qué paso con el paseo que me prometiste?-Exclamo Hermione

-Ah sí claro Herms, vamos-Respondió emocionado el chico. Sin decir nada mas ambos se levantaron y muy contentos se dirigieron a la salida de la sala tomados de la mano. Al momento que salían por el hueco, entraban Harry, Ron y Lavender, pero Hermione ni siquiera los volteó a ver.

Ron al verla se quedo muy sorprendido y una profunda tristeza lo invadió.

-Ahora si no entendí nada-Soltó Dean muy confundido mientras se sentaban junto a la chimenea

-Yo sí, ya me imagino que juego se trae entre manos Herms-Dijo Ginny con diversión

Un rato después Ginny y Dean seguían celebrando mientras se daban tiernos besos y abrazos, sin importarles que Ron pudiera verlos, ya que este seguía con Lavender y aunque tratara de comérsela a besos su pensamiento estaba en otra persona.

FIN DE FLASHBACK:

Al terminar el entrenamiento Ginny fue al consultorio de su cuñada Audrey para retomar sus terapias. Al salir del consultorio recibió una llamada de Harry invitándola a comer a un restaurant muggle que era el favorito de la pelirroja.

Cuando llego al restaurant Harry ya la esperaba, muy sonriente se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba su esposo saludándolo con un beso -¿Llevas mucho esperándome?-Pregunto un poco apenada

-No mi amor, no te preocupes acabo de llegar-Sonrió Harry

-Ok, es que el tráfico estaba terrible

-Si me imagino

-Harry, vengo del consultorio de Audrey, hoy comencé otra vez con las terapias

-¡Qué bueno mi amor!-Dijo Harry contento-¿Y cómo te sentiste?

-Pues muy bien, la verdad Audrey me anima mucho

-Ahora estaré más tranquilo-Sonrió Harry-Ginny tengo que preguntarte algo muy importante

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó curiosa mientras leía el menú

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no soñabas con Dean?-Dijo con seriedad

Al escuchar esto Ginny se sintió muy incómoda ya que no quería mentirle a su marido pero tampoco podía decirle que casi todas las noches soñaba con su antiguo amor.

-mmmm pues no lo sé, sabes que el tema de Dean es algo que casi no me gusta recordar-Dijo algo incómoda

-Sí lo sé mi amor, discúlpame pero necesito saberlo-Dijo muy apenado

-Harry ya no pienses más en el pasado por favor-Pidió Ginny con aire de desesperación-Ten por seguro que esto muy pronto se terminará-Dijo con decisión

Aunque Harry no comprendió mucho lo que la pelirroja le decía, optó por hablar de otra cosa. Mientras comían Ginny le conto sobre las técnicas que tenía planeadas para el partido del día siguiente.

Sin embargo Harry seguía con la incertidumbre sobre la pregunta que su esposa no le había contestado, al notar esto Ginny lo observo detenidamente. –Harry solo quiero que recuerdes algo

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó confuso

-Dean está muerto, ya no está más aquí, pero tú estás vivo y estás aquí conmigo, ya no te atormentes más con eso por favor

Harry asintió y sin más que decir se acercó a ella dándole un tierno beso en los labios. –lo siento-Susurró-Ginny sonrió recostándose sobre su pecho, aunque en el fondo sintió ganas de llorar decidió no hacerlo ya que había jurado no llorar mas por Dean a quien estaba dispuesta a olvidar para siempre.

Gracias por leer el capi, nos vemos pronto…. BYEEE.


End file.
